


A Broken Road

by blaquereigne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Kingsley, BAMF Neville, BAMF Remus, BAMF Sirius, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quiet Harry, Seer Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaquereigne/pseuds/blaquereigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death of Ginny Weasley changes life for Harry. He is faced with the loss of his friends and the memory of Ginny Weasley dying in his arms. He is traveling on a broken road paved with death, heartache and new discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendship Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers to include but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. I own original characters introduced in the story or spells that are the by product of my own imagination.
> 
> All bold typing was partially edited and taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Regular type is my own words in the story. This story does not follow cannon completely as Sirius Black will be alive in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 16399
> 
> Anything in bold print was taken directly from Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just playing with them for a while.....

The place was high as a church, full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from the blue flames of the burning candles in brackets set at intervals along the shelves.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. “There was nobody here Harry,” Hermione stated tentatively, but he did not respond; his mouth felt very dry now.

“He might be….” Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the alley next to them. “Or maybe…” He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

“Harry?” said Hermione again. “What?” he snarled.

“I … I don’t think Sirius is here.” Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick.

He didn’t understand why Sirius wasn’t here. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere. “Harry?” Ron called. “What?” Harry repeated glumly.

“Its -- its got your name on it,” said Ron pointing at a small sphere midway of the tall shelf. Harry moved a little closer.

“My name?” said Harry blankly wondering why his name would be on anything at the ministry.

The small glass sphere glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

“Harry, I don’t think you should touch it,” said Hermione sharply as he stretched out his hand. “Why not?”He questioned. “Its something to do with me isn’t it?”

“I know where we are,” Neville said in curious awe; looking at the many rows of shelving each holding various round orbs upon them. “This is the hall of prophesy. All recorded prophecies are stored here once predicted some never leave the shelves while others are retrieve by those, whom the prophecy pertain.”

“I don’t think you should touch it Harry,” said Neville suddenly. “I have a very bad feeling about this. What if you were lured here to do just that. I don’t think you-know- who would enter the ministry to retrieve it himself and you’re the only other person who can remove it from the shelf.”

Harry’s face held a doubtful expression; surely nothing would happen if he lifted the dusty glass orb from the shelf. “What’s the worst that could happen?” thought Harry.

The way Neville spoke told of his knowledge of this room left little doubt in their mind that he knew what he was talking about.

“I agree with Neville mate, maybe we should just get out of here,” Ron suggested.

“It’s got my name on it,” said Harry, feeling slightly reckless he closed his fingers around the dusty balls surface. He expected it to feel cold but it did not.

He was so tired of secrets being kept from him. Dumbledore never told him there was a prophecy about him. He’d asked many times over the years why Voldemort was after him yet Dumbledore always made an excuse not to answer.

From right behind them, a drawling voice said, “very good Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.”

Black shapes emerged out of thin air around them blocking their way left and right; eyes glinting through slits in hoods a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts.

Ginny gave an gasp of horror. “This was definitely not good,” she thought looking at the hooded figures.

“To me, Potter,” repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his gloved hand, palm up.

Harry’s insides plummeted sickeningly. “Maybe I should’ve listen to Neville,” he thought.

“To me, “said Malfoy yet again.

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asked instead. Several Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry’s left said triumphantly, “The Dark Lord always knows!”

“Always,” echoed Malfoy softly. “Now give me the prophecy, Potter.”

“I want to know where Sirius is!”

“I want to know where Sirius is” mimicked the woman to his left. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were a few mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry’s eyes.

“You’ve got him,” said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest. “He’s here. I know he is.”

The whittle baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo.” said the woman in a horrible mock baby voice that grated on Harry’s nerves.

Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

“Azkaban really has really done a number on you hasn’t it?” Hermione questioned “Or were you always this delusional?”

“You dare speak to me you filthy little mud blood,” Bellatrix hissed.

“Don’t call her that you filthy excuse of Death Eater scum!” Ginny snapped her fear leaving her as her anger took over.

“Mental that one, I’m telling ya,” said Ron looking at the slightly deranged witch before them despite the very dangerous situation they were currently in.

“Don’t do anything” he muttered. “Not yet --”

“You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!”

“Oh, you don’t know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,” said Lucius softly.

“He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy Potter”.

“I know Sirius is here,” said Harry.

“For Merlin sakes Harry, will you just face it Sirius isn’t here,” Ron snapped in irritation.

Harry’s refusal to believe that this was all just an elaborate plot to get him to retrieve a dusty ball of glass for his worst enemy didn’t sit well with Ron. Harry was known to be stubborn but there was nothing there to suggest that Sirius had ever been in the hall of prophesy and every reason to believe that Harry had been tricked into coming.

“Its time you learn the difference between life and dreams Potter,” said Malfoy. “Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands?”

“Go on then.” said Harry raising is wand, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him. The knot in Harry’s stomach tightened. If Sirius really wasn’t there; he had led his friends to their deaths for no reason at all.

Harry squared his shoulders if he was going to die tonight he would do it with honor and wasn’t planning to cower in front of adults who feared to show their faces when they attacked not wanting anyone knowing who they were.

“Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt,” said Malfoy coolly. It was Harry’s turn to laugh.

“Yeah right!” I give you this -- prophecy is it? And you’ll just let us skip off home, will you?”

Harry was far from stupid. The deatheaters were not known for allowing captives to leave with their lives. And Lucius Malfoy was as nasty as they came. Harry hadn’t forgotten the man tried to kill him in his 2nd year at Hogwarts.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked; “Accio Proph--” But Harry was ready for her, shouting “Portego” before she finished her spell.

“Oh he knows how to play, little baby Potter,” she said her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood.

Lucius however was shocked. He wasn’t aware the boy knew more than the school curriculum magic spells.

“Very well, then ---!”

“I TOLD YOU NO!” Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. “If you smash it ---”

“You need more persuasion?” she questioned, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Very well - take the smallest one,” she ordered the Death Eater beside her.

“Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I’ll do it.” Harry felt the others close in around Ginny.

“You’ll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us. I don’t think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it will he?”

“Voldemort won’t be pleased not in the least” said Harry.

“You dare speak his name?” whispered Bellatrix.

“Yeah,” said Harry, “I have no problem saying Vol --”

“Shut your mouth!” Bellatrix shrieked. “You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with you half-bloods tongue, you dare ---”

“Bit obsessed about him isn’t she. If I didn’t know better I would think her in love with him,” said Hermione watching the scene with an odd sort of fascination. She couldn’t decide if she should fear this obviously psychotic woman or feel sorry for her. Voldemort had done a thorough job of manipulating and brain washing her.

“Did you know he’s a half-blood too?” said Harry recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan in his ear.

“Gosh Harry don‘t antagonize them,” thought Hermione as she tried to figure out a solution to their immediate problem.

“Voldemort?” Yeah his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle -- or has he been telling you lot he’s pureblood?”

“STUPEF---” “NO!”

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange’s wand, but Malfoy had deflected it. His spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to Harry’s left and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

Two figures, pearly white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled them-selves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak. Their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix shouts.

“DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!”

The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor.

A peculiar expression came over Harry’s face as his mind raced developing a plan that he hoped would get he and his friends out of this alive.

He dared -- he dares -----” shrieked Bellatrix incoherently,” __ he stands there ___ filthy half-blood.

“WAIT UNTIL WE’VE GOT THE PROPHECY!” bawled Malfoy.

“You haven’t told me what’s so special about this prophecy I’m suppose to be handing over,” he said, playing for time. He moved his foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else’s.

“Do not play games with us, Potter,” said Malfoy.

“I’m not playing games,” said Harry, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wandering foot. And then he found someone’s toes and pressed down on them. A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Hermione’s.

“What?” she whispered

“Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?” said Malfoy sneeringly.

“I---what?” said Harry, and for a moment he quite forgot his plan.

“What about my scar?”

“What?” whispered Hermione more urgently behind him.

“Can this be?” said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione moving his lips as little as possible, “Smash shelves---”

“Dumbledore never told you?” Malfoy repeated. “Well, this explains why you didn’t come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why---”  
“---when I say go---”

“---you didn’t come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording….”

“Did he?” said Harry. Behind him he felt rather than heard Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. “So he wanted me to come and get it did he? Why?”

“Why?” Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. “Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it.

“See I was right,” Neville whispered to his friends.

“And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?”

“About both of you, Potter, about both of you…. Haven’t you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?”

“Uh, because, he’s a psycho maybe,” Harry offered.

“So someone made a prophecy and he’s made me come and get it for him? Why couldn’t he come and get it himself?”

“Get it himself?” shrieked Bellatrix on a cackle of mad laughter. “The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?”

“So he’s got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?” said Harry. “Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it---- and Bode?”

“Very good, Potter, very good……” said Malfoy slowly, “But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell---”

“NOW!” yelled Harry.

Five different voices behind him bellowed “REDUCTO” the five spells flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit.

The towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor----

“RUN!” Harry yelled seizing a hand full of Hermione’s robes dragging her forward the others following closely behind them closing the door to the circular room when they entered Harry slammed the door.

Death Eaters lunged forward though the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the mask face. They were all yelling , there were cries of pain, thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon them-selves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres---

Ron, Ginny and Luna sprinted pass Harry their arms over their heads. Something heavy struck him on the side of his face but he merely ducked his head and sprinted onward.

“Stupefy!” cried Hermione when she noticed the hand grabbing for Harry.

He could hear footsteps behind them and Hermione urging Neville on. The door through which they arrive stood ajar, he pelted through it, the prophecy still clutched tight in and safe in his hand, as he waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them—

 

“Colloportus!” gasped Hermione sealing the door with an odd squelching sound.

“Where---where are the others?” gasps Harry, just noticing Ron, Ginny and Luna weren’t with them.

“They must have gone the wrong way!” whispered Hermione, terror on her face.

“Listen!” whispered Neville.

“Leave Nott, leave him I say, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott’s injuries as much as losing that prophecy ---- Jugson, come back here we need to organize!

We’ll split into pairs and search, and don’t forget, be gentle with Potter until we’ve got the prophecy. You can kill the others if necessary.

“Why aren’t you getting a partner?” Bellatrix questioned. “Don’t question me,” Lucius snarled just go.

“What do we do?” Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to foot.

“Well, we don’t stand here waiting for them to find us, for start,” said Harry. “Let’s get away from this door…...”

They ran quietly as they could past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

“Stand aside!” said a rough voice. “Alohomora!”

As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione, and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters’ robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

“They might’ve run straight through to the hall,” said the rough voice.

Check under the desks,” said another.

“Stupefy!” Harry cried sending the red spell at the nearest Death Eater, who fell backward into a grandfather clock.

“Avada---”

Harry ran towards the Death eater grabbing him around the legs sending them both crashing to the floor.

Hermione stood frozen in fear knowing that she came very close to being killed.

Neville however overturned his desk in his anxiety to he cried “Expelliarmus!” sending both Harry’s and the Death Eater’s wand across the room.

“Get out of the way Harry!” yelled Neville, clearing determined to repair the damage.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted “Stupefy!”

But Neville’s aim was once again off and his spell crashed into a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of various shaped hourglasses.

This distraction allowed the Death Eater to regain his wand. Harry ducked behind another desk. In his anger the Death Eater ripped his mask from his face.

“Stupefy!” yelled Hermione, who had just caught up with them.

They watched in an odd sort of fascination as the Death Eater froze when the spell it in the center of his chest collapsing backward into the bell jar as thought it was nothing but a soap bubble.

Hermione summoned Harry’s wand throwing it back to him before they continued on.

***HP***HP***

Ron had no idea where they were when they crashed through a doorway. Ginny and Luna were bent over at the waist trying to alleviate the stitch in their sides from running.

”Bloody hell!” exclaimed Ron, “what do we do now?”

“We get the hell out of here” said Ginny with a determined look on her face.

“We need to keep moving,” Luna advised just as fours figures came rushing towards them.

“This way!” Ginny shouted running through a door to her left. Her feet leaving the floor.

The room was dark and full of planets. Luna looked around in fascination.

“Bloody Hell!” Ron exclaimed, “what kind of room is this?”

“It’s obviously a room to study Astronomy Ginny snapped has she floated by what she thought was the moon.

Luna gasp in horror when someone grabbed her foot. “Reducto!” she cried exploding the planet Pluto getting away. She could here the man screaming in pain releasing his grip on her leg. “Served him right,” she thought as her feet once again met the ground.

Ron pushed past Ginny as if swimming on air when he was struck by a spell that sent him into a state of confusion resulting in Ginny having to navigate through the strange room for the both of them.

It didn’t help that they still had three Death Eaters on their tail. “When they landed Ginny took more weight on her ankle then she should hearing it snap. She gritted her teeth against the pain urging Ron and Luna on when they crashed through another door falling.

There was a shout in a nearby room, then a crash and a scream. “Ron!” Harry yelled, turning quickly from the monstrous transformation taking place before them. “Ginny? Luna?”

“Harry!” Hermione screamed.

They ran halfway towards the direction they assumed the others were in before veering left when they spotted two more Death Eaters coming towards them.

“Collo---” began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door bust open again and the two Death Eaters came hurdling inside.

“Impedimenta!” yelled both Death Eaters knocking the three of them backwards off their feet.

Neville was thrown over the deck and disappeared from view, Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books, Harry slammed into the stone wall hitting his head causing tiny lights to burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.

“WE”VE GOT THEM!” yelled the Death Eater “IN THE OFFICE OFF ----”

“Silencio!” cried Hermione and the man’s voice was extinguished.

“Petrificus Totalus!” shouted Harry, watching the Death Eater fall face first at his feet.

“That had to hurt,” thought Harry.

But at that very moment the Death Eater that Hermione had silence threaten them made a slashing motion with his wand.

Harry watched in horror as a purple flame spell flew towards Hermione as if in slow motion. Hermione’s eyes were wide in surprise her mouth forming an o as she crumbled to the floor.

“Hermione!”

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly toward her from under the desk. As soon as his head emerged Neville was struck by a Death Eater’s boot in the face breaking his wand and his nose.

Neville gave a howl of pain clutching his mouth and nose.

Dolohov grinned, with his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy in Harry’s hand, to himself, then at Hermione.

“Like you won’t kill us the moment I hand it over anyway!” said Harry.

“Don’d gib it to him!” implored Neville blood dripping from his nose and mouth down his chin.

Dolohov head turned in the direction of a loud crash.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Running over to Hermione, Harry was relieved that she was still breathing.

“Neville were not far from the exit,” Harry whispered, “We’re right next to that circular room. I want you to get Hermione and yourself out. She needs medical attention and I fear the longer we wait the worse she will get.”

“Ob kay!” Neville sighed with the help of Harry he put Hermione’s limp form on his back carrying her as they left the room.

“My gran’s going to kill be,” said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, “dat was by dad’s old wand…”

Neville was nervous when they entered the circular room, his only thoughts were on the exit. It was a surprise to both of them when a door opened for them.

Harry sighed when he looked through finding the hallway leading back to the stairs to level nine.

“Go on mate!” said Harry, “use the floo in the atrium to get back to Hogwarts. I think the infirmary would be the best place to go.”

Neville nodded making his way slowly up the stairs, in his hand was Hermione’s wand. He hoped that he didn’t run into anymore Death Eaters on his way to the lifts.

Once in the lift Neville breathed a sigh of relief. “Not much farther Hermione,” he whispered to the unconscious girl.

The atrium much to Neville’s delight was empty making sure to hold on tight to Hermione he called out Hogwarts infirmary and the pair disappeared through the floo network falling from the fire place onto the infirmary floor.

Neville moaned in pain when his knees crashed onto the stone floor from Hermione’s added weight on his back.

Pomfrey came running at the noise, “what on earth?” she gasped seeing two students one unconscious and the who looked as if his nose was broken from the amount of blood pouring from it and seemed he had a few of his front teeth missing.

“On the bed with you,” she ordered levitating Hermione onto one of the beds.

Neville sat on the bed nearest to Hermione worried about her. He didn’t know what the spell that hit her did but it couldn’t have been good.

Pomfrey first stopped the bleeding to his nose, healing it with a flick of her wand. Neville felt the bone snap back in place as if it was never broken a few moments before.

His eyes watered from the sharp pain. “Okay Mr. Longbottom I need you to rinse your mouth out with this before I can give you something to repair your teeth.” Pomfrey ordered.

Neville swish the solution around in his mouth spitting it into the pan he was handed.

It was then Pomfrey noticed the cut above his right eye. She silently cleaned the wound before whispering another spell that knitted his skin back together leaving the area pink.

Pomfrey poured the correct measure of potion to regrow his teeth before handing it to Neville.

“Now young man, care to explain your injuries?” asked Pomfrey as she went to Hermione’s bedside changing her into pajamas before starting her scans.

Neville begin telling about their trip to the ministry and how he and Hermione were hurt while explaining that Harry made him return with Hermione because they didn’t know what she was hit with.

“What can you tell me about the spell?” asked Pomfrey.

“It was purple in color and look almost like a flame of some sort,” said Neville worried about his friends who were still at the ministry.

Pomfrey paled before rushing from the room throwing floo powder into the fire place “Severus Snape” she called out.

“Is there any particular reason you have plaguing me this late in the evening?” he questioned putting down the potions tome he was reading.

“I required you presence in the infirmary immediately,” she snapped removing her head from the infirmary. She couldn’t believe that anyone would use dark arts on children.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace a moment later.

“Come with me,” she insisted bringing him to where Hermione was laid.

“What are the diagnoses?” he questioned wondering what potions he would have to brew to fix this latest mess.

Mr. Longbottom say’s she was hit with a purple flaming spell. Snape walked over scanning Hermione for dark magic.

He knew the spell at once Dolohov was enamored with that spell. “Mrs. Granger was hit with an organ liquefying curse. Although it either wasn’t full strength or it wasn’t a direct hit.

“Thank Merlin for small mercies,” Pomfrey said wondering how much damage that Merlin awful curse had already done to the teen’s organs.

“I will have to go to my private stores to get the necessary potions to start her on the mend,” said Snape leaving with a flurry of his robes.

It was only a few minutes before he returned with the necessary potions. “I will have to brew more of course. Ms. Granger is looking a long recovery process possibly the entire summer,” Snape informed Pomfrey.

Pomfrey looked over at the young man, “you need to get some rest,” she ordered handing him a dreamless sleep potion. Neville drifted off to sleep his last thought on Harry being right about getting Hermione help before it was too late.

***HP***HP***

Harry closed the door to the circular room and the doors began to spin anew.  
When it stopped Harry reached to try a different door when the door to his right opened and three people fell out.

“Harry!” said Ron giggling weakly, lurching forward; seizing the front of Harry’s robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes.

“There you are….Ha ha ha…. You look funny, Harry you’re all messed up…”

Ron’s face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“Ginny?” Harry said fearfully. “What happened?” But she just shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

The evening events were catching up to her and the pain in her ankle was becoming unbearable it was already swollen and several shades of purple. Ginny didn’t think her ankle could take much more pressure.

“I think her ankles broken, I heard something crack,” whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone, seemed to be unhurt.

A few whispered words from Luna and Ginny’s ankle was wrapped tightly with a white bandages. “It’s not much but it should help,” Luna informed her putting her wand back behind her ear.

“Thanks Luna,” Ginny hissed at the tightness of the badges but was able to apply more pressure to her foot.

“Harry we saw Uranus up close!” said Ron, still giggling feebly.

“Get it Harry? We saw Uranus--- ha ha ha---” A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron’s mouth and burst.

“Anyway, one of them grabbed my foot and I used the Reducto Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…” Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes closed.

“And what about Ron?” said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still Hanging off the front of Harry’s robes.

“I don’t know what they hit him with,” said Luna sadly, “but he’s gone a bit funny we could hardly get him along at all.

“Harry,” said Ron, pulling Harry’s ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, “you know who this girl is, Harry? She’s Loony …. Loony Lovegood…. ha ha ha….”

“Why are you by yourself? Where are Hermione and Neville?” asked Ginny when she opened her eyes.

“Hermione and Neville are hopefully at Hogwarts said Harry. “Hermione was hit by a weird purple spell and fell unconscious. Neville was bleeding badly so I sent them back through the exit to get help.”

 

“We’ve got to get out of here Luna can you help Ginny?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” said Luna sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, putting her arm around Ginny’s waist and pulling her up.

“It’s only my ankle I can do it myself,” said Ginny.

Lucius stood against the wall under a delusionment charm watching them. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before the order arrived if Longbottom managed to return to Hogwarts as Potter suggested.

“There they are!” Bellatrix shouted, stunning spells flew across the room at them.

Harry smashed his way through the door ahead flinging Ron unceremoniously from him ducking back to help Luna with Ginny.

“Colloportus!” shouted Harry sealing the doorway before three bodies slammed into the door on the other side.

“It doesn’t matter” they heard a male voice saying. “There are other ways in.”

Harry spun around. They were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join them.

“Luna----- Ginny Help me!”

The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went. Harry crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door.

“Colloportus!”

Just as Harry reached the top of the room, he heard Luna dry, “Collo----aaaaaaaaargh…”

He turned in time to see her flying through the air. Five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time. Luna hit a desk, slide over its surface and onto the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled as still as Hermione.

 

“Get Potter!” shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran after him. Harry dodged her and sprinted back up the room; he was safe as long as they thought he had the prophecy. Even Neville wasn’t aware that Harry had slipped the prophecy in his robe pocket. What he had in his hand was a transfigured sphere that looked like the prophecy even down to the little tag with Voldemort and his name listed.

Harry pushed the thought of McGonagall awarding points for his perfect replica of the prophecy.

“Hey!” said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly toward Harry, giggling. “Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn’t that weird, Harry?”

“Ron get out of the way, get down--” But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

“Honest, Harry, they’re brains---look---“Accio Brain!”

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry and Ginny and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish. For a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared toward Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film---

“Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it---” said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards. “Harry come and touch it, bet its weird---”

“RON NO!”

Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forward but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.

The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron’s arms like ropes.

“Harry, look what’s happen---no---no I don’t like it---no, stop---stop---” But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron’s chest now. He tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus’ body.

“Diffindo!” yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break.

“Harry, it’ll suffocate him!” screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor—then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eaters wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

Lucius entered unnoticed by either party watching in horrified fascination as the youngest Weasley boy summoned a brain from a tank filled with green murky looking liquid.  
It was clear to Lucius that the boy had been hit with some form of a confusion hex from the way he was acting.

Harry was now the only one standing. He seemed to move like liquid as he avoided the Death Eaters spells yelling out spells of his own.

Bellatrix fell through a door when she was hit with a particularly nasty blasting hex from Harry’s wand. Rodolphus however was taken down by a simple “Petrificus Totalus.”

“Pathetic,” thought Lucius as he watched the boy keep any of his compatriots from gaining access to the prophecy that he still held tightly in his hand.

Harry leaned against the wall when he realized that he defeated five Death Eaters on his own.

Harry first walked over to Ron trying unsuccessfully to remove the tentacles of the brain from his body. Without out much thought Harry used a water summoning spell hoping the water would draw the brain from his body. It was a slow process but the more water that poured from his wand the looser the tentacles became until the brain lay beside him. Harry banished it back into the tank before spelling the water from the floor. Ron’s face was contorted with pain from the pressure that was around his torso.

Harry quickly revived both Ginny and Luna, “Listen you guys get Ron out of here?” said Harry, his only thoughts on his friends’ safety.

“We aren’t leaving you Harry!” shouted Ginny.

“I’ll be alright,” said Harry, not wanting his friends to know how truly scared he was.

“It’s me they want, I will draw them away from you guys. Just go back into the circular room and think of the exit and the correct door will open for you,” Harry said standing once more.

Luna placed Ron’s arm around her shoulder helping him stand. He was still completely out of it. Harry watched as they walked out of the room towards the circular room before he took a door heading away to give them a chance of getting away.

 

Luck however wasn’t with them, they were spotted as they entered the circular room by three death eaters.

Harry once again ended up in the room with the strange arch way. He could still hear the faint voices whispering beyond it. Harry climbed the stairs to the dias walking over to the arch way walking around it. It was the most peculiar thing he’d ever seen.

Lucius made his presence known, “you need to smash the prophecy Mr. Potter. We don’t have much time, before we are found. You need to hear it.”

Harry didn’t want Lucius Malfoy to know that, what he held in his hand was merely glass nothing more. No ghostly image would rise from its shattered pieces as they had done in the hall of prophecy.

They were interrupted however when Bellatrix appeared with the others three of them holding Luna, Ginny and Ron.

“Give us the prophecy boy,” Bellatrix ordered as all of his friends were being held by deatheaters.

“ Let them go!” Harry shouted.

“Crucio” hissed Bellatrix with vicious glee, Ginny’s body twisted unbearably as her nerves were hit with a burning sensation from the curse. Her screams caused the hair to raise on Harry’s arms. His heart beating harshly in his chest as he began to consider her demands.

Hurt didn’t it she asked licking the tears from Ginny’s face. “That’s just a teaser!” said Bellatrix, raising her wand. “Last time the prophecy” Bellatrix hissed nodding her head this time another deatheater hissed the spell.

Ron was completely unaware by this point. Blood bubbles still grew and burst at the corner of his mouth, while his still unfocused. He would giggle to himself every so often still under the heavy influence of whatever curse they hit him with.

Luna’s face held a blank expression, as tears fell down her face, but her eyes told of plans for revenge if they survived this encounter.

“Don’t give it too them,” Ginny screamed through her tears her throat raw from screaming, her body trembling from the force of her jerking movements.

As if in slow motion spells began raining down on them from the entrance. Harry quickly ducked out of the line of fire.

The Order had arrived. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley ran down the stairs engaging the Death Eaters in battle.

Ginny was dropped by the Death Eater holding her as he was forced to defend himself. She lay curled into herself on the stairs much like Ron and Luna moaning in pain from her abrupt contact with the stone stairs.

Lucius disappeared through a side door unnoticed by anyone making his escape. Although things did not go according to plan, the Dark Lord was still without the details of the prophecy that tied him and the Potter boy together.

Harry dived off the dias to duck a spell sent in his direction.

Through the darting bodies and flashes of light, Harry could see Luna crawling over towards Ron.

“Are you okay?” he yelled, as another spelled soared inches over their heads making his way towards her.

“Yes,” said Luna, trying to pull Ron in a sitting position. Harry gasp startled as the floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Luna’s hand had been seconds before.

They both paled at the thought of nearly having their arms blown off by that spell if the crater in the floor was anything to go by.

Both scrambled away from the spot, and then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

“Give it to me,” growled a voice in his ear, “give me the prophecy---’

The man was pressing so tightly on Harry’s windpipe that he could not breathe—through watering eyes he saw Sirius Dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away. Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still half way up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix---nobody seemed to realize that Harry was dying…He turned his wand backward toward the man’s side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man’s free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy---

Luna came lunging out of nowhere, Unable to articulate a spell due to anger, she just jabbed her wand hard into the eye hole of the Death Eater’s mask. The man relinquished his hold on Harry at once with a howl of pain.

The man keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off revealing the man’s identity. Harry paled He worked for the ministry. It was Macnair, Buckbeak’s would be killer, one of his eyes were now swollen and bloodshot.

“Thanks!” Harry said to Luna, pulling her aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched passed, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs.

Harry slipped and for a moment he thought he had drop the sphere, but then spotted Moody’s magic eyes spinning away across the floor. The man was lying on his side, bleeding from the head and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Luna.

“Tarantallegra!” he shouted, his wand pointing at Luna, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap dance, unbalancing her and causing her to fall to the floor again.

“Now, Potter---” He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, “Portego!”

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife but the force of it knocked him sideways, and he fell over Luna’s jerking legs.

“I’m sorry,” Harry yelled over the noise, before quickly removing the spell. Luna breathed a sigh of relief when her tired legs stilled on the floor.

Dolohov raised his wand again. “Accio Proph--”

Sirius hurled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder, and sent him flying. Now Sirius was dueling Dolohov, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand tips.

Dolohov again pulled back is wand making the slashing movement with his wand. Springing up Harry yelled, “Petrificus Totalus!”

Sirius laughed when Dolohov body seized up, “Good one Harry,” he shouted giving Harry and cheeky grin as he rushed off to assist Kingsley who was dueling his cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus.

A quick blasting spell from Sirius wand sent Juggins flying across the room, where he lay motionless.  
Bellatrix spotting her cousin rushed up the stairway to escape, sending spells over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up with glee when she spotted the Weasley chit standing moving towards the Potter brat and his friend.  
“Sectumsempra!” she cried sending the spell at Ginny.

Harry and Luna had finally managed to get Ron out of the line of the various spells flying about the room.

“Ginny look out!” Harry screamed, from where he was standing. As if in slow motion she was hit by a spell from Bellatrix who was running towards the stairs to escape. Ginny fell to the ground as if in slow motion the expression on her face was one of painful horror. Ginny moaned in pain as her shirt steadily became soaked with her blood. Her eyes filled with tears flowing on her face as she moaned and gasped in pain unable to move beyond the deep cuts cross her body from her upper chest to just before her navel.

In his rush to get to her side Harry dropped the small glass globe where it smashed on the stairs. Dropping to his knees, “Shhh don’t try to talk,” he urged, holding her to his body trying to stop the flow of blood.

Luna quickly followed him sitting on the opposite side from Harry, running her trembling fingers through her thick dark red hair.

“Somebody help me please!” Harry screamed, from where he sat on the ground holding Ginny in his arms. Her blood soaking through his clothing. Tonks being the closest headed over trying to aid him.

Lay her down Harry Tonks urged as she began casting spells trying to save Ginny’s life. The more Tonks cast the more she became frantic. “Why aren’t they working?” she cried, casting more spells not giving up hope; never giving up hope that she would be able to save the young witch.

“Tonks its okay,” Ginny smiled faintly, “tell my parents and my brothers I love them” said Ginny her voice gurgling as she grew weaker; tears leaking from her eyes.  
“Don’t give up Ginny,” Tonks urge as she continued to cast spells of healing.

“Shh you’re going to be fine,” Harry assured her as he held her hand trying his best to keep her calm. “Just stay with me.”

“You’re going to be fine,” said Luna her eyes sparkling with tears, her fingers never stopped their movements. She wished in her heart it were true but Ginny had already lost a dangerous amount of blood.

Tonks tried all the healing spells she knew as tears fell down her face. Her hands trembling trying her best to save Arthur Weasley’s little girl.

Ginny smiled at him, “I love you Harry,” she said, before her eyes drifted shut and her breathing stopped.

Tonks covered her mouth as her body heaved as she sobbed into her hands tears clouded her vision as she tried to come to terms with the death of one so young.

Harry let out a heart retching scream his body shook from the force of his sobs holding her tight against his frame. “NO!” he screamed not caring who saw him crying.

Bellatrix cackled with glee from the top of the stairs. “Did you love her baby Potter?”

“YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH, YOU KILLED GINNY!” roared Harry anger blazing in his eyes, “AND I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“HARRY NO!” Sirius yelled but was unable to prevent Harry from running from the room.

Harry ran from the room behind her not caring that he could be running to his death. All that matter was that he didn’t allow Bellatrix to live.

Harry ran back towards the spinning room as Bellatrix disappeared through the door. Harry ran on entering the room his only thought was on finding Ginny’s killer that the correct door appeared for him.

Running through the door way he spotted her getting running up the stairs towards the main door to the department of mysteries heading towards the lifts. Harry refused to allow her to get away. He would kill her if it was the last thing he did.

Jumping in the other lift Harry took it back to the atrium before exiting where he spotted Bellatrix running again.  
“Crucio” Harry bellowed knocking her off her feet. Bellatrix shrieked in pain but the spell wasn’t held long enough to do much damage.

“Self righteous anger will not fuel a unforgivable boy. You have to mean it” Bellatrix scolded. “I can teach you? I know spells you can only dream about. Give me the prophecy.”

“It smashed on the stairs when I went to help Ginny. Now no one will ever know what it says tell your master that,” he taunted.

“You lie give it to me,” she screamed. Harry laughed a sick sort of laugh.  
“Crucio” she cried and he was forced to duck down again. “Give me the prophecy rolled it out towards me now and I may spare your life.”

“Well you are going to have to kill me because it’s gone and he knows you all failed,” Harry said with a mad sort of laugh like Bellatrix. “Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it’s gone. He’s not going to be Happy with you is he?”

“What?” what do you mean?” she cried and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

“What do you think Voldemort will say about that then?” Harry taunted the demented woman pressing his hand to his scar as it burned enough to water his eyes.

“LIAR YOU’VE GOT IT POTTER AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME ____”

Harry laughed again knowing it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved an empty hand from behind the one eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.

“No!” she screamed. “It isn’t true, you’re lying ___ MASTER I TRIED, I TRIED ____ DO NOT PUNISH ME ___”

“Don’t waste your breath!” yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible then ever. “ He can’t hear you from here!”

“Can’t I Potter?” said a high, cold voice. Tall, thin and black hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet slit pupiled eyes staring. Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

“You smashed my prophecy?” said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. “No, Bella, he is not lying….. I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind…. Months of preparation, months of effort….. And my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…..”

“Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!” sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort’s feet as he paced slowly nearer.

“Fleeing more like it,” thought Harry in anger.

“Master you should know ____”

“Be quiet Bella,” said Voldemort dangerously. “Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies? I shall deal with you in a moment.”

“But Master ___ he is here ---- he is below”

Voldemort paid no attention. “I have nothing more to say to you, Potter,” he said quietly. “ You have irked me too often, for too long. Voldemort hissed out a spell that Harry had never heard of. He stood transfixed as the blue light headed towards him.

The headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain sprung to life, leaping from its plinth. And landed on the floor with a crash between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms, protecting Harry.

“What---?” said Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, “Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore stood in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort sent a green light from his wand at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak; next second he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain; the other statues sprang to life too.

The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest. Before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor.

Mean while the goblin and the house elf scuttled toward the fire places set along the wall. And the one-arm centaur galloped at Voldemort. Who vanished and reappeared beside the pool.

“It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom,” said Dumbledore calmly. “The Aurors are on their way----”

“By which time I shall be gone and you dead!” spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed instead hitting the security guard’s desk, which burst into flames.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry. Though shielded by his stone guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it.

“You do not wish to kill me, Dumbledore?” called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. “Above such brutality, are you?”

“But didn’t he kill Grindewald?” thought Harry confused. “Why would Voldemort suggest that the man everyone magical feared before Voldemort’s reign of terror was still alive?”

“We both know there are ways of destroying a man, Tom” Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall.

“Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit---”

“There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!” snarled Voldemort.

“You are quite wrong,” said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks.  
“Indeed, your failure to understand there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness.”

Harry swallowed thickly in fear, as the one arm centaur shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waived it as thought brandishing a whip.

Harry watched Dumbledore, as the two powerful men sent spell after spell at each other. Again Voldemort sent the killing curse at Dumbledore however a flash of flame appeared before him swallowing the green lit spell, bursting into flames. The ashes falling into a small pile where a baby phoenix was reborn.

“Fawkes,” thought Harry relieved that Dumbledore had once again avoided being killed. Harry’s attention was drawn away from the duel to the fireplaces lighting up green, the Aurors had finally arrived, with Fudge no less.

“Dumbledore!” gasped Fudge seeing the older man dueling against a man he refused to believe was once more living among them.

“Stay back,” Dumbledore called out, not wanting anyone to step into the line of fire, his spell currently had Voldemort surrounded in a large bubble of water but at that moment, Voldemort disapparated from the hall causing the water to fall with a great splash back into the destroyed statue of brethren.

Instead of walking over to explain the particulars of the evenings events Dumbledore walked towards Harry.

“Are you alright Harry?” asked Dumbledore. Harry’s mouth opened in closed several times before he settled on nodding that he was okay. Harry’s body was shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly.

The atrium was now full of people.

“Let’s get you back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said placing a portkey into Harry’s hand activating it returning him to Hogwarts.

“MERLINS’ BEARD! He was there!” Fudge exclaimed pale at the sight of the man they all feared.

Many other ministry employees saw Voldemort as well. There was no denying he was present among them once more.

“If you proceed to the death room within the Department of Mysteries you should find several death eaters held under a binding spell,” Dumbledore informed the Aurors.

Fudge paled further that the thought of Death Eaters within the ministry. How had they all gotten in. “Was that Potter?” he questioned walking towards Dumbledore.

“What on earth was the boy doing here?” he questioned, “Now see here Dumbledore you can’t do things like that in front of the Minister of Magic you __ you”

His voice faltering as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

“You will give the order to remove Delores Umbridge from Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said. “You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures professor so that he can return to work. I will give you….” Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it, “half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here.”

** Meanwhile earlier at Hogwarts**

Snape remained in the infirmary and was there to assist Pomfrey when Luna, Ron, Sirius and Lupin exited the floo. The Latter carrying the pale bloody body of the youngest Weasley.

Luna assisted Ron who was still weakly giggling towards one of the beds near where Hermione and Neville both lay.

Pomfrey came rushing towards them.

Snape directed Luna over to him where he scanned her for injuries. On first glance one would think that she was uninjured but he found, she had three broken ribs and had shattered the bones in her upper arm he wondered how she managed use of the arm at all.

Working in silence, Snape banished the bones in her arm before giving her skeletal grow and dreamless sleep after spelling her into pajamas.

Pomfrey worked in frantic silence trying to get Ron stable reversing the spells he was hit with before healing his injuries although she was unable to find a reason behind the deep groves in the body’s arm and upper torso.

Snape walked over to Remus where he placed the youngest Weasley on a bed covering her with a sheet.

“What are her injuries?” questioned Snape so he would know what he was dealing with.

“She’s beyond our help,” said Remus his expression deeply troubled by the night’s events.

Snape removed the sheet, his eyes scanned the dead body of the youngest Weasley, swallowing back a curse he cleared the blood from her face and hair before banishing her clothing spelling her into pajamas. It wouldn’t do for her mother to see her in her current state.

***HP***HP***

Harry was in a state of shock when Dumbledore activated the portkey. He appeared moments later in the infirmary his hands and clothes soaked in Ginny’s blood, his face pale, a large cut on his head near his famous scar which was inflamed red and leaking blood.

The only thing primarily in his thoughts was Ginny’s death and how he couldn’t kill the one person who responsible for her death. “How was he going to kill someone like Voldemort?”

Pomfrey rushed to his side, Harry wanted to tell her what was wrong but no words would come. His heart just felt an insurmountable amount of pain.

He didn’t notice Snape, Lupin nor Sirius presence as he was led over to what was known as his bed, because his constant visits to the infirmary.

Pomfrey returned to her office to get more supplies before she was joined by Snape at his bed.

Harry whole body shook with force from trauma of the nights events. Snape couldn’t help to wonder what horrors the students faced at the hands of the Dark Lord’s followers.

Pomfrey scan showed Harry had broken all of his ribs, his left arm was fractured in three different places and had damaged his rotator cuff. The huge lump at the back of his head proved her theory of a concussion while the amount of blood on his face revealed not only a nasty looking cut but his scar was swollen and inflamed.

Snape handed him an extra strength calming draught the boy was not far from going into shock.

Pomfrey whispered a spell and bands of medical gauze wrapped tightly around his upper torso before pouring the correct amount of skeletal grow needed to help mend his injured bones.

The rotator cuff was easier to fix however it would take about a week before he would have full use of it again.

“Dreamless sleep will have to wait I’m sure Dumbledore will want to speak with you before I dose you,” Pomfrey informed him.

Harry didn’t reply he just closed his eyes waiting for the tight feeling to leave his chest. He thought for sure his lungs would collapse from the pressure.

Sirius rushed over to his godson’s side, Remus sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on Harry’s ankle offering his silent support.

They only waited a few minutes more before Dumbledore made his presence known; walking over to Harry he sat before the bed.

Harry wanted to pretend to be sleeping but knew that he would have to answer their questions one way or the other.

“First, Mr. Potter, I would like to know the location of Delores Umbridge,” said Dumbledore.

Sirius pulled him gently to rest against his larger frame wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Just take your time, Harry, we are here to help you,” Remus assured him.

Harry thought about what occurred in Umbridge’s office before they made their escape to the ministry to save Sirius.

Harry began slowly his voice thick with emotion, “I’m not sure if I fell asleep or if it was a vision, but I was sitting my History of Magic exam. When I was released from it my scar was burning so much that it felt as if my head would split open.

The examiner Toffey I think his name was---” “Tofty,” Dumbledore correctly gently.

“He wanted me to come here but I refused making an excuse that I had just fallen asleep.”

“After exams were over I spoke with Ron and Hermione about my vision. Hermione wanted us to find a professor and get help, but McGonagall wasn’t there and the other professors had enough to deal with trying to protect their jobs and the students without Umbridge finding out.”

“Hermione again insisted that we at least try to make sure what I saw was true. So we broke into Umbridge’s office to use her fireplace because she had all the other fireplaces monitored for any activity, not to mention the mail.”

“Umbridge didn’t want the students writing home to their parents about her unprofessional and illegal practices here at Hogwarts,” Harry continued.

“What illegal practices,” interrupted Snape, “I was under the impression that the students were given lines to write,” said Snape a calculating expression on his face.

“Professor Umbridge, was torturing students during detentions. She has a special quill that doesn’t require you to use ink. Whatever she assigns the student to write it carves the words into the back of your hand,” answered Harry not looking up from where his hand covered the scar with the words “I must not tell lies” carved into it.

“WHAT!” screamed Snape, Lupin and Sirius at the same time, much to the amazement of Dumbledore, whose eyes narrowed at the thought to a blood quill being used on his students.

“Continue Mr. Potter” Dumbledore urged, before briefly calling a house elf to search Umbridge’s office and private rooms for the illegal quill.

“I used Umbridge’s floo to contact Sirius at Grimauld Place but Kreacher said that he wasn’t there, that he hadn’t been there for hours,” said Harry wanting to explain.

“Kreacher was able to lie to you because you aren’t his master,” Remus answered gently.

“Now I know where Kreacher has been disappearing too,” thought Sirius glad that he’d killed the little nuisance. Part of him wished he’d done more than sever that demented creatures head from its body.

“Before we could escape undetected Umbridge caught us in her office. She admitted to sending the Dementors to Surrey that attacked me and Dudley. She even admitted to using veritaserum on the students during detentions. She threatened to use the cruciatus curse on me if I didn’t tell her where you and Sirius were hiding,” Harry admitted looking at Dumbledore then Sirius wanting them to understand.

“Hermione, told her that Fudge wouldn’t uphold her using unforgivables on the students. Umbridge however said that Fudge would understand the measures she had to take to get the information they needed. She then fire called Snape and requested more veritaserum.”

“Professor Snape,” said Dumbledore gently reminding the young man to use proper titles.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but instead he just continued talking as if Dumbledore hadn’t said anything.

“Professor Snape told Umbridge that only three drops would suffice to question students but she had already used a whole bottle, trying to find out where the DA were meeting and how we got the word out to everyone.”

“You gave that prejudice evil shrew veritaserum?” Sirius questioned Snape with a look of disgust on his face.

“Of course not; don’t be daft it was simply distilled water. I would never jeopardize the students of this school,” snapped Snape, “She already had veritaserum Salazar only knows where she’d gotten it from. She threatened to have me brought up on charges against the ministry for treason if I hadn’t complied.”

Harry continued after they quieted, “Hermione lied to Umbridge about Dumbledore. She told Umbridge that Dumbledore had us completing a weapon that was hidden in the forbidden forest.”

“Knowing that Hagrid’s brother Grawp was now living in the forest,” Dumbledore added.

Harry nodded, “we led Umbridge into the forest but we were found by the herd of Centaurs. “They were so angry that we were in the forest, it didn’t help matters that Umbridge began insulting them, calling them mindless beast and said that they should all be put down like the abominations they were.”

“She didn’t!” gasped Remus pale, centaurs were a proud magical beings and to insult them in such a way could very well lead to the person’s death.

“That’s when Grawp came through the trees hearing people talking, thinking it was me, Ron and Hermione returning to talk with him. Hagrid had ask that we help to teach him to speak English.”

Snape’s face held a look of amazement that three fifteen year olds would attempt such a thing regardless of dangers being in the company of a giant presented. It gave him a glimpse of how selfless the three gryffindors could be even when they’re actions were more than foolish.

“Things became chaotic because the centaurs started attacking Grawp in fear that he would kill them. Grawp retaliated thinking they were harming us so he attacked them viciously. But that didn’t stop Umbridge from sprouting her hate propaganda threatening to have all of them brought before the ministry and executed. Bane wasn’t pleased to say the least and ordered her taken by one of the others and they dashed off through the trees with Grawp thundering steps following them.” Harry explained.

“Hermione and I made our way back through the forest when we reached the clearing Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were there. They had come to save us from Umbridge. Ron feared that we had been eaten by the one of the large spiders that has a den deep in the forest.”

“Pets of Hagrid,” Snape stated more then questioned.

Harry nodded without really thinking about it.

“I told them all to return to the castle but they refused. They said they couldn’t allow me to go to the ministry to save Sirius alone. Luna suggested we ride Threstals to the ministry. Only Luna and I could see them so we assisted the others with climbing on their backs before doing the same. We didn’t have a plan beyond the point of getting there and finding Sirius. I could still feel the backwash of pain from my scar, assuring me that although you were being tortured that you were still fighting,” said Harry looking up at Sirius for the first time since he began talking.

Harry continued with the story, telling them how they managed to find the hall of prophecy and how Neville was the one to explain to them why Harry was needed to retrieve it.

He went on to describe their battle with the Death Eaters and how he sent Neville away with Hermione after she had fell unconscious, while he went to find the others.

He explained Ron’s contact with the magical brain that was in a tank in one of the rooms that Harry deemed the Brain Room, he wasn’t sure if that was what the room was actually called or not.

Harry continued to recount the events of the night, when he reached the part of Ginny, dying and how Tonks wasn’t able to apply a stasis charm or anything that would help save her life. He explained how Ginny thanked Tonks and told her that everything was okay. She asked that her parents be told how much she loved them and how Harry and Luna held her hand, while Tonks, never gave up continuing to try healing spells.

Harry talked until his throat felt raw and dry. It was only then that he allowed Dumbledore to remove all the memories to include those of the detentions with the blood quill and the full account of the ministry incident that unfolded that night.

Pomfrey walked over smoothing down his blanket before pressing a dreamless sleep potion into his hand.

“Five minutes,” Sirius said wanting a few minutes alone with his godson.

“Five minutes and then I want you out of here. He needs rest not to be asked anymore questions,” Pomfrey ordered disappearing up the ward towards her office.

“I must meet with the Weasley’s,” Dumbledore sighed, he hated bringing families bad news.

“We will be up in a few minutes,” Sirius assured Dumbledore.

“You never opened my present from Yule did you?” Sirius questioned sadly.

“I just wanted to protect you,” said Harry softly Hermione and Ron convinced him that whatever it was it probably would be too risky to use.

“I’m not mad at you Harry. I just wished you had opened it. You would have never needed to go to the ministry. You would have known that I was fine,” Sirius sighed hugging his godson close.

They sat in silence Remus still sitting at the foot of the bed. What seemed all too soon Pomfrey returned urging them to let him rest.

Harry drank down the potion without complaint welcoming the silence of darkness that the dreamless sleep provided.  
_________________________________

Sirius, Remus stepped from the floo into Dumbledore’s Office where Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were waiting for them. Kingsley stood near the fireplace watching the family who refuse to wait to get their answers and Snape in a darkened corner. Molly had collapsed upon hearing of her daughter’s death. It had taken quite a bit of work between Arthur and their oldest Bill to get her to calm enough to listen to Kingsley.

Remus and Sirius headed over to where the Auror was standing.

“I thought you were gone to St Mungos,” Sirius said in greeting.

“No, I thought it best to inform Arthur and Molly about their daughter; as to be expected it wasn’t received very well,” Kingsley informed them.

“You’re in pain,” Sirius said worry clear in his voice. Sirius didn’t understand the warring emotions that he was having around the older man.

“I’ll be fine,” Kingsley ensured him as Dumbledore walked back over to his desk with the pensieve.

Dumbledore poked the substance with his wand the first memory unfolded for them all to see. Each subsequent memory showed the horrors that Harry faced Under Umbridge’s detentions as well as the visions he suffered through at the hands of Voldemort.

Nothing however prepared them for watching Ginny struck by curse that shredded her chest.

As the memories of the incident continued Bill couldn’t help but feel proud that his siblings stood up for what they believed in.

Dumbledore rubbed his hand along his nose, gathering his thoughts.

Molly collapsed against Arthur her body shook from the force of her tears. Seeing her daughter’s fate hadn’t made accepting it any easier. Dumbledore allowed the family time to grieve after viewing the memory before leading to the infirmary where Ginny’s remains were in one of the private rooms away from the other sleeping students.

Sirius and Remus however headed used the floo system to get back to headquarters. While Kingsley floo’ed to St. Mungos to be treated for his injuries.

Dumbledore led them to the infirmary, where he ushered them into the private room where their daughters’ remains lye. Ginny was dressed in standard issue infirmary pajamas. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her face peaceful in death. Molly gently pressed a kiss to her daughter’s brow before running her fingers through her hair, so much like Arthurs in color.

Arthur stood a few steps away, drinking in the sight of his dead daughter. Her death was a harsh blow to the family. He knew he needed to remain strong in their time of grieving.

Bill however stood holding George to him, while Charlie held Fred, the twins was taking the death of their little sister very hard. They always spoiled Ginny when they could because she was the only girl.

Molly turned abruptly looking at Dumbledore, the anger at her daughters’ death finally overpowering her broken heart. “You told me my children would be protected.” She wanted to blame someone, anyone for the tremendous amount of pain she was feeling. Nothing could’ve ever prepared her for the death of any of her children.

“Molly dear please calm down,” Arthur tried urging his wife to calm before she said things that she would regret.

“I should’ve never listened to you,” she continued to yell at Dumbledore, “my baby would be safe if I hadn’t allowed you to manipulate me into looking for the boy in his first year. You promised that no harm would come to them.”

“Mrs. Weasley, you know as well as I that I wasn’t in a position to prevent tonight’s events from happening.” Dumbledore reminded her.

“Unable to prevent it from happening?” she questioned with a look of disbelief, “had you took the boy to retrieve the prophecy instead of having the order spending hours guarding the blasted entrance to the department of mysteries. This all could have been prevented.”

“Wasn’t Arthur getting hurt enough?” she snapped, “now my Ron is hurt and my……” her voiced trailed out in anguish… “Oh my precious baby.” Molly tears clouded her vision as she continued to gaze upon her youngest child. Dead far too soon for one so young.

Dumbledore sighed, he had dealt many times with grieving parents but Molly Weasley ne Prewett was too far in her despair that she wasn’t willing to listen to reason. “I did what I thought was best. I would like to extend you the honor of having Ginny buried in the cemetery on the grounds. Of course at no cost to your family”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Arthur stated weary of accepting such charity.

“Did you offer the Diggory’s the same for their son?” Molly argued, thinking Dumbledore was only offering because her daughter’s death would look bad on the school.

“Cedric Diggory is buried here on the grounds,” Dumbledore answered “He and Ginny aren’t the first students to be buried here. Myrtle McCrae was found dead here over 50 years ago when the chamber of secrets was opened, I believe she haunts the female’s lavatory on the second floor. Hogwarts was Ginny’s home for the last four years and it would be honor for it to remain so.”

“It would be appreciated,” Arthur sighed, Ginny’s death would be hard on the family but this lessened the burden of having to figure out how they would pay to have her burial ceremony.

Molly sighed defeated but determined she refused to allow another of her children to be harmed in the war. “Mr. Potter is not to attend Ginny’s memorial service nor is he to have contact with either of my children while he remains at Hogwarts.”

Fred and George however protested, “Mum, you can’t, this isn’t Harry’s fault!” they cried. Bill and Charlie didn’t agree with their mother either but they understood her fear very much.

Molly had already lost her younger twin brothers to Voldemort and his henchmen she wasn’t going to lose anymore of her family.

Dumbledore feared this would happen in her grief Molly was laying the blame of her daughter’s death on the one person who has shouldered more then he should have too. “I will inform Mr. Potter of your wishes however I must ask that you not approach Mr. Potter on this matter. He’s had much to deal with this evening.”

He soon left the family to their grieving while he headed back to his office to finish his paperwork that he needed to forward to the ministry. He still needed to retrieve Madame Umbridge from the clutches of the centaurs but that could wait until morning he thought as he walked through the halls.

Molly sat at her daughter’s bedside tears falling silently down her face. It seemed as if she had aged in the short time since her daughter’s death was announced. She had no intentions of following Dumbledore’s request. That boy needed to be told the harsh reality of things. He couldn’t go around putting people in danger without thought and no consequences.

Harry woke to the silence of the hospital wing. His mind still foggy from the effects of the dreamless sleep potion he’d taken only hours before. After putting on his glasses he silently walked towards the bathroom down the ward. He knew Pomfrey was probably already aware that he was awake and it wouldn’t be long before she came to check on him. He was spotted by Mrs. Weasley has they exited one of the private rooms on his return towards his bed in the open ward.

It wasn’t until he was returning to his bed when he was startled by the loud voice of Molly Weasley.

“YOU!” Molly snapped, “HOW DARE YOU PUT MY CHILDREN IN DANGER. YOU RECKLESS, IMBECILIC FOOL.”

“Molly dear that completely uncalled for,” Arthur scolded her trying to get his wife to calm down and see reason, “You can’t blame Harry for our Ginny’s death.”

Snape walked down the ward towards loud voices. He had just left from checking on his slytherins.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT LILY AND JAMES POTTER HAD SUCH AND ARROGANT LITTLE SHIT AS YOU FOR A CHILD. HOW DARE YOU BE ALIVE WHEN MY GINNY IS DEAD? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU NOT MY GINNY,” Molly screamed, “YOU SHOULD’VE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS.”

“That will be quite enough,” Snape hissed his arms crossed, startling Molly Weasley out of her rage. He didn’t fail to notice that the more the Weasley matriarch took her anguish and hurt out on the boy, Potter seemed to retreat further into himself.

He could admit he didn’t care for the brat but even he wasn’t so cruel as to say the things the loud annoying woman had just shouted at the boy.

“What’s going on here?” Pomfrey questioned rushing into the area, “This is a hospital wing not a brothel. How dare you speak to a student in such a manner.”

“Mrs. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore gave your family permission to be in the castle however that does not give you the right to emotionally abuse a student,” Pomfrey scolded, so every word could hit their mark.

“Rest assured Dumbledore will be informed of your abuse towards Mr. Potter. Now either return to the rooms provided for your family or leave but you will not disturb my patients.”

Molly face was still filled with an unmitigated rage. How dare they tell her she was wrong for the way she felt.

Bill noticed that Harry wore tight bandages from chest to waist, he also pale and looked as if he were mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted.

“Mr. Potter you should be resting.” Snape said directing the smaller teen back towards his bed.

In the chaos of the shouting Harry hadn’t bothered to tell Snape that he only got up to use the facilities. Soon he was he once again in a restful sleep.

Snape wondered if the boy would even remember the altercation with the Weasley Matriarch or if he would think he’d dreamed it all.

__________________________

 

The next morning Neville and Luna were released, while Ron and Hermione were held for an additional day for observation.

Harry however wasn’t released until the third day because he still hadn’t completely healed and Pomfrey wanted to monitor him further.

The morning of his release Harry returned to the gryffindor common room when he entered all talking stopped, everyone in the room were starring at him as if he would cause something to happen in their presence.

After spending five years in the tower Harry had learned to ignore the staring and the whispering. He quickly headed up the stairs towards the 5th year boy’s dorm. The room was completely trashed, Harry stood in complete horror at the destruction of his things.

Nothing was left. His books were ripped beyond repair all over the floor. His school assignments were torn up as well his ink bottles smashed and quills broken. The small trash can near his bed was still smoking from the remains of what he assumed was the remains of his beloved photo album; while all the gifts the Weasley’s had given him lay broken or cut up on his bed, on the wall behind it, were the words, “Friend Killer” and “Jinx”.

His trunk was covered in a red paint spells, words, like traitor, murderer, jinx and many, many more littered the trunk inside and out. His firebolt was where ever Umbridge had put it when he was banned from quidditch. So it wasn’t among the wreckage. He couldn’t help to feel grateful that Sirius had asked to borrow his cloak so it was safe. It was then he noticed that the marauder’s map wasn’t among his destroyed belongings which could only mean one thing. Whoever trashed his things now had the map.

“I don’t know who did it, but it only just happened in the last hour or so,” Neville offered as an explanation, he had entered the dorm room only moments before Harry arrived.

“I’m sorry this happened,” said Neville as he watched the light in Harry’s eyes disappear a bit more.  
“It’s not your fault Neville,” said Harry quietly not really knowing what he should do.

“This wasn’t right Harry,” Neville replied looking around sadly, “Ginny’s death wasn’t your fault and neither was Cedric’s. They have no right to harass you in such a manner.”

Harry sighed wondering how much more he would have to take before people stopped blaming him for things beyond his control.

(Mean while in the common room)

Ron and Hermione sat in their usual seats near the fireplace with Dean and Seamus.

“It’s like Cedric Diggory all over again,” Dean mentioned, “We never were told exactly what happened in that grave yard.”

“Its like he’s a bad omen or something?” Seamus added, “The two of you are either very brave or stupid to still be friends with Potter.”

“He got my sister killed,” Ron snapped in anger, he didn’t know exactly how Ginny was killed but he knew it was Harry’s fault. If he would have listened to reason they all would have escaped with their lives. No the bloody git had to remove the prophecy from the shelf bringing the Death Eaters down on them.

Neither, Ron or Hermione was willing to admit that their own faults in the matter. It was easier to blame Harry for everything.

McGonagall entered the gryffindor tower to find the common room full walking over towards Potter’s friends. “Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I will need to speak with you both in my office once I’m done with speaking with Mr. Potter. Have any of you seen Mr. Potter?” she questioned, Pomfrey had already released the boy from the infirmary.

“He’s upstairs Professor,” Colin Creevey informed her continuing his game of exploding snap with his brother Dennis.

“Wonder what she wants with us,” Ron said to Hermione.

“I don’t know Ronald it’s probably about our punishment for being out of bounds,” Hermione reminded him. She was sure that the 250 house points weren’t going to be their only punishment.

“Surely 250 point deduction is punishment enough,” said Ron worried about what kind of other punishment they could possibly be given.

“You all were out of bounds mate,” Seamus reminded him, “you all are very lucky not to be expelled.”

McGonagall headed for the stairs to check on Potter. Snape had informed her of the events that occurred since her hospitalization.

“Mr. Potter,” she called as she entered the 5th year boy’s dorm room her expression paled at the destruction in the room, the words in bright red paint on the wall was both horrifying and vindictive. She had never in all her days seen such blatant harassment. He and Neville turned looking in her direction.

“Are you injured Mr. Potter?” McGonagall questioned.

“No mam, I only just arrived to this,” he replied quietly. “Is this all your things thrown all over the floor?”

“Yes mam, this is Gryffindor’s way to saying they are displeased with my presence among them,” said Harry looking more withdrawn.

“Is there anything missing?”

“What hasn’t been cutup or burned has been thrown all over the place. I’m assuming the smoking trash can is the ashes of my photo album. Nothing was salvageable not even his trunk that was filled inside and out with words of hate.

He now only had the clothes that he was currently wearing, everything else had already been destroyed.

“Come with me Potter,” McGonagall stated leading him from the room and down the stairs into the common room.

“There will be a house meeting when I return everyone is to attend no exceptions. I have never in all my years working in this profession seen such acts of hate and bullying. When I find out who is responsible for this attack rest assured you will be expelled from Hogwarts,” McGonagall informed as she led Harry from the common room.

The walk to Dumbledore’s office was done in silence. Harry’s head was head down his eyes a little more sunken.

Dumbledore call for them to enter when they reached his door. “What can I do for you Minerva,” he questioned. “I expect you were informed about recent events.”

“Naturally I went to check on Mr. Potter, if you will come with me to Gryffindor Tower so that you may see the damage yourself,” she requested. Instead of walking back through the halls as Harry assumed they would, they took the floo from Dumbledore’s office stepping out into the gryffindor common room.

The students looked worried about Dumbledore being in the tower. It wasn’t normal to see McGonagall and she was their head of house. Ron and Hermione however looked defiant and even more angry then when they destroyed Harry’s belongings.

Neither wanted to admit that they were the cause of their own pain because Harry didn’t ask any of them to go with him to the ministry. He had planned to go by himself. He didn’t want to endanger anyone but they refused to listen.

Hermione didn’t want to admit that she felt a thrill at the prospect of another adventure like they had in first year and again during second year. Ron was much the same, he wanted the recognition of being the best friend of the boy who lived and thought the adventures they went on were scary but amazing as well.

Now that they experienced death in close quarters they wanted to blame Harry for everything.

When they entered the 5th year boy’s dorm, Dumbledore looked disheartened by the destructive display.

Nothing he could say would undo what Harry’s class mates had done to him.  
With a wave of his wand Dumbledore banished the mess and the words from the wall.

His trunk was not destroyed however Dumbledore doubted Harry would use it any longer. Someone had used a paint spell to write hideous things on it. Dumbledore banished that as well.

“If you would follow me Mr. Potter, I fear that you are no longer safe among your house mates. You will be given private rooms else where,” Dumbledore explained. With a flick of his wand the room now contained only four beds.

Harry paused, “Hedwig!” he gasp, scared that they may have somehow harmed his pet. “I will ensure that she is safe,” McGonagall assured her charge. Harry nodded following Dumbledore from the room.

No one said anything as Harry was lead from the tower. The conversation started after the portrait closed.

The days following Harry’s removal from the tower; he wasn’t seen by anyone, there was speculation that he had been suspended. Some people even thought he had committed suicide.

The Diggory’s had been to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore about the recent events, wanting clarity on Potter’s involvement in Molly and Arthur’s daughter death.

Dumbledore assured them that Harry was in no way responsible for the death of Ginevra Weasley. Harry just was present when she was killed much like he was during Cedric’s death.

The slytherin’s were angry because their father’s were now imprisoned and everyone knew what Death Eater scum they were. Malfoy however was withdrawn and silent. The death of yet another pureblood student bothered him more than it should have. His father had always talked negatively about the Weasley family because they aligned themselves with Dumbledore.

Draco was all for purity of blood and keeping the family lines pure but he didn’t see why other pure blood families had to die because of their beliefs. What would stop death eaters from wiping out entire pure blood family lines?

The Gryffindors blamed Harry for Ginny’s death because of Ron and Hermione telling their version of what happened that led up to Ginny’s death. The fact that neither knew what happen didn’t matter much for the picture they painted of Harry.

The Hufflepuff students gave him a wide breath afraid that being in his presence would somehow cause them to die. The Ravenclaws avoided him but other than that didn’t say much.

Harry stood in the astronomy tower looking out over the grounds. A large tent was up; the many chairs under it filled with order members, students from Hogwarts, the professors and what he assumed to be other relatives of the Weasley family.

Although there wasn’t any proof Harry knew that Ron was responsible for destroying his things. They hadn’t spoken to him except to call him vile names.  
They had effectively turned the entire Gryffindor house on him and most of the school. It was like second year all over again when the student body thought him to be the heir of slytherin.

Molly the woman he loved like a mother said the most horrible things to him. Wishing that he had died instead of her daughter; not her precious Ginny. In that moment the love he held for the woman died. It was as if the years he’d spent in their home were vague dreams.  
Harry took all of their verbal abuse in silence. Years of living with the Dursley’s had him use to pretending that he didn’t exist. It didn’t matter to Molly that Harry was just as much a victim as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to forget that he never asked them to accompany him to the ministry. Yet he remained silent.

“This isn’t your fault, you know,” Luna said joining him where he stood leaning on a side wall.

“Shouldn’t you be down there with everyone else?” Harry questioned looking at Luna for the first time.

“I’ve already said my goodbyes to Ginny privately,” Luna replied coming to stand beside him. “I’ve made my peace with what’s happened Harry and you should too. We all knew that going to the ministry could be dangerous. Don’t let them win.”

“It’s far easier for them to blame me for her being at the ministry. I guess it’s hard for Mrs. Weasley to imagine that Ginny chose to follow me; that I never asked anyone to go,” Harry continued needing to say it all before he exploded from the amount of hurt and betrayal he felt. “The students’ reaction to Ginny’s death is expected. I mean this is the second student who was killed and I was there to see it.”

It didn’t matter, none of it. Ginny was dead and nothing anyone said or did would change that.

“It still doesn’t make it right,” Luna argued. Harry had never seen the odd girl upset before she always had a weird view on life.

“Maybe not but there’s nothing that I can do about it,” Harry reminded her as they watched the people begin leaving.

Harry sighed when she hugged him, bringing his arms around her slender waist holding her close breathing in her light flowery scent. “Thank you Luna,” he responded quietly as the pair continued to stand watching over the grounds as the students and professors headed back towards the castle.

_________________________

The leaving feast was decorated the same as the end of fourth year when Cedric Diggory was killed. Black banners hang from the walls and ceilings.

Harry however wasn’t in attendance. He sat under a large tree by the lake watching the water gently ripple in the slight breeze of the night. He couldn’t take the whispering and stares tonight.

Ron and Hermione had already poisoned everyone against him. It didn’t help matters that the slytherins used every opportunity to sling insults at him. They were even now calling him the-boy-who-lived-to-get-his-friends-killed.

He had visited Ginny’s grave and said his goodbyes. He never felt more alone than he did now. He never thought losing his friends would hurt that much. Living with the Dursley’s had taught him to depend only on himself a lesson that he should have never stopped practicing.

Up at the head table Snape scanned the room looking for the head of messy hair but found Potter was missing from meals again. The boy hadn’t eaten much since their adventure to the ministry. He avoided everyone and hardly was seen by any of the staff or students.

Longbottom had gotten out of the infirmary after being attacked by unnamed students for defending Potter. It seemed as if the students had all band together in a vendetta that was based on lies. He was sure that Weasley and Granger orchestrated the whole thing.

He wasn’t surprised that Weasley had blamed Potter for his sister’s death however Granger was a surprise. She was normally the level headed one out the bunch.

He was aware that McGonagall had met with the pair taking their badges for being out of bounds. Both seemed subdued now that their privileges had been revoked to include 250 points being taken from the house and detention.

His slytherin prefects suffered the same fate for their involvement in the inquisitor’s squad. He was sure that Lucius would be highly disappointed in his son as well as Parkinson’s parents.

Snape couldn’t help but feel pity for the brat. He could see the pain clear as day on the young man’s face. He was baring every hateful comment, the betrayal of his friends, the death of a friend and the loss of the only family that he ever known to show him kindness with strength that Snape didn’t know the boy had. Where men far older would have fallen to the pressures of their grief.

Snape couldn’t help the pity he felt for the young hero and found that he couldn’t force himself to hate him any longer. Not a young man who faced such odds and still managed to be compassionate and giving.

Luna stood from the ravenclaw table heading towards the exit two apples in her hand as she crossed the entrance hall and exited the castle. As if being guided by an invisible force Luna sat down quietly beside Harry as he stared out over the lake.

“Don’t let them get to you,” Luna said, handing him the two apples she took from the dinner table.

“Thank you,” Harry stated with a sad sort of smile. Neville and Luna had stuck by him even when the whole school was taunting and trying to hex him in the halls. Harry couldn’t help but feel grateful but he also feared that the pair would be hurt by other students.

“Neville was at dinner tonight,” Luna informed him hoping the news would cheer him up.

“I don’t know why the actions of Gryffindor against Neville bother’s me so much,” Harry sighed, “they have proven over the years that they aren’t very loyal.”

“It’s not your problem that people place you up on a pedestal and have these perfect unrealistic views of you. You aren’t perfect and no one should expect you to be anything other than who the Goddess designed you to be. We should be getting inside now,” suggested Luna, “the feast should be just about over, I know you don’t want to seen by the masses and I need to search for the rest of my things if I hope to get packed before we leave in the morning.”

“Do you need help searching?” asked Harry as he got up from where he was sitting throwing the apple core into the lake where it disappeared under the surface.

“No, but thank you for offering,” Luna replied, with a bright smile on her face.

“It’s not right that people treat you the way they do,” Harry sighed at how his blonde companion didn’t seem all that bothered by the way people treated her.

“Harry, I have learned that not everyone will like me. I also learned that people can be mean, vindictive and downright cruel, but most of all I’ve learned compassion, love and admiration.”

“You taught me that. You are the most selfless, compassionate person I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet and I could never regret being your friend or going with you when you thought someone you loved was in danger. You’ve shown me that going up against impossible odds because you love someone is way beyond anything that I could have imagined,” Luna stated with a sweet smile.

Harry hugged her briefly kissing her cheek. “You are a very beautiful person inside and out; don’t let anyone make you feel that you are less than what you are. Thank you,” Harry responded. The pair headed back to the castle each going their separate ways when the entered the main hallway.

Harry could only look forward, although he still felt the lost of Ginny deep within him, he could no longer focus on the dead. He needed to move forward with his life. Harry had managed to save the prophecy from getting into Voldemort’s hands, a fact that he had yet to inform Dumbledore about.

He managed to remove it from the confines of Neville’s robes hiding it under his pillow. It was now hidden in the private room he was given. He didn’t know what made him not tell Dumbledore but something told him the old man was keeping secrets.

Entering his private rooms Harry allowed the pain he felt to manifest before drifting off into a restless sleep.

The next morning came quickly for Harry, Hedwig would probably meet him at Number 4 Privet Drive, and she had yet to return from delivering his letter to Sirius.

The train ride home the next day was completely lonely for Harry. He sat alone in a compartment near the end of the train no one ever used them. He urged Luna and Neville to sit with their other friends promising them that he would be alright on his own.

When the train arrived at Kings Cross station, Harry waited until the train was nearly empty before getting off to avoid the Weasley’s and Hermione and her parents.

Exiting the barrier he followed the Dursley’s from the station in silence. The ride to number four Privet Drive was taken in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time of events...  
> Thursday 06/06/1996  
> Arrive at the Ministry 9:30 pm  
> Neville & Hermione return to Hogwarts 10:45pm  
> Ginny is killed 11:30 pm  
> Friday 06/07/1996  
> Harry returns to Hogwarts @ 12:15am 
> 
> Ginny's memorial service Wed 06/12/1996  
> Leaving feast Fri 06/14/1996  
> Returned home 06/15/1996


	2. Nightmares Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius learns something about his father that he'd never known that brings an acceptance that he'd never thought possible. Lord Black emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: all bold print were taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.. I do not owned the characters inconjunction with the Potter series. I'm just playing with them for a while.....
> 
> Word Count 6858

“NO!” Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. “Sirius, don’t--” 

Harry didn’t know what his godfather would do to Snape but he figured this wouldn’t end well. The pair practically hated each other since they attended Hogwarts.

“Are you calling me a coward?” roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry wouldn’t budge. 

“Why, yes, I suppose I am,” said Snape with an expression of glee. 

“Harry –get –out –of it!” snarled Sirius, pushing him out of the way with his free hand. Harry refused to move not wanting to witness his godfather being carted off to the ministry or worst Azkaban for killing Snape. This was the scene the entire Weasley family and Hermione walked in on. Their happy expressions changing to one’s of concern for Harry. 

“Merlin’s beard,” said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, “what’s going on here?” 

Harry sighed in relief of having Mr. Weasley interrupt what he feared would have been a duel to the death if the expression on Sirius face was anything to go by. 

Without a word Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel, and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasley’s without comment. At the door he looked back. “Six o’clock Monday evening Potter.” 

Sirius glared after him, his wand still gripped tightly in his hand.

“Dumbledore won’t be pleased about this,” said Molly looking at Sirius as if he were an unruly child. 

“I could give a hippogriffs’ arse what Dumbledore would be pleased about,” snapped Sirius before storming from the kitchen heading to the upper levels of the house. 

Harry face held a worried expression. He had never seen Sirius more furious before. 

“Was that necessary dear?” Arthur questioned as Molly helped into a chair at the table.

“Really dear, Sirius has to learn to curb his anger. I understand that they didn’t get along in their youth but such behavior is childish their grown men,” Molly said as she quickly began to prepare dinner. 

Sirius stormed through the halls of his childhood home. “How dare she?” he thought as he headed to towards his childhood bedroom. His hands and arms covered in black flames. It wasn’t until he reached the door that he noticed his hands and swore.

Holding glamours had become second nature to him and didn’t take much effort to keep what he didn’t want known concealed however his lack of control over his affinity for the family magic was beginning to become a problem. 

It was happening more and more frequently since his escape from Azkaban prison. The firm control he once had over it was gone. His affinity for black fire was one of the few prideful magical talents in the Black Family history. It made the darker curses far easier to cast than Sirius was willing to admit. His great grandfather Phineas was thrilled when Sirius first experienced the magic.

Sirius however didn’t think his magical gift was anything to brag about. It would only make him a target for dark wizards and anything that would make his parents proud wasn’t worth mentioning in his opinion. 

Closing his eyes Sirius willed the black flames from his hands before he entered his bedroom closing the door. 

Harry stood outside Sirius bedroom wondering if he should knock or just leave his godfather to calm down. The shout of dinner from Mrs. Weasley decided for him as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Harry was sure Sirius would come down to eat. He would speak with him then. 

Remus entered the kitchen without a word taking his usual place at the table. 

“Is Sirius not coming down for dinner?” Molly questioned. 

“No,” Remus answered not going into details. 

Harry took that to mean that Sirius was still very angry about his confrontation with Snape and didn’t want to be around anyone including him. 

Sirius sat in the window seal of his bedroom looking out over the back of the large home ignoring his grumbling stomach in favor of the silence of his bedroom; his anger at Snape swarming under his skin like angry bees. 

In front of him sat a small black velvet box that held his heir ring. He hadn’t thought about the ring in years after he ran away from home the summer after his 5th year at Hogwarts. 

Picking up the titanium band he could feel the family magic within the ring, the family crest engraved on either side of the titanium with an onyx in the center surrounded by diamonds a monogrammed H in the center of the stone.

Slipping the ring on his finger he sighed as the family magic cloaked around his body. He didn’t know what to expect after placing the ring on his finger, but warmth of the family magic seemed to fill him with something that he’d been missing since he was a teen. 

________________________________

In the last few days of the holiday not much was seen of Sirius. It seemed that he was avoiding everyone in the house. Even Mrs. Weasley noticed he had stopped coming down for meals choosing to eat when everyone was otherwise occupied. 

Harry wondered if his godfather was still angry about the things Snape had said but he wasn’t around to ask him. He’d only seen the man once when he gave him a package saying to use it to get in touch with him if he was having any trouble with Snape. 

On their last evening there Sirius attended the evening meal but didn’t bother to eat anything that Mrs. Weasley had prepared instead he fix a cup of tea ignoring Molly and her concerned looks. 

After dinner gathered their things heading back down stairs into the dark entrance hall. 

Sirius hugged Harry quickly whispered something briefly in his ear before heading up the stairs out of sight without looking back.  
____________________________

More than a week had passed since Harry had returned to Hogwarts. Sirius sat twisting his heir ring on his finger. He didn’t know quite what to expect when he placed the ring on his finger again after he removed it so many years before. He had been focusing so much on how much he hated the house he grew up in as a child; when truly what he hated was the way his mother treated him. 

The house was now his to control, his mother may she rot in peace could no longer hurl her words of venom at him. He still had to deal with that demented house elf because the little beast knew too much about the order otherwise he would have given it clothes the previous summer.  
The room was beautifully crafted and still looked the same as he remembered it as a child. The box that held his father’s favorite cigars still remained on the table near his favorite arm chair. The bottle of Ogen’s Old beside it with a crystal glass turned upside down in its coaster in front of it. 

The floors were covered in black and silver filigree carpeting with charcoal gray leather furniture near the large fire place with finely crafted wolf-hound tables with glass tops. There were several round tables scattered throughout the room with comfortable chairs. 

Remus sat across from him reading a defense book writing notes within the margins. 

It around mid day when an owl entered the room from the open door, Sirius he was sitting in what was becoming his favorite arm chair, quickly removed the letter assuming it to be a missive from Dumbledore paused at seeing the Gringotts seal on the envelope. 

Removing the letter from the envelope, Sirius began to read. 

Dear Heir Black  
It is the regret of Gringotts London that we have been unable to contact you on the matters of the Black estate until recently. You were unaware of your status as heir and the new head and Lord of the Black family. It was due to your coming in contact with your family magic that it has been determined that you have not forsaken your blood or shamed it in any way. Within the documents you will find a full listing of your family holdings and a letter that the previous Lord Black your father left in our possession for this matter. We look forward to serving you in the future.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Account Goblin 

“Dumbledore again? What could he possibly want this time?” Remus questioned seeing the letter.

Dumbledore had been sending correspondence to headquarters since the holiday to ensure that he reiterate that Sirius should remain inside at all cost. 

“No actually it was a letter from Gringotts,” Sirius muttered his reply as he looked inside the envelope to find another black ring box with what he assumed would be the head of family ring and the family portfolio. 

“It seems we were wrong Moony, I wasn’t reinstated in the family when Reg died. My father never disowned me, my mother did but she can’t legally disowned me from the family only my father can do that,” Sirius continued as he pulled things from the large envelop paying no mind to Remus who had stopped reading and was watching him curiously. The last item he found was a letter from his father. He could still feel traces of the man’s magic on the parchment. 

 

Dear Sirius Orion,  
As I sit composing this letter it is my hope that you have found acceptance within the Potter family. In part I was glad that you sought protection from what would have likely have been your future if you had stayed. At the same time my heart is in turmoil because you have turned your back on the family magic. I was most pleased that you gained my gift and I tried to teach you all I knew on the power of black fire magic in hopes that you would go undetected by the Dark Lord; a fact that I’m afraid I wasn’t successful at. It was only by luck that your mother was visiting her parents at the time of your inheritance and was unaware of your new nature. I had hoped to protect you from the machinations of your mother and the Dark Lord. Just as I hoped to protect your brother after you had run away. I have tried my best to shield you from the brunt of your mother’s ideals without success and for that I apologize.

Your mother somehow discovered our secret and my only thought was that I was glad that you had already run away. My only advice to you my son would be to embrace your power; it will protect you in times of great stress. Find your mate; they will be able to protect you better than you will be able to protect yourself unmated. I know that you believe that we didn’t love you and I want to disprove that notion. I have loved you from the day you were placed in my arms just after your birth. My son, you are everything I wanted to be, brave, intelligent and free spirited. I tried many times during your childhood to show you that I loved you. I know your mother can be harsh and she favored Regulus because he was more docile than you would ever be. I saw the fire in you even at a young age. I knew that you would be different. I knew your brother would cave to your mother’s wishes. 

I had no wish for this family to fall into service of the Dark Lord. Your mother however believed in his ideals and I’d hoped that at least one of my children would escape the notice of the man. My heart lifted when you ran away the summer before your 6th year. I was worried most about you my son because the Dark Lord would have chosen you over your brother. Even after you ran away his interest in you did not waiver. That is why without your mother’s knowledge I did not disown you. I had every faith in you that you would do this family proud and bring us from the dark image this family has fell under. I hope that one day you will once again be proud of your heritage and know that no family is perfect and that we have to accept them as they are. I hope that you accept the family magic back into your being and become the much needed head of family that you were destined to be. 

All of my love  
Orion

Sirius didn’t know how long he sat holding the head of family ring in his hand lost within his thoughts. He’d experienced the feeling of something being missing since he returned to his childhood home. 

“Are you just going to stare at it or accept the responsibility of your family?” Remus questioned looking up from the book he was reading his brow raised as if challenging his friend to becoming a responsible adult. 

Sirius looked up his eyes sparkling with mischief placing the head of family ring on his right ring finger before his heir ring. 

“Alright Moony I accept your challenge I am a marauder am I not. What is there to fear?” Sirius questioned pushing all doubts of the ring rejecting him from his mind. 

As soon as he slipped the ring on his finger along side the heir ring, he could feel the magic build around the rings as the heir ring melded into the head of family ring. The magic continued to build as the magic of the family ring tested his magic determining his worth before it settled around him as if cloaking him from outside magic. 

Remus watched him for any sign of the ring rejecting him but sighed when the black flames seemed to engulf his best friend’s frame as the family magic tested him for worthiness. 

“See that wasn’t hard now was it?” Remus questioned with laughter in his voice. 

Without a word, Sirius shot a stinging hex towards Remus which he conjured a shield to block it. 

“Now, now, Padfoot it’s rude to use spells within a room filled with knowledge,” Remus playfully scolded. 

“I’ll give you rude Moony,” Sirius snarled not looking up from the documents he pulled from the envelop. 

“Lord Black huh?” Remus asked with a mischievous expression on his face. 

“What are you trying to insinuate Moony?” questioned Sirius looking up from the ledger. 

“I can’t imagine you acting responsibly,” Remus said through his laughter.

“That’s what I have you for Remmie. I want you to work for me,” Sirius responded. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sirius I don’t know anything about running an estate.”

“As much as you keep your head in books,” Sirius chortled, “I’m beginning to think you should have been a Ravenclaw. You were definitely smart enough to be one.” 

Remus spelled a pillow in the direction of Sirius head who ducked laughing joyfully. 

“You’re smart Remmie. I trust that you won’t go and bleed my coffers dry.” 

Sirius knew that Remus hated charity and figured the only way he would be able to take care of him without him looking at it as charity was hiring him to manage the Black estate. 

“You can’t risk going to Gringotts,” Remus said becoming worried at Sirius devious expression. “You know there are other means of getting to Gringotts besides the Alley Moony.” 

“What are you planning on doing?” Remus questioned. 

“First I plan on having a full audit conducted on the family accounts. My first act as being Lord Black will be to disown my dear cousin Bellatrix and sealed the family vaults. The dark faction will not be financed from the Black family accounts. I also plan to legally reinstate Andy into the family,” Sirius rambled on as he searched the drawer of the table for a suitable quill to write with. 

“Of course I will need to get an attorney to get my name cleared. Lets face it Dumbledore isn’t going to do anything that’s not for his benefit,” Sirius continued. 

He couldn’t wait to destroy Fudge’s administration. Sirius had finally accepted that he was a Black and to cross one would be a very dangerous thing for the person brave enough to try. 

Remus shook his head at his friend’s antics returning to his page he left off in his reading, unconcerned. Sirius knew what he was doing. Remus just hoped the mischief his dear friend was about to cause wouldn’t bring more trouble down around them. 

___________________________

The months after the Yule holiday Remus saw a distinct change in his friend. He was still the marauder of old but something was different. Remus thought it was more Sirius accepting that he was from a dark family and had dark magical gifts didn’t make him evil. 

Kreacher still disappeared for long periods of time; where neither of them could find the awful elf. This caused concern for Remus because Kreacher wasn’t loyal to the Sirius as the head of family no matter how much Dumbledore wished Sirius to treat Kreacher kindly. 

The months few by as they repaired, remodeled and painted the house of Black. Remus was amazed at the sheer size of the manor after Sirius removed the seals his deceased mother had placed on the home. The Goblins at Gringotts were most helpful in getting the house back to the standard Sirius wanted it to be. 

With Dumbledore at Hogwarts most of the order reported by owl leaving the house free of traffic which Sirius was grateful for. He didn’t need the old goat alerted to what he was doing in his own home. The only thing that might have endeared him to his retched house elf was ordering him to retrieve all the Black family items that the thief had stolen. 

June had finally arrived and Number 12 Grimauld Place was once again a home he could be proud of. It wasn’t dark as his mother preferred it when he was a child; it was more open light and inviting. 

Kreacher had tried many times over the months to prevent the changes that Sirius ordered done to the house. Remus had stopped Sirius many times from killing the crazy elf and being done with it. 

Number 12 Grimauld Place was known for its dark history in the Black family however Sirius didn’t think it meant that the house had to feel like he was trapped in darkness. 

The front entrance had been enlarged to include removing the large single door at the entrance replacing it by beautifully crafted white double doors with glass paneling on either side of the doors. The knockers on the doors were wolf hounds and gold in color with matching door handles. 

The hall was enlarged with black and gold marbled floors with the Black family crest engraved in gold in the center. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center giving the hall more light. The walls painted a crisp white with gold candle brackets and leafy designed border at the top and bottom; a portrait of a beautiful Mediterranean landscape on the wall where his mother’s portrait was previously mounted on the wall. 

The stair case along the left wall was expanded as well and covered in thick black carpeting leading to the upper levels of the house.

The doors were removed from the front parlor leaving the large room open and inviting. The heavy drapes had been removed and light weight caramel brown curtains hung from the windows pulled back allowing in the days sunlight.  
The floor was covered in a deep blue carpeting with light colored walls, blue furniture with caramel brown throw pillows. The large bay window held a large caramel cushion in it; a large fireplace taking up the right front corner of the room in the shape of a wolf hound. One wall was nearly completely removed opening the room to what was the main study on the main floor of the home. 

The main study was decorated in caramel brown leather furniture with dark wood tables and a large desk that sat in front of the book shelves covering the entire back wall. 

With the other parts of the house now open the door and stair well to the lower level of the house had relocated to its original place down one of the side halls. No one had ever realized that the route to the kitchen was wizard space. 

With the help of the Black family Guilds Sirius was able to reinforce the wards on the house and bring to up to full strength. He quickly sealed the fireplaces in the rest of the house to be fire calls only making the anti chamber on the main floor the only room that could be floo’ed into in the house and also made it the only room anyone would apparate into from outside the wards. 

With Remus help Sirius had created a wizards space for Buckbeak that allowed the hippogriff to be outside and fly around. It wasn’t very large but it was better than having him locked inside his mother’s old mistress chambers. 

Sirius and Remus were just coming inside when a doe appeared. “Lupin where is Black? Potter received some sort of vision of Black being tortured by the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries. Report back,” said Snape’s voice from the doe. 

“Conjuring his patronus Sirius sighed, “I’m fine Snape, Remus and I was attending to Buckbeak. Find Harry and stop him from doing something stupid. We will try to get a hold of Dumbledore,” before sending his wolf-hound patronus off.

After sending of the patronus to Snape; Sirius followed Remus back inside the house. Tonks had agreed to pick of their evening meal and they both were glad to see she had arrived with Moody and Kingsley with her. 

Remus quickly began pulling down plates from the storage cupboards while Sirius started a pot for tea. Tonks laughed at the ridiculous story that Kingsley was telling them about. Being the guard for the Muggle Prime Minister was both a boring assignment and brought him in contact with some very odd people. 

“Lupin---Black, Gather who you can to intercept the brats at the ministry before they get themselves killed. They are off the grounds. They left my slytherins in quite a mess in Umbridge’s office,” Snape voice sounded from the doe in the kitchen.

Sirius swore when they received another message from Snape jumping up from the table. Remus was about to advise him to stay behind but one heated look from Sirius he fell silent. 

Without thought they all quickly rushed from number 12 Grimauld Place heading towards the ministry in hopes to catch Harry and his friends before they were able to reach the hall of prophecy. 

Moody had the forethought to send his patronus to Dumbledore informing him of what was going on. 

They arrived at the ministry to find the atrium empty of the usual guard. Moody wasn’t pleased by this. Even after hours there should be a guard in the atrium. 

“This is real secure,” thought Sirius as they made their way towards the lifts. His thoughts on finding his godson and his friends before anything deadly could happen to either of them.

He had argued that Harry needed to know what was going on. He knew something like this would happen but Molly Weasley argued that Dumbledore knew best. Rushing off to keep them from being killed wasn’t something Sirius expected when Dumbledore insisted Harry not being told. 

Kingsley looked at Tonks, who hunched her shoulders as if to say I don’t know. He knew that he would be filing a complaint with the security office the following day as they made their way from the lifts on level 9 towards the staircase leading down to the level 10. 

They quickly passed the room with the bell jar where they saw an unexpected sight. 

“Isn’t that Jugson?” Moody questioned in fascinated horror. 

“Should we stun him again?” Sirius questioned wondering if the affects were permanent. 

Without thought Tonks had the man binded by ropes and stunned. “What?” she questioned, leading them from the time room towards the hall of prophecy. 

When they reached the correct row what they found was utter destruction of the shelves and a multitude of glass from the orbs that once sat upon them. 

Hearing the screams of who they all thought was one of the teens they rushed in the direction of the sound. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley burst through two doors at the top of the room rushing down throwing curses at the death eaters below. 

The unexpected arrival of the members of the Order had caught the death eaters completely off guard. Spells were raining down upon the death eaters as the order members jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.

The death room was filled with chaos. Sirius immediately dueling the nearest death eater his only thought was protecting his godson and his friends. 

Remus was a short distance from him dueling another while Tonks, Kingsley and Moody also were engaged in battle. 

Moody yelled towards Remus, “Get the children out of here.” 

Remus however didn’t have time or a way to get to Harry and the other three students being pinned down by two death eaters he was currently battling. 

Sirius quickly disarmed and stunned the death eater he’d been fighting noticing Harry was in trouble he hurled out of nowhere ramming Dolohov with his shoulder sending him flying away from Harry. 

Harry looked impressed by the speed in which Sirius was able to cast spells, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand tips. 

Sirius laughed when Dolohov body seized up, “Good one Harry,” he shouted giving Harry and cheeky grin as he rushed off to assist Kingsley who was dueling his cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. 

“You chose the wrong side cousin,” Bellatrix taunted, “throwing spells that were darker than the ones taught within the Black family. 

“What jealous cousin?” Sirius questioned blocking another curse by Rodolphus, “I hear your master is still pining for my place among his ranks.” 

“You aren’t good enough to lick my Lord’s dirty boots,” Rodolphus shouted throwing a vicious cutting hex towards Sirius which Kingsley was able to block sending a volley of auror level apprehension curses towards the pair. 

Sirius turned casting a quick blasting hex at Nott ducking out of the way of a stray curse he turned to engage Bellatrix once more but spotted her running up the stairway towards the exit. 

It was as if in slow motion he watched the spell she cast hurl towards the youngest Weasley, who was unaware of her eminent danger. The look of painful shock on her face as the spell struck her and her hard descent to the floor. 

“Sirius pay attention,” Kingsley roared from where he was now battling both Lestrange brothers on his own again. 

Sirius looked sheepish as he once more focused on the death eater he was dueling assured that Tonks was helping the youngest Weasley. 

Dumbledore arrived his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Tonks felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of her body as the tears fell from her eyes. 

Sirius froze at Harry’s screaming in immense pain holding the Weasley girl’s body to his chest. 

A loud bang was heard and Kingsley yelled out in pain as he hit the ground. 

“Harry NO!” Sirius yelled but was unable to prevent Harry from running from the room. 

He was torn between checking on the auror who invoked feelings in him that he’d tried so hard to ignore and running after his godson. 

The Order made quick work of disarming the remaining death eaters before Dumbledore handed Sirius a portkey to get him out of the ministry undetected, “You and Remus take this portkey back to headquarters with Ms. Lovegood. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley’s body, then floo into the infirmary at Hogwarts from there.” 

“Tonks get Moody and Kingsley out of here. Get them to Saint Mungos for Treatment,” Dumbledore ordered. “What about them?” Tonks questioned pointing to the bound death eaters of which she was upset to see her uncles weren’t among them. 

“The binding’s should keep, I will do clean up where it is necessary” Dumbledore assured them, without further word he disappeared from the room heading quickly as he could from the department of mysteries towards the lifts. 

 

____________________________

Sirius appeared in the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place screaming out in anger “Kreacher.” 

“Nasty master as returned with blood traitors and filth, Kreacher hoped he would be killed by my mistress’ friends,” the house elf muttered. 

The elf froze his shock as the flash of a severing hex headed towards him severing his head from his body. The body remained standing jerking only moments before it fell to the floor a short distance from its head. 

Luna expression was cloudy at seeing a house elf killed in such a manner. She had never seen a house elf act so odd against it’s master. She never known a house elf to disobey or wish ill of the family they were bound to protect. 

“Sirius, Dumbledore will not like this?” Remus sighed, everyone was aware of Sirius great dislike for the house elf that was used to torment his childhood by his mother. 

“I don’t give a rat arse what that old clogger thinks,” Sirius hissed in irritation, “My godson is still in danger and if that crazy bitch has harmed even one hair on his head I’m going to make her life a living hell before I kill her slowly,” Sirius threatened. 

Remus banished the remains of the house elf from the floor before leading Luna towards the fireplace. 

“Hogwarts Infirmary,” Luna called out disappearing before Remus followed with Ginny’s body leaving Sirius to follow them with Ron. 

They were there it seemed hours to Sirius but it was more like 45 minutes before Harry appeared by portkey his skin and clothing soaked in Ginny’s blood.

Sirius rushed to his godson’s side anxiety filled his chest with worry. Sirius in the back of his mind he made mental notes and plans to punish everyone who harmed his godson. Before long Sirius was urged away from the bed by Remus allowing Pomfrey to heal him. 

He offered his quiet presence as his godson spoke of the horrors he and his friends faced at the hands of not only death eaters but Deloris Umbridge. 

Once alone he hugged him closed grateful that things had worked out and Harry was once again safe. 

It was then he made the request to his godson; which Harry immediately agreed to. 

Arriving at Dumbledore’s office he and Remus were both surprised to see Kingsley there. He was sure that Dumbledore ordered both Kingsley and Moody to be taken to St Mungos. 

It was weird seeing the memory of the night’s events from Harry’s point of view. His godson should have never been exposed to teachers trying to kill or torture him. 

___________________________________

Upon their return to Grimauld Place they were met by Tonks who was sitting in the main study awaiting their arrival. 

“Is Harry alright? What about the others?” she questioned worried about the teens she had gotten to know the previous summer. 

“Hermione was pretty bad off but Pomfrey assured us she will make a full recovery. Neville Longbottom had managed to get them both back to Hogwarts before we arrived at the ministry. Ron may have to see a mind healer due to his contact with some experimental brains in the department of mysteries; Merlin only knows what kind of experiments were being done to them. Lovegood and Neville had minor injuries and should be released from the infirmary sometime tomorrow,” Remus informed her. 

“Kingsley told me he was going to inform the Weasley’s. He refused to go to St Mungos, ” she sighed her eyes saddened and glassy from unshed tears. 

“We saw him at Hogwarts,” Sirius sighed sitting down in an armchair, “the man is stubborn as a mule that one.”

“And you’re not?” Remus questioned his best friend with a knowing smile. Sirius threw one of the pillows from the sofa at him as he stood heading towards the liquor cabinet.

“They didn’t take Ginny’s death well, as can be expected from any family losing a child,” Remus added pouring himself and Sirius and finger of brandy. 

“How is Moody?” Remus asked as he handed Sirius his glass sitting down.

Kingsley had left by floo from Hogwarts a short while after their arrival to be treated for his injuries. It surprised Remus the man’s determination to contact the Weasley’s despite being injured himself. 

“Moody is stable and will make a full recovery. I will find out who was captured when I go in tomorrow,” Tonks informed the pair.

“I have to admit I’m surprised that Lucius Malfoy wasn’t among the death eaters at the ministry,” Sirius replied. 

“I thought it odd as well,” Tonks admitted. 

Long after Remus had gone to bed and Tonks had left for the night, Sirius sat staring into the fire. He worried about these conflicting emotions that he’d been experiencing lately. He also wondered how much more was his godson expected to take before he would be free of danger.  
_________________________________

Sirius woke early the morning Harry would be returning to stay with the muggles for a while. Remus was asked to go to Kings Cross Station to meet the train. Dumbledore had sent word that he wanted the station monitored in case Harry was attacked there. 

It was nearing the end of breakfast when several pops were heard in the kitchen and 4 house elves appeared. 

Sirius stood from where he was sitting walking over towards the 4 small creatures. “Welcome to the house of Black I’m Lord Black can we start by having your names and what you have been trained to do?” he questioned. 

Pippin was the first to speak, “Master I be called Pippin, I’s trained to in kitchen management and house management.” “I’s Gem, I’s trained in childcare, house management and gardening.” The next house elf said. The third house elf was male and named Pokie, he was trained in carpentry, house maintenance and gardening and the last house elf was named Jinx and he was trained in potions, house maintenance and cooking. 

Sirius could feel the family magic gathering as he chanted the spell to bind them to the house of Black. “Pippin I’m going to assign you duties of head house elf,” Sirius ordered gently. 

“It is my honor Master,” Pippin said before saying, “we are working now,” before they all disappeared with a distinct pop.

Remus snorted into his tea as Sirius introduced himself to the new editions to the family. 

“You are aware the Weasley’s are returning this summer, are you not?” Remus questioned. 

“I’m aware of that yes,” Sirius sighed retaking his seat at the dining room table, “however I’m hoping it will be limited to order meetings. I don’t know how much more of that woman’s attitude I can take.” 

“What’s wrong Sirius?” Remus asked concerned, his friend had been out of sorts for a while now. Before Sirius could answer they were interrupted by Tonks and Kingsley who were also going to Kings Cross Station. 

“Cousin, Remus,” Tonks greeted the pair as she sat down, “Kreacher lurking behind hidden doors again?” 

“Pippin was a far sight better than Kreacher,” Kingsley said laughter clearly in his voice joining them at the table. 

Remus watched his best friend with a curious expression. “Why is Sirius so nervous?” he wondered, “surely he’s not.” Remus smiled at the thought. He would have to keep an eye on his best friend. 

“Sirius killed Kreacher the night we returned from the Ministry,” Remus informed the pair, “Severing hex to his neck, cut his head clean off. It was rather gruesome.” 

Tonks fell sideways in peels of laughter, “serves that little bastard right, Merlin awful little beast.” 

“Was that truly necessary?” Kingsley deep melodic voice questioned sending chills down Sirius back. He was forced to bit back a moan. 

“That demented elf said it wished I died at the ministry. Kreacher couldn’t be trusted he was disappearing. Godric only knows where he was sneaking off too.” Sirius insisted. 

“Well that’s one less worry than,” said Tonks as she filled a plate with food and began eating heartily. 

“Hungry are you?” Remus asked with a knowing smile. 

“Starving actually,” Tonks agreed she would be heading into work after the teens left the station. She was already dressed in her auror robes with teal fitted vest and dark blue robes with the Auror insignia embroidered on the left breast with black fitted dragon hide trousers and boots that molded to her legs.  
Her hair in her usual bubble gum pink spiked up with tropical blue eyes. 

“What’s this?” Kingsley questioned grabbing Sirius smaller right hand in his looking at the ring. 

Sirius could feel his body heat up at the gentle touch. He tried to keep himself calm it wouldn’t do for his magic to go wonky on him. He was just beginning to learn to control it again.

“I’ve claimed my status as Lord Black?” Sirius admitted.

“Does that mean?’ Tonks questioned before falling silent. 

“Yes, I plan to reinstate Dromie into the house of Black.” 

Tonks smiled brightly, “Mum will love that.” 

“I also plan to disown Bellatrix,” Sirius informed them among some other things I’m going to get done. 

“You might want to tread carefully when dealing with Bellatrix,” Remus warned his friend, “reports says she was trained by Voldemort himself in dark arts.” 

He had been protective of both Sirius and James when they’re inheritances revealed they were submissive creatures. The Wolf in him was the Alpha of their pack and it was ingrained in him to protect them. 

Sirius laughed, “I know magic that Voldemort can only dream about.” 

Kingsley looked incredulously at the younger man. “Don’t go starting fires Sirius.” 

“I won’t start any fires that I can’t control,” Sirius said with a mischievous grin. 

“Definitely a crush,” Remus thought with a smile as he got up from the table. His friend hadn’t had much time to find a potential mate before everything went pear shaped and James was killed. 

“We should be heading out. Don’t make any plans to rule the world while I’m away,” Remus ordered his fellow marauder before leading Kingsley and Tonks from the room. 

Sirius laughter could be heard as they walked down the hall from the house. 

They all apparated onto the platform where they were met by Moody. Arthur and Molly were already there awaiting the train to pick up Ron. Molly avoided making eye contact with them. Things had become rather tense within the order since their daughter’s death. 

As the students began disembarking from the train Remus stood watch waiting for Harry to appear. As the train nearly emptied Harry walked from the train his head down heading towards the barrier. He also avoided making eye contact with anyone. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Dursley,” Remus greeted pleasantly causing Vernon’s face to go two shades of purple glaring at Remus. Petunia looked both frightened and constipated. She kept glancing around as if terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. 

“I thought I’d just have a few words with you about Harry,” Remus mentioned still smiling. “His godfather has become concerned about Harry’s well being and wants assurance that he’s been properly cared for while at your residence this summer. 

Uncle Vernon’s mustache seemed to bristle with indignation. “I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my home—“

“Make no mistake Dursley, if Sirius gets any inkling that you are harming his godson in any way, not even your muggle authorities will be able to protect you from what he will do to you.” Remus assured him. “Keep that in mind while Harry’s in your care.” 

“Are you threatening me sir?” Vernon said loudly that a passerby actually turned around and stared.

“No, I'm advising you of your best interest” Remus added with a sinister expression on his face. 

“Do I look like the kind of man who is easily intimidated,” Vernon questioned in anger. 

“You should be,” Remus and Moody said at the same time causing Vernon to pale in fear. 

All of this unnoticed by Harry before he exited the barrier walking towards his waiting relatives. 

Remus returned to Grimauld Place after watching Harry leave with his muggle relatives. “How did things go?” Sirius questioned from his father’s arm chair. 

“I delivered your message,” Remus assured, “He didn’t take it very well.” Sirius smiled mischievously “if he knows what’s good for him he will take the warning for what it is.” 

“Indeed,” Remus replied picking up his book and started reading from where he left off.


	3. The Chosen One

Harry Potter: The Chosen One?

Harry snorted in disbelief reading the headline of the Daily Prophet. “Oh now I’m ‘The Chosen One’ what a load of dragon dung,” he thought as he read the article. 

Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted. Highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that a number of death eaters had been apprehended, some from the breakout in January. 

(For information on the Death Eaters apprehended page 4) Ministry Officials refused to confirm or deny the existence of recorded prophecies however this has not stopped the growing concern in the Wizarding Community. Many believe those captured and now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. Further speculations suggest that our very own Harry Potter the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse is thought to be the focus of the prophecy. The true question however is whether Harry Potter is this prophetic savior that will be responsible for saving us all from the horrors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

For a whole year the Daily Prophet had slandered his name now they are all singing his praises. The wizarding world was so fickle in their loyalty and devotions. Looking towards the other discarded papers stacked on the floor beneath the window seal, Harry was apprehensive, He knew the man wouldn’t remain in the shadows much longer. This made him wonder what Voldemort’s next move was going to be.

The Death Eaters had failed their mission and his presence was revealed long before he wanted the magical world alerted. Voldemort wasn’t known for leniency to failures perceived or actual; those who failed paid for it often in the most painful of ways. The man was maliciously cruel not even his followers had immunity from his wrath. He hoped Bellatrix Lestrange was tortured after what she’d done to Ginny. She hadn’t stood a chance against that awful curse.

Looking at the list of the captured deatheaters Harry wasn’t surprised that Lucius Malfoy’s name wasn’t among them. Even Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had managed to escape capture.

Fudge’s refusal to even consider that Voldemort was alive had not only placed the community at a disadvantage but the ministry Aurors as well; they could have had an entire year to increase their numbers and plan for the inevitable. It was truly immeasurable how ill-advised his inaction was. 

Harry paused hearing the floorboards groan. He quickly gathered his toiletries at the sound of the locks on his door being removed. He waited for the sound of his Uncle’s heavy footsteps heading down stairs for breakfast before he quickly headed across the hall and into the bathroom without a word. He learned at a young age to avoid his Uncle as much as possible. 

The man had a habit of blaming whatever was wrong in his world on him. 30 minutes later Harry escaped the confines of the house heading towards the park with a book that had been thrown in his room the previous day. 

He didn’t understand why his relatives insisted on buying Dudley books when he never read them, if it wasn’t a computer or video game that allowed him to nurture his need for violence. It always ended up thrown in his bedroom. 

Heading to his secluded spot in the park Harry sat under his favorite tree losing himself among the pages.  
____________________

“The Book of Lost Tales,” a female voice said from above him as she read the cover of the book in his hand. 

Harry looked up to see a girl standing above him she was very pretty with straight light blonde hair pulled back from her face in a single braid and the brightest hyacinth blue eyes he ever seen. She wore a turquoise leotard with matching tights and wrap around her waist with simple black shoes on her feet. 

“You aren’t from around here are you?” she asked, “I mean I’ve never seen you around the neighborhood before. My name is Sileas Romanov and who might you be?”

“Harry Potter,” he replied accepting her hand shaking it briefly, “I’m staying a few streets over on Privet Drive. I’m not seen much these days. I attend a private boarding school most of the year. I’m only here for a while during the summer.” 

Harry wondered who this girl could be. He didn’t remember her from the neighborhood while in primary. The kids in the neighborhood usually avoided him like the plague in fear of Dudley and his gang of thugs. 

“Oh are you attending Smeltings?” she questioned. 

“No, I attend a school in Scotland both my parents attended and wanted me to attend there as well.” He replied. 

“Sileas,” a woman called from across the street. “Oh pooh, I must be going.” she said looking towards the exit where her mother was on the porch calling for her. 

“Maybe we can hang out sometime while you’re visiting?” she asked as walked backwards away from him. 

“Yeah maybe,” Harry replied knowing that he probably wouldn’t have any further contact with the girl. 

Harry watched her walk from the park once she was no longer in view, his eyes returned to the pages of the book he was reading. It wasn’t long before the thoughts of Sileas were pushed from his mind.

It wasn’t until he was walking back towards the Dursley’s did he question how the girl was able to spot him where he was sitting in the park. He had chosen that spot specifically because it shrouded him from view. He had a prefect view of everything from where he usually sat under a large tree but allowed for privacy. 

Harry entered the house to hear his aunt and uncle voices in the front room of the house. “Still here are you?” Vernon snapped. 

“Obviously,” Harry replied wondering what made his overly obsessed uncle think anything had changed in the few short hours he spent in the park away from the house. 

“Don’t you take that ungrateful tone with me boy.” 

“Whatever,” thought Harry, as he made his way upstairs to the smallest bedroom. 

Once inside the bedroom he slept in during his summer stay; he placed the book on his bedside table before sitting down on the small cart he used as a bed.

Life at the Dursley’s hadn’t changed much. They still hated his very presence in their home and he in turn felt displaced and frustrated. He knew his relatives would never love him; even if a small part of him wished they cared a little. Laying back he closed his eyes.

Harry sighed; he had many regrets, some he wished he could change. The choices he made since returning to the wizarding world led to his current predicament. He wished that he could go back and make changes in his life to better prepare himself for what was coming in his future. 

Harry had foolishly thought he would have a chance at a new life when he learned about the wizarding world; one that didn’t require him to conform to other’s expectations or views of who he should be and what he was entitled to know. His return to the magical world only made his life more difficult then it had been while living with the Dursley’s all year. He found himself falling back into the routine to which he was accustomed.

It was natural for Harry to not draw attention to himself, to make him self as invisible as possible. This didn’t work as well as it did at Saint Grogory’s Primary School. There the students ignored him a much as possible out of fear and the teachers ignored him because they all thought him a delinquent. 

The wizarding world brought about a whole knew can of worms. He stepped into a world where his name was in several books. People spoke to him as if they’ve known him for years. Harry didn’t know which was more uncomfortable; people wanting to touch him or those looks of awe. All these things led to speculation of his life and how he’d defeated the most feared dark wizard of all time. 

He was also content for once. He finally had friends of his own; Ron Weasley who was the youngest boy of 7 children and a muggleborn witch. Not wanting the attention Harry tried to make himself become what others saw and wanted. 

He allowed Ron’s jealousy and narrow mindedness and lazy disposition to hinder him from seeking knowledge in fear of losing his first friend. 

He also allowed his friendship with Hermione to prevent him from working to his full potential in classes in fear of her feeling inadequate. He conformed to the images that he thought was wanted. He had made a complete mess of his first five years at Hogwarts and he only had himself to blame. 

He had faced fickle friendships at Hogwarts since his first year at school. It wasn’t uncommon for his house to turn on him when something was said that they didn’t agree with. Harry thought at first that his 2nd year at Hogwarts was by far the worst when everyone was accusing him of being the heir of slytherin. Now he couldn’t say it was the worst. His 4th year brought more of the same all because his name came out of the goblet of fire. As if he needed eternal glory or the prize money. This pass term however caused his heart to ache far worst then previous years. 

He ached for the memories of his parents. He hadn’t many personal possessions and the few he had were destroyed in the days following Ginny’s death. Only thing he had now was his father’s invisibility cloak but that was only by chance because Sirius had borrowed it. Harry assumed Ron or Hermione had taken the map because it wasn’t among the parchment ripped up and scattered all over the floor. Even his clothes were destroyed cut up into a large pile of scraps of material that was nothing more than rags. 

Harry could admit if only to himself that the loss of Ron and Hermione’s friendship had hurt and he would be lying if he said that their malicious behavior towards him didn’t strike anger but Harry knew that the Dursley’s words were far more harsh and hateful; years of being mistreated by his relatives prepared him for what he was currently going through. 

Hedwig hooted from her cage bringing Harry out of his thoughts, getting up from where he sat he walked over sitting before the desk running his finger along her head. 

“I wish I’d left you behind Hedwig. At least then you wouldn’t be locked in.” Hedwig hooted trying to cheer up her human. 

His uncle was even more of a bear since Dudley was attacked the previous summer by dementors. 

Harry didn’t know if it was purely out of fear or a combination of fear and malice. He sighed as he heard the locks clicking on the various padlocks keeping him inside the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive until they would be removed again the next morning.  
___________________________________________

Several days later Harry sat down for breakfast. Vernon’s head was behind the news paper. Every once and a while he would make a comment about something written. 

“Listen here boy,” Vernon hissed noticing his worthless nephew at the table, “just because you had those freaks threaten us doesn’t mean you will lie about all day.” 

Harry was shocked someone from the Order threatened the muggles. He didn’t bother to comment on his uncle’s complaints. He was out the house most of the day since his return. He knew Vernon was just looking for an excuse to try to punish him which Harry wasn’t going to give the man. 

Vernon glanced at his nephew from behind his paper waiting for the boy to make a smart comment but was disappointed to see the boy was eating his breakfast in silence and wasn’t looking in his direction.

“I need to get registered if I’m going to be in the boxing class this summer,” Dudley said reminding his father. 

“Is it time for that already?” Vernon questioned his son. 

“Yeah, Piers and I are going to check it out,” Dudley said munching on another strip of bacon off his plate that was filled with what Harry thought was triple portions.

I guess he’s no longer on a diet,” thought Harry as he headed to the sink to wash the dishes he’d used drying them and replacing them in the cabinet without thought. 

Vernon’s face held a wicked smile, since they were unable to force the boy to do copious amounts of chores he would make him sign up for the free classes offered at the center for the summer. At least that would get the boy out of their hair for most of the day. 

He only hoped the freaks would come get the boy in a few weeks. He hadn’t stayed with them an entire summer since starting at the freak school. 

An hour later Harry sat in the back seat of Vernon’s car beside Piers Polkiss as they headed towards downtown where the community center was located. 

Vernon talked with Dudley about the extra training we would get through the summer program would be beneficial for the upcoming boxing competitions at Smeltings when he returned in the fall. Harry personally thought Dudley didn’t need any further help with making his punching aim more accurate.

Polkiss joined their conversation as they all headed inside. The three of them towards the counter while Harry sat on the bench against the wall to wait.

Harry sat there more than an hour waiting on his uncle to finish speaking with the man at the counter getting Dudley registered. While Piers signed forms for classes as well. He was just as bad as Dudley he and another boy usually were the muscle that held the little kids while Dudley beat them up. Normally Vernon refused to take him anywhere. Harry didn’t see why he would willingly bring him there. 

“What classes would you like you take young man?” the guy at he counter called out to get his attention. 

Harry didn’t realize the man was talking to him until Vernon snapped at him to stop being rude. He couldn’t quite figure out what was going on but something wasn’t quite right as he walked over towards the counter to look at the listing of classes offered. 

Vernon watched his nephew closely he wondered what the boy would choose. He was quite certain that his freaky nephew would pick weak classes. He didn’t care however Vernon wanted him out of the house since they could no longer force him to do chores in fear of Harry’s godfather and the rest of them freaks hexing them into oblivion. 

Harry quickly signed up for several classes to keep him away from number 4 Privet drive for most of the day. Harry would only be around the house on the weekends which suited his uncle just fine. After being handed a schedule for the community center which held the day and times of the classes Harry followed Piers, Vernon and Dudley from the building.

On the return drive Harry was forced to listen to Vernon and Dudley, discuss their plans for the teens 16th birthday. Piers commented every so often but mostly remained silent. 

As usual the Dursley’s were going to treat Dudley’s birthday like it was a national holiday. They couldn’t help showing off for the neighbors. Dudley had made a point of inviting his friends over on various occasions since Harry’s return just so they could see the new in ground pool that his parents had put in the back yard.

______________________________

“Get up now!” yelled Petunia as unlocked the locks on the door of her nephew’s bedroom. 

They had allowed the boy to be lazy long enough. She didn’t care what those freaks thought he would do what he is told to do or Vernon would deal with him. 

“You will make yourself useful and go do the yard work.” 

“Back to this again,” thought Harry, “yes Aunt Petunia,” he replied quickly dressing with a quick stop to the bathroom he descended the stairs and headed from the house to the shed.

Today was his cousin’s sixteenth birthday so naturally the Dursley’s were going to go all out in celebration. 

Vernon and Dudley were apparently out. Harry wondered how many gifts they would get Dudders this year. He snorted with laughter wondering if Dudley had finally learned to count pass 37. 

Removing the mower from the shed he started on the back yard. He knew Petunia would be expecting him to sit out the tables and chairs for the party.

It was already hot out at the early morning hour and Harry wanted to get done as quickly as possible and get away from his family before the Dursley’s got any other ideas into their heads. Harry hoped he would be far away from the house before anyone arrived. 

A girl stood on the back porch of her uncle and aunt’s home where she was spending the summer watching him as he walked back and forth across the lawn. She wore a simple blue spaghetti strap shirt with a denim mini skirt and matching sandals. Her light brown hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail. Beth had heard many things about him. Her aunt and uncle warned her and their daughter Tracey to stay clear of him. But in truth she found him fascinating.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow as he began raking the grass into a pile before picking it up throwing it into a large barrel near the shed. Harry took the mower to the side of the house out of the way before removing the round patio tables from the shed setting them up around the yard making sure to leave enough space for walking and dancing if they wanted. 

After setting up all the tables Harry placed the chairs at the tables before heading towards the front of the house to finish the grass. It was late morning when Harry started on the garden. Although he hated being forced to do chores at his relative’s home he enjoyed working in his aunt’s garden. 

It was over grown with weeds. Harry knew she wouldn’t as much as say thank you for the hard work he does keeping her garden the way it is. He had often heard her bragging to the neighbors about it. As if she did anything for it to be beautiful. 

When Harry entered the house he paused at seeing his aunt standing there waiting for him. “All done are you?” she questioned waiting on the boy to lie to her. Her husband only needed a small reason to beat her worthless nephew black and blue. 

“Yes, everything will be perfect for your Duddikins special day,” Harry replied in a tone that sounded a lot like hers.

“Mind your tone boy,” Petunia hissed. 

Harry rolled his eyes headed towards the stairs to his room. He kept telling himself self that he only needed to make it through that summer because the next summer he would only be there for a little over a month before he would never have to see these worthless excuses of human beings he’d ever had the misfortune to meet. 

“Harry,” she snapped causing him to pause on the stairs. 

“Yes Petunia.” 

“You will stay in your room during Dudley’s pool party,” she ordered.

“Right,” thought Harry as if he wanted to attend heading back upstairs to shower and change as if he wanted to be anywhere near Dudley and his friends.

After his things had been destroyed at Hogwarts Dumbledore had gotten him a few things from the muggle world. It was the first time he’d ever had clothes that fit him besides his school uniforms. 

The new trainers felt weird on his feet he had gotten so used to Dudley’s shoes which were 3 sizes bigger than his foot size not that the Dursley’s cared in the least. 

After a quick cool shower Harry dressed in sweat pants a t-shirt and his trainers grabbing his book he headed back down stairs. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Petunia questioned spotting him as he neared the front door. 

“I’m heading to the park,” Harry said trying to keep control of his temper, “I will be back before dusk.” 

“Make sure you do boy,” Petunia ordered as she made the finishing touches on Dudley’s 16th birthday cake. 

They didn’t need the freak underfoot all day ruining her son’s birthday celebration. It was good the freak wouldn’t be around to disturb Dudley’s time with his friends.

Vernon had taken Dudley to get his birthday present. She wished to have been there to see the look on her Popkin’s face. 

_____________________________________

The park for Harry was like a sanctuary because it allowed the stress of the Dursley’s to fade into the background. Opening the book to where he left off Harry loss himself within the pages. 

He had been there a couple of hours when a shadow fell over him. 

“I was wondering if I would find you here today,” Sileas said from where she stood over him.

Harry looked up closing the book with his finger between the pages holding his place. “There aren’t many places that I would be.”

“Are you planning to spend your whole day reading in the park?” she asked curling her blonde hair around her finger.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he answered honestly. 

“You could hang out with me if you want. I’m meeting some friends down at “The Underground” in about an hour. You wanna come with?” she asked. “Please say yes” she chanted in her head. 

“I better not.” Harry sighed. He knew the Dursley’s would never give him money to do anything. They didn’t want him talking with anyone in the neighborhood. God forbid that someone finds out that he isn’t the insanely criminal boy they were led to believe he was. 

Sileas looked crestfallen at his refusal. She really wanted to spend more time getting to know this beautiful boy with the most hypnotizing sparkling emerald green eyes that she’d ever seen. 

“Well maybe next time.” she said. 

“Yeah; maybe,” Harry agreed watching as she walked back in the direction she had come from. It was the first time he could recall anyone ever inviting him to go anywhere with them growing up with the Dursley’s. 

It wasn’t long after she left that Harry heard a noise in the bushes. Thinking it a small animal Harry returned to reading his book letting out a shriek of fear when he was knocked on his back by a large dog. 

“Get off me,” Harry said laughing when the large dog began licking his face. 

The next moment a man sat on the grass where the dog was previously. He had wavy dark hair, mischievous grey/blue colored eyes, with high cheek bones, a roman nose and perfectly straight white teeth. He had filled out a lot more since his escape from the wizarding prison the summer before Harry’s third year at Hogwarts and looked years younger then he previously did. 

“Who was she?” Sirius questioned his godson with a mischievous grin. Harry moaned out in embarrassment.

“What are you doing here Sirius?” Harry asked more worried about his godfather being captured with the ministry still actively searching for him. 

“I wanted to stop by to bring you a few things. I know your father is probably cursing me to Avalon and back for allowing you to get this age without teaching what you needed to know and don’t think I don’t know you are avoiding my question.” 

Harry looked guilty, “she’s just a girl. I’ve only seen her twice when she comes into the park.” 

“Just a girl huh?” Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the image his godfather presented.

“Her name is Sileas, she lives across the street. That’s about all I know about her. Really Sirius I don’t have any friends here,” Harry said with a resolve that Sirius didn’t like the sound of. 

What’s this about Sirius?” Harry questioned confused. 

“Your parents’ expected me to see to your learning about your family history and your responsibilities to your family as the head of family if anything happened to them.” Sirius sighed, “Well we both know things didn’t go according to plan and I’m truly sorry for that however I came to rectify this error. I know you are worried about my safety, don’t be, I’m not taking unnecessary chances. I did however make a necessary trip to Gringotts to request some things from your family vaults for you.” Sirius removed several things from his pocket. 

“Vaults? I was under the impression that the vault I used was the only vault left to me by my parents.” said Harry with a look of confusion on his face. 

“That’s your trust vault Harry that has nothing to do with your inheritance,” Sirius informed him. 

“Wasn’t it dangerous for you to go to Gringotts? You took a big risk visiting the goblins.” Harry asked concerned worried his godfather would be captured by the ministry or worst death eaters. 

“The goblins are the least of my worries. They don’t care if I’m a wanted criminal; I’m the inheriting heir of an Ancient and Noble house and head of the Black family estate. I was able to get the head of family ring months ago. My recent visit was purely on your behalf.”

“What have you brought me then?” Harry questioned curious as to what Sirius had.

“I thought you could start with these,” Sirius stated removing several items from his pocket. After a quick spell to resize the items Harry noticed the brown wrapped packages. 

“That came from Gringotts?” his expression questioned. 

“No, the wrapped packages are books I ordered from Flourish and Blotts. The other books however I requested from your family vaults,” admitted Sirius handing the packages over to his godson. 

Harry opened the wrapped packages to find several books on wizarding etiquette and traditions; that included wizarding holidays. There were also books on the art of occulmency, a wizarding history book that wasn’t used in Hogwarts curriculum. 

Harry looked at a simple binded notebook. “What’s this?” 

“That’s the notes your father and I made when we became Animagus. The other books are on Animagus transformation, the lost arts and your family guilds.” Sirius explained “I thought it time that you learned your family history.”

“I can’t believe Dumbledore agreed to this,” Harry said his eyes never leaving the large Opaleye dragon hide book with a large crest on it and a strap that seem connected to the crest keeping the pages closed. 

“He doesn’t know,” Sirius said his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I also brought you this?” Sirius stated handing him back his invisibility cloak and what appeared to be a muggle bank card. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Harry said trying to hand the card back. 

“You need clothes Harry it is my duty as your godfather to make sure you are provided for.” Harry accepted it reluctantly. He didn’t want Sirius to feel obligated to get him things.

It wasn’t until then that Harry remembered that his vault key wasn’t among his possessions at Hogwarts nor was his money bag. Harry was worried that anyone could use his key to steal money from his vault. “Sirius how do I go about getting my vault key replaced?” 

“Where is your key?” Sirius questioned worried. “It was in my trunk along with my other things. I’m sure Dumbledore informed you about what happened?” 

“Dumbledore said there was an issue but he’d taken care of it,” Sirius replied looking at him with a concerned expression. Harry swallowed the huge lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. 

“When I was released from the infirmary naturally I returned to gryffindor tower.” 

“Naturally,” Sirius said. His attention solely on what Harry was telling him. 

“Well when I got to the dorms all of my things were destroyed, my clothes were destroyed, they burned my photo album; my books were ripped beyond what a repairo charm could fix. They even defaced my trunk with hateful words with some type of paint charm. The map wasn’t among the parchment littering the floor. I can only assumed Ron or Hermione has it. I didn’t think about my money pouch or key until you mentioned Gringotts.” 

“Neither was among my things.” 

Sirius looked worried, “Lets go.” 

“Where are we going Sirius?” Harry questioned.

“We are going to Gringotts. I’m concerned about your key being taken. Anyone with your key can enter your vaults. The Goblins will assume you have given permission because its rare for a wizards to give anyone their vault keys.”

“How are we going to get there?” Harry questioned. “We’re going to apparate into their anti chamber.” 

“I didn’t know Gringotts had an anti chamber. I thought the bank was too protected to allow apparition in the wards,” said Harry shocked. 

Harry stood up from where he was sitting wiping grass off the back of his pants. Sirius pulled him into his body hugging him. 

“Hold on tight,” was the only warning given before Harry felt as if his body was being squeezed through a narrow tube.

The next moment they appeared in a medium size room. Harry thought he would throw up as his stomach continued to twist in knots. He wasn’t sure which mode of transportation was worst, apparition, flooing or portkeys. They all seemed to make him feel nauseatingly sick. 

“Are you alright?” Sirius questioned still holding onto his godson, “you’ll get use to the feeling.” 

Harry looked around the room they appeared in along the wall behind them several fire places took up most of the wall. In front of them was a counter much like the one when entering through the front doors of the bank. Several goblins sat behind the counter. 

“Sirius led him towards the counter. Placing his right hand on the counter so his head of house ring was visible, Sirius requested to speak with the Potter family account goblin.

It was only a few minutes before they were ushered into an office. “Lord Black and Heir Potter, how can I be of service?” Nimex questioned. 

“My godson wishes a total inventory of his trust vault and for the locks on his vault to be changed,” Sirius stated from where he sat beside Harry. “I would also request the Potter heir ring be retrieved from the family vaults.”

Nimex nodded in acceptance of the orders given. 

“Where is your original key? If I may ask,” questioned Nimex.

“It was among my things at Hogwarts but at the end of term my things were destroyed, the money pouch had a few galleons in it as well as my vault key. Neither was among the debris,” Harry replied. 

“One other question Mr. Potter. Was your money pouch a Gringotts issued pouch?” 

“Yes sir, I got it in my first year when I visited with Hagrid,” Harry answered wondering why it would matter if the pouch was purchased at Gringotts or not. 

“That is good news than because your money pouch and key should be inside your trust vault. The anti theft charms placed on the pouch would ensure your money remained safe. If stolen it would magically appear in your vault waiting for you to retrieve it.” Nimex explained. 

Harry sighed he worried that Ron and Hermione had access to his account. He didn’t know what they had plans on doing with his money and he didn’t want to think about it. 

Nimex left the office briefly speaking with another goblin before returning to where they sat. I’ve sent a goblin to retrieve your money pouch and the Potter heir ring. 

When the goblin returned with his money pouch and a dark blue ring box. Nimex thank the goblin before placing both items in front of Harry. Harry removed the titanium ring from the box the sapphire shown in perfection. The image of a dragon hugging a pentagram with a sword through with its wings expanded with the words engraved upon it defendere sanctis (defend the faithful ones).

Harry looked at Sirius, “You wear it on your right ring finger. Once you hit your majority next year you will come back and retrieve the head of family ring unless you come into a creature inheritance. If that is the case you can return here before summer’s end to retreive your head of family ring.” 

Harry nodded slippping the ring on his finger. He was surprised when the ring that was slightly large for his finger magically resized itself. His family magic wrapping around him in welcome. Harry sighed at the feel of the magic. 

“Do you have need of anything else Heir Potter?” 

“No this was my main concern thank you for all of your help,” Harry replied. 

The pair headed back towards the anti chamber before they disapparated and appeared back in the park. 

“Well pup I better go. It wouldn’t do for my presence to be missed at headquarters Moony is covering for me and I’m not sure if the Weasley’s have invaded the house yet.” 

“Be careful Sirius,” Harry said hugging his godfather briefly before a large black dog rushed off back through the bushes.

It was late afternoon when Harry left his secluded spot in the play park heading back towards his muggle relative’s home. He took comfort in weight of the ring on his finger and the magic wrapped around him.  
______________________

Sirius appeared in the apparition chamber of his family home making his way towards the back staircase heading for the library where Remus was sure to be. They had made many changes to his childhood home since taking over as head of family. His father’s words seemed to have lifted years of anger and hurt from him. Sirius wanted to make the Black name a well respected one again. 

He sighed when the wards alerted him that only Remus and the house elves were in the house his outing had gone unnoticed by the order, a fact he was very pleased about. The library had become Sirius and Remus’ favorite place to relax. The magically contained room still looked as it did when he was a small child, his father’s box of cigars still remained on the side table. The furniture looked new and scent the cleaner used on the leather to keep it polished could still be smelled throughout the room.

The thick black and silver filigree designed carpet covered the floor, three dark round tables were scattered near the stacks of book shelves near the back of the room. A large comfortable looking leather sofa sat in front of a fireplace with two matching leather arm chairs, cocktail tables with cast iron bases of Pegasus beside them and a larger one in front of the coffee table.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading as Sirius entered. “How was Harry?” 

“I found him in the park where you said he would be,” Sirius replied taking the arm chair across from his best friend, “He told me an interesting story, wanna guess what it was?” 

“Do tell,” Remus replied curious as to what their cub could have said to make suppressed anger appear in Sirius eyes. 

Sirius retold the story as Harry told it to him. “I had to take him to Gringotts, Moony they stole his money pouch.” 

“I can’t believe the gryffindors would do something so horrible for one of their own house mates. Will Harry even be safe going back?” Remus questioned. 

“I don’t know Moony; I’m more concerned as to why Dumbledore thought it necessary to keep the fact that someone destroyed his things and can be a possible threat to my godson’s well being from me.” 

“That concerns me as well,” Remus admitted, “this just means we will have to step up our plans in preparing Harry for his future and his own personal protection. Has Dumbledore said when that might be?” 

“No,” Sirius sighed running his hand along his face in frustration. “If I had my way he would be here now. Dumbledore assured me that he was informing Harry of what he needed to know. Gringotts informed me differently today.” 

“Harry didn’t even know about the heir ring. He thought James only left him his trust vault. He had no idea about the family vaults, nothing.” 

“Why would Dumbledore keep something like that away from Harry though?” Remus questioned. 

“I don’t know,” Sirius replied before ordering tea sitting back with a thoughtful expression.

Soon the pair was in the family dining room for dinner, the room was very handsomely decorated hardwood flooring, beautifully gold crafted drapes hanging at the windows, the walls were painted a cream color with golden colored leaves. The large oval shaped mahogany wood table dominated the center of the room with a beautifully crafted bouquet of flowers in the center of the table. With tall back chairs with gold upholstered seats with the black family crest embroidered in the backs.

_________________________________________

Kingsley arrived at Number 12 Grimauld Place ignoring the tingling sensation of the wards welcoming him. He quickly walked the paved path towards the house before climbing the stairs. He hadn’t gotten use to vast changes made to the old house which was a far sight better than it had been the previous summer. He quickly pulled the cord and waited. He wasn’t surprised when a small house elf answered the door directing him into the dining room. 

“Good evening Pippin,” Kingsley greeted the small elf, “can you tell me where Sirius and Remus are located by chance?” 

“Masters are in the formal dining room,” the elf replied disappearing with a pop knowing he knew the way to the dining room. 

The entrance hall was the same as he remembered it last; he paid no mind to the changes that were made in the home as he made his way through the house. 

“Evening gentleman I thought I would join you for the evening meal,” Kingsley said as he entered the dining room. 

“Good evening Kingsley,” Remus greeted, “I thought you were working with the muggle prime minister.” 

Sirius stiffened as the deep smooth tone of voice flowed over him, he was confused about his body’s reaction to the older man, “We wasn’t expecting you tonight,” Sirius said smiling at the older man when he sat down at the dining room table. 

“My relief arrived for the night. I’m only with the prime minister during the day hours,” Kingsley replied answering them both. 

“Is the house completely renovated?” Kingsley asked pouring himself a cup of strong tea, “I’m sure the Weasley’s reaction is going to be comical. I believe Dumbledore had planned to have the Weasley’s here again this summer.” 

“Won’t they be surprised when they realize the house has been completely redone,” Remus added. 

Sirius moaned in dread, “Don’t remind me, hopefully once he sees the changes he won’t request they live here for the summer. They have their own home for Merlin’s sake.” 

“What in Merlin’s name was that,” said Sirius as they all stood up when they heard a loud crash from the hallway. 

“Holy Hufflepuff,” Tonks exclaimed getting up from the floor she had once again knocked over the side table in the hall causing both the table and herself to crash to the floor. 

“Tonks,” Remus said shaking his head at the clumsy auror; retaking his seat knowing there was no need to rush from the room when he heard her swearing. 

“Is Miss being alright,” Pippin asked, worried about her Master’s guest. 

“Yes, only thing bruised is my pride,” Tonks assured the small elf with a laugh of embarrassment. 

“Master and guest are in the family dining room.” 

“Thank you Pippin,” Tonks said as she headed around the corner into the nicely decorated room. 

“What did you knock over this time?” Sirius questioned when his young cousin entered the dining room. 

“Oh hush you,” Tonks replied ignoring their snickers at her expense. All of the order members were use to her clumsy nature. She was responsible for waking Wulburga Black’s Portrait more than anyone in the order. 

“I just noticed Auntie Wulburga is missing from the hall,” Tonks said as she joined them at the table, “how on earth did you get the portrait off the wall?” 

“Mother has joined the rest of the ancestor’s portraits in the gallery. She seems far happier there. I don’t know why that demented house elf put her in the hall,” Sirius informed them. 

“We’re glad to see you have recovered,” Remus said with a smile, “although the run-ins you keep having with innocent furniture may land you back in St Mungos before long.” 

“I wasn’t expecting to find that table there,” Tonks insisted, “I thought Sirius would know by now that I’m a danger to anything in hallways on a good day,” in sighting another round of laughter.

“How are things going with being partnered with Dawlish?” Kingsley asked.

“I was meaning to ask you about your disappearing act leaving me with that stiff coated Auror,” Tonks replied in irritation. 

“You can blame your illustrious Minister for that,” Kingsley offered. “If the rumors are to be believed. I’m not sure Fudge will remain in office much longer. Have you all seen the paper?” 

“Fudge will be lucky to get off on just being kicked out of office after all Umbridge has done in the last year,” Remus added. 

“There is rumor that Arthur’s son Percy is in the middle of the whole mess with Umbridge,” Tonks sighed, “As if they don’t already have enough to deal with after their daughter was killed.” 

“Bellatrix is a nasty piece of work,” Kingsley admitted, 

“That’s reminds me. Mum told me to give you this,” Tonks said removing a letter from her robe pocket. 

“I’ll read it later. Are you staying for dinner?” Sirius questioned his younger cousin.

Tonks nodded in acceptance. She wasn’t in the mood to sit through another meal with her parents making googly eyes at each other. Even after 23 years of marriage they still behaved like hormonal teenagers.


	4. Magical Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 8274

Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey June 25th 1996 

Harry woke to the alarm clock going off. He was tired from staying up so late trying to find his animal form. Today he had both martial arts classes and an art class he that he attended with Sileas. 

Still half sleep he opened the window taking the morning issue of the Daily Prophet from the owl ignoring it as it made its return flight out of his bedroom window. He had subscribed to the wizarding paper before leaving Hogwarts. He refused to spend another summer writing letters trying to find out what was happening in the world in which he belonged. The events of the previous summer taught him a lesson that he wouldn’t soon repeat.

This summer however was greatly different from the previous one. He wasn’t looking to receive any letters from Ron or Hermione, not because Dumbledore had forbade it; but because they were no longer friends as a result of Ginny’s death. 

He was no longer constantly plagued by nightmares. However he stilled dreamed of Ginny’s and Cedric’s death far more than he wished. He knew Molly Weasley’s refusal to allow him to attend her daughter’s funeral was done in order to hurt him however Harry allowed Ginny’s last words to comfort him. He was just as hurt by her death as Cedrics but he knew that there was nothing he could have done in either situation. Placing the paper on his desk, Harry left the smallest bedroom for the bathroom to shower for the day. 

As he stood under the cool spray of water Harry allowed his thoughts to wander. Before the things written about him had bothered him greatly but since the end of term Harry had become numb to it all. He couldn’t be arsed about what anyone thought of him. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, Harry stepped from the tub wrapping a thin towel around his waist while he used his discarded shirt to dry his hair. 

Thirty minutes later he was dressed in khaki cargo shorts with a black t-shirt and black trainers, grabbing the paper he headed downstairs for breakfast with his relatives. 

This was turning out to be one of Harry’s best summers by far since coming to live with the Dursley’s. The Dursley’s had more or less ignored his presence besides during meals where Harry had to endure his uncle Vernon’s heated glares and looks of annoyance. Harry thought it a miracle the man refrained from saying anything most of the time. 

Quickly fixing a plate of eggs, home fried potatoes with a ration of bacon and toast; he quickly poured himself a glass of milk sitting at the table. Deciding to read the paper while he ate Harry unfolded the paper his eyes wide in shock at the headlines and his food left forgotten as he read about the attack.

Millennium Bridge attack in London 

Death Eaters left their mark on the muggle world on last evening in two attacks carried out nearly simultaneously. The site of the first attack was a muggle pedestrian expansion bridge that crossed the River Thames in London. Muggle eye witnesses reported to have seen plumes of smoke in the sky. Report given by one eye witness said “if you looked directly at them, they disappeared, but you could see them out of the corner of your eye.” All witnesses reported that it all went dark before the explosions happened causing a twisting and buckling movement on the bridge walkway and the cables to snap pulling free of its piers ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the Thames below killing 15 muggles who were crossing the bridge at the time and injuring several others. 

The Second attack occurred at the Brockdale Bridge near West Minister where the moment of darkness was again reported by eye witnesses before several explosions occurred snapping the bridge completely in two causing the muggle cars traveling along the bridge to fall into the river below killing more than 30 muggles and injuring several more. 

A mass team of Obliviators were sent out to both locations. The muggles now believe both attacks were carried out by a militant group of terrorist working on orders from their leaders. More on the attacks page 5. 

Harry read the article in horror. Voldemort had made his move; the 9 Death Eaters captured in the department of mysteries didn’t prevent the atrocities that befell the muggle victims in both attacks. 

Harry hadn’t felt so much as a twinge in his scar since events at the ministry. He could only assume that Voldemort was occluding against him not that he was complaining. Harry quickly refolded the paper making sure to conceal the moving pictures from his relatives. It wouldn’t do for Vernon or Petunia to know the attacks were done by wizards. He could only imagine how they would react to the news. Probably blame him no doubt,” Harry thought as he quickly ate his breakfast leaving the room before Vernon could turn his ire on him. 

“Cowards, ruddy Cowards that’s what they are,” Vernon roared at the television. 

Harry snorted with laughter listening to Vernon yelled at the television as if the people reporting the news could engage the man in conversation. 

“These militant groups should be punished harshly for what they’ve done not negotiated with,” Vernon roared again at the reporter who revealed the official reports of trying to resolve the issues without further casualties. 

The death toll of both incidents was now up to nearly 60 muggles; some had died due to their injuries since the first report. Some 25 others were listed in critical but stable condition and a further 30 were treated and released from the medical hospitals. 

He quickly left the house, unnoticed by Vernon or Petunia who were still watching the news. Harry walked quickly away from number 4 Privet Drive towards the bus stop a street over to catch the bus downtown to the center. 

It was just before nine he arrived at the Community Center heading quickly into the art class pulling out his supplies waiting for the class to begin. 

“Sileas right?” Harry questioned as he took the empty stool beside her. 

Sileas looked up from digging in her canvas bag with a bright smile, “I’m surprise to see you in this class. I didn’t take you for the art type.”

“What type did you take me for?” Harry questioned curious as to her response. Sileas had to shake herself of her wayward thoughts. The scent of his Issey Miyake cologne tickling her senses. 

“Intellectual,” she said leaning closer to him. “I mean I don’t know many guys would read the book of lost tales or any book at all beyond school curriculum. The boys at Stone Wall High are either, stupid dumb jocks, or the geeky science kids.” 

Harry laughed at her expression. “Gosh he has the most amazing smile” she thought smiling back at him. Sileas thought herself a good judge of character and was totally serious in her assessment of the boys of Stone Wall High. 

“Well believe or not I’m also a jock,” Harry replied with amusement in his eyes.

Sileas looked surprised, “No way, you’re teasing me Harry Potter.” 

“I’m actually the captain of my school team. All jocks aren’t sports obsessed.” Harry said with laughter clearly heard in his voice. Sileas dropped her head into her hand with an embarrassed moan, “You are an enigma.” 

“Am I?” he questioned as he pulled his paint brushes and paint from his bag placing them on the table in front of his easel where a blank canvas sat against it. 

Tonks sat behind the pair unnoticed, today her disguise consisted of inky black hair in a high ponytail with stone washed jeans a black net top with a neon green tank and black combat boots on her feet. She was amazed by this side of the wizarding world's hero. Harry unconsciously flirted with the girl, without the legacy of his survival hanging over his head. 

“I wonder what kind of things we will be learning to paint in this class,” Sileas muttered to him as their instructor walked through the door. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Elizabeth Wise and I will be instructing you on the art of painting. You can all call me Lizzie as I believe you are mature enough to refer to me by my first name. Today we will be covering the aspects of paints and how they differ in painting and what they allow you to bring forth in paintings.”

“I see that all of you have your required supplies so we can move forward today in our first exercise. Over the next several weeks you will learn how to express yourself through painting and what colors to use to show depth of thought and how to bring life to abstract art. I hope to have a model to come in and we will attempt to paint the human form.” 

Sileas looked over at Harry wiggling her eye brows causing him to snicker shaking his head at her silliness. 

“I haven’t seen you around the park?” Sileas inquired as she started on their painting task for the day. Her hair was once more up in a twisted knot on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging to frame her face, today she wore a teal tank top with a teal and white stripped skirt with teal leggings under them with white sandals. her teal painted toe nails could be seen from the top of the shoe. 

“That's because I haven’t been to the park,” Harry answered looking away from his canvas towards her. “My martial arts instructor suggested an exercise regimen to help increase my endurance. So I’ve been doing a lot of cardio, not much time for reading.” 

The pair whispering as not to disturbed the other painters in the class. 

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Sileas questioned.

“Yeah, the man’s a ruddy genius,” Harry added with a laugh.

The pair continued their conversation as they painted whispering back and forth not wanting to draw attention to themselves. 

“Alright class, that’s all for today. Next lesson we will be covering landscapes and how to blend colors. Make sure that all of your supplies are stocked with both dark and light colored paints,” the instructor called out from the front of the room. 

At the end of class Harry looked at the completed painting it wasn't anywhere near perfect but he could make out the fruit in the round blob that was supposed to be a bowl. He smiled at Sileas, “It was nice seeing you again.” 

“Care to get a coffee?”She questioned following him from the room. “There’s a diner just down the street.” She didn’t want their time together to end.

Harry wanted to refuse but he had a while before his next class, “Sure,” he replied following her down the street towards the diner where a lot of teens hung out at. He was relieved that his cousin was nowhere to be seen. 

The pair entered the diner heading towards the first empty booth they saw. They were soon joined by a waitress wearing black capri pants with a white fitted t-shirt with the diner’s logo on the front with a black half apron around her small waist and a pair of roller skates on her feet. 

“Working again today I see?” Sileas asked smiling at her friend, “I thought you were going to quit?” 

Shania looked at her friend huffed, “As if, my parents aren’t being very forthcoming with extra money. They are constantly talking about responsibilities and such.”

“They just totally refused to compromise,” Shania continued, “I mean make one little tiny mistake and they cut you off. Enough about that who is your friend?” 

Harry looked incredulously at the girl he couldn’t believe that she hadn’t taken a breath since she’d begun speaking making rapidly wild hand gestures to get her point across. 

“Shania this is my friend Harry; we met a few weeks ago at the park. He lives a few streets over from me.” Shania smiled, “pleasure to meet you. Don’t allow this one to manipulate you into anything.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said waving his hand at the other girl. 

“Pay her no attention,” said Sileas laughing, at Harry’s incredulous expression.

“What are you having?” Shania questioned after handing them menus. 

“I’ll have triple almond and hazel nut latte with whipped cream,” Sileas replied waiting for Harry to order, “give me a caramel mocha latte with whipped cream.” 

“Coming right up,” Shania replied with a big smile skating away. 

“So what do you do when you aren’t reading or taking art classes?”

“This is my first art class actually; normally I spend my summers reading. It is at the behest of my uncle that I’ve signed up for classes this summer; I’m taking several classes,” Harry responded just as their waitress returned with their order. 

Harry accepted his large mug taking a small sip after blowing on the hot liquid savoring the taste of the caramel and mocha flavors mixed in the latte he ordered. 

“What about you? Are your parents forcing you to take classes this summer?” Harry asked curious about the girl he was starting to enjoy spending time with. 

“My parents are big on education and being well rounded,” Sileas replied making quotations with her fingers. “My mum is an art instructor at Julliard here in London its based out of New York in the America’s. “She was a premier ballerina before she met my father and got married.” 

“So naturally I’m expected to take some form of dance class. Ballet is a given but I also take jazz, modern and tap. I also take gymnastics and piano. My school team has won the championships the last 3 years.” 

“What other classes are you taking?” Sileas questioned. “I’m taking dance, tai kwon do, kick boxing and yoga.” 

“Why yoga?” she questioned truly interested in why he chose that specific class. “Yoga is a strength training class and teaches flexibility,” Harry said hunching his shoulders. “I figure it can only help me to be more flexible in my martial arts classes.” 

“I don’t have any friends here,” he answered simply, “So it really isn’t much of a hassle.” “Now you do,” she said with a smile reaching across the table grabbing his hand. 

Harry stomach fluttered with nervousness. He was always so unsure about girls. They could be so confusing, at least the ones in the wizarding world. He’d managed to have a nice conversation with Sileas without making an utter fool of himself. 

What dance class did you sign up for?” she questioned. “I’m not sure honestly, I just really picked dance. I guess I will find out when I attend the class.” Harry replied with an embarrassed expression on his face.

“Have you heard about the terrorist attacks? It was all over the news this morning,” Sileas questioned, “My parents were very disturbed by the news. My father is organizing volunteers at the church to reach out to the families that were affected by the attacks.” 

“My guardians were upset as well,” Harry admitted however Vernon and Petunia Dursley were as far from Mr. and Mrs. Romanov as one could get, “when I left home my Uncle was still yelling at the reporters about how militants should be handled.” 

Sileas looked shocked before she giggled at the image her mind conjured. The thought of her parents behaving in such an uncouth manner sent her into another peel of laughter. 

“You should hang out with me and my friends sometime.”

Harry was ready to decline but said sure when she looked about to protest his refusal. She quickly wrote down her number on a slip of paper handing to him.

“Me and my friends are going to hit up “The Underground” Friday night I thought I would issue you an invite?” Sileas mentioned hoping that he would want to hang out with them.

Tonks silently moaned, she already knew that she would have to make sure she was on duty that night to ensure Harry could get back in his relatives home. She didn't put it past the Dursley's to lock the boy outside.

She had invited him the last time she saw him but he refused. She hoped giving him advance notice would give him time to think about it before refusing outright.

“What’s the underground,” Harry asked curiously. He remembered her mentioning it the last time he’d seen her in the park. 

“It’s an underground skating rink that all kids hang out at. They even have ramps and courses for skate boarders,” Sileas explained, “If you wanna go meet me at the park Friday night around eight.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. My relatives aren’t actually very good about me hanging out at night,” Harry explained. 

Harry didn’t want to sneak out only for Dudley to squeal on him for being out with other kids. Vernon was looking for any excuse to take his frustrations out on Harry. He was surprised that his uncle didn’t try to blame the attacks on him. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of sneaking out?”She questioned quietly urging him to sneak out and hang out with them, “If you are worried about seeing your cousin there don’t. Dudley and his thugs normally hang out at the movie complex or the teen club on the East end.” 

“Okay fine,” Harry agreed but if I don’t like it I’m leaving. Deal?” he asked. 

“Deal,” She quickly agreed excited at the thought of hanging out with Harry. 

“What class do you have now?” 

Harry pulled the folded piece of paper from his back pocket, “I have tai chi now. I can walk you to your next lesson if you like?” Sileas smiled brightly before taking his hand leading him from the diner. 

Shania smiled giving her two thumbs up mouthing “he’s hot” at her as they left the diner. 

Tonks smiled at the teen girl’s antics. She could tell the teen was infatuated with the wizarding hero. “Ah to be a teen again she thought as the followed the pair from the café. 

When they reached the dance hall across from the community center building Sileas kissed his cheek briefly before walking away. Harry sighed with a small smile on his face as he watched her enter the building before turning back entering the community center heading towards the information desk to find out where his class was located.

After his tai chi class Harry headed into his kick boxing class. That afternoon he had piano, dance and yoga before heading home at after 5. As he walked towards the edge of town Harry stopped by a small electronics store purchasing a cell phone. He didn’t want to same things happening if he got a phone call to his muggle relatives’ phone.

Harry arrived home just as his uncle was pulling into the driveway from work. He wore his usual sour expression but Harry didn’t say anything as he followed the older man into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
_________________________

 

Friday came quicker than Harry expected. He returned home just after five that evening heading straight upstairs to shower and change. He had to figure out how he was going to manage sneaking out and getting back in the house when he returned later that night. 

He had made it a point to return home every evening before Dudley to prevent his aunt and uncle having any reason to gripe at him about inconveniencing them. 

Harry made an appearance at dinner ignoring his uncle’s glare at daring to dine with them before making his escape from the kitchen before his aunt could force him to clean up.  
His relatives had become lazy over the years since having him as their personal house elf. He wasn’t about to give the go ahead to start forcing him to do chores. 

After dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans with a long sleeved black t-shirt with graphic designs on it. Harry pulled on his black NK boots nicking the extra door key his aunt liked to hide. Stuffing his bed with clothing to make it look like he was lying in the bed Harry hit the light switch turning off the lights before heading back downstairs and out the back unnoticed by his relatives.  
He only hoped his relatives didn’t lock his bedroom door before he had a chance to slip inside. 

As the purple and black convertible eclipse sped down the expressway with the music blasting Harry couldn’t help the feeling of being free. 

“Do a lot of kids hang out at the rink?” Harry questioned his thoughts on whether Dudley and his gang would be there. 

“Yeah mostly the kids from Stone Wall and few from Smeltings as well,” Sileas answered as she slowed down as they exited the expressway. “If you’re worried about your cousin and his bullying friends being there don’t. They usually hang out at the mall.”

The parking lot was pretty full when they arrived. Sileas pulled in beside a burgundy van shutting off the engine. Grabbing her skates from the back seat getting out of the car, “come on the others should already be here,” Sileas urged as they walked towards the large one story building.

Harry followed her towards the building walking down a flight of stairs to the entrance. “What’s on the main level?” he questioned as they entered the entrance hall where a large counter built into the wall was located. 

A woman with pink and blue colored hair sat behind taking money and handing out tickets for rentals. 

“The upper level is where the arcades and food court is,” Sileas said when they reached the end of the line. “We’ve made good time usually there are more people then this by now.” 

When they reached the counter Harry quickly paid for both of them accepting the ticket for his skates following her into the large room. 

"You didn't have to pay for me," Sileas said at once.

"Humor me," Harry replied.

“Hey Sileas,” Shania called out when she spotted them skating towards them, “I wasn’t sure if you would make it out from under the Parentals.”

“My parents aren’t home they are helping with the survivors in the attacks,” Sileas advised before leading Harry towards the skate rental counter. 

“My parents were talking about that as well,” Shania admitted, "I couldn't believe a bunch of nutters blew up the bridge. As if traveling across it wasn't a bear to begin with. Now it's really going to be impossible to get anywhere." 

Harry headed towards the counter leaving the two girls to speak behind him. 

“What size?” the guy working the area asked. 

“7 ½,” Harry replied watching as the man walked down an aisle returning with the pair of skates. 

"Thanks," Harry replied walking back towards Sileas and Shania.

“We are over by the ramps,” Shania informed them leading them over to where all of their friends were sitting at two tables they pushed together. 

"It's about time you got here," one of the boys at the table shouted at Sileas when they reached the table.

Sileas rolled her eyes at the comment. You'd think that she had a habit of meeting them late.  
“Harry this is Wes, Jason who is Shania’s twin, then we have Natalie, Damian, and Brittney,” Sileas quickly introduced each of her friends pointing to them as she gave their names around the table. Each of them waving at him in greeting.

Wes was the boy who shouted out his greeting when they arrived at the table.

“All right,” Harry greeted taking a seat looking around the huge room. It was larger than it appeared to be from the outside. 

“Guys this is my friend Harry,” Sileas introduced. 

Shania looked at her friend with a knowing smile. Sileas had gone on and on about the boy she’d met with intoxicating emerald green eyes. Who would have thought the boy not only had eyes that would have any girl falling over herself to be with him but he was smoking hot as well. A part of her wished that she'd met him first. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Wes asked curious about this new kid. 

“I attended primary at St Grogory’s until I was accepted at a boarding school in Scotland. I’m only here for a couple of months during the summer,” Harry answered simply. It was easier to tell the truth without telling everything. 

“Why Scotland?” Shania asked curious as to why he attended a school so far away from Surrey. 

“It’s the school my parents attended. It’s only expected that I would attend the same school,” Harry explained. 

“So what do you drive?” Damian asked curious about this new kid. 

“Besides my aunt and uncle crazy? I don’t drive anything,” Harry replied causing everyone at the table to laugh. “I’m guessing that all of you have your licenses already?”

“God, yes,” Jason exclaimed, “parents can get in the way of serious teenage mischief.”

“I remember you,” Brittney said with a knowing smile, “I knew your cousin and his goons were lying about you attending some school for criminal boys.” 

Harry snorted with laughter. It was ironic how the Dursley's had the neighborhood fooled about him. Yet they were blind to the delinquency of their own son.

“Natalie and I attend Samara Academy of Arts which is the sister school to Smeltings. All of our school co-ed activities are together such as dances and the like,” Brittney informed him.

How come we haven’t seen you around before now?” Natalie asked.

“Harry here is an intellectual type,” Sileas said winking at him as she tied the laces on her skates. “When I met him he was reading in the park across from my house.” 

"Now that you mentioned it. How on earth did you find me in the park? Where I was sitting wasn't in the open?" Harry questioned.

"Saw you from my bedroom window," Sileas mumbled.

“I thought you said he was a jock?” Brittney inquired. 

"He is," Sileas replied.

“An intellectual jock?” said Natalie in amusement. 

Harry laughed at their expressions. He hadn’t been around them very long but he already felt accepted as part of the group. It wasn’t something he was use to as a child. Dudley and his reject friends made sure his time in primary was very lonely. 

“Yes an intellectual jock,” Harry admitted, “You are aware I’ve never done this right?” Harry questioned worried he would fall on his face. 

“It will be fun. You’ll do fine,” Sileas insisted as she picked up her shoes skating over to where lockers were along the wall. 

“You’re joking right?” Damian questioned. 

“No,” Harry answered honestly, “I’m captain of my school’s soccer team. I don’t usually risk injury; my team would kill me if I did.” Explaining away his lack of knowledge about muggle pastimes. 

“I do motocross myself,” Damian responded, “Wes here is a gymnast much like Sileas and Shania.” 

“What do you do?” Harry questioned Brittney and Natalie. 

“Britt and Nat are the artist out of the bunch,” Jason answered, “I’m captain of my school’s swim team.” 

“Pay him no mind Harry, I’m a musical arts major. I hope to one day become a choreographer,”” Natalie explained. 

‘I’m also a musical arts major however I want to become a composer of music like Mozart,” Brittney explained. 

“Interesting,” Harry replied smiling at the girl, “what instruments do you play?” 

“I play several actually,” Brittney admitted, “violin by far is my favorite but I also play the clarinet, the flute, the piano, the cello and the alto saxophone. 

Harry was impressed he had never met anyone who played that many instruments. She was clearly very talented. 

“Let’s go guys we didn’t come here for idle chatter,” Shania called out skating away heading for the large floor where there was already a large crowd of people skating around. 

Harry felt unsteady when he first stood cautiously he headed over to the lockers placing his trainers into it removing the key putting it in his pocket. He had only moved a short distance from the locker because his feet slipped from under him and he landed on his back. 

“OMG! Are you alright?” Sileas cried out as she came skating quickly towards him. 

Harry couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him, “I’m fine. Only thing bruised his my pride.” 

“Sometimes it’s best to use the stopper on one of the skates to keep yourself from falling,” Sileas whispered once he regained his footing. Harry nodded in understanding following her at a much slower pace trying to keep from falling. 

After falling down several more times much to the amusement of everyone, he finally got the hang of skating and found that he was having a great time. 

He managed to skate during all skate, couples skate and singles skate that consisted of only males. 

Mid way through the night they all put their shoes on Harry turned in his skates before heading towards the stairs leading to the food court and arcade. 

They all quickly ordered their food finding a table for them to sit at away from all of the noise down below.  
“So what you think about learning to ride?” Damian asked taking a bite out of his large slice of pepperoni pizza. 

“My uncle would have a coronary if I got a motor bike,” Harry admitted imagining his uncle’s face turning purple in anger. “My godfather would think it brilliant though,” biting into the pizza Harry was amazed that the flavors in the sauce. It was his first time trying pizza. The Dursley’s didn’t order out much in fear that they would be doing something to cause less work for him. 

“I will get you the book from the Licensing Office,” Sileas offered. Harry looked skeptical about truly learning to ride. He couldn't help but wonder however, if riding a motorbike was anything like the rush he got every time he rode his broom. “Come on Harry you can’t keep riding public transportation.” Sileas pleaded

“Where exactly I’m I suppose to keep a motorcycle when I leave for boarding school at the end of August?” Harry questioned. 

“Can’t your godfather keep it? You said he would be cool with it?” Jason suggested. 

"You all have got all the answers don't you?" replied Harry causing them all to laugh.

“I haven’t passed the testing yet?” Harry reminded them hoping they would let the matter drop. He was sure that Sirius wouldn’t have a problem with keeping the motorcycle it was Dumbledore he was worried about. The man seemed to want to keep him as clueless as possible but would make sure to remind him of the sacrifices the Order is making for his protection. 

Pushing thoughts of Dumbledore from his mind, Harry enjoyed the rest of the night with his friends. It was nearing midnight when Harry entered the house heading for his bedroom unnoticed by his muggle relatives. 

____________________

Saturday found Harry back in the park reading. He had managed to escape before his Uncle returned from golfing. He hoped his cousin was bored to death being made to go to keep the boss’ nephew company while the pair talked business. 

“How did I know I would find you here?” Sileas questioned walking towards him. 

“I don’t know, process of elimination I guess,” Harry replied looking up from his book. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Sileas said with a mischievous smile. 

“A surprise huh?” Harry questioned wondering what she was up too. 

Sileas pulled a thin booklet from behind her holding it out for him to take. 

“What’s this?” he questioned as he took it from her hand reading the cover ‘Motorcycle Operators Manual’.

“This says you have to be 21 to get a motorcycle license,” Harry informed her. 

“Harry you need to learn to ride, I will teach you how to drive and you can get your driver’s license,” advised Sileas, “the M classification on your license is semantics.” 

“Then why didn’t you get me the regular driving manual?” he questioned further. 

“Come on,” Sileas said grabbing his arm trying to pull him up from where he was sitting. 

“Where are we going?” he questioned getting up grabbing his things. 

“The Licensing Bureau they are open until 3 today,” Sileas replied as if it were obvious. 

Harry allowed himself to be pulled from the park towards her parked car in the drive way in front of her house. Once they were driving Sileas went over all the finer points of driving that she’d learned through taking the driver’s education class at school the entire year before. 

It was early afternoon when Harry returned home with both manuals from the Licensing Bureau as well as several things Sileas insisted he would need once he learned to ride. 

Harry wasn’t sure how he would get the necessary license needed without the documentation the muggles required. He decided he would write Sirius about it, if the need arose. 

The rest of the week Harry spent learning to drive with Sileas. Much to his disgust his relatives had purchased a candy apple red convertible mustang for their precious Dudley. He didn’t know why his relatives bought such a fast car for Dudley who had already gotten three speeding tickets since his birthday. 

Sirius had written him a long letter because of some comments Mrs. Weasley made about him at one of the order meetings. He wasn’t sure what the woman had said but Sirius wasn’t pleased. Harry hadn’t mention his altercation with Mrs. Weasley to Sirius he hoped Sirius would think her still raw from the death of her daughter and not read more into it. Harry wasn’t used to confiding in adults even after he and Hermione helped his godfather escape in their third year. 

Harry knew that if the man reacted that badly to what Mrs. Weasley had said his godfather would surely kill his relatives. He had no intentions on telling the man anything that would cause his godfather to be captured by the ministry or worse kissed. 

He knew Sirius was disappointed that he wouldn’t be coming to Grimauld Place with him and Remus but Harry wanted to complete his summer lessons at the community center. For the first time he had friends who Dudley couldn’t bully into not liking him. Friends that didn’t know anything about the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Dumbledore had approved immensely at his request to remain at Number 4 Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer. He had even written him a personal message attesting to the fact how pleased he was that Harry was getting along better with his muggle relatives. 

“As if,” thought Harry putting the letter away not that he would ever convince the older man that his relatives weren’t loving in they’re own way.

____________________________________

(One Week Later) 

Snape arrived at number 4 Privet Drive at 8pm for his shift with Lupin much to his displeasure. Tonks had reported Mundungus Fletcher to Dumbledore once again about leaving his post on the brat’s detail to make some shady deal. He now had to deal with watching the brat until another more suitable person could be assigned. 

He understood why Dumbledore dealt with the man. Fletcher was able to get into places that Dumbledore couldn’t and had connections with people who were frown upon because of their dealings. 

Music could be heard as they neared the house. When they arrived Remus took the post in the front of the house the loud music already bothering his sensitive hearing. 

Snape though irritated couldn’t fault the wolf as he made his way around the house finding the back yard full of half naked teens having what appeared to be a pool party. He scanned the crowd curious as to why the Potter boy wasn’t among them. 

He stepped out the way of a young girl as she stormed towards a blonde teen sitting at a round table near the pool. He followed her with his eyes wondering where she was going before hitting her with a listening charm. “This could be interesting,” he thought. 

“You said that Harry would want my company?” Beth whined, clearly offended her arms crossed bringing attention to her dark red bikini top that was barely covering her breast. 

Snape brow rose at her statement. Potter hadn’t shown any indication of teenage lust. He was aware of his crush on the Chang girl. If rumors were to be believed he ruined the date by talking about the Granger girl. 

Potter was unlike his father in that aspect. James Potter was never without some pretty witch on his arm. Even his like for Lily seemed subdued when near the end of their 5th year. He was once again drawn out of his thoughts at the conversation before him. 

“No, you asked where he was and I told you,” Dudley replied, “I never guaranteed he would want your company or attention.”

“What is he gay or something?” she asked.

“How the ruddy hell should I know,” Dudley snapped offended, “It’s not like we talk about stuff like that.” 

“Am I not attractive?” she asked feeling put out upon with Harry’s treatment of her. She wasn’t used to guys brushing her off. Most guys found her very attractive. He was the first boy to ever spurn her advances. She just didn’t get it. 

“You’re cute enough,” Polkiss answered with a wink. 

“Ewe,” thought Beth frowning up her face at the other boy. He was such a git, who thought he was cool. 

“He probably thinks I’m trying to get him into trouble,” Dudley informed her.  
“I’ve done it enough over the years.”

“He told me he was studying what teenager studies during summer hols?” she asked. 

“He’s weird forget about him,” Polkiss said grabbing her hand. Beth pulled back giving him a disgusted look. 

“Who is weird?” Tracey asked walking over. 

“Potter,”replied Polkiss with distaste. Snape smirked he didn’t think anyone could say the name with as much malice as he could. He found this muggle teen very entertaining. 

“He’s hanging out with Wes and his friends,” Tracey mentioned joining in their conversation. 

“Why in Hades would Wes and Jason want to hang around that git for?” Piers questioned with a look of disgust on his face. 

Harry headed downstairs to throw away his soda can when the house phone rung it was around ten thirty. Before he reached the phone the answering machine picked up. 

“Dudders its Mummy, Marge is doing much better, I’ll be home in the morning; maybe you can invite a few friends over and have a pool party. What do you think Dudders?” she asked. 

Harry paused listening to the message before he walked outside. He stood for a minute trying to find Dudley in the crowd of teenagers. Beth spotted him heading over wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I knew you would change your mind?” she said much to Harry’s annoyance. 

“Come dance with me?” she whined. 

Harry removed her arms. “I don’t think so,” he said walking away when he spotted Dudley with a blonde girl sitting in his lap near the pool kissing, his hands fondling her bottom. Harry stood there his brow raised. Polkiss tapped Dudley on his shoulder to get his attention. 

“What?” Dudley snapped annoyed at being interrupted. Polkiss pointed to Harry. “What do you want I thought you said you didn’t want anything to do with my party?”

Beth stood behind him whining, “What is wrong with you?” she questioned grabbing Harry by his arm turning him to face her. 

“Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I would really appreciate it if you would kill the stalker chic impersonation because its’ truly not flattering,” Harry snapped turning back around to face Dudley. 

“I don’t want anything to do with the mess you’ve created,” Harry replied, “I thought you would like to know that your mother will be home first thing in the morning.” 

Snape was curious, “why is Potter not referring to Petunia as his aunt.” 

“He’s lying,” Polkiss suggested without thought.

Dudley looked thoughtful for a minute before he went back to kissing the girl on his lap. He didn’t know her name but she could kiss very well. 

“I’m lying am I?” Harry asked Polkiss. “If he thinks I’m lying all he needs to do is check the machine his mother just called. And with this mess I will say it’s gonna take you all night to clean up before she gets home.”

“She’ll be here first thing in the morning,” Harry added looking at his cousin to see if he would bother checking either way it wouldn’t be any skin off his nose. Dudley followed Harry back inside to check the machine. Upon hearing the message he looked around the kitchen to find it trashed. The table was littered with discarded cups. Empty bags of chips littered the floor. The sink was filled with an assortment of dishes that needed washing.  
Dudley returned outside his face pale Snape smirked. So the brat wasn’t lying.

“What’s up D?” Polkiss asked, “What did you do to the freak for lying?”

“My mother is returning in the morning.”

“So the freak wasn’t lying,” said Polkiss, “Just blame it on him like you do everything else,” he suggested. 

“This, my mother won’t believe you know that he doesn’t have any friends here,” Dudley stated, “Not that it’s his fault with my father telling everyone he attends St Brutus’s for Criminally Insane Boys.”

Snape raised his brow at this. 

“Well doesn’t he attend that school?” Tracey asked.

“No,” Dudley sighed feeling miserable, “he attends some fancy boarding school somewhere is Scotland. We drop him off at the train station every year and he doesn’t return until summer hols. We are going to have to end this party soon if I’m going to get things cleaned before my mom arrives,” Dudley advised. 

“Make the freak do it. Your father says he has to obey you,” Polkiss urged him wanting to keep the party going. It was the first time the Dursley’s had left Dudley at home without supervision.  
“No he doesn’t,” Dudley snapped in irritation. Polkiss looked at him with a weird expression.  
“I’m going to go talk to him?” Beth said heading back inside the house.  
Harry lay on his bed reading a book on meditation he found while cleaning out Dudley’s things, when he heard the sounds of something breaking. Storming from his room he entered the kitchen to find that they had broken Petunia’s vase from the Ming Dynasty. Dudley looked up the music was turned off. They could hear Harry’s voice from outside. 

“Get out all of you, you don’t have respect for other people’s property that vase was worth more than your parents have,” shouted Harry. 

“You don’t tell us what to do freak,” one of Dudley’s friends argued. 

“I just did, you can get out the easy way or I’ll just make a quick phone call to your mother and tell her that you are drinking and smoking pot,” he hissed with a smirk. 

He truly hated Dudley’s worthless friends. All they did was smoke marijuana, drink and beat up on little kids taking their lunch money. If they kept going on the paths they were they would all end up in prison before they reached their twenty-fifth birthday. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you freak,” Bobby threatened cracking his knuckles. 

Harry rolled his eyes as more teenagers started pouring out of the house with Harry following behind them. 

“What are you doing Potter? You don’t tell my friends what to do,” Dudley shouted angry standing up from where he was sitting. Normally he could get the worthless git to back down by threatening him. 

Harry smirked, “we’ll just see what your mother has to say about her antique vase from the Ming Dynasty being broken by your hooligan friends,” Harry said watching him pale. 

Dudley looked around at his friends, “Who did it?” he asked.

“D it was an honest mistake,” Bobby replied, “we were playing catch.”

“They were playing catch, catch with an expensive vase. Go figure,” Harry said sarcastically, “I knew your friends were mentally unstable. I assumed they had enough intelligence to fill a thimble but it appears they are as stupid as they look.” 

Snape was surprised at Potter’s sarcastic reply; it sounded almost like something one of his slytherin students would say. 

“That’s it I’m done for. Mum is going to kill me,” Dudley sighed feeling the blood drain from his face, “This party is over everyone clear out.”

“Come on Big D, you’ve got plenty of time to clean up,” Bobby said from where he was standing getting another soda from the cooler. 

“I said leave,” he hissed anger clear in his voice. 

There was a lot of grumbling as people got out of the pool giving Harry evil glares as they got their things following the others from the yard. It took a few minutes for the yard to clear. Harry looked around the yard. When the yard was cleared Dudley hated to asked but he couldn’t let his mother find out the vase was broke. 

“See what kind of friends you have Dudley?” Harry asked, “Not one of them bothered to offer to help you clean up the mess they helped you create. They have no respect for you or your home. The yard is totally trashed not the mention what the inside of the house looks like.”

“Aren’t you going to help me clean things up?” Dudley asked. 

“I think you’re family has gotten enough slave labor out of me,” Harry admitted, “why would I volunteer when I was forced to be a slave at your parent’s whim. You’ve done nothing but make my life miserable.” 

“Come on Harry I’m desperate here,” whined Dudley, “What are we going to do about the vase though?” 

“You’re going to have to own up to breaking it,” Harry answered.

“Mum would never have to know, you could fix it. You can fix it can’t you?” he asked.

“Fix what? Harry questioned Dudley couldn’t possibly be suggesting that he use magic. 

“The vase,” Dudley snapped irritated. 

“You know that I’m not allowed to do magic outside of school. Yes I could fix it but why would I even if I could do magic. You know how Petunia and Vernon feel about the subject,” Harry reminded him, “I’m actually shocked that you would even suggest it. Looking for another way of getting me in trouble with your parents?” 

“Had Petunia punished her nephew for using the word magic,” thought Snape, he didn’t think the woman would sink so low. It was bad enough she constantly called her own sister a freak just because she was jealous of not having magic. 

“Surely one of those freaks is watching the house,” Dudley suggested. 

“Don’t call them that,” Harry said through gritted teeth in irritation. First he’s asking for help and then he's calling them freaks and its people like the Dursley’s who gave muggles a bad name. “It’s because of people like you and your parents the reason why dark wizards and witches kill innocent muggles.” 

“But you could ask them to fix it,” Dudley pressed the issue. 

“I’ve made it this long for the summer without any broken bones I would like to end the summer that way,” Harry replied simply he’d avoided direct contact with Vernon refusing to give the man a reason to take his anger out him.  
“But dad wouldn’t know,” Dudley offered.

“You right he isn’t going to know because I’m not going to ask,” Harry said finally.  
“You stupid worthless freak, dad was right you freaks are the worst sort. He should have beaten you bloody like last summer,” shouted Dudley, as Harry walked away.  
“Goodnight Dudley this is your mess you clean it up,” Harry said without looking back.  
Severus watched the pair as they argued. Severus was going to wring Dumbledore’s neck if he found out he knew how Petunia and her large husband treated the boy. He hated abuse. He saw it a lot in his slytherins and did everything in his power to protect them.  
He knew McGonagall was adamant about Potter not being left here. The old fool assured her that the boy would be fine. Broken bones and beating a child bloody wasn’t in his definition of fine. He was risking his life every year to save the brat only for him to be killed by some crazy muggle. He was bought out of his thoughts by his reliever.  
“What happened here?” Shacklebolt asked.  
“Teenage party, the boy’s parents are both out of town,” Snape informed him.  
“Harry wasn’t involved was he?” Kingsley questioned curious if the boy had any of his father’s mischievous habits. “I don’t recall being this messy in my youth.”  
“Shockingly no the brat didn’t have anything to do with it,” Snape replied walking off without saying anything further.  
“I’ll never get this cleaned in time,” sighed Dudley sadly looking around the inside of the house.  
Harry woke at four am showering and heading down stairs to find Dudley asleep at the kitchen table taking pity of him Harry shaking him awake, “go up to bed Dudley. I’ll get the rest cleaned up.”  
He wanted to teach his cousin a lesson by not helping when he asked. After all the years of Dudley getting him in trouble he expected Harry to help him clean up from a party that he and his friends had trashing the house and yard.  
“I’m really am sorry for the way I treated you,” he replied through another yawn before heading up to bed. He didn’t bother to ask him to repair the vase again. He figured he would just have to own up to breaking it. 

Heading out into the yard Harry began picking up the trash throwing it into the trash bin. After cleaning the yard and clearing the debris from the pool Harry headed back in the house to shower and dress for the day. He planned to be out of the house before his aunt returned home.  
__________________________________

Harry never thought he would see the day that Dudley would be punished by his parents. As expected Petunia was furious that Dudley had violated their trust having a party with no supervision which resulted in her vase being broken. She wanted to blame Harry but for once she knew her son was to blame for it all. 

As punishment Dudley had his car taken away. He could only attend his lessons at the gym and couldn’t hang out with any of his friends. Bobby parents had been called and he was also in trouble. His father was forcing him to work at the sports store his family owned to pay the price to replace her vase. 

Harry had never seen Dudley so miserable. They had even taken his video game so he couldn’t even blow up anything. 

It was a definite change. It seemed to hurt Petunia worst than Dudley to have to punish him. Harry didn’t feel sorry for either of them though. He just reminded himself of the numerous times he sat in his cupboard under the stairs without meals. He never thought he would see that day when Petunia and Vernon were disappointed in their son but evidently the impossible does happen.


	5. A Calculated Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 9904
> 
> Sileas name is pronounced (Shih Lees)

The month of July had flown by. Dudley had finally been given reprieve by his parents and was once again speeding up and down the roads in what Sileas named the death car.

Harry could understand why she called it that. It would take a miracle for Dudley to make it out of a traffic accident alive at the rate his cousin was going. It wouldn’t be long before he wrapped the car around one of the many utility poles in the neighborhood. 

The driving lessons with Sileas had paid off and Harry was looking forward to getting his license the following week. Sirius had already sent what he would need by owl and Sileas had helped with testing him on possible questions that might appear on the test. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Sileas questioned as she followed Harry through the books store.

“I’m not sure really,” Harry admitted honestly, “I will know what’s right when I find it.” Harry continued to browse the shelves of muggle books. He wanted to get both Neville and Luna gifts from the muggle world for their birthday although Luna’s birthday was closer to Christmas he wanted to find something special for the pair. 

They had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past few weeks and their friendship was a lot stronger than his had been with Ron and Hermione. He didn’t have to avoid certain topics because it would offend anyone or act a certain way to keep his friends from turning on him. His friendships with Luna and Neville was completely opposite from his friendships with Ron and Hermione. 

Ron was famous for his almost compulsive jealous tendencies which caused him to lash out in anger about the stupidest things. 4th year was a perfect example of his jealousy. He was so far in his jealous haze that he accused Harry of entering his name in the tournament without telling him how. The tournament would have been a sure way of Ron getting himself killed.

Harry wasn’t responsible for Ron’s insecurities. He would hate to see how Ron would react if he found out that he gave Fred and George his winnings from the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry could imagine the scene the other teen would create. No it was far safer that the whys behind the joke shop remain an unknown. 

Neville and Luna had taken up the void where Hermione and Ron used to be. The loss of their friendship didn’t hurt so much anymore. If Harry were to truly think about it. Neville and Luna made far better friends. 

“My friend’s birthday is the day before mine and I want to get him the perfect gift,” Harry advised still looking through muggle books. 

“So he’s an intellectual type too?” Sileas questioned curious about his friends from school. 

“No, I wouldn’t call him intellectual not that I’m calling him stupid. He’s really shy and loves working with plants. I don’t think there is anything that he can’t get to grow,” Harry replied laughing at the thought of Neville and his skill at Herbology. “If he had a choice of employment I believe that he would do well as a landscaper or gardener.”

Harry picked up several books on muggle landscaping and creating artificial ponds and such to make a decorative garden. He thought Neville would get a kick of it. 

For Luna he got a book on muggle Greek mythology and several muggle children’s stories. He knew she would love to read about how muggles depicted magical beings in their stories. 

He also picked up books on muggle mathematics thinking they would challenge Luna, because she always talked about the magic in numbers. 

“How much are you expecting your friends to read?” Sileas questioned her eyes sparkling with laughter has Harry continued to add books to his arm. 

“I’m done with this gift. Now its time for a fun gift for the both of them,” Harry said rushing to the counter to pay. 

Their next stop was a craft store. Sileas wondered if Harry was involved with this girl. He was really focused selecting the perfect gifts. She couldn’t help to wonder what kind of gift he would have gotten her if they had met before her birthday. 

“What are you planning to get out of here?” she questioned trying to remain calm. 

“Well, Luna loves wearing odd jewelry I thought I could get her some instruction books and a kit so that she can make her own jewelry.”  
Sileas was amazed at the thought Harry put into the gifts that he was giving his friends. “If he took this much care in choosing gifts for friends; how much care would he put into gifts for a special someone in his life?” she wondered.  
He quickly wondered down the aisle pulling books from the display with detailed instructions on how to make jewelry from earrings to bracelets. The book even had order forms to order materials to make them. Harry knew Luna would get a kick out of making her own jewelry that no one else owned. After selecting three different books Harry pulled a plastic sectioned container to hold the materials; then with Sileas help proceeded to select items from peg hooks to fill her container.  
Not long after they headed down the aisles just looking at other craft items. Harry paused at seeing the most beautiful styled planting pots. “Neville will love these,” he thought heading back to the get a basket getting the entire set.  
“Are we done yet,” Sileas whined, “I could use some food.”  
Harry looked sheepish; there he was in the middle of a shopping frenzy and he hadn’t thought about eating.“We can hit one of the eateries then get their final gift,” he suggested as they headed towards the checkout counter.  
As promised, they exited the store Harry’s hands full of bags heading towards the small Asian restaurant. Tonks following behind them today her hair was black; her eyes were a deep blue almost purple with dark eyeliner and gray and blue eye shadow over her eyes. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black trainers with peace symbols all over them in neon colors with a bright pink neon t-shirt that hung from her left shoulder showing a neon yellow tank under it.  
After ordering they quickly headed towards table in food court. Tonks sat a short distance from the pair catching her breath. Who would have thought Harry Potter would be a shopaholic. The boy had spent several hundred pounds and it didn’t seem like he was losing steam yet. She munched on a chef salad as the pair ate food from the Asian restaurant.  
Harry bit into his shrimp egg roll closing his eyes in pleasure. “This is absolutely amazing,” he sighed, “I know I’m going to pay for all the junk food I’ve been eating when I return to school.”  
“Is your training schedule very hard?” Sileas asked. She knew her training for the gymnastics team was brutal at times especially when they were competing at the championship level.  
“It can be.”  
“Mine can be too. It becomes very intense when we have competitions. My parents are hoping that I will get an athletic scholarship to the university for gymnastics or dancing at Julliard.”  
“That’s great,” Harry replied with a bright smile before taking another bite into his food.  
“What about you? Are you planning to play soccer at the college level?” Sileas questioned curious as to the other teens plans for the future.  
“I like soccer but I don’t think I want to continue it after I finish at boarding school.”  
Far too soon in Tonks opinion the pair stood starting towards the exit to take the bags to the car and begin their next round of shopping.  
“Where do you suggest?” Harry asked as they headed towards the clothing shops.  
Sileas looked thoughtful before heading towards a store that at first glance Harry would have never gone into.  
Entering a male clothing store “Cutting Edge” Harry quickly headed towards the tables that were filled with an assortment of denims and shirts that were neatly folded and stacked. Sileas was just as enthusiastic in helping him find a gift as well as purchase a few things for himself.  
Finally Harry decided on a pair of designer Edge jeans with a long sleeved Edge graphic t-shirt and a pair of black NK hiking boots. He even got two thick muggle coats and considered getting hats briefly but changed his mind. He also found a collection of watches that he just had to buy. He knew they would be perfect gifts for both Remus and Sirius. He got one for himself as well because his previous watch hadn’t worked since he participated in the 2nd task in the Tri-wizard Tournament in his 4th year at Hogwarts.  
He wore the watch on is arm simply out of habit not because it actually told the time.  
After paying for his purchases they headed across to the other side of the mall to “Forever Young” which sold women apparel. Sileas had assured him that she and all her friends loved the store because it catered to the younger generation.  
Here he had to really think of what Luna wore during the weekends at Hogwarts. His eyes lit up when he spotted a circular rack full peasant skirts in an array of colors. Harry chose four skirts in sage green, teal, a pale yellow and royal blue with peasant tops to go with them, one the same sage as the skirt with flowers in white and varying shades of blue and cap sleeves; one the same yellow with cap sleeves with teal embroidery and the other two ombre peasant tops with three quarter length sleeves and soft bottom flat shoes in yellow, sage, teal and blue. Sileas had picked up several of the skirts and tops as well following him to the counter to pay for their things.  
Tonks knew she would be returning to the store she had seen a few things that she wanted to purchase as well but wouldn’t risk being separate from her charge while outside of the wards in Surrey.  
“Will this be all?” the cashier asked when Harry places the various items on the counter to be rung up.  
“This and everything that she is holding,” Harry replied pointing to Sileas who had several items on clothing folded over her arm.  
“You’ve already spent way too much money on gifts. I can get my own things,” Sileas urged in fear that he had probably maxed out his card already.  
“Nonsense,” Harry said shaking his head, “It’s the least I can do. After all I’ve had you out shopping all afternoon.”  
Tonks smiled in amusement. Harry was going to be a great man to have when he was older and the witch you happen to capture his heart was going to be spoiled beyond their dreams. Sileas finally gave in handing over her things to the cashier.  
“Aren’t you afraid of what your godfather will say when he realizes how much money you’ve spent in one day from your accounts?” Sileas questioned as she drove the car out into traffic heading back towards the expressway.  
Tonks sat in the back seat under a concealment charm listening to their idol chatter.  
“Not really, my godfather would be complaining more if I didn’t spend enough money,” Harry chortled, “you deserve the things I bought and much more,” Harry assured her squeezing her hand gently in his own, “Now stop worrying so much and enjoy being spoiled princess.”  
When he returned to Privet drive, Tonks slipped from the car unnoticed taking her post at the front of the house. Harry frowned noticing both Dudley and Vernon were home. “Oh goodie,” he thought as he removed his bags from the boot of the car. 

“I had fun,” she said handing Harry the last of his bags. 

“Me too, I really appreciate all of your help today,” Harry replied kissing her briefly on her cheek.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to help you carry anything?”

“I’m fine,” Harry assured her with a wink walking away. 

Sileas stood with a goofy smile on her face touching her cheek where he’d kissed her. Once he was inside she got back into her car and pulled away. Tonks smiled in amusement at the young girl’s expression. She could tell the teen was truly smitten with the wizarding world hero.  
Petunia’s facial expression soured when she noticed Harry enter the house with a large amount of shopping bags. She had come across the bank card one morning while snooping through the boy’s things. She was surprised to see his name on the card. She assumed the boy was on some form or scholarship at that freak school as she and Vernon hadn’t given the freak one blasted cent since he started there. It didn’t stop him from returning each year for another year of learning Lord only knew what.

She had thought she and Vernon would be able to use the extra cash to go on a holiday. They unfortunately didn’t have the extra funds to do so after purchasing such an expensive car for their son’s 16th birthday. She had not expected the boy to threaten her with his godfather.  
(Flashback)  
“Who did you steal this from boy?” she questioned holding his bankcard in her hand.

“I didn’t steal it from anyone. If you looked at the card you will see it has my name on it.” Harry replied. 

“You lying little freak; where would you get money to open an account?” she spat back at him.

Harry wasn’t about to tell the Dursley’s that his family left him more money than he would possibly spend in a lifetime. They would probably try to force him to sign over his money to them not that he was stupid enough to do so. 

Harry sighed he really didn’t have the energy to deal with Petunia “Look my godfather open that account.” 

“Your kind of money is useless here boy. What kind of fool did you take me for?” 

“Kill the dramatics Petunia,” said Harry in annoyance, “you know very well the capabilities of the wizarding world. Now I would like my bankcard returned to me or I will contact Sirius.” Harry held out his hand waiting for her to comply. 

“I think Vernon and I will hold on to this freak.” Petunia stated placing it inside her pocket. 

“I don’t think you will like the consequences if you do,” Harry reminded her, “there will be nothing stopping me from contacting my godfather and telling him that you took my bankcard from me and stealing his money from the account. Locking up my owl doesn’t mean I don’t have other means of contacting him.”

“You wouldn’t dare boy?” Petunia hissed. 

“Oh yeah try me,” Harry threatened waiting on her to give him his card. 

Petunia was reluctant to give him the bank card even though he didn’t appear to be backing down. 

“Dobby,” Harry called out a few moments later a creature the likes of which she’d never seen before appeared in her kitchen. 

Petunia Dursley screamed in fright at the unusual creature. The small thing was like something out of a children’s tale. She didn’t know if it was an animal or some stunted humanoid. She really needed to stop watching science fiction shows. They had given her an over active imagination.

“Master Harry Potter is needing Dobby,” the house elf questioned.

Petunia whimpered when it began speaking. What sort of creature was it that could understand human speech feeling a moment of bravery she lashed out, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WRETCHED BEAST!” she screamed. 

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT!” Harry shouted back just as loud. 

“Dobby is a free elf and can do as he pleases,” the elf answered looking at the human with disgust. 

Petunia stood trying to think quickly what she could do. The boy didn’t need his owl to send messages. Vernon would freak if those freaks turned up at the house. He would also be angry at the losing the means of extra money. They deserved it after all for putting up with the freak and his odd nature all these years. 

“Shall I write Sirius or are you going to give me my card. It will only take moments before he arrives here I assure you. You see Dobby can pop instantly to his location and pop him right back once he has read my letter,” Harry informed her. 

“Fine,” she snapped in fear of having freaks appearing in her home. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly Dobby everything is fine now,” Harry assured the small elf. 

“Dobby will always come when Master Harry Potter calls,” the elf replied looking at the woman seeing fear in her eyes before disappearing without a sound. 

(End of flashback)

Harry entered the house ignoring Petunia as she tried to mentally figure out what he had in the various bags. Walking quickly upstairs he started boxing up Neville’s gift. The set of 6 planting pots were already in boxes which left only the coat, outfit and shoes needing to be placed in boxes. 

He wanted to make sure his gift arrived at the earliest possible moment in order for Neville to have his gift upon waking the next morning. 

It didn’t take long before Harry had all of his gifts wrapped in muggle birthday wrapping paper including a multicolored bow. 

“Dobby,” Harry called again waiting for the elf to appear. 

Dobby appeared just as Harry was taping the envelope with a birthday card inside that included a short letter to the largest box. 

“Thanks for coming so quickly Dobby. Can you deliver this for Neville Longbottom? I want him to get as soon as the 30th comes in. Also I would like you to hide this in my private rooms at Hogwarts. These gifts won’t be needed until near the end of the year. The gifts for Luna were already boxed they would just need wrapping in time for her birthday but her birthday isn’t until near the end of the year and he definitely wasn’t going to leave the gifts laying around especially not the watches that were very expensive.”

He wasn’t going to chance Petunia snooping through his things now that he knew she had done so previously. 

“Of course sir anything for Harry Potter,” Dobby exclaimed grabbing both packages disappearing. 

Harry hoped that Neville like his gifts. He never spent that much money on the gifts he purchased for Ron or Hermione because they always seemed to have an issue with how much he spent. He knew Hermione’s parent’s made more than a moderate salary; them both being dentist and owning their own family practice. He guess she didn’t want to make Ron feel bad either that’s why she bought practical gifts for them during the holidays and birthdays.  
__________________________

The house was quiet with the late hour and it would soon be his 16th birthday. It had become tradition for him to stay up and bring in his birthday alone. “Merlin forbid, the Dursley’s actually acknowledge the day of his birth. Harry silently counted down the time until midnight but tonight was a special night indeed and Harry wouldn’t be awake to see it come in. Just as the time dwindled down to mere seconds his eyes drifted shut. Unknown to him; the new day would bring information that would shake his very foundation. 

The next morning Petunia undid the locks heading downstairs to start breakfast for her family not waiting to hear if her worthless nephew was awake. Harry woke to an owl on his bed. Looking at the time he was surprised to see he had slept far later than he normally did. 

Removing the packages from the awaiting owls Harry placed them on the bed beside him. Harry quickly exited his room heading into the bathroom across the hall to fill up the dish he usually filled with water for Hedwig. 

It wasn’t until he placed the bowl on the small desk did he notice his nails had grown and were curved and very sharp. 

Harry rushed to his burrow opening the door to look in the long mirror looking at himself for the first time. 

His hair was the brightest silver it fell in waves over his shoulders and down his back. His nose remain the same however his cheek bones were higher and his ears were slightly pointed. His lips were fuller than he remembered them being. His eyes were no longer emerald green they were a rich Caribbean blue with a noticeable purple ring around the iris. Iridescent colored scales were along his hair line across his forehead, down both sides of his face and down his neck and arms that seemed to change colors as he moved. Turning the lock on his door trying not to panic Harry removed all of his clothes.

He noticed multiple growth spurts that summer. He wasn’t sure how tall he’d gotten but knew he was much taller than he’d been before. If he were to guess he would say he was even taller than his former best friend Ron Weasley. It was as he thought; the scales covered both sides of his torso and ran down both of his thighs on the inside and the outer, down his calves to his ankles and his feet which appeared to be clawed as well. 

“What the hell am I?” he thought as the twinge of pain continued in his back until huge wings came forth. “Bloody hell,” he gasped, shocked from the force of them extending from his body. He was surprised he hadn’t fallen over. His wing span was over 14 feet in width. The wings had the same iridescent color scales, as the ones on his body. 

“What do I do now,” He thought pacing the floor he couldn’t meet Sileas looking like he did now. She would completely freak out. As if he didn’t already feel like too much of a freak without the scales and wings. 

He was quickly becoming agitated at the new development in his life that he never noticed his appearance changing. The wings returned into his back without a twinge of pain, the claws on his feet and hands changed however his new hair color and eyes remained the same. 

“Breathe Harry,” he said to himself as he continued to pace trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t do magic because it would bring the Ministry down on him faster than he could say quidditch. “Think,” he whispered to himself as he tried to think of a solution to his problem without resulting in his using magic to solve it. 

On this tenth turn he looked up surprised that he was looking at his normal appearance. “Wicked,” he thought heading towards his bed to open his presents unconcerned about how he managed to regain his former appearance. 

Pulling the first gift towards him he was happy to see it was from Remus and Sirius. Pulling slip of paper from the envelope Harry read the short note. 

Hey Pup,  
Happy Birthday we hope you like your gift. We had hoped that you would be here for your inheritance. If yours was anything like James I know you probably don’t remember anything. Mine was much the same however I didn’t get the pleasure of leaving for my inheritance to come in. I would have loved to be anywhere but with my family at the time (laughing). As you can imagine my mother was very vocal about my magical abilities I gained not that it mattered because I ran away a few days into the summer just before our 6th year at Hogwarts. Your father discussed your magical inheritance many times after you were born and worried immensely about your protection. We will help you as much as we can; you need only to ask. We hope that you are having fun. We miss you terribly but we’re glad that you have found some friends there and are having fun for a change. You deserve to have a carefree summer for once. The house has been quiet now that the Weasley’s don’t need to stay to help with cleaning like last summer. Remus and I spent a long time fixing up your room and we can’t wait for you to see it. Molly is still being a bear at meetings and sometimes it takes Moony and Kingsley to keep me from hexing the annoying witch. Write us later and tell us about your gifts. I hope you and that lady friend of yours have some fun today.  
Love from your godfathers  
Padfoot and Moony

He whooped in happiness at seeing his gift. It was a beautiful green dragonhide jacket, with matching gloves and matching dragonhide boots that came to his knees. Placing his gifts from Remus and Sirius aside Harry selected the next letter finding it from his good friend Neville. 

Hiya Harry,  
“Thank you for such wonderful gifts. My gran was surprised I received gifts from friends from Hogwarts as it’s the first birthday I ever have. She was impressed at the beautiful pots and even thought the muggle books were nice however she was skeptical about the muggle coat and clothes though (laughing) but I think they were all brilliant. I can’t wait to wear them at Hogwarts on the weekends. I tried them on and they are comfortable enough. The shoes are another welcomed surprise. Muggles shoes are unlike wizarding shoes. I never thought I would say that muggles did something better than wizarding designers but by far there shoes have wizarding ones beat in designing. I found your gift in an old antique shop while Gran and I were in Greece. I wasn’t sure what to get you but I was drawn to this book. It was as if it was meant for you. I know it sounds weird but weirder things have happened in the wizarding world. I hope you enjoy your birthday and don’t forget to write me back about how you like your gift. How was your inheritance? I wasn’t surprised when I woke to find myself with deep green wings and my hair down my back. It can be a bit disconcerting at first but I’ve known for ages that my family has fae in our blood line. Never thought it would manifest in me though (laughing). Gran couldn’t have been more pleased. I hope to talk to you soon and Happy Birthday.  
Neville 

Harry was surprised to find Neville had given him a book for his birthday. The book on Dragon Lore looked expensive. Harry could feel the magic coming off the book as if protecting it. He hoped the book wasn’t dangerous but disregarded his doubts because dragons were considered light creatures even though they were deadly. 

Pulling the next envelope Harry smiled. Neville and Luna had become very good friends to him since leaving Hogwarts. He had always been weary of his class mates unsure of whom he could trust. He never thought that other students truly wanted to be his friends outside of Ron and Hermione. 

Hello Harry,  
I saw this ceremonial dagger while on holiday in Egypt with daddy. We visited a wonderful magical colony there where magical beings of all walks of life live in peace. This dagger was crafted by a fox daemon named Holien. He told me that this dagger was destined for one who was of the Ajatar and insisted that I buy it. Weird huh, sometimes the strangest things happen to me. After careful research I was able to find out that Ajatars are a species of magical beings dragon hybrids. I hope that you are having a wonderful birthday and hope that we can meet up in the alley to shop for school things. Let me know if you can. Hope to see you soon.  
Love from  
Luna 

Luna’s gift was also unexpected the beautifully crafted dagger, its blade engraved with a dragon with runes engraved on along its spine. The hilt was a made of opal eye dragon leather. 

He received several gifts from the order. From Tonks he received two new outfits that were spelled to fit according to her letter. From Kingsley Shacklebolt he received several new defense books that were preparation books that aurors used before starting the auror academy which Harry thought were brilliant. 

Moody also sent him defensive books and much to his surprise an offensive magic theory book. His note said that without knowledge of what is considered dark one can’t hope to fight against it. Harry couldn’t help but agree with that statement. 

He was most surprised to receive a gift from the Weasley twins. He was a bit weary of opening the box at first fearing it was jinxed in some way he didn’t fancy receiving another letter from the ministry for underage magic however it was filled with various items from their joke shop. 

Hello Little Brother,  
It is with great pleasure that we present you with this exclusive gift box of our most prized inventions. Some would be upset that we would give you such gifts to create a little mischief of your own but we feel that you will do these gifts proud. Inside you will find, forever darkness powder that will aid you in escaping dangerous situations unseen. Decoy detonators that will cause noise in far enough away from you that you can get away from danger. There are also fun items too like our elicit pleasure items that we’ve included like eatable lube in favors like strawberry, vanilla and caramel. We tried making a chocolate flavor one but we haven’t gotten it quite right yet so it is a work in progress. The other items from that line are sexy scarves that with a whispered word can bind your love interest and allow you to have your wicked way with them (he, he, he). We know that you probably thought us angry at you but think nothing of the sort. We are now staying above the shop in a three bedroom flat that we are sharing with Lee. None of us agreed with how mum treated you. As you have probably guessed it was Ron and Hermione who trashed your things. They even stole the map which Fred and I managed to nick from Ron’s trunk soon after he came home. We even thought we saw your money pouch but when we got a chance to check it was no longer there. We are unsure if the git hid or worse he gave it to our lovely mum. Serves him right the git. I can’t tell you how pleased we were when we arrived at headquarters to find a completely new house. Sirius and Remus have really fixed everything up so we weren’t required to stay. Mum didn’t like it one bit. The way she’s acting makes us think she was hoping to move in permanently or something. Anyway Ron was kind of bitter you know how he gets jealous about everything that doesn’t have anything to do with him. Anyway Happy Birthday and we hope you will check in at the shop when you come shopping for school supplies.  
Gred and Forge

Harry smiled sadly at the letter. He was happy that Fred and George weren’t blaming him for anything. They were right he did think Ron and Hermione were responsible for his things being destroyed but Harry wasn’t going to allow thoughts of the pair to ruin his birthday. 

___________________________________

Number 12 Grimauld Place, London (Friday August 2nd 1996)

Tonks disapparated from Number 4 Privet Drive after Dung appeared; appearing in the open lot across from number 12 Grimauld Place. Quickly walking through the wards she pulled the cord to announce her presence. She wondered how long the thief would last this time before he disappeared for parts unknown leaving Harry unprotected. 

Pippin was quick as usual directing her into the smallest ball room where the order meeting would be held. This was the only time she was allowed to be away from her detail with Harry. She had learned a lot about the young man since she’d been following him around. 

He was aware that she was there but didn’t seem bothered that Dumbledore had someone watching him. It was if he’d expected it.

She didn’t understand why Dumbledore once again gave that fool Mundungus Fletcher another chance when the man thought more of his shady dealings then protecting Harry. 

The ball room was already beginning to fill with order members as she made her way over to the table where Remus, Sirius and Kingsley were sitting having a whispered conversation. 

“Can I join in?” she asked grinning mischievously. 

“How are you liking Harry duty?” Kingsley questioned curious as to what the teen was getting up to this summer away with the muggles. Sirius had already informed them of Harry’s request to remain with the muggles and he was sure that Dumbledore would be covering it in tonight’s meeting. 

“Quite a bit actually,” Tonks assured him smiling. I don't think I've had nearly as much fun when I was a teen. “I would have never experienced half the things I have now if I hadn’t been assigned to protect Harry,” Tonks admitted, “I’ve been roller skating, played all kinds of video games, I’ve been on extensive shopping sprees and not to mention the cinemas; soon I will see my very first professional motocross competition and go to an outdoor concert.” 

Sirius and Kingsley both looked confused wondering what roller skating and video games were however neither bothered to ask. 

Tonks noticed their confused gaze. Remus noticed too but didn’t mention it. Sirius and Kingsley were raised in the wizarding world to pure blood families and weren’t familiar with what muggle children did for fun.

“What’s motocrops?” Sirius questioned curious. 

“Motocross,” Tonks corrected laughing, “I think even you would get a kick out it Siri.”

“Oh really,” he questioned eager to learn exactly what motocross entailed. 

“It’s a type of competition for off road motorbikes. Riders race through obstacle courses in different categories.”

Remus could see the immense excitement in his best friends eyes and knew that if he didn’t keep an eye on the man he would find a way to sneak away from the house to see the competition as well. The only thing Remus was confident in was that Sirius didn’t know where the competition was being held as long as Tonks didn’t tell he wouldn’t have to worry about the animagus. 

“I wanna know more about this girl Sirius keeps mentioning Sally or something?” Remus questioned preventing Sirius from pressing for more information on the muggle pastime. Merlin only knew the kid in his best friend would lead him to sneaking out of Number 12 to see it for himself. 

“Sileas, oh she is simply gorgeous,” Tonks gushed, “she has beautiful straight blonde hair and beautiful dark blue eyes with thick lashes. Harry seems to like her quite a bit and she appears to be quite smitten with him as well.” 

Tonks was just beginning to tell them some funny things that occurred while she was following Harry but fell silent when Dumbledore called the meeting to order. 

Sirius frowned when Dumbledore interrupted their conversation. He was more interested in the things his godson was doing then what various order members were up too; half listening to the reports Sirius wondered if he would be able to convince Tonks to tell him where the competition would be held. What would it hurt if he went to see the competition as long as he remained hidden?

There wasn’t much he could do in the war effort at this point. He was still an escaped prisoner in the eyes of the ministry; not to mention Voldemort’s interest in him. Sirius would never join the dark wanker’s cause but he couldn’t risk capture at any rate. He wasn’t planning on taking another dangerous risk like he did going to the ministry when Harry was in danger. No he intended to be there to protect his godson and that meant he wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks. 

Dumbledore looked out over the faces of the new members that made up the Order of the Phoenix. People were now joining their ranks since Voldemort’s return was announced by the ministry. Still it wasn’t nearly enough. 

As expected Fudge had been voted out of office just that morning for no confidence and Rufus Scrimgeour was voted in as in term Minister until such time it was safe to hold suitable campaigns and elections. Many had hoped that Amelia Bones would be elected for Minister but after the attack on her home. She thought she would be more effective in the position that she was in She had even pulled Alastor Moody out of retirement to head the training department for the auror academy.

He had expected far more people to be willing to fight after the announcement of Voldemort’s return but was greatly disappointed that many were still ruled by their fear. It was nearly a month since the death of Emmeline Vance. No further information had been found from her death. Her body had been found in a compost heap near Number 10 Downing Street in London. The 46 year old woman was a great loss to the order.

Remus had been unsuccessful in getting the werewolves to join their cause even with the promise of the wolf’s bane potion. He hadn’t much hope that the man would succeed but he wanted to reduce the amount of time he spent with Black. He hadn’t gotten to be his age without learning things. Remus and Black together would cause mischief even after years of separation; of this he was certain. 

He also noticed there was something different about the Black heir. He was far more lucid then on previous visits. His months of solitude however had brought about a drastic changed at Number 12 Grimauld Place. The changes were simply amazing. The new house elves were also a mystery. He was under the impression that Kreacher was the only house elf within the home. 

He wasn’t pleased when Molly Weasley informed him of the elf’s demise. He was well aware of the feelings Black had for the elf that tormented his childhood but ordered the elf to never be freed once the order started using the house as headquarters. Sirius had gotten around that order by killing the house elf. Dumbledore knew however, that he had no control over what Sirius did in his own home.

Dumbledore listened to the reports with half and ear while contemplating his next moves to prevent things from getting off course. His only consolation was that Voldemort wasn’t able to obtain the prophecy nor did the boy manage to hear the words. It allowed him time to rather the objects in question before giving the boy the information at the height of the war. When it would best benefit the wizarding world as a whole; the boy needed to be willing to sacrifice himself. 

“Scrimgeour seems to be doing a bit more than Fudge in the matters of Voldemort. Unfortunately he still has been assigned as guard for the muggle Prime Minister. He has a meeting scheduled in the next few days with the International Confederations of Wizards to get assistance from other wizarding communities,” Kingsley reported, “I’m unsure how long I will be forced to remain on this detail.” 

“I’m not sure how that will turn out but hopefully things will go well and we will get the assistance that we need,” Dumbledore sighed. 

“If he continues to arrest innocent people as Death Eaters we’re going to have a worse mess than Cornelius Fudge,” Hestia Jones added. 

“What about the Order?” Arthur asked, “I know Scrimgeour is still trying to get you to support the ministry.” 

“We are still separate in that sense. I will do all that I can to help stop Voldemort but I won’t align myself with the Ministry with the tactics he’s using to save face,” Dumbledore informed them causing alot muttering in groups. “Recruit only those you feel are trust worthy for the order. We have come a long way but we still have much to accomplish.”

As the meeting was drawing to a close Moody was curious why Dumbledore hadn’t begun planning the boy’s removal the from the muggles. 

“What are the plans for Mr. Potter?” he inquired from where he was sitting near a corner in the room. It was nearing the time they would begin planning to retrieve the teen from the muggles to bring him to headquarters as the Weasley home was no longer an option for the boy with Molly’s blaming him for the death of her daughter. Everyone in the order was about sick of her snide remarks about the teen. Moody wondered how long it would be before Black started retaliating against the woman. Arthur didn't have much control over his outspoken wife.

“Mr. Potter has requested to remain with his muggle relatives for the entire summer a few weeks ago,” Dumbledore replied causing a rush of murmuring among the members, “Nymphadora has been assigned primarily to his detail.”

Tonks hissed “Don’t call me that name! Its Tonks, just Tonks.” 

“What do you have to report on Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked ignoring her rant. 

Tonks sighed in irritation she didn’t understand why people insisted on calling her that Merlin awful name, “As those who have assigned guard duty you are aware that the wards on the house extends to encompass several streets in the neighborhood to include the park and a store that is a few streets over.”

Those who knew the area nodded in agreement. 

“He is safe as long as he is inside of the wards however Vernon Dursley has forced Harry to take class down at the muggle community center downtown which is well out of the protections of the wards where he is taking two different style of martial arts, an art class, piano lessons as well as dance from what I’ve seen its several different styles of ball room dancing which he’s very good at.” 

Tonks ignored the murmuring when she revealed that small bit of information. 

“I have observed him frequently in the company of one teen in particular. This young lady who lives across the street from the park he frequents. He has also made other friends with people he’s met at the community center.” 

Snape smirked at the thought of Potter taking dance lessons. If his performance at the Yule Ball was anything to go by the brat would need years of lessons. He’d never seen anyone dance that stiff.

Tonks removed a large folder from her robe pocket opening it as she started to explain them to everyone present. 

“This is Wesley Wilkes,” she said, placing a still color photo on the table. She had taken with a muggle disposable camera and had developed. “He lives at number 3 Laurel Loop a few streets over from Privet drive. His father owns a chain of sporting good stores.”

“These two are Jason and Shania Jones twins, they live at number 12 Hawthorn Road, which is a street over from Magnolia Road. Their father is an American Diplomat who works for the American Embassy here in London.” 

“Next is Damian Downy he lives # 22 Privet Drive both is parents are accountants with a large firm in London he is also a competitive motocross racer for some fancy team.” 

“These two ladies are Brittney Stocks and Natalie Daniels first cousins. Natalie has been living with her mother’s sister since her parent’s deaths a few years ago. They are very close and do most everything together. Both attend some fancy school of musical arts.” 

“Brittney’s father is a muggle Doctor which is the equivalent to our healers and her mother a nurse which is kind of like medi wizards here. They live number 8 Liana Lane.” 

“Lastly this is Sileas Romanov. She lives on Magnolia road across from the park. Her father is a barrister in a London as well as a minister of the church in Surrey,” Tonks advised. 

The colored stilled photographs were passed around from table to table in the small ball room. 

“That’s exactly my point in the last meeting?” Molly complained loudly, “How can we hope to keep the boy safe when he continues to behave recklessly.” 

“Since when is Harry making friends’ equivalent to behaving recklessly?” Tonks asked. She was sick to death of the Weasley Matriarch’s condescending remarks.

“Of course you don’t think its wrong you are no more than a child yourself,” Molly replied.

“I resent that,” Tonks snapped showing her Black side for the first time at a meeting, “You made your point on your thoughts of Harry. I was there you can’t convince me that he’s to blame for Ginny’s death no more than you can convince me that your children are innocent. Now you want everyone to believe that you’re so concerned about his well being. You’re sounding completely nutters. “I would think you would be more worried about Fred and George dropping out of Hogwarts.” 

“Leave us out your argument thanks,” the twins said in their twin speak. Molly was still displeased that Dumbledore allowed her barely adult sons to join the order. 

“He was told to remain with the Dursley’s not go waltzing around with a bunch of hoodlums,” Molly insisted. 

“He was told by his muggle guardians to sign up for summer classes at the community center. The way you are acting is as if he's just running off. I've been assigned to his protective detail so he’s perfectly safe,” Tonks replied just as heatedly, “It’s my responsibility to keep him out of trouble.” 

“Well it’s obvious that you are having problems doing so,” Molly retorted. 

"You're one to talk," Tonks retorted, "I see why Bill and Charlie left soon after graduation. It was to get away from your overbearing behavior trying to run their lives and not accepting that they are adults and able to make their own choices." 

That one statement caused a big argument which had both women shouting at each other. Tonks' hair had gone red as fire, her naturally pretty face was red in aggravation. 

Sirius sat with a frown on his face gritting his teeth both Remus and Kingsley hands on his arm keeping him in his chair. They both knew he was getting pretty close to hexing the older woman. “Pay her no attention,” Kingsley voiced whispered in his in his left ear, “Don’t let her rile you up.”

“Just let her rant Padfoot,” Remus whispered from his other side into his right, “Wait until they realize that he has a motorbike.” 

A mischievous gleam came over Sirius. He was ecstatic when Harry wrote asking if he could purchase a motorbike for him. Sirius readily agreed. He already had plans to enhance it with all the charms he’d put on his own motorcycle to make sure Harry remained safe while riding. He spent an entire afternoon hunting down the spells he needed. He wondered if Hagrid still had his or if Dumbledore had it destroyed. He wouldn’t put it passed the old man. 

Snape sat off to the side wondering how long Dumbledore was going to allow the pair to shout across the room at each other. He didn't think it would be long before the pair had wands drawn.

“Everyone calm down. I’m sure he’s fine Molly,” Dumbledore said placating her, ending their argument. “Mr. Potter doesn’t own a motorbike and I‘m sure he‘s making good choices.” 

“All of these kids come from good backgrounds. He should be fine,” Remus added waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“And 3, 2, 1,” thought Remus holding in his urge to laugh.

“Actually he does, it was given to him by a friend,” Tonks stated causing everyone in the room to have worried expressions.

“Who on earth would give a child one of those muggle death machines,” Moody questioned furious that someone would endanger the lives of children looking over at his once protégé. It would definitely be something that Black would do. The man would fine it amusing that his godson was a rebel. 

Tonks refused to even gaze in Sirius direction. I can’t honestly say. I wasn’t with him when he got it. That was one of the day’s Mundungus was scheduled to be Harry’s guard. He already had the motorbike by the time I was on duty again. She lied smoothly. Let them question that thief about the bike. It was guaranteed the idiot had left his post as always. 

She was aware that Sirius purchased the motorcycle for his godson but she wasn’t about to tell the order that. Her only duty to the order was ensure that Harry was safe while outside of the wards around the neighborhood of Number 4 Privet Drive; that did not include Black family business. 

“He’s had it for about a week now.”

“And you are just deciding to inform us of this now?” Molly asked.

"I don't think I owe any explanations to you Madame Weasley. I am not one of your children, you will mind your tone when speaking to me," Tonks retorted. 

“Its none of your concerned,” Sirius snapped sick of her for one meeting, “You are not his guardian or his mother. Your opinions in regards to my godson is unneeded.” 

“That is quite enough dear,” Arthur ordered tiring of his wife’s arguments. She had always been hot headed even when they first met.

“Well,” she stated huffily “it’s obvious my concern in the matter is not needed.” 

“You’re quite right it isn’t needed,” Sirius rebutted taking a sip from the glass he was holding. 

It wasn’t long after that Dumbledore ended the meeting and the Order members began leaving the room leaving Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley sitting at the table. 

“Merlin I never thought I would meet someone as awful as Deloris Umbridge but Molly Weasley sure does come close,” Tonks said her face frowning at the woman’s awful behavior. "My mother would probably hex her ten ways before she could even pull her wand."

Sirius chuckled at the reminder of his favorite cousin's temper.

“She has become even more over bearing,” Kingsley sighed, “I never thought that was even possible.” 

“You should have been here when they arrived the first time since the remodeling. She came in ordering the children upstairs and ready to head off to the kitchen,” sighed Sirius, “She seems to think this is Dumbledore’s property and that he calls the shots. I took great pleasure in showing her he’s not.” 

“I bet you did,” Kingsley said with a smirk on his face. 

“I can’t believe that she is blaming Harry for Ginny’s death. He was clear on the other side of the room when Bellatrix threw that curse,” Sirius sighed summoning a bottle of Ogen’s Old into the ball room where they were still sitting. 

“Why didn’t Harry tell me Molly blamed him?” Sirius question, “I knew the gryffindors had destroyed his things but I never expected such behavior from Molly. Does he think I don’t care at all?”

“Of course not Sirius,” Kingsley said his deep melodic voice causing Sirius to shiver, “Harry knows that you care for him. The poor boy is probably not use to having anyone to confide in.” 

“I better go,” Tonks said getting up from where she was sitting, “I’m relieving Dung in the morning. Is anyone on detail with him tonight?”

“Not to tonight because of the meeting but I might go over to make sure he’s still there,” Remus added getting up from the table. “I’m not sure why Dumbledore would trust Dung to do as he was told after the dementor attack on Harry. He’s left more times than he’s actually stayed.” The other’s agreed it was better to be safe than sorry.  
_______________________________

Saturday August 3rd 1996

Harry could tell that his uncle had already consumed several drinks that morning if his slurred words were anything to go by. He hadn’t seen the man that tossed in years so it was safe to assume some business deal fell through. Deciding he would ignore his uncle the best he could Harry quickly ate breakfast.

He was washing up his things when Vernon started in on him.

“You’re aunt tells me you’ve been stealing?” Vernon questioned his drink sloshing over the side of the tumbler in his hand. 

Harry sighed; Petunia had finally made her move. She wasn’t pleased when he threatened to go to Sirius when she snooped through his things and found the bankcard Sirius had given him. 

“Why would I need to steal? You and Aunt Petunia provide for me very well,” Harry said sarcastically leaving the room. He wasn’t about to entertain his Vernon’s irrational behavior. 

“I was not finished talking to you boy,” Vernon snapped getting up to follow him, “I will not tolerate your laying about and not earning your keep. You are going to do as you’re told” he continued to shout coming up the stairs behind him. 

It was always the same broken record when dealing with his so called relatives. He wondered how they managed during the year while he was away because it didn’t seem as if they could manage the simplest of task when he was there for the short time during the summer.

“You don’t walk away from me when I’m speaking to you boy. You will show me respect or I will beat respect into you,” Vernon hissed swinging his beefy fist. Harry was struck before he could get completely out of the way of the older man swinging arm. He could taste blood in the back of his throat as blood started flowing from his now bloody nose. At least the man hadn’t managed to break it. 

“Respect what a joke,” Harry said entering his bedroom before the man could strike him again; ignoring him as he continued to yell from where he stood in the hall way. Harry quickly dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white polo shirt and white trainers. His magic packing up his things without conscious effort from Harry picking up the large duffel and his backpack Harry turned around heading from the room towards the front door. He knew someone from the order was watching the house. 

He wasn’t foolish enough to leave anything of his lying around not since Petunia tried to steal his bankcard. He wouldn’t put anything passed them nothing was stopping them from destroying his things. He’d had enough of that to last a lifetime at Hogwarts. Hedwig thankfully enough was at Number 12. It took him several days to find the extra keys to the various locks keeping him and Hedwig in. He wasn’t worried about her cage that would easily be replaced. 

“Get back here this instant,” Vernon roared, rushing down the hall after him, his breathing labored when he reached the front door to find Harry walking away from the house wiping blood from his face, “I don’t care what those freaks say. You are going to do as you’re told.”

“Freaks? You all are freaks of nature and wastes of space. You want all the neighbors to be impressed by you. When you all are truly just pathetic. You fear them ever finding out what a farce your marriage is. Aunt Petunia is more interested in licking Mrs. Number 8 Privet Drive's snatch to have sex with you. So you're spending all your money paying prostitutes for sex and Dudley don't get me started his primary goal is to become another version of you," snapped Harry.

"Get inside now boy and do as your told or you will wish you've never been born," Vernon threatened. 

"Go to hell you fat ass tub of lard,” Harry snapped at his wits end, he’d had enough of his uncle’s cruel words and abuse, “So much for having a good summer,” he thought, “I am not a fucking house elf and I refuse to be treated as such by a poor excuse of a human being. So go fuck yourself if you can find that small piece of flesh you call a cock you fat ass bastard.”

Tonks was shocked to say the least when Harry stormed from the house bleeding from his nose and his face bruising from being hit. What in the bloody hell was the muggle doing hitting him. She couldn’t help snickering at Harry’s rather colorful language though. “A tub of Lard indeed,” thought Tonks as she followed her charge towards the park and away from Number 4 Privet Drive. 

Harry headed towards the park to find Sileas was already there sitting under their favorite tree reading a book. 

“You’re early,” Harry said as he joined her on the blanket. 

“OH MY GOD! What happened to you?” she questioned rushing to sit up.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Harry said spitting blood on the ground. 

“I’ll get you something to clean up come on,” Sileas said ushering him towards her house once inside she showed him into the front parlor. 

She assumed when he spoke of this relatives that they didn’t have an amicable relationship. She had no idea they abused him. Now she understood Dudley Dursley’s behavior. He was just as big as a bully as his father. She guessed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree with that one. 

Today they were celebrating Harry’s birthday and supporting their mutual friend down at the track. She understood now why Harry was adamant about getting the storage facility for the expensive motor bike his godfather purchased for him. The Dursley’s would have probably assumed he’d stolen it or something. Sileas felt awful that Harry was being abused at home. 

Sirius had come to Surrey the week before and taken him to get the motorcycle. Harry couldn’t wait to get the added enhancements Sirius promised to put on it for him while he was away at Hogwarts. 

“Shouldn’t we be heading out?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Looking at her watch she sighed, “We should yes, but gosh I’m so comfortable right now.” 

Harry laughed lifting her off his lap. “Let’s go.” He ordered swatting her on her bottom leaving her to follow him.

Tonks stood under concealment charm watching the pair. She could tell that they genuinely liked each other. Harry deserved someone who likes him for who he was not because he was considered famous. 

“That hurt you beggared?” Sileas shouted after him picking up her backpack purse following him from the house. 

“Oh shoot! I’ll be right back. I forgot my bag,” Sileas called out heading back inside. 

 

Harry continued down the steps walking over to the car leaning against the passenger side door. “I know you’re there,” he said quietly not wanting Sileas to come out and hear him seemingly talking to himself. 

“Wotcher Harry,” the disembodied voice replied. 

“I know you are keeping an eye on me but I need you to take to this to number 12,” he said dropping a large black duffel bag on the ground beside him. It was filled with his clothes, shoes and gifts he’d received for his birthday and the letter from Gringotts that he hadn’t gotten around to opening.

He could admit that he was worried about what Gringotts could be writing him about. The prophecy was among the things hidden rolled up in a pair of socks to keep it from breaking. 

“Have you left anything at the muggle’s?” Tonks questioned she was pretty sure that when Sirius found out the muggle hitting Harry they were going to wish they’d never been born. 

“Nothing that can’t be replaced I have a strange feeling that I will be coming to headquarters soon enough and I don’t want my things destroyed again,” Harry explained. 

“Have you had a vision?” Tonks questioned. 

“No nothing like that. I have been getting this eerie feeling since my birthday,” Harry tried to explain, “and just now with Vernon something isn’t right I just haven’t figured out what yet.”

The man hadn’t really bothered him all summer. Sure he made his snide remarks but for the most part he left him alone. Harry was rarely there during the day. He didn’t even eat meals there anymore. Today was the first meal he ate with them since there weren’t any classes that day. Something had set the man off Harry just wasn’t connecting the dots as to what. 

Tonks picked up the bag spelling it feather light and shrinking it before putting it in her pocket. She knew Harry’s motorbike was in a storage downtown to keep the muggles from being aware that he had it. It was a smart move in her opinion there was no way he would have been able to bring it to the Dursley’s. 

“Sorry about that,” Sileas sighed walking towards him. Harry put her things in the back seat before opening his door allowing Tonks room to slip in the back seat before getting in himself. 

They had a long day ahead of them their first stop would be the sports park when Damian was competing in the motocross competitions, then they would either eat something there or someplace else before continuing on to the outdoor concert in the huge park in London after which he and Sileas would be having a private dinner date at some restaurant near where the concert was being held. 

As they pulled away from her drive way, Harry leaned his seat back turning up the volume on her stereo. Sileas sang along with her favorite band the whole ride to the motor sports park. While Harry thought about his uncle’s behavior.  


They arrived just after eleven that morning. Finding a space near the motor pitch she parked and they got out.

Pushing the thoughts of his uncle from his mind Harry focused on enjoying the day with his friends. It would be the last night he saw Sileas as she and her parents were spending the next couple of weeks in France and he would likely be gone when she returned to England.


	6. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 3467

Happenings in the Muggle World

Tonks could feel the excitement rolling off the teens as they headed towards the stands; where there were huge screens showing the immense size of the tracks. She made sure to bring her camera as she had promised Sirius she would take plenty of pictures. He made her promise to have them developed into magical photos. It was a shame that wizards had yet to develop a way to make colored photographs. The black and white photos would not do the images justice.

Harry, Sileas and their friends sat a short distance away from her cheering loudly for Damian when his name was announced and each time he raced. It was then she noticed she wasn’t the only one with a camera several other people were there taking pictures as well. 

Three hours later the prizes were given she followed Harry and Sileas towards Damian who had won several of the competitions. She smiled at how close Harry had become to the muggle teens after such a short period of time. She had never seen the teen that relaxed before.

Tonks held in her snickers as she followed them back to the car. Harry was talking very rapidly totally impressed by the free style competition where the riders completed amazing tricks while riding at dangerous speeds. She knew in that moment the raven haired teen was hooked. She wouldn’t be surprised if he tried it himself. Harry was known for his daredevil stunts on a broom. All she could think was Merlin help them if he did those things on a bike. 

From the motor sport park they headed back into town to the pizza parlor in celebration of Damian’s wins. They were a loud bunch when they entered the Pizza Palace. 

“Now that you’ve experienced watching it; what do you think about motocross?” Damian asked as they found a table. 

“It was bloody fantastic I really like the freestyle competition though. It looked like you all were having a blast that’s for sure,” exclaimed Harry as they pulled two tables together. 

“You should come watch some more competitions next summer. I know you won’t be able to this fall with school and all. We have quite a few,” said Damian with a large smile. 

Harry smiled agreeing. Motocross was nothing like anything he’d ever seen. He’d done plenty of stunts on his broom but never had he known you could perform stunts like that on a off the road motor bike. 

There celebration was interrupted by their waitress taking their orders for their drinks before walking away to get them. When she returned she placed their drinks with straws on the tables taking their order before leaving them to their celebration. 

“To our champion,” Wes cheered, as they tapped their full soda glasses together. 

“Here, Here,” they all replied drinking to their friends success. 

“What are you planning to do with your prize money?” Brittney questioned taking a slice of pizza from the pan in front of her. 

“If my dad had his way it would be used for college tuition,” Damian said with a smile, “I have enough money in savings from over the years so I’m thinking of getting some new riding gear.” 

Harry listened as they talked back and forth not really adding anything to the conversation. 

After consuming four extra large pepperoni and cheese pizzas and drinking Harry was sure more sugar filled drinks then they should have had. It was just about four o’clock when they left the building.

“What time does the concert start?” Shania asked as they headed towards the parking lot where they were all parked. 

“Four,” Wes informed her, “We have just enough time to get there and find somewhere to sit.” 

“Who did you say was performing?” Damian questioned.

“They have several groups this year actually,” Shania chortled. 

“I hope they didn’t let Bronson and his horrible band come back to perform this year,” Natalie added. 

“Definitely not,” Shania said with a nasty frown on her face, “It was bad enough that they weren’t all that good but then they had the audacity to throw soda in the audience. Being sticky and hot isn’t a good combination.” 

“I could have sworn Nathaniel was going to seriously injure the lead singer,” Sileas added laughing at the memory as they all got into their respective vehicles pulling out one after the other. 

It was a fairly short drive to the large national park. The place already had heavy foot traffic with people searching out their friends and finding places to set up their chairs but they still managed to get a descent parking space closer to the lake. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as they were removing their portable chairs from her trunk.

“I’m going to miss this, hanging out and stuff,” Sileas said sadly. 

“Me too,” he agreed kissing the back of her hand, “this summer has turned out to be amazing.” 

Harry’s face still had slight bruising from where his uncle hit him, but no one mentioned it. A fact, he was grateful for. It would have led to an uncomfortable atmosphere. 

“Are the bands professional singers?” Harry inquired as they set up their chairs.

“If you call well known singers from the area professional,” Shania giggled while replying. 

“This concert is a yearly tradition to showcase new musical talent in the local area,” Brittney explained, “this particular one is for pop and rock music.” 

“There another in the fall for Jazz musicians and singers,” she continued “and in the spring they had classical performances.” 

“Our very own Brittney performs every year,” Sileas added, “she’s a musical genius with the violin.”

Brittney smiled shyly at being praised. She loved instruments and her ability to play. Her parents had always encouraged her to do pursue her dreams. She knew one day she would compose beautiful classical music.

Harry briefly squeezed her hand understanding how she was feeling. He’d felt the same when he was looked at in awe because of what he could do magically.  
He was surprised there was so much he didn’t know about the world he had been a part of for ten years a world that he still knew very little about. He could thank the Dursley’s for that however his family would have never attended something like this. They would think it beneath them. 

There were a total of 4 bands, three singing groups and 2 solo artists that performed. Harry enjoyed all of them. Sileas and the other girls even danced to quite a few songs singing along with the group. 

By the last performance it was already dark. As they packed up Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he’d had just being a regular kid. It was a novelty for him. In the wizarding world there were so many expectations, secrets and not to mention dangers that he was never truly able to relax enough to truly enjoy anything. 

They said goodbye to their friends when they reached where they parked. Brittney and Natalie headed back to Surrey; while Jason, Shania, Wes and Damian headed towards downtown wanting to hit up the underground. Sileas and Harry however walked down the path to the restaurant where they had reservations with the perfect view of the lake. 

Romanov table for two,” Sileas informed the hostess when they reach the counter. 

“This way,” replied the waiter leading them to a table with a view of the beach. “Would you care for anything to drink?”

“A cola for the lady I’ll have tea,” Harry ordered quickly he didn’t think either of them needed another fizzy drink but knew that she lived off them and coffee.  
“You’re such a gentleman Harry,” she said with a bright smile on her face. 

“You make it easy to be one,” Harry replied winking at her causing her to blush. Even after the long day they had Sileas hair remained impeccable in the twisted bun on top of her head. 

Sileas loved how he always remembered her favorite drink and would order for both of them when they were out together. It reminded her of her father and how he treated her mother. He was always the perfect gentleman and she wanted the same in the man she married one day. 

It was only a few minutes before the waiter returned with their drinks. They placed their food orders and the waiter then collected the menus heading towards the kitchens.

“This place is really nice. How did you find it?” he asked curious as to when she first came to dine there. 

“Of I’ve been here quite a few times with my parents. This is like a tradition for them. This is where they had their first date since we moved here years ago when I was nearly twelve.” 

“Imagine that, I didn’t think you’ve lived in Surrey that long,” Harry replied as he brought his cup towards his mouth, “It took us only what five years to meet?” 

Sileas laughed if was indeed funny that they’d both lived in Surrey without crossing paths. Harry fit in so well with her and her friends, that it was hard to believe they’d just met him truly a few short weeks prior. 

The previous summer he had only spent a month on Privet Drive most of which he was locked in his bedroom. And when he finally did get out of the house for a while he and Dudley were attacked by Dementors and he was nearly expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic in front of his muggle cousin.

It didn’t matter to Fudge, that Dudley was already aware of magic because Harry lived in the house hold with he and his parents. Fudge could be just an idiot at times. 

This brought him back to thinking about their former worthless Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The man had done anything to try and discredit him. Now he was reaping his just rewards for everything. It couldn’t have happened to a more deserving person. 

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Harry smiled as he brought his attention back to the day he spent with Sileas and their other friends. Harry’s birthday was never acknowledged by the Dursley’s. They always ignore the significance of the day as they had the every year in the past. 

Today’s outing meant more to him than Sileas would ever know. He had never celebrated his birthday with anyone. Sileas made sure it was special even their dual celebration today didn’t put a damper on his mood. 

Harry had gotten several gifts from the order. He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t receive any gifts from Ron or Hermione. He hadn’t really expected to. Both Neville and Luna had sent wonderful gifts and well wishes. He even got a gift from the mischievous twins. 

The fight with Vernon was an unexpected turn of events but Harry didn’t allow it to ruin his day as he experienced the magical wonders of being a regular teenager without all the angst he felt in the wizarding world. Here he didn’t have to worry about reporters or anyone trying to kill him. The Dursley’s weren’t his favorite people but he was somewhat protected within the wards that surrounded the neighborhood. 

“I had fun,” Harry admitted, he and Sileas hadn’t done much on his actual birthday being in the middle of the week and them both having classes. It was nice to be away from the negativity of his relatives for once; even if it was only for a short period of time. 

“I have something for you,” Sileas said with a smile pulling handing him a box. 

“What’s this?” he asked shaking the box trying to figure out what was inside by sound alone. 

“Open it,” Sileas ordered laughing. 

Harry opened the box inside was a leather bracelet made of Celtic knots with silver catches holding them together. “Thank you it’s beautiful,” Harry said with a smile putting it on his arm. 

“You aren’t just saying that are you?” she asked nervous about the gift. 

“Of course not I’m serious,” Harry said with a laugh. 

“Thank you,” he said kissing her cheek, “You really shouldn’t have.” 

“Don’t be silly,” she replied ending the argument. 

________________________________________

Restaurant by the Lake (London England)

Harry and Sileas left the restaurant deciding to walk the path along the lake it was just after 10pm but neither was ready for their night to end. Finding a cozy spot under a ridge they spread out a blanket lying back looking up at the stars. Sileas listened as Harry told her about the consolations. She studied them in school however she never bothered to remember them. Who cared where Orion’s belt was. Or the big dipper but she was impressed that he knew them.

Tonks stood watching the pair as they talked. She would soon be replaced by Dung. Even after reporting the untrustworthy man Dumbledore disregarded his failure to protect Harry insisting that the thief would do as asked. She had hoped Dumbledore would admit defeat and stop assigning him guard duty when he was never there when they need him to protect Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked when he noticed his companion was staring at him. 

Sileas didn’t reply instead she lowered her mouth to his. The kiss was chase but Harry pulled her close deepening the kiss rolling them over he broke the kiss rubbing his nose along her neck by her ear. Harry breathed deeply trying to keep tight control over his creature that Sileas had awakened. It wouldn’t do for him to transform in front of a muggle. “You are very tempting,” he murmured against the skin of her neck, “I’m I that fascinating?” 

“You talk so passionately about the consolations like they have great meaning,” Sileas moaned as his mouth covered hers once more. A needy moan escaped her mouth causing him to pull back. 

“That’s because they do have great meaning,” Harry whispered in her ear kissing her along her neck. 

Sileas giggled smiling brightly up at him, “So you’re an astronomer now shut up and kiss me,” she ordered pulling his head down so they’re mouths would meet again. 

“We should stop,” he sighed pulling back breathing through the fluctuations in his magic. 

“But I want to?” she sighed kissing him again pulling him back over her. He could feel the creature in him wanting to rise and dominate the supple flesh lying beneath him. 

He’d experience sexual urges before but nothing like what he’d experienced since his birthday. Nothing had prepared him for the rush of magic and power he felt when pleasuring himself. He wasn’t sure he could hold his creature back if he allowed himself to have what she was freely offering him.

“This is something you should share with someone special,” Harry tried again “not on a blanket at the lake.” 

“You are someone special,” she replied, “now be a good boy and give me what I want. I want it to be you.” 

“Oh my,” Tonks thought not wanting to witness such an intimate moment cast a locator charm towards Potter before she headed towards the wooded area just out of sight leaving them to their privacy. Harry felt the magic heading toward him but sensed it wasn’t anything harmful allowed the magic to cover him. She knew Sirius would find the whole situation hilarious. He would probably tease the teen excessively, she thought as she walked away. 

In this moment Harry couldn’t have thanked Sirius enough for sending him the magical book on sex. He was embarrassed at first but he admitted he learned a lot from the magical reading material even the pictures were wank worthy.

Their kisses deepened before he descended slowly down her body his lips brushing lightly against her skin; unbuttoning her shorts pulling them down along with her bikini bottom as he kissed up her thigh before doing the same to the other. 

He was surprised to see her pussy was clean shaven kissing her soft skin of her lips before dipping his tongue inside sending volts of pleasure through her. 

Sileas gasped in surprised pleasure as she moved to meet his seeking tongue. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until her body exploded. Keening noises could be heard she crashed from the force of her first orgasm. 

Harry kissed up her body as she came down from her first orgasm lowering his jeans and boxers his heated hard flesh lying heavy against her leg. 

Lapping at her harden nipples Harry slowly worked his finger into her wet heat. She whimpered out in pleasure meeting his thrusting finger. 

Lining up his cock he slowly pushed into her body. Her breathing became labored as she cried out in pain when he broke pass her hymen. Sileas hadn’t expected he would feel as huge as he pierced her maidenhood. 

“Relax,” Harry whispered in her ear, forcing himself to remain still giving her time to adjust. 

“Give me a minute,” she said through her tears, her friends had warned her that it hurt the first time but she wasn’t prepared for the sharp throbbing pain inside her. After only a few minutes she nodded her head giving him permission to move. 

He started out slow thrusting into her heat shallowly wincing at her moaning in pain. He sighed when her moans changed and she met him thrust for thrust opening herself up to him more as she relaxed. 

As they both near orgasm her walls locked around his turgid flesh as he thrust into her. Sileas saw an explosion of colors blasting behind her closed eyes her heat gripping him tightly her nails digging into his arms as she rode out the unrelenting waves of pleasure. Harry feeling his end coming quickly pulled out spilling his seed on her bare stomach falling on the blanket beside her looking up at the stars once more. 

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed but he knew that they should be leaving something just didn’t feel right to him. His fight with Vernon still didn’t sit well with him. What was he missing?

“What’s on your mind?” Sileas questioned.

“You,” Harry said winking at her pulling her into him as they continued to stare at the stars above them. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Sileas sighed her voice had a sadden sound to it. 

“I’m going to miss you as well. You’ve made my summer bearable,” Harry admitted. He couldn’t be more grateful for the experiences that Sileas and the others shared with him. 

“We should be heading back,” Harry sighed not really wanting to leave the perfect solitude but knowing it was getting late. “We don’t want your father to send out a search party now do we?” 

“You are probably right,” she laughed as they quickly dressed walking back the way they had come. They drove back to Surrey in comfortable silence. Harry lost in his thoughts thinking about the reception he would receive at home once he returned. He knew the bloody nose would be the least of his worries.  
_________________________________

Tonks smiled at their laughter as she waited for Dung to appear. 

“Well if it isn’t little Tonksie,” Fletcher greeted leering at her.

“Harry is just beyond these trees,” Tonks informed the man, “They should be heading back to Privet Drive in a few minutes. Don’t let him out of your sight got it.” 

“Sure, sure I’m not going anywhere the lad will be perfectly safe,” Fletcher assured her his words slurring as he spoke. 

Tonks looked weary at the man before disappearing with a displacement of air.  
Fletcher walked around the hedge just as the pair was dressing leering at the sight of the young supple bodies grabbing at his quickly engorged cock. After they’d gathered their things he followed the pair at a safe distance not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

He watched as they got into a purple and black convertible and pulling off. He debated on just appearing at Number 4 and waiting for the lad to get there but decided he could make a quick stop. He was sure it would take them some time before they arrived back at the boy’s muggle relatives home. He didn’t see the harm in checking out a lead he was given before arriving to babysit the brat for the night.

Sileas smiled at the pleasant ache between her legs. The hour drive back to Surrey was pleasant. Stopping at a traffic light she looked up noticing what she thought was a very weird looking firework. 

“What on earth is that?” she gasped pointing towards the sky causing Harry to look up, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a firework quite like it before.”


	7. Disordered Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger can come without warning. Their mission, destroy the families and capture their targets. 30 death eaters 6 missions who will survive when chaos arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 7616

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Kingsley whispered in his ear running his nose behind his ear as he nip it slightly with his teeth sending delicious shivers through his body. 

Sirius whimpered his body pressed against the wall the taller man’s arms bracketing him in place. 

“I..don’t ..I haven’t been avoiding anyone. I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sirius mumbled trying to get his heart to stop racing. 

“What are you hiding from me?” Kingsley questioned. 

“Hiding? I’m not hiding anything,” Sirius insisted becoming more and more nervous his fear of his magic going wonky increasing with each passing minute. 

“It’s not nice to lie,” Kingsley replied sucking a little less gently along his neck, “Let’s try again. Why your magic reaching for mine?” 

“Preposterous,” Sirius rushed to say, where in the hell was Remus when he needed the infuriating wolf. 

“I will find out,” Kingsley informed him pulling back just as Remus entered the room eyeing the pair. 

Sirius face was flushed as a virgin school girl as he huffed in continued denial. 

“Is everything alright?” Remus questioned the pair, noticing how uncomfortable Sirius appeared to be. 

“We were just talking,” Kingsley asserted not wanting to start a battle with the wolf. 

Remus looked skeptical towards the pair. “I’m fine Remmie,” Sirius sighed once he was far enough away from the larger man. He and Remus both knew he was lying but Sirius hoped his old friend wouldn’t press the issue. 

He had often wished his old friend was his destined mate. He and James had spoke about it on numerous occasions. Neither would have been displeased had he’d been. He had been their protector since their inheritance. Their Alpha. 

But James had found his mate not long after they graduated from Hogwarts and gone on to have Harry. Sirius was quite envious of it when it occurred. Remus stilled stood firm in his protection of their growing pack. It was hard with the war and being sent out on missions. Sirius wondered had Remus not been on a mission if the night James and Lily were killed would have ended differently. 

He also wondered if Remus had forgone finding his own mate in order to protect them. This saddened Sirius. He wondered how his friend had endured all this time without his pack members. It had to have nearly torn his old friend apart. Their pack had nearly been decimated by the war. Now only three of them remained and he knew Remus would protect them with a fierceness of a deadly dragon. 

“Did you need something?” Sirius questioned wanting to get his thoughts away from how weak the man seemed to make him. 

Remus gave Sirius a penetrative look. “I’m fine Alpha,” Sirius murmured with a pleading expression. While Kingsley watched the pair trying to understand the dynamics of their relationship. 

The Order believed the pair just childhood friends but Kingsley was more analytical in his assessment of the pair. The wolf had a protective aura about him. One on many occasions he observed the man keep a tight rein on; one that he imagined wouldn’t be easy to become entangled with. 

“Dumbledore’s sent a missive. There will be another meeting on the morrow,” Remus informed the pair aware of the other man’s assessing gaze.

Remus could feel his hackles raise at the scent of the other dominate in the room. his eyes tinting amber briefly before returning to their natural state. 

The message was clearly received by Kingsley as the older man appeared to acknowledge that something was present but he was unsure as to what. 

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Sirius questioned, now that Hogwarts had let out for the summer holidays there was more traffic in the house by order members once more.

“I have an errand for Dumbledore but I should be done before the dinner hour,” Kingsley replied. After receiving a nod of understanding Kingsley left the pair heading from the Black estate. He would have time to figure out the puzzle that was Sirius Black later. 

Remus watched the man leave the room making a mental note not to leave the pair alone in the foreseeable future. He didn’t know what the man was hiding but he would get to the bottom of it. 

Remus sighed after reading the same passage for the tenth time and not comprehending anything that he’d read. 

“Will you stop that,” he ordered in irritation, tired of Sirius pacing the room in front of him disturbing the quiet of the library; his swift movements evidence of his anxious state. “What in Godric’s name has gotten you in such a state?” 

“Don’t act like you haven’t noticed,” Sirius snapped at his best friend. He was becoming more and more anxious every time the dark auror came to headquarters. 

“I’ve noticed a lot of things Sirius. You’re going to have to be more specific,” Remus replied sitting the book he was reading aside looking at his friend for the first time. 

He had worried about Sirius finding his mate, his friend needed to ground his magic. He could tell it was becoming harder and harder for him to contain it now that he had accepted the family magic. 

His senses was telling him that Kingsley was a dominate by nature, but something was off with the man’s magic level. It was as if it was cloaked in some way. 

“Is this about the scene I interrupted?”Remus questioned. 

If Sirius were honest with him a part of him was glad that his friend and arrived when he did but another part was screaming in outrage and being denied what it wanted. 

It was so confusing. He had dreamed about meeting his mate but then he was locked in Azkaban for the deaths of James and Lily and thirteen muggles. It took more than he thought he was capable of to maintain his sanity. The thought of finding his mate didn’t seem as important. 

But now, when he needed to focus on protecting his godson. He couldn’t keep the thoughts at bay. 

“No, Yes, I don’t know,” Sirius sighed his voice filled with anxiety. 

“Then what Sirius?” Remus questioned becoming more confused. 

“He wants to know why my magic keeps reaching to him.” 

Remus brow rose at this piece of information. “Are you scared he’s not your mate or scared of how finding a possible mate will change things?” Remus questioned. 

“I should be focusing on protecting Harry not worrying about a mate,” Sirius retorted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Remus reiterated, “finding your mate is just as important and if he is your destined he will understand your need to protect Harry.” 

“What if I’m wrong,” Sirius questioned, his gaze one that Remus hadn’t seen since they are still Hogwarts students. They had arrived at the root of the problem. 

Remus knew when it was revealed that both his friends were submissive that Sirius would struggle with trusting. Remus had earned the trust that his friends had in him. He was their protector, their Alpha and he would crucify anyone who threatened to harm them. 

Remus was unusually quiet that evening at dinner. Kingsley sat in his usual place at the table. He would occasionally glance at Sirius with a serious expression but otherwise remained silent as they listened to Moody complain about the incompetence of the Ministry. Things hadn’t improved much with Scrimgeour taking over as Minister. 

He had heard from a viable source that Scrimgeour had plans on speaking with Potter about supporting the Ministry. 

Remus brow rose at this. The Ministry hadn’t a hope in Hades getting Harry to agree with their request. Fudge’s smear campaign killed any chances of Harry backing their efforts. He wasn’t too worried about any steps the Ministry would take to the support it needed. 

“I doubt we even need to be concern,” Kingsley replied leaning back taking a drink from his mug. 

Long after the dinner dishes had been cleared by the house elves and brandy had been poured. Their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. 

Reunited or Family Dissention

He arrived just as they were sitting down to dinner. He hadn’t expected welcoming expressions but the hostility he felt was uncomfortable to say the least. 

The twins glared at him with open hostility. Ron was much the same, however, his older siblings neither acknowledged his presence. 

“Percy has come to speak with us,” Molly informed them smiling at her son that she’d missed the past year, hoping that her husband would stay calm. The last time that he and Percy had words they weren’t pretty. Percy had said some pretty horrible things to his father, some that Arthur wasn’t sure he would ever forgive.

“I noticed I can no longer apparate into the wards,” Percy said with an expression he’d hoped showed confusion. He was never good at that sort of thing. 

“What are you doing here Percy?” Arthur asked acknowledging him for the first time ignoring his question about the wards. 

“I came to apologize for what happened last year and to tell you that I was wrong and out of order for the way I spoke to you,” Percy replied trying his best to sound sincere. 

“And it only took you a year to realize you were wrong?” George questioned sarcastically. “To think perfect Percy, is human.” Fred finished. 

The family was used to the pair finishing each other’s sentences. Bill put down his fork wondering what his younger brother was doing there after he disowned himself from the family the previous year and refused to respond to any correspondences he was sent. 

Charlie, however never looked up; he continued to eat as if Percy hadn’t walked through the door. 

“We just had a simple spat, this is ridiculous,” Percy replied, “My words didn’t kill anyone. My choice to work for Minister Fudge had nothing to do with the family,” Percy insisted. “I thought you would be proud of me instead you were jealous; jealous that I made it further in the ministry than you did.”

“Percy,” Molly gasped, she could see that both her son and husband were not going to agree on this matter. She only hoped that Arthur would do the right thing. They had already loss Ginny; she didn’t want to lose another child.

“If that is what you think, why in Godric did you come here?” Arthur snapped, “I have never begrudged anyone one their accomplishments not Bill or Charlie before you, but you are so focused on making your mark on the ministry you’re too stupid to realize when you’re being manipulated.” 

“We are mourning the death of our daughter and here you are causing discord in my home. I will not tolerate it.” Arthur retorted his voice even. 

Percy smirked slightly, which was noticed by Ron, Fred and George who frowned. 

“You show up unannounced….” Arthur continued before the alarms went off at the disturbance of the wards. 

“What is that,” Percy asked with a startling expression, jumping drawing his wand as if nervous. He hadn’t expected that his parents would have updated the wards in any way since he’d left. 

“That is our early detection system,” George responded cheekily, “the death munchers are probably trying to get through the wards. Friends of yours Pierce?” 

Percy tensed at the moniker the twins had given Voldemort’s followers. “Of course not,” he snapped at his brother. However, they were far from convinced of the evening’s events. 

Arthur immediately stood heading from the room. they had made contingency plans in the event of an attack. Their first priority was their children safety. Within minutes Ron, Fred and George had returned.

Ron stood pale. He was deeply afraid for his family. Fred and George tried to argue but had no effect as a portkey was shoved at them before they could protest the feeling of a hook behind their navels pulled them towards safety. 

A pained filled moan startled them all to an unexpected arrival in the formal dining room. “What you earth are you all doing here?” Sirius questioned heading towards them. 

“Get off me you Gits,” Ron snapped having landed on the bottom. 

“If you would stop moving like a grindylow we could get untangled,” George suggested. “Yeah Ronnikins stop squirming,” Fred ordered as they untangled themselves. 

Ron huffed convinced that the pair crashed into him on purpose. 

“What you earth are you all doing here?” Sirius questioned heading towards them. 

In the midst of their tussling they had forgotten their abrupt departure from the Burrow. 

Ron’s throat was tight with worry for his siblings and parents, “Attack at the burrow. We got sent here by portkey.”

Moody immediately took charge of the situation. “Lupin you contact Dumbledore Kingsley with me.” 

The pair exited the house in silence both disappearing with a displacement of air. 

Bill didn’t know how things had gotten out of control so quickly one minute he was talking to Charlie and the next he was battling death eaters with the house burning down around them. 

“Bill look out,” Charlie shouted as he ducked out of the way of a nasty curse. 

Molly and Arthur seemed to be pinned down and neither Bill nor Charlie had a way of reaching the pair. 

Kingsley and Moody arrived just as several other order members appeared. The house had already taken significant damage in the short time since the attack begun. It was utter chaos. Death Eaters had pinned both the elder Weasleys in different locations of the property.

There was not site of the elder children as they engaged in the fight. 

Arthur was furious, spells fired from his wand at the death eater he was fighting. They had threatened his home and he would be dammed if they harmed his family any further. 

Hearing Molly hissed in pain he reinforced his efforts in fighting. 

Molly stood horrified as someone was hit by what she thought was the killing curse. 

“Not my children,” her mind screamed as they battled against the two death eaters that trapped her near the side of the burning home. She could feel the heat of the flames at her back but she refused to bow to these miscreants. 

Reflecting the curse Arthur quickly gained the upper hand. He had lost sight of his wife and children but he refused to let down his guard. 

They were clearly outnumbered but they were holding their own. Smoke had filled the area and it had become difficult to keep sight of family. Fear drove Bill to fight harder, not because he was afraid to die, no he was afraid of what his mother’s mental stability would be if she loss another child. 

The explosion of his father’s shed sent a large amount of debris in his direction. “Bloody hell,” he thought as he sprinted off in the opposite direction throwing curses over his shoulder. 

It was then that Bill was tackled to the ground by a heavy body moaning in pain as they crashed on the ground. He man above him had an insane look about him straddling him his legs bracketing his waist. He had long stringy dirty blonde hair loose around his shoulders; his nails of his fingers thick with a slight curve to them. 

He could smell the blood on the boy; heavy in magic and continuing flowing soaking the robes and ground. Greyback ran his finger along his face intending to savior this kill. Bill mind screamed at him to move but it was useless. The man was heavier and had him effectively pinned to the ground. 

However, a moment later he could fell the man thrown from his body. “GO,” Remus shouted, “Get out of here,” as he held firmly onto his sire who was growling in rage. 

Bill lay stunned; he had never seen Lupin so much as raise his voice. Of course he’d known the man was a werewolf. 

As he ran away, wanting to get as far away from the battling pair as possible.  
“Bill,” Charlie yelled, “What the hell happened to you? We need to get the hell out of here.” 

“Greyback,” Bill swallowed before they continued towards the wooded area. 

Bill looked back to where Remus was fighting Greyback. No wands were seen as they tore at each other. A part of him wanted to return to help the other man who had just risked his life to save his own. 

“We can’t just leave him,” Bill shouted. “By Godric Bill. Remus can take care of himself,” Charlie argued throwing down a joke product of the twins that caused the area to become pitch black allowing them to apparate away without detection. 

Bill appeared last holding onto his heavily bleeding side. He had taken a cutting hex nearly full on. He felt dizzy when he appeared barely able to call out to Charlie before he fell unconscious on the ground from blood loss.

Charlie rushed over to his brother quickly searching for a pulse. “Bloody hell, don’t you dare die on me,” he ordered. After assuring himself his brother had merely passed out. Charlie levitated Bill’s body as he headed through the wards of number 12 Grimauld Place. 

“Is everyone alright,” Sirius questioned rushing towards him as Charlie entered with Bill floating ahead of him. 

“Bill needs medical attention he took a cutting hex nearly full on,” He’s lost a lot of blood,” Charlie explained, “I’m not sure about mum and dad. We got separated during the chaos of the attack.” 

“Come on,” Sirius rushed him upstairs towards an empty room. “I’m sure we have blood replenishing potions in the potions cupboard. Lay him in here Pomfrey should be here any minute. Dumbledore as already been notified.” 

Sirius opened the cupboard quickly pulling the potions vile and other first aid items from the shelf heading back over towards the bed. Snape was meticulous in ensuring the order was well supplied with potions. 

“With a few short flicks of his wand Sirius had the wounds on Bill’s side bandage and dressed in sleep pants. With the help of Charlie they managed to get the large dose of blood replenisher in his system before leaving the room.  
Charlie refused to leave his brothers side until Pomfrey arrived. So many questions plagued his mind. “Had Greyback caused his brother’s injuries? Would he end up being a werewolf too?”

Pomfrey entered the room heading directly over to him. “We gave him a blood replenisher and bandaged the wound to try to stop the bleeding,” Charlie explained, “Sirius thought it best to wrap the wounds to prevent further bleeding.

Pomfrey nodded in understanding as she began her diagnostics. With a few short spells she had his wounds cleaned and on the mend a heavy paste was spelled onto the wounds before they were bandaged again.  
“He should sleep through the night,” Pomfrey informed him. Charlie nodded in understanding getting up to head down stairs. 

“Just where you do you think you are going?” she questioned her arms folded. “I’m fine, I need to see if my parents arrived safely.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Pomfrey ordered, men were always the worst patients to deal with. 

Dumbledore was unusually calm as he stood in front of the large floor to ceiling window of the ball room staring out into the emptiness that lay beyond the window. Severus had yet to report back from being summoned earlier that evening. This worried him, more than the attacks on his students and their families. 

He had anticipated something like this would occur and had encouraged them all to put added protections on their homes. He had even aided a few in doing so. 

“Did the children arrive okay,” Molly questioned as she rushed into the room bleeding heavily from the head wound she’d sustained from the shed exploding. She wasn’t sure if Arthur and boys made it out alive. 

“I believe Charlie is being seen by Pomfrey and Bill has already been treated and will sleep through the night,” Dumbledore informed her. 

“Arthur?” 

“I do not know the status of Arthur at this time,” Dumbledore answered honestly, “You should be checked over by Pomfrey a makeshift infirmary has been setup on the second floor.” 

Molly nodded heading from the room. One of her worst fears came too, that very night. “Had her other son and husband survived?”

Lavendergale (Longbottom Estate)

“Are you sure this is the correct location?” one of the hooded figures questioned.

“Are you questioning the information our Lord has given us?” a silky voice questioned. 

“Fuck,” a deep voice swore, “blood wards have been activated,” Manson Goyle informed his companions.

“There has to be a weakness,” a silky voice said in an almost bored tone; while he mentally assessed the mission.

“Can’t we break them?” another questioned in nervous anticipation. It was his first raid and he was anxious to prove himself to their Lord. 

“No you idiot, If we could don’t you think our Lord would have gotten that Potter brat by now?” another hissed. 

Goyle let out a frustrated breath before concentrating on the wards once more. He had to move carefully to not set off the blood wards that were attached to a lesser ward. He ignored the sweat rolling down his face as he removed the next level of wards protecting the home. Unknowing to the death eaters they’re presence had already been detected by one of the occupants inside.

It had taken more time than he anticipated by they had breached the protective wards around the Longbottom Estate. 

Dowager Augusta Longbottom was a formidable witch, mother of the famed auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice. Her grandson however was nothing like his father. He was quiet and found comfort in plants. The boy would spend countless hours in their green houses if he were allowed.

His affinity for plants was explained when he came into his inheritance. She never would’ve dreamed that her grandson would manifest a creature within the family line. It also explained his late displays of magic. 

It had come as a great surprised that her grandson was among the students that fought against death eaters when they infiltrated the department of mysteries at the Ministry. 

It was during this quiet contemplation that she was alerted to someone near the wards. She had no fear that anyone could penetrate the wards. Anyone would tried would face a gruesome death. The bloodwards were active on the property.

Augusta was not taking any chances on her grandson’s safety. The wards had been strengthened since her son and daughter-in-law had fallen victim to a death eater attack which cost them their sanity. 

“Winston,” Augusta called out. 

“Yes Mistress,” the house elf replied waiting for instructions. 

“You are to gather the house elves and pack up our things once we have taken the portkey out you are to seal off the house. I shall return within the forth night,” Augusta ordered. 

Without waiting further she quickly climbed the stairs heading towards her grandson’s bedroom. 

Neville was shaken awake by his grandmother. “Gran what’s the matter,” he asked his voice filled with sleep as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Dress quickly,” she urged, “your things are being packed as we speak. Do not dawdle.”

Neville quickly dressed in a pair of slacks and shirt pulling on an everyday robe on top stepping into a pair of trainers before grabbing his beloved plant. His grandmother appeared a few minutes later fully dressed. She pulled the port-key from her purse Neville grabbed the other end before it was activated and they left the estate. 

“You idiot,” A sharp voice snapped, “What were you expecting me to do knock?” the other retorted. 

“Both of you shut up and get moving,” Goyle ordered as they entered the manor. 

A dark figure headed to the upper level of the home where the bedrooms were located. The walls were unusually bare for the home being a old family estate. A whispered spell and directed him towards a secret passageway of the home leading to what he believed to be the family wing. 

Here much of the same. The house appeared to be deserted. Nothing was present to suggest anyone had been living at the estate for a while. 

_______________________

 

When she entered the ball room of Number 12 Grimuald Place it was to find chaos. She hadn’t expected to find this many members there. “Had there been a meeting that she’d forgotten about?”

Molly Weasley was fusing over her husband whose robes were singed. She wondered if he’d been on a mission that had gone pear shaped. 

“Oh Arthur,” Molly cried relieved he was safe. 

“Pomfrey is on the second floor treating any injuries. We have setup a makeshift infirmary. Maybe you should go get treated,” Sirius suggested to the older man. 

“Augusta,” Dumbledore greeted heading towards the Dowager of the Longbottom family. 

“Evening Dumbledore,” Augusta replied in kind, “I was unaware there was a meeting tonight.”

“It was scheduled for the morrow however, the Weasley home was attacked we were just about to get the particulars once Arthur has been cleared by Pomfrey.” Dumbledore informed her as he led her towards one of the main tables.

Sirius approached the pair greeting the woman, “Lady Longbottom.” 

“Lord Black,” Augusta greeted holding her hand towards him in greeting. 

“Would you care for tea?” he asked as he poured himself a cup.

“That would be fine dear, with a touch of fire whiskey mind,” Augusta agreed joining him at his table. “Would you get my grandson a cup of tea as well with a spot of calming draught. I’m afraid I’ve might have increased his anxiety by waking him so suddenly.” 

“Of course, Pippin,” Sirius called, ordering the elf to show Neville to a room and to give him a calming draught.”

Arthur entered the large open room on the second floor that held a single row of seven beds. One that held his son who appeared to be sleeping. 

Pomfrey was currently fusing over Lupin who looked to have been mauled by a wild animal. His chest was heavily bruised as well as his face which the entire right side was almost purple in discoloration. 

Pomfrey clucked her tongue at Remus insistence that he was fine. “You are not fine Remus Jonathan Lupin and you will sit there until I’m satisfied.” 

Remus huffed, the woman could be a bear but he could admit he was a horrible patient. His wolf however was tolerant, as he sensed no danger from the woman.

“Are we done?” Remus questioned once she stopped her assessment. “I know it’s no use and trying to force you to rest.” She sighed. 

“I’m fine,” Remus assured her. “Are you going to tell me how you sustained those kinds of injuries?” she questioned concern could be heard in her voice. 

“It’s probably best that you not know.” 

The shirt he had removed was ripped and bloody. Instead of tossing it in the rubbish bin he incinerated it before heading from the room. Bandages covering his torso, shoulders and down his left arm. 

Arthur nodded at him as he passed heading towards the nearest vacant bed. 

A quick stopped to his bedroom Remus grabbed a shirt covering the worst of his wounds before heading to the lower level of the home where he knew the Order would be waiting. 

Entering the ball room he quickly searched the room for his pack mate heading towards him. Sirius immediately knew something was wrong. He stood still as Remus came close to him his senses telling him that he needed to yield to what his Alpha needed. 

“Moony,” he greeted his expression voicing his concerns for the older man. He could feel the power of his Alpha and knew the wolf was very close to the surface. “What in Merlin’s name had gotten Remus so angry?” he thought as Remus stood behind his chair refusing to sit down. 

“I’m fine Moony,” he whispered hoping not to draw attention to them. Everything in Remus was screaming at him to protect his pack even though he knew that the people he stood among were no danger to either of them. 

Dumbledore stood calling the meeting to order. “Augusta if you’d please,” he asked. 

“The wards at Lavendergale Hall have been breached. Since the Ministry’s release that he-who-must-not-be-names return. Since the escape of the Lestranges the bloodwards have been activated. Tonight they struck. I was alerted that someone was trying to break through them. From a parlor window I could see there were about five dark robed figures there. I had the house elves pack up Neville and my things before waking him to dress. They are probably still there I’m not sure how long the wards will hold. I have ordered the house elves to seal off the house. I have given the house elves orders to report to Hogwarts should the wards break,” Augusta explained.

“That’s fine,” Albus assured her patting her hand briefly. 

“This isn’t a coincidence,” Moody added his magical eye for once looking directly towards them. “We should check on the other students.” 

“I agree with Moody, teams should be sent to check on the other three students. Especially Mr. Potter,” Kingsley suggested. 

“Mr. Potter, is not our concern. He is well protected behind the wards of his relative’s home,” Dumbledore insisted. “Arthur what can you tell me about the attack at the Burrow.”

“But Albus Tonks reported that Mr. Potter is often outside of the wards. Surely it would be more prudent to check on the boy,” McGonagall argued. 

“Tonks is more than capable of protecting Mr. Potter should he be outside of the wards,” Dumbledore insisted before directing his attention back towards Arthur for his report. 

Remus felt torn. His wolf growled in rage at the thought of Harry being attacked but he refuse to leave Sirius without protection not with more than one unmated dominate in the room. 

Arthur began detailing the events that occurred at the Burrow including Percy’s sudden appearance after a year of silence and disowning himself from the family. 

Molly sat with a horrified expression on her face. The way Arthur was explaining things was as if he was blaming his own son. 

“Arthur you can’t be suggesting that Percy had anything to do with this?” she questioned in disbelief. 

“His turning up unannounced out of the blue is suspicious mum even for Percy,” Fred and George said agreeing with their father. “Besides that Git seemed happy about Ginny.” 

Charlie looked horrified at the thought of Percy being happy their sister was killed. 

“Your own son Arthur, how could you think such a thing,” she scolded hurt that her husband would think such ill thoughts about their son. “We don’t even know if he made out of that house alive.”

Arthur wasn’t as trusting of his son as his wife. It was too much of a coincidence that the moment Percy decides to visit the Burrow Death Eaters attack.

It had only been since Ginny’s death that the wards had been changed. Percy had been removed from the wards. Arthur wasn’t taking any chances on them being caught unaware in the dead of night. Fred and George had added their products to give warning to give them ample time to get out. Arthur knew that the wards wouldn’t hold under a vicious attack but hoped they would hold long enough to allow them time to escape.

Charlie added information on the attack from his point of view. He even brought up Bill’s attacked by Greyback causing his mother to pale. 

Sirius head swung around to face his Alpha. Remus face was blank his eyes still tinted amber showing the wolf was still very much in control at the moment. 

At the mention of Greyback Dumbledore’s focus turned to Remus. 

Shacklebolt had witnessed the carnage of the battle between the Alpha wolves. It was brutal in its execution. The magical being he glimpse tonight would protect those he loved with the fierceness of his entire being. He couldn’t help but to respect it. 

Remus growly voice could be heard clearly throughout the room as he detailed his battle with the man who cursed his existence. The man who terrorized children and their families. 

The further into his report the more gruesome the tail became. “Has he been detained?” Dumbledore questioned. 

“No,” Moody reported without malice he respected Lupin for what he had the guts to accomplished. “The werewolves of Britain have a new Alpha.” 

Dumbledore wasn’t pleased that Remus had killed the Wolf Leader. “This is what we do not need. What makes us better than them is our ability to not react in the same manner.” 

“I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!” Remus snapped refusing to apologize for his actions. “Had I not, no one who came to help at that attack would have walked away with their lives. Greyback’s death assured the other’s compliance and for that I will not apologize.” 

Unexpected Guest

“Mom, Dad,” she called from the back seat, “maybe we should stop by grandmother’s house for a while?” 

“It’s late love, Grandma Glenda is probably already in bed,” her mother Marie answered opening her door getting out of the car. 

“We are home now Hermione,” her father added, in a no non sense voice that stopped any further arguing from her. Her senses filled with dread as she got from the car following her parents up the walkway towards the house something was wrong. 

Warren opened the door entering the house hitting the light switch on the wall beside the door bathing the darkened room with light. “Who the ruddy hell are you?” he asked seeing five strangers dressed in strange dark clothing as if they were dressed for an All Hallows Eve party standing in his living room. 

“Is that anyway to greet guest?” Bellatrix asked her wand in her hand pointing it towards him, “Do join us muggle.” 

“Guests; Madame I assure you; you weren’t invited into my home. I would prefer it that you leave,” Warren snapped back. 

Marie paled glancing back at Hermione “Run!” she whispered blocking her view from the inside of the house. 

Hermione paled, turning quickly jumping off the porch running away from the house; her heart beating harshly in her chest as she ran towards the woods. “How in Heavens did they find out where she lived? Wizards weren’t known to be very good at navigating in the muggle world,” were a few of the thoughts running through her mind.

_________________

After a half hour of insistent arguing Dumbledore dispatched Order members to check on the well being of Miss Lovegood and Granger. Dumbledore wasn’t particularly worried about the Potter boy because he would be perfectly safe behind the wards in Surrey. 

They were all waiting for the reports on the well being of the other students. Minerva had been adamant about going with the group to see about Ms. Granger who was one of her prized students. 

The meeting ended soon after and many of the Order members not on missions had already left to return to their own homes. Only a few remained like Remus, the Weasley’s who had already fled their home when death eaters attacked, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, Lady Longbottom and her grandson. 

They were all still sitting in the ball room discussing strategies. Lady Longbottom as well as Charlie had already retired for the night. 

When they arrived in West Minister to the home of the Grangers the Dark mark shone in the sky above the house. The muggle authorities had already arrived on scene. 

Disillusioning themselves they walked pass the taped off area heading towards the home. Upon entering the entrance way into what appeared to be a sitting room. the walls were covered with splatters of blood man with a camera was taking pictures of the room. 

The two bodies lay on the floor covered by white sheets. 

The silently cast notice-me-not spell allowed Hestia to remove the covering of the two bodies to determine if one of them was the girl. 

Hestia shook her head answering the unasked question. Neither of the bodies belonged to the teen. After a quick search of the rest of the home. They exited before headed far enough away to apparate back to give their report. 

__________________

“I killed him,” she thought pale watching as her attacker took his last breath falling still on the ground, “oh I’m going to be sent to Azkaban” her thoughts increasing the rising panic before she took off running as fast as she could away from the wooded area and body. 

She didn’t know how far she’d run but her clothes were soaked from the rain and sticking to her skin. Slowing to a walk keeping close to the cover of trees she continued along the dark road until she came upon a large travel station. 

The travel station was fairly empty when she entered gathering everything that she would need heading to the counter. 

“Will this be all?” the cashier asked.

“I need a bathing room,” Hermione informed the woman her body still shaking harshly from her ordeal. 

The woman grew concerned at the number of bruises upon the girl but refrained from mentioning it. As far as she knew they could be days old. Many people grew offensive when you asked questions. She only hoped the state the girl was in that she had escaped her abusive boyfriend. 

“Bathing room 3 is available,” the cashier informed her handing her the key. 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied quickly walking away heading down the side hall entering the room making sure to the lock the door behind her. 

As she peeled each layer of clothing from her body, she viewed the dark purple bruising on her upper body. The right side of her face was also bruised, the large round bruises around her neck left a reminder of his fingers digging into her neck as he tried to strangle her. The indentations on her skin from where he’d bitten her repeatedly her left breast was nearly double in size and horribly bruised. She even has bruising along her left side which made her wonder if she’d broken a rib in her fall. 

There was heavy bruising on her thighs from his harsh grip as he forced his engorged flesh repeatedly inside her. If was as if the man’s hateful glare was imprinted on her mind. She didn’t think she would ever forget his face.

Angrily wiping away the tears from her face, she picked the hair comb making a part from the right of her completely around across the back of her head just above her left ear. Grabbing the hair on the top of her head she quickly pulled it into a pony tail out of the way. Picking up the clippers she placed the largest guard on it before cutting her hair watching silently as it all fell in the floor around her body. She continued to cut the hair until it was short enough to lie close against her head before cutting them off. 

Removing the rubber band form her head Hermione combed her hair over to the left side before she picked up the scissors and started cutting the length of her hair until it was it reached chin length. 

She pulled the contents of the over the counter hair dye from the box mixing it before quickly applying it to her hair. Before gathering up her hair from the floor placing it inside the small trash bag she removed from the bin tying the top. 

Not long after, she started the shower stepping in closing the curtain she stepped under the spray of water. As the hot water ran over her body she thoroughly scrubbed her skin trying to remove the memory of the man’s brutal caress. 

Her mind flashing to a conversation she had with her mother just a few days prior “Marie looked at her daughter if there is a chance that you are in danger you run, you hear me, you run and don’t look back.” turning off the water she stepped out drying her body with the towel before stepping into dry clothes. Towel drying her hair she threw the clothes she was wearing into the bags.

Looking at her new appearance in the mirror; she reached over removing the hair dryer from the wall quickly dried her hair before removing the magical comb from her purse. She had purchased it during their last Hogsmead visit after hearing Parvati and Lavender talking about it in the girls’ lavatory. It was a godsend really because nothing she’d tried previously had worked on her thick bushy curly hair, except the sleek ease potion that took far too long to work in her own opinion. 

Combing through her hair quickly she watched her thick hair straighten and lay softly over her left ear curling slightly under her chin. Picking up her magically enhanced purse she placed everything from the bathroom counter inside before picking up the bags with her things in it and leaving the room.

She couldn’t afford to stick around she was sure the girl at the counter had probably already called the authorities. Slipping from the store unnoticed she threw her things into the rubbish bin before slipping into the backseat of the cab. As it was pulling away the police were pulling into the lot.  
__________________________

Dumbledore paced the floor of the ballroom waiting for reports on the Lovegood and the Grangers.

Doge and Moody were the first to report back. 

“The Aurors were already at the Lovegood’s when we arrived. The house was leveled. The neighbors reported that the Lovegood’s had gone abroad the week prior,” Moody gruff voice reported as he clunked his way over to a table a sat down. 

“At least we know that they are both unharmed,” Arthur sighed, “we weren’t prepared for an attack like this.” 

“No one can truly prepare for any kind of unsuspected violent attack,” Kingsley informed him. “Wards can give you a small window of time to get to safety, however, ill kept wards will leave those inside most likely dead.” 

Arthur nodded in understanding. Things were far more dangerous than before. He-who-must-not-be-named was striking with a vengeance and it seemed that none of the students in the ministry fiasco would remain untouched. 

“Are you sure you do not want to send out someone to check on the boy?” Kingsley questioned concerned with three homes being attacked already. 

“Harry is fine,” Dumbledore tried to assure them. He had every faith in the wards around the home. 

When McGonagall arrived along with Hestia Jones they both were pale and shaking. 

In that moment Dumbledore feared the worst had occurred.

Sirius sensing his former head of house would need fortification poured her a generous drink of Ogens Old placing it in her hands. 

“Oh, Albus,” McGonagall began her hands still trembling from the horrific scene they found at the Granger residence. “Those poor people, we found them in the living room both were covered in blood and bruising. The carpet was heavily saturated with their blood as was the walls.”

“They left a message Albus,” she continued. “Was Miss Granger’s body found with that of her parents?” he questioned. 

Hestia shook her head no, “she must have somehow escape if their message was anything to go on.” 

“What?” Sirius questioned his stomach in knots. Anytime a message was left meant unfinished business.

“It was for Miss Granger,” McGonagall sighed sadly, “Written in her parent’s blood were the words you’re next mudblood. That poor girl, she must be completely terrified.” 

“Hestia and I managed to pack up her room of her school things. Her wand was with her belongings. Let’s hope she escaped their capture and not the worst alternative of them taking her to he-who-must-not-be-named.”  
_____________________________ 

Snape had appeared just as things were settling down. 

Dumbledore was both pleased and uneasy about the man’s sudden appearance. 

“Headmaster,” Snape greeted his dark robes appeared damp, “I’m sure by now you aware of the attacks.” 

“Where the hell have you been Snivelous?” Sirius snapped, “Whose house did you raid with your Death Eater buddies?” 

“Sirius,” Remus scolded, pulling the other man back in his chair beside him, “let the man speak.” 

“Where I was Black is none of your concern,” Snape hissed, “If I could have prevented the attacks I would have as such I had no advance knowledge of tonight’s events there wasn’t much I could do to stop them.” 

“A likely story,” Sirius snapped back, “you probably enjoy torturing helpless people.” 

“That’s quite enough both of you,” Dumbledore ordered forcing them both to fall silent. “What do you have to report?” 

What Snape imparted about the night’s events made their hearts freeze. A new member within the Dark ranks had proven himself worthy because of his position he was able to not only give Voldemort the locations of Weasley’s the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms. He was able to give him the location of the Grangers and Potter as well.

It was then that Arbella’s head appeared in the fireplace. “Albus her voice called out drawing their attention towards the fireplace. 

“Step through Arbella,” Dumbledore replied stepping back from the fireplace. 

A moment later the older woman stepped from the fireplace wearing a pair of tartan slippers and a long muggle dress with a mid thigh length sweater. 

“I thought for sure that I would see you at the Dursley’s,” She stated without preamble. “The Dursley’s, they are dead Dumbledore. I watched the muggle authorities bring their bodies from the house.”


	8. Uncertainties and Misgivings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 6018

“Where too Miss?” the driver asked as she slid into the back of the taxi. 

“The train station,” she answered as she got in the back staring out the window with a deep feeling of loss within. She had left her parents to die and it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She didn’t think she would ever get over the guilt of running away. 

The ride passed unnoticed as she lost herself within her turbulent thoughts. 

“This is your stop Miss,” the driver politely informed her. 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied as she pulled the money for the fare from her purse. Opening the door she exited the vehicle heading quickly into the station towards the counter to purchase a ticket to London. After checking the schedule she headed towards the ticket counter. It would be an hour wait for the next train traveling to London.

“One way to London,” she informed the sales clerk when she approached the ticket counter. 

“Kind of late for a young girl to be traveling alone isn’t it?” the woman asked concerned it was already nearing midnight. 

“My uncle is meeting me on the other end,” Hermione answered quickly accepting her ticket heading towards the small café that was inside the station. All she needed was for the nosy attendant to think her a runaway. She definitely did not wish for meet any police before she reached the safety of the Order. 

“What can I get you dear?” one of the waitresses asked.

“Small coffee and tuna on toast.” Please Hermione murmured. 

“Coming right up,” the waitress informed her walking off to put in her order. 

She had covered the bruising as much as she could with the clothes she wore, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to herself. When the waitress returned Hermione quickly thanked her before picking up the cup of hot liquid warming her hands. 

She thought herself an even bigger fool, thinking she and her parents were safe in the muggle world. Now more than ever she wished she never became friends with Harry Potter.

Everything had gone horribly wrong. Ginny was killed, Ron attacked by those experimental brains at the ministry and she was hit with a horrible dark spell that she had yet to fully recover from. 

Simply destroying his things didn’t absolve him of causing them to get hurt. She wanted him to hurt just as they were hurting. If Ginny’s death wasn’t enough of a wakeup call; the attack on her home was. 

She wished she had told her parents how much she loved and respected them. How they inspired her to be better and to exceed expectations. She wished the last image of her parents wasn’t of them entering their home to face their deaths. Deaths that she knew she couldn’t have prevented even with a wand. 

She left the small café as her departure time neared. There were only a few people in the station having just gotten off the train heading towards the exit to their destinations. 

Heading towards the correct platform she waited briefly for the people to disembark from the train before she handed the conductor her ticket. It was short distance to the private sleeping compartment. Without thought she climbed into the bunk pulling the curtain closed. Her body ached terribly and her mind was screaming for sleep; yet her fear would not allow her to close her eyes. 

She could still smell his cologne, the scent of his breath it was as if it was permanently imprinted in her senses. Would the smell of the expensive wizarding cologne forever be tainted by such horrible experiences? Tears rolled from her unblinking eyes, her heart consumed with pain, anger and guilt. She even cried for taking her attacker’s life. She never wanted to feel this insurmountable amount of guilt and hopelessness ever again.

Time passed unnoticed for Hermione, she allowed her consciousness to be lulled by the sound of the train on the tracks. 

“We’ll we arriving in London in fifteen minutes the man informed her heading further down the train to make the announcement to the other passengers. It was lightly raining as she exited the train station heading towards headquarters. 

“Would she be convicted of murder? Would they understand that she didn’t mean to kill him; that she was only trying to get him to stop?” Hermione wondered as she cross another road trying not to draw attention to herself. 

Standing in the vacant lot across from Number 12 Grimauld Place, Hermione felt a sense of relief flow through her being. “Dumbledore will know what to do,” she thought as she thought of the address waiting for the house to appear quickly heading up the stairs finally noticing the difference of the house; where it once was derelict with peeling paint and broken shutters it now shown with new life from fresh paint to the large white double doors and the glass paneling. 

She knew the commotion her ringing the bell would cause. She was sure Mrs. Black was probably already yelling about filth and beast besmirching the house of Black. 

As the door opened Hermione was expecting to see one of the Weasley’s or even Sirius. She was however, surprised because she was greeted by a house elf. 

“Does Miss want to see Master?” Pippin asked from the door. 

“I think I have to wrong house I’m looking for Number 12 Grimauld Place.”  
“This is being the correct house, is Miss needing to see Master Black?” Pippin questioned again. 

Hermione nodded completely confused by the elf. 

“Miss follow Pippin,” the house elf ordered magically closing the door behind her. Hermione didn’t pay attention to the changes that were made to the house. She felt numb and lost within herself. 

Hermione sat curled put on the cushion in a large bay window looking outside. The pain had dulled but the torment of her mind still remained. She had killed someone. 

________________

The sound of the door bell both shocked and filled the members of the house with dread. 

“Who is that at this hour,” Molly cried-out her face filled with anxiety. 

“Madame Weasley you are not a house elf,” Sirius reminded, “I’m sure Pippin has seen to answering the door.” Moments later Pippin popped in the room. 

“Master has a guest. She is waiting in the front parlor,” Pippin informed Sirius after popping in the formal dining room where they were all seated. 

With Moony still being close to the surface in Remus, Sirius didn’t move from his position as Remus headed from the room with his wand drawn in case of danger entering the front parlor. 

Hermione felt him before he entered turning around. 

“I had no where else to go,” she said her voice hoarse from the amount of screaming she done previously.

“Hermione,” Remus replied shocked at her appearance “how on earth……We hoped you’d gotten away.” 

“They killed my parents,” Hermione screamed out in hurt and anger. 

Remus rushed towards the teen pulling her close offering her what comfort he could; with his arms still around the crying teen he led her into the dining room where Dumbledore and the other’s were. Ignoring his protesting muscles and the sharp pain as she collided with his body; pulling the teen into his arms. 

The wolf in him wanted to rip those responsible apart for her cries that was filled with anguish. He couldn't imagine the horror the teen had experienced that night. He only hoped that she would come through this without being damaged. his body tensed as he smelled the subtle odor of sex. His mind conjuring up the worst images of what could have happened to the teen. 

“Hermione! What happened? What are you doing here?” Molly asked rushing towards the pair. She noticed the child’s head had been shaven and her eyes puffy from crying but the dark purpling bruising on her neck and face caused her great worry. 

She paused however at the amber tint in the werewolf’s eyes. It appeared the wolf in Remus had gone into protective mode. They would have to proceed with caution as to not set him off into a protective rage. 

Hermione felt like she had to explain. She had this intense need to let them know what happened. She felt safe for the first time that evening being wrapped in the protective arms of her former professor. She pushed further into his embrace.

“Thank Merlin child you are alright,” McGonagall sighed her heart easing slightly at the living image of her student. 

“They were in the house when we arrived home. We had just come home from having dinner out celebrating my parents wedding anniversary,” Hermione said rubbing her hands together as if to keep from breaking down completely, “My father unlocked the door entering the house first. I don’t know how many were inside the house. When I reached the porch my mother told me to run and not to look back.”

“So I ran into the thick wooded area behind the house. It was raining so hard and I couldn’t see very well. I knew someone was running after me. I was so scared so I kept running. I knew if I could get deep enough into the woods I could hide. I led them deeper in the woods until I heard one of them yell at the other to go back; that he could handle me without help.” 

“He continued to chase me. I was so tired,” Hermione said tears running down her face; her eyes lost within the horrors of the night’s events. “He kept screaming at me calling me names saying that he would make me beg him for death.” 

“I tried to lose him in the thick brush of the woods. I heard him fall over a fallen log that isn’t really visible due to it being covered in algae. I was so sure that I’d lost him so I doubled back. There is a cave that I thought if I could reach it I would be able to wait until they were gone and go back and check on my parents but he apparated behind me.” 

“He pulled me by the back of my hair. So I fought, I kicked and I screamed causing us both to fall but he never let go of his hold on me.” 

“Shhh, say no more dear,” Molly tried to comfort the child. 

“What else occurred, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore asked his voice filled with concern but needing details of the night’s events. 

“Surely this can wait until the child has had some rest. She looks dead on her feet,” Molly insisted. 

“If I thought it would be easier for her after she’s slept I would. However, this will be far more difficult once she awakes to face the new day,” he explained.

Molly eyes narrowed in annoyance. She didn’t believe making the girl relive the trauma was very wise.

“I thought it was just us falling on a twig but it was his wand. He got so angry and swore I was going to pay for it,” Hermione continued, “he yanked me by my hair before slapping me around the face. Yelling horrible things and saying that he would make me a play thing for the death eaters.”

She knew she had to finish or they would never understand. 

“I tried to get him off of me but he was too heavy. He slapped me across my face again and ordered me to shut up and to stop fighting. He forced my legs open and ripped off my, my …..” Hermione’s voice went silent as she couldn’t voice the words. “I never stopped fighting and he kept laughing calling me a silly girl, saying that this was the only thing that I was good for.” 

“It hurt so badly. I screamed begging pleading with him to stop but he just told me how good I was,” she continued her eyes closed trying to block out the images of his face. “Then I saw it, a broken bottle on the ground. I didn’t mean to kill him I swear but I just wanted the pain to stop,” she cried falling to the floor wrapping her arms around herself. Remus lowered himself to the floor as well. 

“Shhh its ok,” Remus gruff voice whispered quietly in her ear, “you’re safe now nothing else will harm you.” 

“Do you know the identity of the man who attacked you Miss Granger,” Dumbledore questioned deeply troubled by the nights events. 

“Antonin Dolohov,” she replied as she was overcome by relief of being safe for the first time. 

Sirius face held a horrified expression, “no his mind screamed Merlin no.” 

Kingsley remained beside the man hoping to keep him as calm as possible without causing Remus to view him as a threat to his pack mate. He truly hated to see the girl’s tears. It was clear that she’d been through was very traumatic. The part of him that he kept a firm control over wanted to rip those responsible to shreds. Remus eyes were once again amber in color as his body gave off a calming aura. 

Kingsley knew if the man were to truly bond with his other side, he would be more controlled then he was while he was fighting against the other half of his being. The fact that he battled the most feared alpha of Britain and won was a testament of the man's power.

It was only a few minutes before Pomfrey appeared walking cautiously towards the pair. She was well aware of Remus protective instincts and knew how to appease him. 

“Come Miss. Granger let me check you over,” she ordered gently, “No harm will come to her.” She quickly assured the being before her. The wolf in him seemed to assess the woman before he allowed Hermione from the protective embrace.

As they were leaving they could hear Pomfrey asking it she was on any manner of birth control and whether or not she showered. 

“That poor girl,” Molly cried into her husband’s shoulder. 

Kingsley if you would search the area behind the house do clean up where it’s needed and retrieve the body of Dolohov if the Death Eaters haven’t already retrieved it,” Dumbledore ordered gently. 

Without further order Kingsley left the room the front door clicking closed behind him.  
________________________________________  
(Previously) 

“I’ve never seen a firework quite like that before,” Sileas gasped. It was truly grotesque the snake seemed to take a life of its own as it moved from the open mouth of the skull. 

Harry paled at seeing green tinted image of skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth in the sky. Death Eaters had found Privet Drive.

Many thoughts rushed through his mind as he quickly thought of a plan. He knew it was dangerous to return to the area. He knew it was dangerous for Sileas to be seen with him. He wanted more than anything to protect the other teen. Voldemort would take great pleasure in torturing her just to hurt him. 

“Listen I’ll make it home from here?” Harry said suddenly getting her to pull over. An odd sort of resolve had come over him. 

“Don’t be silly, I can take you home,” she offered, “you make it seem like its out the way or something.”

“Its not going to be pretty when I get there,” Harry reasoned bringing her attention back to the bruise already on his face from the earlier altercation with his uncle. He hoped that whoever was watching the house had already informed the Order, “I don’t want you to see.”

“Okay,” she agreed sadly, kissing him deeply before he got out the car. Harry watched as she pulled away before he ran into the nearest alley heading towards Privet Drive to see the area around his aunt and uncle’s home in chaos. 

“Was this the reason for his uncles’ irrational behavior earlier that day? Had one of the death eaters gotten to him before they attacked?” This and many more questions formed in his mind. 

As he made is way closer, he spotted Mrs. Figg a short distance from the taped off area speaking with one of the officers. There was already a body covered on the lawn. Harry could only assume it was the Order member that was watching the house. They probably never stood a chance. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there watching as they tried to put out the flames on the house bringing out the bodies of his relatives. Harry felt his throat close up at the thought of their deaths, although, the Dursley’s were never nice to him, he never wished them dead.

Watching Mrs. Figg rush off towards her home; Harry knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Aurors and Order members to arrive on the scene and he didn’t want to be there when they arrived. Heading back in the direction he’d come from he made his way to the storage facility in Surrey. It was more than an hour walk but it passed without notice. His thoughts consumed by the torture he knew his family endured from Voldemort and his goons. 

Entering his code in the key panel Harry slipped through the gate heading towards his unit. He cringed at the sound of the metal door being lifted before walking inside backing out his 1300 from the space. 

Within in minutes he was dressed in full gear putting his helmet on his head. He pulled away from the facility heading towards the expressway. He allowed his overwhelming thoughts to fall to the back of his mind as he focused his attention on the road. 

Number 12 Grimauld Place 2:00am

It was just nearly a quarter after two when Kingsley returned entering the room in a completely different set of robes than he’d left in. Instead of heading to the ball room he was directed by Pippin to the formal dining room. 

The room was fairly empty now with only Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Dumbledore. Without being prompted for his report Kingsley informed them that Antonin’s boy had been recovered and taken to the magical examiner’s office.

“As anyone reported back on Harry yet?” 

“Mr. Potter has not been sighted,” Dumbledore responded in a voice that seemed very tired. The news of the attack on the Dursleys troubled him greatly. 

“No word yet from Fletcher either?” Kingsley further questioned. 

“Mundungus has yet to report in. It is my hope that he has Mr. Potter and they are somewhere safe until he can escort him safely to headquarters,” Dumbledore explained. 

“Dedalus Diggle was killed in the attack on the Dursley’s. His body has been taken by the Aurors. I was unable to get the cause of death for the Dursleys but I should have them by morning.” 

“This is on your head old man,” Sirius bitter voice hissed, “You should have sent someone to check once we knew of the attack on the Weasleys. But you were so sure in your protection.”

“I do not know how the protections failed around the home of the Dursley’s. Something must have changed in order for Voldemort in his men to enter the area,” Dumbledore insisted. 

“Yeah, something like Dursley, selling my godson out,” Sirius retorted, knowing exactly what to say to have the most impact.  
______________________________

The ride to Number 12 Grimauld Place was one of anxious dread for Harry. It was nearing a half passed two in the morning when he arrived on the familiar street thinking of the address as he neared the vacant lot using the password Sirius had previously given him Harry rode into the underground passage way.

The opening sealing itself once he passed the barrier; brackets along the wall lit the small chamber. Parking the bike Harry headed towards the stairs on the right side of the room entering the house. He never thought the Dursley’s would sell him out to Death Eaters. “Did they hate him that much?”

“This is new,” he thought looking around when he entered the entrance hall. Sirius had written him since returning to his muggle relatives about the renovations they had made to the house. But he hadn’t truly known what to expect when he entered the house. 

“Master be receiving guest in the dining room,” Pippin informed him when she appeared before him in the hall. 

Harry jumped not expecting the house elf. “Merlin” he thought he really needed to get a grip. He hadn’t expected to see a house elf appeared like that. Sure he knew that Sirius had acquired new house elves but part of him still expected to hear the prejudice muttering that announced Kreachers’ presence. Harry calmed his breathing. 

“This way,” she squeaked leading him through the house. Harry glanced at many changes around that Sirius and Remus managed to the large home. It looked nothing like he rememberd it from the Christmas holidays.

He didn’t know what to expect when he entered the large dining room. He didn’t expect the number of people presently awake in the house. Dumbledore was discussing something with Kingsley in a quiet tone. He had never once thought the wards wouldn’t hold. They were some of the most powerful in existence due to the sacrifice Lily Potter made in order to protect her son. 

What Dumbledore didn't know was that Lily was not Harry's mother. The wards around the home were drawing from his magic. When he came into his magical inheritance his blood changed because he was no longer human. 

He hadn’t the option of sending an owl to Headquarters. He had managed to locate the extra keys the Dursley's used to lock him in the smallest bedroom to release her. He had told her to come here. He only hoped that she arrived without any harm coming to her.

“Harry what are you doing here?” Sirius shouted rushing over to him making sure that he was not injured, “How on earth?” 

Remus followed quickly after him checking Harry for injuries. “I’m fine,” Harry assured the pair. However, he endured their over protectiveness. He had expected it after their stunt at the Ministry. 

“I don’t know who had duty after Tonks,” Harry informed them. “She was with me and Sileas until we left the park around midnight.”

 

“I’m going to kill that thief,” Sirius hissed, “we told you he couldn’t be trusted to protect Harry old man.” 

“How did you get here?” Remus questioned his wolf pleased that his cub was safe as he breathed in his scent that smelled heavily of sex which caused his brow to rise in surprise. It seem that they would need to have a talk with Harry before some chit came up pregnant. 

“I rode here,” Harry answered quickly, “When Sileas and I reached the subdivision where the Dursley’s live she noticed the dark mark in the sky.

She thought it was a weird firework, when I got there the house was on fire and the muggle authorities were already there. A body was covered up out of the front lawn I can only assume it was whoever you assigned to watch the house,” Harry continued to explain.

“Dedalus Diggle,” Dumbledore added. He was surprised the boy was aware that people were watching the house. 

“You flew a broom stick all the way from Surrey alone?” Kingsley questioned, of course they had flown the previous summer but he wasn’t away that Potter had remembered the way with all the maneuvers that Moody had them doing to ensure they weren’t being followed. 

“Merlin no, I haven't had my broom since Umbridge confiscated it during term when she banned me from playing quidditch. It's probably been stripped of all its magic by now knowing her. I rode my motorbike here,” Harry explained. 

“Where are your things?” Sirius questioned knowing that Harry had purchased clothing. 

“Tonks should have already dropped off my duffel” Harry explained he hadn’t purchased much in the way of clothes because he kept getting a bad feeling. He was not going to allow anyone to destroy his things anymore. Anyone who tried was going to be in for a rude awakening.

“You were told not to leave the house?” Molly scolded harshly the nights events had stretched her reserves beyond tolerance.

“Spare me the false platitudes of concern Mrs. Weasley. I assure you they are not welcomed,” Harry replied his tone harsher than Sirius ever recalled him speaking to an adult. 

“She’s just concerned Harry,” Dumbledore reminded him gently, “we all are.”

Harry snorted in disbelief he hoped Dumbledore didn’t expect him to believe that. “I might have believed such at one time but I’m far from gullible. She demonstrated that at Hogwarts. An episode that shall not be repeated,” Harry reminded him. 

Remus tensed at the feeling of another dominate being in the room. It set his teeth on edge. Noticing Sirius reaction to the foreign magic Remus position himself to protect his submissive friend. The night had been anxiety ridden that cost several people their lives. It wouldn’t be productive to add anymore discord within their ranks.

Harry tensed feeling his control slipping. “Of course, concerned that your weapon was defeated? Am I close?” he questioned “Merlin forbid Voldemort had captured your precious Boy-Who-Lived.”

Remus growled at his words. 

“Harry,” Sirius said looking concerned by his godson’s words.

“I may not have made the best decisions in protecting you Mr. Potter but I had the best of intentions,” Dumbledore advised. 

“And we all know what the road to hell is built on,” Harry retorted no where near forgiving in his statement.. 

“Mr. Potter, I’m sure you are emotionally affected by tonight’s events. I think it best we leave this discussion for after we have all gotten a good night’s rest,” Dumbledore suggested. 

"Whatever," Harry retorted not really caring what the old man thought. His relationship with Dumbledore was tarnished and would never be the same. He trusted that the man wanted to stop Voldemort but he didn't trust the man with his own safety in mind. 

“Pippin,” Sirius called out a moment later the house elf appeared. 

“Can you show Harry to his room please,” Sirius ordered gently. This surprised Harry. Sirius seemed to despise Kreacher. Harry wasn’t aware that Wulburga Black had tortured her son through Kreacher ordering the elf to harm him. Kreacher had been responsible for many of Sirius injuries as a child. "We'll talk in the morning cub," Remus and Sirius assured him.

“Young Master Harry follows Pippin,” the house elf ordered leaving the room. Harry briefly hugged his godfather and Remus before following the small elf from the dining room.

Harry entered the bedroom he was escorted to by the house elf. It was in a part of the house that he’d never seen before. He was curious as to the true size of the Black estate. 

The bedroom was huge. The walls were painted a soft almost shimmering gray with teal and purple trimming; thick dark gray carpeting covered the floors of the room. In the area behind the door on a raised dais sat a king-size four poster bed made out a rich dark wood with purple and teal bedding and thick dark purple drapes tied back with thick teal corded rope and matching side tables on either side of the bed. Stairs surrounded the bed in an arc descending outward into the room. The heavy drapes also tied back with teal corded rope revealing the floor to ceiling windows and balcony just beyond the glass. 

On the other side of the door sat the large matching burrow. The right wall was covered in empty bookshelves in front of them sat a large desk with a comfortable looking arm chair behind it however in front of him sat a beautiful sofa and chair set of deep purple suede with dark cast iron tables with dark wood tops. A large fireplace in front of the sofa and table with a large magical photo of his parents hung over the mantel. 

Just to the left of the fireplace sat a door which Harry walked quickly towards finding a huge walk in closet. The remaining door led to his private en-suite bath which had both a small wizarding tub with a separate shower stall, a tall counter of dark wood with purple and teal marble top and double oval sinks. The huge oval shaped mirror on the wall above the marble counter reflected his tired expression. The flooring was a purple and teal marble with deep teal and deep purple thick towels sitting in a heated basket near the counter. 

Without thought Harry quickly removed his clothing heading towards the shower to wash away his earlier activities. The last thing he needed was someone nosing around in his business where it didn’t belong. 

He felt secure in the fact that Molly Weasley wouldn’t be doing his laundry. The house elves didn’t ask questions about dirty linen or clothing. They just did as they were ordered. 

Stepping under the hot spray of the water Harry reached for the magical cleansing items already provided quickly washing. His hair had once again returned to its natural length since his inheritance. He found it hard to maintain the complete image he use to have before his change. He was glad however that no one seemed to notice anything different. They would soon enough but Harry wasn’t looking forward to the questions that would result. 

Stepping from the stall Harry wrapped one of the heated towels around his waist while using another to towel dry his now mid-back length wavy hair. Looking at himself in the mirror once more he sighed, “at least it’s still black,” he thought has he made his way into his bedroom after drying off completely Harry slipped between the cool sheets bare deciding he would worry about the fall out of everything when he woke the next morning.

Soon after Harry had gone up to bed, Tonks arrived at headquarters with his duffle bag. She entered the dining room with her usual flare; however, her appearance had everyone curious about her attire. She wore torn jeans with a neon pink belt, black combat boots laced but with neon pink shoe strings with a neon pink tank-top and black mesh top. Her hair in its usual pink shot spiked hair style. It was clear to Kingsley her attire was the result of her hanging with teenagers for the summer. 

“What are you all doing here?” she questioned taking a seat at the table calling Pippin for some soup and fresh bread after taking a seat at the table near Sirius. She was completely ravenous after her long day with Harry and returning home to check on her parents before she realize she hadn’t delivered Harry’s bag to headquarters. 

“Hungry are you?” Sirius questioned with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Starving,” Tonks replied biting into the dinner roll in her hand. As she was caught up on what happened while she was on Harry duty. “I don’t even have to ask if Mundungus brought Harry to headquarters?”

Remus and Sirius both gave her incredulous looks.

“I knew that thief couldn’t be trusted to properly guard Harry,” Tonks hissed giving Dumbledore a look of irritation. She had reported the thief more than once. The man had proved he wasn’t capable of doing what was needed when the dementors attacked Harry the previous summer. 

Kingsley was also concerned; Fletcher was disappearing more and more. He wasn’t sure what redeeming qualities the thief had for Dumbledore to trust him but Kingsley thought the man to be a liability. It wouldn’t be long before he got one of them seriously injured or worst killed. Scratch that he’d already nearly gotten Harry kissed the summer before. Tonight just proved the man was a weak link in the Order and they would have to be careful around the thief. 

“Harry mentioned you were supposed to drop of a duffel bag for him?” 

“That’s what brought me here actually,” Tonks admitted removing the black duffel from her pocket resizing it with a flick of her wand lowering it to the floor beside her. 

“What’s the story behind the duffel,” Kingsley questioned his brow raised. He knew there was no way Harry could have known the Dursley’s would be attacked. 

“As you all know I was assigned to protect Harry today. When I arrived at Privet Drive things was pretty quiet with it being so early on a Saturday however that didn’t last very long.”

“What did those muggles do?” Sirius interrupted. 

“I’m getting to that,” Tonks chortled at Sirius expression, "hold your hippogriffs." 

“From all the yelling from Vernon Dursley I can only assume the man was angry about something. I admit I didn’t think much of it until Harry stormed from the house bleeding; his face had already begun to bruise. He said a few choice words to the man as he left the area.” 

“What do you mean bloody?” Sirius interrupted, “Those muggles had better not been abusing my godson.”

“Let her finish Sirius,” Remus urged wanting the details of why Harry was hit hard enough to be bleeding. Tonks gave Remus a smile of thanks before continuing with her explanation.

“That wasn’t the end of it; however, Vernon came rushing out the house behind him yelling for him to get back in the house; telling Harry that he didn’t care what those freaks said that Harry would earn his keep. I’m assuming that he’s referring to witches and wizards as freaks.” Tonks inquired.

Both Sirius and Remus nodded in response to her question. 

“Harry told me the Dursley’s didn’t like him much, but abuse is far beyond mere disliking him,” Remus offered through gritted teeth.

Sirius was not pleased. If what Tonks was saying was true the Dursley’s were far from loving towards Harry. Dumbledore had ensured everyone that his godson was safe with the Dursley’s but this didn’t sound safe. 

Dumbledore listened in silence. He didn’t offer any comment as Tonks explained the events that occurred earlier in the day between Harry and his muggle relatives. 

“As you can imagine this greatly pissed off Harry; I was quite surprised by the colorful language Harry yelled back at the man. I will never forget them,” Tonks explained with a cheeky smile, “He told Dursley that they were the freaks of nature and waste of space; yelled that the man was paying for sex from the prostitutes in town because Petunia was too busy licking Mrs. Number 8 Privet Drives snatch to want sex from him.” 

Sirius eyes widened in shock before he chuckled at the hilarity of the vision it pulled in his mind. 

“It was quite the scene,” Tonks continued, “their neighbors had already begun coming out onto the lawns. I didn’t think Dursley’s face could become any more discolored.” 

“He shouted at Harry to get inside and complete his chores or he’d wish he’d never been born. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Harry so angry,” Tonks revealed, “he told Vernon in no uncertain terms that he was not a fucking house elf and he refused to be treated as such by a poor excuse of a human being. So he could go fuck himself he could find that small piece of flesh he called a cock,” Tonks said in peals of uncontrollable laughter. 

She was soon joined by Sirius who couldn’t imagine his godson, cursing the other man. Kingsley however offered a small smile with a shake of his head in amusement. 

Remus expression however, never changed. 

“That isn’t funny in the least,” Molly scolded, “that boy was being totally disrespectful to his elders.” 

“That’s quite enough Molly dear,” Arthur said patting her hand, "This matter does not concern us as a family. You've made your feelings for Harry Potter known now leave it." 

“He’s lucky he didn’t get hexed after he’d already punched Harry in the nose. He had already started to bruise,” Tonks reminded not caring at all that Harry was disrespectful to an adult. 

“Is that your definition of my godson being safe with muggles old man?” Sirius hissed in anger. He was tired of the twinkled eyed old fool giving him round about answers or completely avoiding the question all together. 

“He has been completely safe Sirius. This could very well be an isolated incidence,” Dumbledore responding trying to convey confidence in what he was saying. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to believe that pile of hippogriff dung you are trying to sell me,” Sirius retorted clearly not believing a word the man said. “I’ll just speak with my Godson on the matter and if I find out that you were aware of the abuse it will take more than dementors and aurors to kept me from reining hell down on you old man,” Sirius threatened. 

“Don’t you dare threaten Dumbledore?” Molly snapped, “He’s doing all he can to protect everyone.” 

“He did a piss poor job of it. He may have protected Harry from death eaters but what does that matter if he was being abused by muggles,” Sirius added ending the conversation as he headed towards the door of the dining room. 

“What were you hoping to accomplish?” Remus inquired causing them all to fall silent. 

“You can’t be suggested that Dumbledore put the boy there to be abused,” Molly snapped. 

“I’m questioning his motives,” Remus replied still waiting for an answer. “It surprises me that Dumbledore who is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot spoke up for a known death eater to keep him from prison. Yet he didn’t, even grant Sirius the heir of an ancient and noble house the right of a trial. Or did Sirius position in Harry's life present an obstacle for you?” 

Dumbledore remained seated; he wasn’t worried at the direct threat to his person. He doubted the falsely accused ex-auror could do much after spending twelve years in Azkaban prison. 

“All the evidence was stacked against him,” Dumbledore reminded them all. 

“Evidence that could have been proven insufficient with testimony under veritaserum,” Kingsley added; noticing the man never denied deliberately allowing an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial. Kingsley would speak with Amelia in reference to the matter when he reported in. Too many things were happening and this was one of a few that did not sit well with him.

Sirius stormed from the room in anger. The way Remus put things caused him to feel a rage of which he’d never felt before. He hadn’t known the man was the reason that Snape was spared Azkaban prison.


	9. After the Dust Settles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 7898

Harry woke just before dawn relieved to see that Tonks had arrived sometime during the late night hours to bring his things. One of the house elves had already put his things away. The top three shelves of his bookshelf was filled with the books he’d received from the Order members as well as the gifts he’d received from Neville and Luna on his birthday. 

The box filled with the prank items from the twins was placed on the top of his desk along with the other items the house elf wasn’t sure where to put. Harry would figure out where to put the things when he returned; for now they were fine where they were at. 

With a sigh he pushed the cover back sitting up. He wasn’t going to let being back at Number 12 Grimauld Place prevent him from continuing summer his routine. He was going to miss being in Surrey attending classes and hanging out with his friends, chuckling to himself he'd never thought in a million years he'd ever would have he would think such a thing but this summer had turned out to be one of the best in his life since learning of magic.

He didn't realize how much he resented being forced to return to headquarters early. He knew Dumbledore was going to restrict his movement. He understood perfectly why Sirius hated being locked up at headquarters unable to leave the house being restricted made him feel stifled. The muggle world was his escape from the confines and expectations of the wizarding community on their savior. He knew he would have to keep tight control over his change because at this point he wasn't sure who he could trust outside of father's friends. 

He definitely wasn’t about to share his secrets with Dumbledore. He would not place his faith in anyone else. The last year taught him that people he thought he could trust were not trust worthy in the least. The destruction of his personal belongings was a clear representation that Dumbledore ignored things that Gryffindors did. He was sure the man would actively prevent Professor McGonagall from expelling them. 

There would be many changes for Harry in the coming term at Hogwarts. One that he was sure the Gryffindors were going to hate him even more for. Not only was he not going to play on the quidditch team but he wasn't going to associate with any of the hypocrites that turned on him because of Weasley and Granger. 

Stepping under the spray of hot water Harry allowed it to clear away the last remnants of sleep before quickly washing and stepping from the shower to see his reflection in the large oval shaped mirrors in front of him. 

Even while sleep he managed to maintain his human appearance. Quickly combing through his wet locks with his fingers. He could feel the pulse of magic drying his hair before pulling it back into a ponytail away from his face. 

Returning to the bedroom he quickly removed a pair of dark gray boxer briefs from the drawer, with gray sweats, a white t-shirt and socks. Finishing his look off with matching gray and white trainers. 

Harry knew there was no way anyone in the order would be willing to risk him going anywhere near Surry after the attack on the Dursleys. There was no guarantee that death eaters wouldn’t still be searching the area for him after it was revealed that he wasn’t there. This alone annoyed him because he would have liked to finish his summer classes at the center. 

He was sure that Voldemort ripped every detail of his life with the Dursleys, from their minds. He only hoped that Sileas' identity was safe from them. He didn't needed any of his muggle friends or anyone from the community center to come to harm.

Checking his appearance once more in the mirror, it wouldn’t do for anyone in the order to suspect more than he was willing to reveal. Only change that could be seen was his eyes and his hair which was pulled back into a pony tail before leaving the room with his phone, magi card and mp3 player in his hand. He was more than pleased that he was able to maintain his human appearance without too many problems as he headed towards the main part of the house and descending the stairs.

“I was beginning to think I would have to come up and wake you,” Tonks greeted from the bottom of the staircase. “Are you ready for our run?” she questioned dressed in black and yellow muggle spandex workout pants with a matching sports bra and yellow and black trainers and a matching windbreaker. Harry had gotten use to seeing the auror similarly dressed throughout her time guarding him.

“I’m surprised you were given permission to continue on as my guard after the attacks. I was sure I would be confined to the wards,” Harry retorted cheekily, “Not that I’m not grateful to at least be able to continue my summer in some form uninterrupted.”

She had become like a annoying older sister to him. Although the majority of her time was spent under disillusionment spells. He felt better knowing she was there. she didn’t smother him and allowed him to be a normal teenager. Well as normal as it could be with him being who he is. 

“If Dumbledore was here, I’m sure he would have had a problem with you leaving the protections of the wards,” Tonks revealed as she led him from the house onto the sidewalk as the house slowly disappeared from view. 

“Shouldn’t we inform Sirius that we are leaving,” He questioned curious as to why there wasn’t someone raising a fuss because he was leaving the security of the house.

“Already done,” Tonks assured him, “besides I’m sure your friends are panicking by now. The muggles have probably already broadcast about your relatives on the morning news. Sirius agreed and thought it would put your friends' minds at ease knowing that you are safe. They have probably been panicking by now."

“You’re probably right,” Harry agreed as the pair started off their morning run. He imagined when she first found this to be his morning routine she was annoyed at being forced to exercise. Wizards, Harry had learned in the years since his return to the wizarding world were fairly lazy.

Only the poorer families had to clean their own homes and even then it was done under the power of magic. They wouldn’t be caught dead doing something the muggle way. As if it would contaminate them somehow.

Tonks breathed slowly in slowly through her noise. She had been taking this run with him for weeks now and quite enjoyed the benefits the exercise gave her. She didn’t tire as quickly as she did prior spending her summer guarding him and being forced to exercise. 

Harry placed the ear buds in his ear before turning on his mp3 player. The pair set out at a steady pace lengthening their strides further into their run. 

The pair ran side by side down the empty sidewalk as they made their way towards the park near Kings Cross Station. Harry didn’t pay much attention to the scenery as they rain he just concentrated on his breathing as Tonks lengthen her strides taking them down the path leading towards the bridge that crossed the large pond. 

The pair continued to run with little effort for the next thirty minutes before finding a good place to slow to a walk. Tonks led Harry towards the benches where they would be able to cool down before they made their return run back to number twelve Grimauld Place.

“Gosh, I never thought in a million years I would find myself running over five miles just for the pleasure of it,” Tonks said breathless as she began her cool down exercises. 

Harry however jogged in place briefly before laying out on the grass on his back with his knees bent. “It has gotten easier hasn’t it?” he questioned as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket turning it on. 

As he expected it began ringing immediately. “OMG Harry, I’ve been trying to reach for hours? Why weren’t you answering your phone?” Sileas questioned. Harry could tell by her tone she was upset that he’d been somehow hurt by whoever attacked his relatives. 

“Sileas please calm down, I’m fine,” Harry assured her.

“Calm down, calm down! You couldn’t possibly be telling me that I shouldn’t be worried Harry! I thought you were dead,” she snapped, “They are reporting that your family was tortured before their house was sent up in flames. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you.” 

Harry sighed feeling guilty, he could hear her sniffling in the background. He had suspected his muggle relatives were tortured before they were killed. He also suspected that Voldemort was probably present in his relative’s home. It made him feel worst because he hadn’t thought to contact her last night when he arrived.

“I’m sorry I worried you Sileas. After you dropped me off I headed home but the police and the fire trucks were already there and everything was blocked off. They were bringing the bodies out. I couldn’t stay,” Harry sighed in defeat, “I thought it was best to head to my godfather’s place. I’m sure he is planning to speak with the muggle authorities and clear everything up so that they won’t be investigating my disappearance too.”

“What are they reporting on the news beside my relatives being tortured?” 

“Oh Harry it’s awful. The news is reporting the deaths of your relatives were connected to mob activity,” Sileas told him in a rush. “The authorities have assumed that you’ve been taken. I’m never gonna see you again am I?” she questioned heartbroken.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered honestly. He didn’t know how he should feel about his friends. They were the first friends he’d made since living with his relatives. Friends that he knew he would miss and hoped to continue friendships with. He knew he would do anything to keep them protected and after this summer it would probably be best if he didn’t have contact with them.

Harry looked up at Tonks wondering what her thoughts were on the danger of them going to Surrey today.

“No, absolutely not,” Tonks stated at his expression, “I’m sure the ministry has already dealt with the muggle authorities about your safety. We can’t risk the chance that death eaters are still in the area not to mention Dumbledore would probably kill me, that is if Sirius doesn’t do it first.” 

“Listen; tell everyone that I’m okay. I will try to call everyone later today, but the reception is bad at my godfather’s home. Maybe we will be able to meet in the shopping district in London before I return to boarding school.” 

“When do you leave for France?” 

“We’re not going,” Sileas replied sadly, “with the recent terrorist attacks in London, my parents thought it best that we stay here. Not to mention the neighborhood is in a uproar because of the attack on your relatives. Are you sure your godfather is going to let you meet us? He might think it too risky after what happened to your relatives.” 

“I’m sorry your trip got canceled I know how much you were really looking forward to it,” Harry said gently. “But yes I’m sure my godfather will be willing to allow me to spend copious amounts of money,” causing both Sileas and Tonks to laugh. 

“Alright,” Sileas agreed, “I really miss you Harry.”

“I miss you too Princess,” Harry replied before closing the phone his arm coming up across his face.

“Awe young love,” Tonks chortled drawing a snort from her companion. 

“Oh hush you, I’m going to remember this when you meet that special man and you go all doe eyed,” Harry warned causing Tonks to bubble over with laughter. 

“You and my mother both, she can’t wait until I find the person I’m destined for,” Tonks revealed. 

Harry didn’t question her statement, he was well aware that she wasn’t human. It appeared that magical beings had a sense about magical humans, mundane humans and magical beings. He hadn’t quite worked out how he knew just that he did. 

“What’s the verdict?” Tonks questioned. 

“The Dursley’s death has been linked to the mob,” Harry replied with a snort of laughter picturing Lucius Malfoy in an expensive muggle suit with guns strapped under his arm. 

“I would say deatheaters are terrorists more so than the mob. Come on we should be heading back,” Tonks ordered holding out her hand to help him up from the ground. “We don’t want to send the Order into a panic now do we?” 

Harry snorted in amusement “Of course not. You know they will probably blame Sirius for allowing me to leave the house.” He was sure by the time they made the three mile run back that everyone would already be at breakfast. 

***HP***HP***

Pomfrey entered the medical ward of headquarters just after eight. The attacks by death eaters were becoming more and more frequent. The attack on both the Longbottoms’ and the Weasleys’ was sure to cause a rising panic in the wizarding community. 

“Good morning Mr. Weasley,” she greeted as she headed towards him. “If you would lie back for me?”

“Good morning, Madame Pomfrey," Bill greeted nodding at her request as she began to complete her medical scans, “How long have I been sleep?” he questioned as Pomfrey held out what he expected to be a blood replenishing potion. From the amount of blood he’d loss the night before he knew he would be taking them a few days at least. 

“You’ve been unconscious for nearly twelve hours Mr. Weasley,” Pomfrey informed him as he felt a painful pull on his newly healed skin. “I’m sure you have many questions?” 

“Did everyone make it out alright?” he inquired worried about his parents as well as the order members that came to assist them but most of all he was worried about one man in particular. The man who was singularly responsible for him being alive. 

“Your parents are well as can be expected. Your father was hit directly from a nasty spell that completely tore his bicep muscle from his shoulder,” Pomfrey advised. 

“Will he regain use of his arm?” 

“Your father is well on the mend. He will have full use of his arm again before long as you know even with magic the body heals at its own pace.” 

Bill nodded in understanding. He was just relieved that they all managed to escape with their lives. 

He hoped that he would one day be able to thank Remus for saving his life. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that had the older man not knocked the older werewolf off of him he would have been killed in the most painful of ways. 

“You will need to take it easy for a few days. So no raiding tombs for you,” Pomfrey ordered. “A notice arrived for you this morning. I’m assuming the owl is from your employer as it refused to allow me to remove the missive. You are aware I’m sure of how stringent your employers are on privacy.” 

Bill nodded as he accepted the weight of the owl on his shoulder removing the missive from its leg before he felt the gentle pinch of the talons and the owl taking flight from the room. Pomfrey walking away just as he removed the seal from the missive heading to check on her other patient still in the wing in one of the beds near the window. 

“Good you’re awake,” Pomfrey greeted as she headed towards where Hermione lay. “How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Tired, achy” Hermione answered honestly, trying to push away the last dregs of the potions she’d been given only hours before.

“That is to be expected. It is one of the effects of the abortitorium potion,” Pomfrey assured her. 

After questioning the child on the previous evening, Pomfrey thought it was best to administer the potion because she was too close to her menses and too early to detect pregnancy. 

It was truly the only time the potion could be given because otherwise it was illegal to terminate a magical pregnancy in the wizarding world. Anyone who dared to do it risks being sentenced to Azkaban prison for the rest of the natural lives before suffering the dementor’s kiss. 

“It shall lessen once your menses start which will remove the traces of the potion from your system. 

Hermione could only assume that she was given a calming draft as well because the trauma from the previous night seemed somehow muted. 

She didn’t know what she would have done if she found out too late that she was in fact with child. She remembered the full blown panic attack when Pomfrey mentioned it to her. 

“I’m sure you will be happy to know that Minerva and Hestia managed to pack all of your personal effects from your home. Dumbledore has seen to your parent’s arrangements with the muggles,” Pomfrey informed her.

“Gem,” Pomfrey called out gently.

“Healer Pomfrey be needing Gem?” the house elf questioned when she appeared moments after being called. 

“If you would show Hermione to the room that has been setup for her.” 

“Breakfast should be served soon dear. I’m sure that you would like to shower and change before facing the day,” Pomfrey suggested. 

Hermione nodded getting up from the twin size bed in a hospital gown following the elf from the large room in her sock covered feet. Gem opened the door to the room a short distance from the infirmary. 

Hermione ignored the comment from the elf entering the bedroom which was painted a pale green with gold vines along the top and bottom of the walls. A queen size four poster bed made from a light colored oak sat near the side wall with matching night tables and a large matching burrow. Gold brackets along were unlit as the sun shone brightly through the window. 

Quickly locating her things, Hermione headed across the hall into the bathroom locking the door behind her; purposely not looking into the mirror she headed to the bath turning on the taps. 

Standing under the hot spray of the water Hermione began washing away the last remnants of sleep. The steamed filled room was cloaked in the heavy scent of pears as she worked the hair cleansing potion through her hair. 

She lost herself under the spray her mind replaying the horrible events of her innocence being ripped cruelly away from her. She wasn’t sure who she was anymore. She’d never felt more unsure of what she would do if anyone found out. Shame filled her entire being, “Was that her punishment for leaving her parents to die?” she wondered. 

She couldn’t begin to imagine what her parents endured before losing their lives.  
___________

Morning arrived far too soon for Remus. He had just retired just before day that morning however the developing bonds would not allow him to rest as his mind connected with those of the rest of what had been Fenrir’s pack. He would have to meet with Gringotts Bank to see to the man's personal affects by right of conquest. 

Dressing in jeans with a long sleeved cotton shirt Remus place his wand in the holster on his arm before heading from the room his footsteps were nearly silent as he passed through the family wing of the London House owned by the Black family. 

As he entered the formal dining area, he saw that Sirius had already arrived and appeared to be in good spirits. 

“Morning Alpha,” Sirius greeted as Remus took his seat at the table. 

“Good morning Sirius, Dowager Longbottom, I trust you both slept well,” Remus greeted taking his seat.

“It was as well as could be expected,” Augusta replied taking a sip from her tea, “However, I doubt any of us managed much sleep after last night events.” 

“You’re quite right,” Sirius agreed. 

“Has the paper arrived?” 

“Not as of yet,” Augusta sighed, “I dread reading the spin the Prophet has put on the attacks last evening. It was foolish of me to think I could protect my grandson from this; but I can’t hope to wrap him in cotton wool so that he will remain untouched by the cruelness of this war.” 

“Your wish to protect your grandson is honorable. However cruel it may seem but it is time to prepare for the worst,” Sirius sighed, “Am sure heir Longbottom has learned the disgusting truth of how harsh the war can be. The events of the ministry will forever be cemented in his mind and he will be a better man because of it.”

“I will have to return to Lavender Gale to access the damage to the house,” Augusta sighed hoping that the death eaters hadn’t burned their ancestral her home to the ground in their haste and anger. 

“That can wait a day or two,” Sirius urged, “I’m sure with all the excitement of the attacks your home will be watched in case of your return.” 

“Sirius is right. You might want to send your house elf to access the damages and stay at one of your other homes if you insist of returning to your homestead,” Remus suggested. 

“Of course you’re both right,” the older woman readily agreed, “The most important thing is that we were able to escape unharmed.” 

“I’ve hate to say it but I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak for years now. The lull in the war that we’ve experienced has created a false sense of security as the ministry to ignore the injustices in segregating and classifying us in ways that magic isn’t meant to be separated.” Sirius added.

“You’re are correct Lord Lupin?” Dowager Longbottom agreed. 

“Remus will do,” he informed the older woman.

“I know this is all new to you however, you are now considered royalty by magical law. You are now King and ruler of the lycan nation here in Britain,” Augusta argued, “Regardless of the unjust restrictions and regulations against the lycan community that woman was able to push through.”

Remus expression turned dark at the mentioning of Madame Umbridge. She was the reason why many who have been turned have little to no recourse in finding decent work opportunities. It is hard for a werewolf to hide the fact of their being status.

“It is up to you to decide how you are addressed, my king, my Lord or Alpha,” she chortled causing Sirius to laugh in mirth at his dear friend’s expense. 

“I vote for My King,” Sirius said with a bark of laughter drawing attention to them from Charlie who soon joined them.

Remus snorted in amusement. He knew Sirius was his number one supporter however, things were far from settled. He knew this and he was preparing for the coming lycan trials which he knew were very difficult and could very well lead to his death if he failed.

“Good morning,” Charlie greeted as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. His body ached in places from the battle the previous evening but he was no longer uncertain of his feelings on the coming war. It had come to his home and he would fight to its end the attack on his family guaranteed it. 

“Good morning young man,” Augusta greeted as Remus and Sirius did the same. 

“I want to thank you for what you did for Bill,” Charlie said with sincerity, “I doubt he would have lived if you hadn’t of stepped in when he was attacked by Greyback.” 

Remus nodded in acceptance, “I’m glad I was able to prevent any harm coming to your family from Greyback and his pack.” 

“I know I can’t begin to understand the ramifications of what you have done in killing Greyback,” Charlie sighed, “with the dynamics of the ranking in the werewolf nation being an unknown to the magical populace? But we owe you more than we can repay for the sacrifice you made in protecting my brother.” 

“The ramfications of what my best friend has done is something that no one has thought to challenge. In essence he's overthrown the monarch of the lycan last reigning King by killing him in battle," Sirius explain causing Charlie to pale in shocked awe. "I suspect Moony will is going to experience a rough patch ahead before the lycan nation truly yields to his reign though.”

“When will the trials begin?” Sirius questioned. 

“Not for a few days at least,” Remus revealed, “The mental links have just begun forming he wasn’t sure how long it would be before they settled.” He was hoping that his mental link to the lycan of Greater Britain would be complete by the day’s end. I can’t risk going until then, it could cause problems with the bonds,” Remus shared taking a sip from his cup of strong black coffee.

“That’s understandable,” Augusta agreed. 

Sirius wasn’t sure how this part of Remus pack would fall into the larger aspect of his ruling now that he had defeated Greyback. Voldemort had miscalculated in his attack. Now he’d lost his support of the lycan community. Remus would assure it as their new head. 

“Is Harry not up yet? I thought for sure he would be up by now,” Remus questioned. 

“Harry? When did he arrive? Did Mundungus bring him?” Charlie questioned about the teen wizard, curious when he arrived. 

Sirius snorted in disbelief at Charlie’s question about Fletcher, “No the thief hasn’t turned up yet. Harry arrived on his own after returning to find the muggles dead.”

Charlie paled. 

“Harry and Tonks stepped out for a bit so that Harry could make contact with his muggle friends. He wants to assure them that he’s alright and with me. They are surely panicking with the deaths of the muggles all over their news programs,” Sirius informed Remus. 

“You are probably right. There’s no telling what kind of cover up the ministry did on their deaths?” Remus replied.

“Your grandson not joining us this morning?” Remus questioned curious as to the absence of the teen. 

“Pomona Sprout came by earlier insisting that she needed Neville’s help with dragon fire plants she’s procured for the green houses. She intending to see if the heat from the plants can produce the right climate for growing more rare plants normally found in the heat of the rain forest. I never did well in Herbology, never liked the thought of playing in dirt,” Augusta shared causing the pair to laugh. 

“What did Dumbledore say about Fletcher’s disappearing act last night?” Charlie questioned curious. There had been many arguments over him being on guard duty for Harry since he disappeared and Harry was attacked by dementors the previous summer. 

“He insists that Fletcher must have a reasonable explanation to why he wasn’t with Harry when he reached the muggles but we both know the thief will only make excuses as usual,” Sirius said pointedly. 

He wasn’t about to allow the thief to slide without being punished. First is godson is nearly kissed by dementors and now he could have been killed by death eaters all while this fool was suppose to be guarding him.  
__________

“Hermione Dear, are you alright,” Molly questioned from the other side of the bathroom door.

“I’m fine Mrs. Weasley, I’ll be right out. I just lost track of time,” Hermione added her voice sounded far away as if she wasn’t truly awake yet. She wished this was just some horrible nightmare she had yet to wake from.

Shutting off the taps Hermione stepped from the tub wrapping a thick heated towel around her body before grabbing another towel briskly rubbing the towel along her head drying her hair as best as she could. 

It was then that she looked herself in the mirror. She didn’t recognize the person she was now that her life was ripped from her. She wasn’t quite sure where she belonged. 

Quickly drying off she dressed in simple cotton panties with a matching bra, dark blue skinny jeans with a black “Death Leopard” t-shirt and a black cardigan before leaving the bathroom for her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed she quickly pulled on socks and a pair of lace up black boots. 

Her hair had returned to its curly state from the temperature of the bathroom. Yet the honey blonde locks didn’t appear as frizzy as when it was her natural dull brown. 

In that moment she knew that the Hermione Granger that entered the wizarding world six years ago was truly gone. The person in her place she wasn’t sure who she would become but she knew she would no longer be anyone’s victim and anyone who tried to harm her in any way would pay for it dearly. 

If anyone would have told her she would one day take someone’s life she would have thought them mental. Yet she knew without a doubt had she not have she would have met the very same fate. 

Picking up the bottle of moisturizer from the stand beside the bed she poured a generous amount on her hands before rubbing into her damp hair leaving it to fall in a riot of curls around her face. Turning from the room Hermione headed down stairs where she was met once more by Mrs. Weasley.

As the pair entered the large dining room Hermione noticed Sirius was sitting at the head of the table with her former professor Lupin, Charlie and an older woman she wasn't sure who she was. 

“Where’s Arthur,” Molly inquired leading Hermione towards the far end of the table. 

“He headed to the Ministry early,” Fred informed his mother before returning to his whispering conversation with George. 

Ron sat a short distance from the pair watching them wearily before his expression brightened at seeing Hermione entering after his mother. “Mione, what are you doing here?”

Hermione held the shuddered that wanted to go through her body at the expression on her best friend’s face. She didn’t think she would ever be able to bear a male touching her intimately. It filled her with horror to the point of nausea.

“I arrived last night,” she replied taking the chair on the opposite side of the table from him instead of the empty one beside him; which caused his expression to darken. 

Hermione had already lived the attack once in real life and again for Dumbledore she wasn’t about to relive it again to appease Ron’s irrational behavior. Ron tried all through breakfast to get Hermione’s attention but she continued to avoid direct eye contact with the other teen. Whatever she had felt for him was gone. 

The adults had fell silent when the papers arrived. Molly’s expression paled as she read about the deaths of Hermione’s parents. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked as buttered another piece of toast breaking off a bite size piece. Picking up her copy of the paper she had yet to open and read. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t read that dear,” Molly advised having prevented Ron from reading it earlier. 

Hermione ignored her warning opening the paper there in bold letters on the front page was the large headline “IS NO ONE SAFE” 

On last evening in a strategic move HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED struck out against the families whose children were directly responsible for the capture of (9) of he-who-must-not-be-named followers and prevented him from obtaining an alleged prophecy that foretold that our wizarding hero THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED would be the man’s down fall. 

As our readers can probably recall the break in at the Ministry of Magic in early June that resulted in the death of 15 year old Ginevra Weasley the youngest child of Arthur Weasley who is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry; who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange with a dark cutting hex. 

The first attack began at the residence of Ministry department head Arthur Weasley. This attack left the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback dead in a vicious battle with another werewolf. It is unknown at this time the identity of the werewolf responsible for saving the life of the oldest child of the Weasley scion. 

For individual accounts see page (5) for the attack on Ministry worker Arthur Weasley and his family. For the muggle family of upcoming 6th year student Hermione Granger see page (6). For that attack on the Neville Longbottom son of famous aurors Franklin and Alice Longbottom page (7) for the attack on the Lovegood’s also page (7). Information on the attack of the muggle home suspected of being the childhood residence of Harry Potter see page (3). 

Hermione continued to read through the article before turning to the page on the attack on her parent’s. Her sobs could be heard by everyone in the room as she viewed the horror of what was done to her parents. 

Ron sat wondering what had upset her so much that she cried. It was rare for the teen to cry. Usually when she did someone had hell to pay. 

“Come on dear,” Molly urged her from where she was sitting out of the dining room Ron snatched the discarded paper reading it. 

“This is all that git’s fault,” thought Ron as he stormed from the room in search of Hermione.  
_______________

“How did it go?” Sirius questioned as Tonks joined them at the table when she and Harry returned from their run. She pink hair was slightly damp from her recent shower.

“As expected, his friends were upset. Especially Sileas, Harry felt awful about not contacting her sooner. The poor girl had probably been worried sick since she saw the news,” Tonks sighed finishing off her the first of her bacon sandwiches. 

“What are the muggles reporting happened,” Remus questioned. 

“The Dursley’s were killed in connected with Mob activity,” Tonks chortled in amusement at the excuses the ministry came up with. 

“Death eaters would be terrorists not the Mob,” Remus offered, “Organized crime wasn’t easily detected and left little to no evidence of finding the guilty party. Terrorists however, boasted about the things they have done without remorse and clear disregard to the grieving. 

“I said the same thing,” Tonks agreed neither noticed the confused expressions on their companion’s faces. “Where is everyone, surely they were all awake at this hour?”

“Fred and George have already left for their shop. Mom took Hermione to Poppy for a calming draft the prophet reported on the attack of her parents and Bill is still in the medic ward,” Charlie answered as he stood, “I should be heading out as well.” 

“Have fun playing with your dragons,” Tonks chortled as Charlie winked at her before leaving the table. “You know it babes,” he replied leaving without a backwards glance.  
_________

Harry entered his bedroom from the second shower of the day. His run had seemed to remove the tension in him from being back under the constant watch of the Order. 

After dressing in a comfortable pair of black jeans with a long sleeve graphic t-shirt and white socks he headed over to the desk where several sealed envelopes lay. 

Picking up the thick envelop with the Gringotts seal Harry headed to his sofa sitting down with a sigh. He thought it best to avoid the dining room at the moment. He was aware that if the Molly and Arthur Weasley was there as late as he arrived the previous evening then it was also safe to assume Ron would be there as well. 

He had forgotten about the letter in his anxiousness of his new status. He remembered the sheer panic he felt at his new appearance. He didn’t know how he would begin to explain his change to his muggle relatives much less Sileas. 

Tucking his sock covered feet underneath him; he broke the seal on the letter. 

Master Harutyun Potter  
Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter 

Dear Heir Potter,

Congratulations on your creature inheritance. In accordance with treaties for magical beings you no longer fall under the restrictions for underage wizardry. You are considered by the laws of magic to be a legal adult at the point of your inheritance. We look forward to discussing your accounts with you at your earliest convenience. At which point you can pick up your head of family ring and take over as head of the Potter family. 

I know that you may be confused and have many questions. Rest assured this letter will answer many of them for you. You are already aware that your father comes from a long line of pure blood wizards and witches. The Potter’s like several other pure blood families have mated with magical beings such as, alfar, fae, veela, ajatars and even dark beings like dark alfar, dark veela, daemons and incubus. The Potter’s however have also been blessed by dragons. I mean this to say that your several times great grandfather Valdemar Potter was blessed by an opal eyed imperial dragon that had been gravely injured for nursing the great beast back to health. This was during the time when the language of dragons was a magical gift among wizarding families. 

This was one of the many gifts that has manifested in the Potter line for centuries; your father, being the last known wizard with the ability to speak the language. This sort of thing does not happen often. In fact the first known instance of this occurring was Merlin. Other than this occurrence your family has mated with both light and dark beings to include light and dark elves. You and your father before you however are different. You much like your bearer before you are a hybrid being. Both elfin and dragon blessed. More detailed information will be explained in the included letter that was left in our care by James Potter. 

Master Goblin Nimex  
Potter Account Goblin  
Gringotts London 

Harry looked thoughtful at that bit of information. He wondered if Dumbledore was aware of his father’s creature inheritance. Harry stared at the envelope for a long time before breaking the seal pulling the slips of parchment from within it. 

My precious Treasure,  
There are so many things that I have to tell you in this one letter; that I never want to cease to write it. I am sure Nimex will send you a letter explaining certain aspects of your inheritance and what being dragon blessed means. It also means that you are now head of the Potter family. It is my hope that Sirius and Remus have been in your life guiding and protecting the best they can. I hope by the time you receive this letter than Sirius will have bonded and you will have built a close relationship with his children. Let me start my explanation by giving you a bit of background information. In my 5th year at Hogwarts I was attacked a few short months into the term on school grounds by who I can only assume were people working for a dark wizard who was trying to take control of wizarding Britain at the time. It was during this attack I was cut over 90% of my body and my blood was magically infused with pure dragon blood before being forced to orally consume a full vial of the same blood that was later determined to be from an opal eyed dragon. I can tell you that I felt as if I were being burned alive from the inside out and thought I would surely die from the pure dragon blood then heavy within my veins however not long after my attack I was found by one of my year mates and taken to the infirmary.

Naturally my parents were informed and I was removed from school for a while as my father wanted specialized care for me while it was determined what kind of affects the dragon blood would have on my magical abilities. I had grown up with the expectations that I would one day become a dark elf like my mother. Even at her advanced age she was very beautiful and she and my father loved me dearly however the infusion of dragon blood changed things. After a month of completing correspondence work by owl I was finally allowed to return to Hogwarts. Nothing was certain for me, the only visible change were my eyes. You see I was born with a mixed hazel and green eyes. A rare eye color that runs in the Potter family however since the attack they now had a visible deep purple ring around the iris.

On the eve of my 16th birthday I was given special dispensation to return home. Usually parents would just spend the night at Hogwarts to see their child through their inheritance but sometimes students returned home but it was mostly old pureblood families that do so. I can honestly say I didn’t feel any pain which most speak of my entire being however changed in the eyes of magic I was more than just a pure blood wizard. I didn’t get my wish however to become a dark elf like my mother before me but I became something that hadn’t been seen before. I had become an elf/dragon hybrid. The silver of my hair told me that although I was elfin like my mother; my hair showed my dragon traits. The combination of the being dragon blessed and then infused with pure dragon blood manifested a change that many thought impossible. 

Even by magical standards my inheritance was an anomaly. A witch or wizard with a magical being inheritance are normally either/or but never a blend of two beings. First let me start by saying that there is more than one type of magical being that are closely related to dragons. Ajatars are one of these beings; they do not have a full dragon form however they do have immense power and can fly with the use of their wings the size of the wings depend on whether or not the Ajatar is dominate, beta or submissive. 

Upon waking on my 16th birthday it was to find that I looked vastly different from the day before. I had to learn to control my change to maintain my human like appearance. My father thought it was easier for me to hide what I’d become so that I would be protected from Voldemort who had begun these types of attacks on various families throughout the year. Some died not powerful enough to handle the transformations, while others manifested some form of magical being inheritance from their family line. My father speculated that the power in the dragon’s blood probably would boost one’s magical ability; if they were to survive the gestation of the blood. I had assumed that I would become a high dark elf like my mother who gained her being status on her 16th birthday much like your godfather Sirius Black who is also a dark elf. 

Forgive me I’m getting off topic. I had hair that looked like spun silver that fell in deep waves down my back. My eyes hadn’t changed much however they seemed to sparkle more, my body remained slender as I had been before my change. The scales lining my body were iridescent much like the dragon our family was blessed by. My ears were pointed showing my elfin inheritance pulling through. 

Another thing I found was that from my size I was a submissive and had the ability to bear children. In that instance my dreams were shattered being a submissive meant I would have a male life partner. Dominates and beta are almost always male however submissives’ can be both male and female. Up until that point I believed myself in love with Lily Evans; a very bright and beautiful muggle born witch of remarkable magical talent with the most intoxicating bright emerald green eyes. As you can imagine I felt torn. How could I feel so strongly for her the day before my birthday yet after my inheritance I felt nothing, it was as if the feelings never existed. Another thing that changed about me was my animagus form. I had dreamed about my form many times before however it changed from a stag to that of a panther. My coat was so pale it appeared almost white. Sirius thought I was a variant of a snow leopard but truthfully I was just albino. 

In a matter of days I had learned to control my change and was allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete my 5th year. It was now dangerous for me as a submissive to be unmated and I must admit that fear drew me to keep my silence. The only way I thought I could protect myself was if no one knew. Everyone assumed that nothing occurred beyond my eye change soon after the attack occurred. When I returned days after my birthday with no visible changes I breathed a sigh of relief. I was no longer being watched as closely by Dumbledore or the nosy slytherin students reporting to their parents. 

My last two years at Hogwarts were uneventful to say the least. Sirius and I didn’t prank people as much. He had calmed after a little after coming into a magical being inheritance as well. He also had gained a famed magical ability only associated with the Black family line. Neither of us wanted to draw attention to ourselves and upon graduation neither of us had found our destined mate at Hogwarts; which had us both weary and a bit scared that our secret would be discovered. As custom, most students upon graduation want to live away from home. I wanted to live separately from my parents and experience life for the first time being a legal adult. My parents purchased a quaint 5 bedroom cottage in Godric’s Hollow. The first few weeks after the graduation I spent decorating it with Lily’s assistance. We had become great friends and I offered her a room so that she didn’t have to return to the muggle world.

Many believed us in love but it wasn’t the kind of love built on passion or desires it was the love built on real trust and friendship. Sirius and Remus knew what I had become. I was weary of telling anyone else so I kept silent. We hadn’t found any new information on what Voldemort was planning to do with those who survived the dragon blood in their system. Both Sirius and I had to be careful, Sirius because Voldemort already knew of his inheritance, just not all of it and me because Voldemort wasn’t aware his experiment had been successful.

I was on the cusps of my 19th birthday when I met your father and our bonding process began. I was very happy to finally discovered the person who completed me. It was a completely amazing feeling to find my perfect match the very person who completed me. Yet things could never be easy in my life. It wasn't until late summer of 1979 that a prophecy was foretold and Dumbledore feared Voldemort had learned of its contents not in full but enough to want to destroy anyone with the potential to defeat him. Your father and I were careful after that because he didn't want my life in jeopardy. However, fate as a way of stepping in a screwing things up. It was nearing Christmas when I found out I was pregnant with you, it filled me with both immense pleasure and immense fear because it placed you and I both in danger. Danger that neither I nor my mate could counter. I was just about 5 months pregnant when Voldemort’s attention was directed at me. Lily who was considered an undesirable because of her blood status agreed to hide with me for added protection. 

Dumbledore suggested the fidelus charm as added protection. He assumed that Lily and I were together which was the farthest thing from the truth. Against my better judgment I agreed to remain in Godric’s Hollow and didn’t return home like I should have. It would have afforded Lily and me better protection. Dumbledore applied the fidelus charm to the house making Peter our secret keeper.

You were born Harutyun James Xavier Potter at exactly 11:59pm on the 31st of July only a minute before July bled into the birth of August as the prophecy predicted delivered by Lily, who I then named your godmother and Sirius as your godfather; exactly 24 hours later than Frank and Alice son who had also been in hiding. 

Harry paused in reading the letter, “Dumbledore knew Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper yet he stilled allowed him to spend 12 years in prison without a trial,” he thought to himself more disgusted he became by the man’s actions. 

I’m not sure what you’ve been told about my death or your true parentage. Your father is a powerful magical being and it was forbidden by their ruler to mix blood with mortals even if they were magical. He was present at your birth before he assisted in spelling your features from his to Lily’s to protect you from harm. I'm sure that your inheritance has removed the enchantments placed on you and your true eye color has been revealed. I can’t promise that you will ever see him but know that he loves you as I and Lily do. As your godmother she was magically bound just as Sirius was bound as your godfather to protect you. 

My journal is spelled so that only those of our kind can read it. Keep it safe and well protected. If by chance that Voldemort is still alive by your 16th birthday take care in hiding what you are. You may find it hard to maintain how you used to look because the enchantments placed on you at birth have dissipated if may be easier to just change your hair color back to black but leave it long. You new eye color can be explained away as being dragon blessed. You shouldn’t have any problems with concealing your ears. Be careful my love and hope that you are being raised and loved by your godparents. 

All of my love  
James Corvus Valdemar Potter


	10. Lycanic Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 7795

It was late when he apparated inside the anti-chamber of number 12 Grimauld Place. Nearly a week had passed since he’d left to complete the trials; which he knew going in weren’t going to be easy, but had every intention on surviving to the end. In the course of the last few days he’d been forced to kill numerous werewolves that refused to yield to him. The last battle left him depleted in a way he’d never experienced standing before them as their last line of defense took his final breath. 

He was heavily bruised and bleeding from several different locations on his body. The entire left side of his face was heavily bruised. There were various claw marks along his ribs and arms some in various stages of healing. Pressing his way from the room he was determined to walk to the infirmary however, he only made it to the entrance all before he collapsed falling unconscious from blood loss. 

Pippin appeared in Sirius’ room startling him, “Master excusing Pippin, Master Remus has returned. Pippin has taken him to the infirmary.” 

“Thank you Pippin,” Sirius replied rushing from his bedroom towards the infirmary on the second floor. 

“Why am I not surprised to see you here,” Pomfrey greeted as she spelled the blood replenishing potion into Remus stomach. 

“Is he going to be alright,” Sirius questioned worried about his friend; who looked so close to death it was frightening. 

“It’s up to him now. I’ve done all that magic will allow,” She advised leaving his bedside heading to the desk near the file cabinet to write up her report on his care. 

Sirius pulled a seat beside his friend’s bed planning to watch over him. The submissive part of him needed to be close to his protector. 

Remus appeared in a clearing near a bubbling creek the area was serene. Yet he wasn’t sure how he’d come to be here. However, he was startled out of his thoughts when the very man that he killed appeared before him. 

“I’m not surprised that you survived the trials. I knew that you would be far stronger than I,” Greyback announced. 

Remus tensed drawing his wand from his pocket. 

“Calm yourself young one,” Greyback ordered, “In becoming my successor I’m here to give you the knowledge of the mist. It has been foretold that you will lead them into a new era.”  
“Is that why you turned me,” Remus shouted in anger, “because of some stupid prophecy?” 

Greyback chuckled in amusement, “I did what was necessary. Your father hadn’t made it easy for our people either. So your turning was still justified.” 

“Ruining my life was justified,” Remus retorted in anger wanting to beat him into a pulp thinking he should have done more than rip his head from his body. 

“I didn’t ruin your life,” Greyback assured, “I gave you the power of the Mist.” 

“Power,” Remus questioned skeptical. He hadn’t experienced any such power within his being. The wolf made him weak, far weaker than he thought he should be. 

“Still fighting the wolf,” Greyback questioned instead. Remus expression said everything the older wolf needed to know. “You must learn to accept what and who you are. Those of the Mist are your people, yours to protect, yours to punish and yours to rule.” 

Remus paced wanting to outrun his thoughts. He feared what would happen if he did as suggested from the very being that he’d hated all his life. The being that made his parents look at him with fear in their eyes.

Greyback stood watching the man who would lead his people to greatness. He would have the council of the elders at a thought. “Are you ready young one?”

Remus looked at the man who starred in his nightmares as a child nodding, “I’m ready.”  
_____________ 

The next morning arrived far too slowly for Sirius. Remus still laid unconscious in the bed his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Pomfrey didn’t know how long it would be before he woke. It was with a heavy sigh that Sirius left the infirmary for his bedroom; pushing the worry of his pack mate from his mind, Sirius prepared for the day head. 

“Decided to wake early this morning I see. I was hoping I would get to wake you,” Tonks teased Harry with a mischievous grin as they met up in the hall way. A few days prior she had entered his bedroom to find him in his boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. 

Harry snorted in amusement, “You would love to catch me without them more like,” causing the metamorphmagus to burst into laughter. 

“It would be a pleasurable experience no doubt,” Tonks agreed with a smirk. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Harry chuckled leading the older woman to the lower level of the house. 

Neither noticed the paled panicked expression on Hermione’s face, who had overheard their conversation in the hall near the front parlor entrance where she sat reading. 

The pair bantered back in forth as they entered the training room and begin stretching for their run. They fell into a comfortable silence as they started out on their run with Tonks setting the pace. 

“How much begging did you do to get Sirius to fix up this room for you,” Tonks asked as they made their first lap around the track. 

“Not much,” admitted Harry, “I mean this was a fair compromise. I get to continue with my summer activities without much fuss and I’m complying with Dumbledore’s wishes for me to remain behind the wards.” 

“Makes sense,” Tonks agreed lengthening her strides to keep up with the taller teen. She was amazed at the transformation that Harry had gone through since the start of summer. he had surpassed her in height and his confidence level was now through the roof. “How bad was the lecture when he found out that we left the wards?”

“The usual,” Harry chuckled, “You know his grandfatherly expression of disappointment expecting you to feel ashamed of disobeying his orders.” 

Tonks chuckled at the description. Dumbledore was known to make even the grownups feel like they are sitting on the naughty step. 

The pair continued to run for the next hour before completing their cool down exercises. 

“Have you spoken with Sirius about meeting your muggle friends yet?”

“No, I’m planning to do it soon. Sileas mentioned it again last night when I called her. Maybe we can do it this weekend,” suggested Harry. 

“I don’t have anything planned,” Tonks advised the teen, “You know that Dumbledore is going to be against this right?” 

“What isn't he against when it means that I do something that he doesn't want me to do." The pair fell silent as they continued their run. It wasn't until they were heading from the basement that Harry questioned if she was staying for breakfast. 

“Not today, I have time for a quick shower and then I have to report for work,” Tonks advised. 

“See you tomorrow than Akia,” Harry replied with wink before running up the stairs towards his bedroom to shower for the day. 

“Of course Hakim,” Tonks replied heading out the front door, "Now that I can run circles around my team." 

Harry entered his bedroom shedding his clothing before placing them in the clothes hamper along with the soiled towel where they promptly disappeared for cleaning. Stepping under the heated spray of the shower. He quickly washed his hair before washing the sweat from his body from his workout. His thoughts on how he could approach the subject of seeing his friends.Stepping from the shower he wrapped a heated towel around his waist; grabbing another to towel dry his hair as he headed back into his bedroom heading to his burrow removing a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of black socks. Dropping the towel he spelled his body dry before stepping into his briefs heading into his closet to find something to wear for the day.

Deciding on a pair of blue denim jeans with a white graphic design t-shirt that fit his frame and black socks and white and blue trainers. Heading back into the bathroom he quickly combed through his hair which was still damp leaving it to hang loose down his back. 

Harry checked his appearance once more before popping a teeth cleaning pellet into this mouth. He remembered the first time he experienced this form of cleaning. He spit it out before it was able to do what it was designed to do. Ron had laughed himself silly at Harry’s expense. 

Grabbing his cell phone, Harry left his room for breakfast. “Hey Neville,” he greeted startling the other teen when he came upon him in the hallway. 

“Hey Harry, I didn’t know you were here too,” Neville greeted with a bright smile. 

“Yeah, I got here pretty late the night of the attacks. Your grandmother said you’ve been working at Hogwarts this summer,” Harry explained, “We’ve just been missing each other. Your usually gone by the time I get to breakfast.” 

“That would explain why I didn’t know you were here. Things are pretty quiet at Hogwarts during the summer. Professor Sprout and I were able to finish repotting the new shipment of dracaena marginata,” Neville advised, “She’s not expecting another shipment until early next week. So I have a few days to relax. What have you been doing since you arrived?” 

“I’ve been working on my summer assignments. I haven’t been able to replace my destroyed things since the end of term. So I've been using the books in the library,” Harry admitted as the pair descended the stairs. “Thanks for the gift by the way. I really appreciate it; Luna got me this really cool ceremonial dagger with a dragon engraved on it. her letter said that is was made by a fox daemon named Holien. He was insisting on her buying it. She thought it odd.” 

“She and her father off creature hunting again,” Neville inquired. He too had been writing the odd witch over the summer. 

“Yes, she said they were in a wizarding colony in Egypt. She met quite a few different magical beings there and able to learn quite a bit about their culture. I never really thought the magical culture of other magical beings. It’s not like they teach us about any beings of higher intelligence at Hogwarts. The way everyone in magical Britain about other magical races is either in a negative light or as if they are extinct or something,” Harry explained. 

“It’s not a matter of them being extinct. It has more to do with wizarding prejudices and jealousy against other magical races that wield magic and are more powerful than magical humans,” Neville informed the other teen. “It’s mostly here in Britain that prejudices run rampant.” 

“Figures,” Harry muttered. It didn’t surprise him at all that Britain’s Magical Community was divided. It showed heavily in the werewolf laws as well as the limitations put on the Goblin nation; not to mention the harsh sanctions on vampires and other beings who were considered dark beings most of them weren't even granted being status. If they held prejudices against muggleborns, magical beings truly didn’t stand a chance. 

Harry was well aware that his grandfather married a dark elf and that the Potter family legacy was filled with various magical creatures supplementing the family magic; even the Blacks mated with magical beings which resulted in 3 of their off spring coming into a magical being inheritance. 

The pair entered still engrossed in their conversation as they took their places at the table. Harry sighed at Remus empty seat “he still hasn’t returned,” he thought trying not to worry about the older man. 

Ron was sitting at the table once again trying to engage Hermione in conversation that she was half participating in. His expression soured when Harry and Neville entered. Neville dressed in black slacks and a comfortable blue jumper with a black collared shirt under it. Harry however was dressed in muggle clothes that fit his frame and appeared to be brand new with a long sleeved muggle t-shirt and trainers. He didn't look so waif like anymore. 

Hermione watched the pair enter the room. At first she wondered who the other teen was when she overheard him and Tonks talking earlier that morning until she saw his eyes. “That’s Harry,” she realized as he sat at the table near Sirius. He was far taller than the last time she’d seen him at Hogwarts. He had a distinctive purple ring around the iris of his deep emerald green eyes. His hair was another thing that she noticed had changed. It was no longer a messy rat’s nest; it hung in thick black waves down his back.

“Hermione are you listening to me,” Ron whined trying to get her attention once more, jealous that she seemed to be paying Harry and Neville more attention than him. 

“I don’t care to talk about quidditch Ronald,” Hermione retorted annoyed at the other teen. He seemed to irritate her more than anything. 

Ron frowned in anger, “fine but don’t get mad when I don’t want to hear you whining about whether you got a equation right in arithmancy.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the other teen before she returned to reading her book. She couldn’t be bothered with Ron he was going to be a loss cause if he didn’t start thinking about his future. There was more to life than playing a stupid game on a broomstick. All he currently had going for him was his skill at chess but he couldn't make a living doing that either.

Molly watched her youngest son as he vied for Hermione’s attention. Hermione had effectively closed herself off to her son. She avoided being around him outside of meals. She had caught him numerous times trying to locate her in the house without success. 

She watched in silence as Harry entered the dining room with the Longbottom boy. The pair was deep in conversation about something when he joined Black at the other end of the table without bothering to speak to anyone else. 

“Grandmother I would like to formally introduce you to my friend, Heir Harutyun Potter heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Harry this is my grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you Lady Longbottom,” Harry stood and bowed to the older woman as a show of respect. 

“It’s an honor to meet you as well Heir Potter,” she returned by curtseying to him before retaking her seat. 

“Sirius, I would like to formally introduce you to Heir Neville Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom. Neville, this is my godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” Harry introduced. 

Molly choked on the food she had put in her mouth when Harry introduced Sirius has Lord Black. Frowning at the implications she would mention it to Dumbledore. Surely being convicted by the Wizengamot Sirius couldn't become the head of the Black family. 

“It’s an honor and privilege to meet you Lord Black,” Neville stood bowing.  
“The honor is mine Heir Longbottom,” Sirius replied bowing in kind before they both retook their seats. 

Sirius for once was proud of his heritage after feeling nothing but hate for his family since he ran away from home just after their 5th year of Hogwarts. He like other old pureblood heirs had learned about their rich magical history as well as their place in society and how to act speak and interact with other heirs and important people in society. 

“It’s wonderful to see that you are practicing wizarding etiquette and traditions young man,” Lady Longbottom said smiling. 

“I wasn’t aware of a lot of things until recently My Lady. A situation that I have every intention of rectifying,” explained Harry. 

“It’s a shame that Hogwarts doesn’t teach these things any longer,” she continued, “It would lend to bridge the gap between old and new blood. Ignorance is no excuse for those coming into our world to ignore our traditions and customs. First generation witches and wizards are ignorant to tradition and don’t seek to learn about our world outside of academics.” 

Muttering could be heard from the other end of the table. Sirius however, was glad that Mrs. Weasley kept her comments to herself. He was sure that Dumbledore would be informed of their dinner discussion. 

Hermione frowned at what Mrs. Longbottom was implying. She didn’t think that Neville’s family was against muggleborns. At least he didn’t seem to have a problem with muggleborn Gryffindor students in their house. 

Things were changing and Dumbledore wouldn’t have a means of stopping them from occurring. Sirius had already provided his lawyer with a copy of the letter that James had left with his account manager for Harry. It would only be a matter of weeks before his name was cleared. 

“Has there been any word from Remus,” Harry questioned as he filled his plate with a small selection of items. 

“He returned last night. Pomfrey says he’s nearly completely exhausted his magic so he’s currently unconscious in the infirmary,” Sirius informed him. 

Harry breathe a sigh of relief. He was shocked when he learned there were simultaneous attacks on the night the Dursleys were killed. One of which was on the Burrow where the Weasley’s lived that resulted in the death of Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf alpha by the magical community in Britain. 

It shocked him even further that Remus was the one who killed him. He couldn’t reconcile the mild mannered man that was his professor in his third year with being a ruthless killer. Moody had described the battle as brutal which led him to believe that the retired auror had a healthy respect for what Remus managed to do. 

Harry wasn’t surprised that Dumbledore disagreed with Remus killing Greyback. He was still suffering under the delusion that the death eaters deserved a second chance. Harry wondered what the old man was thinking. Giving second chances to death eaters was like inviting them to come back a kill you in your sleep. 

They signed their own death warrant when they pledged their allegiance to a crazy half blood wizard determined to destroy the magical community. Harry thought the crazy werewolf deserved what he got terrorizing the magical community indiscriminately biting small magical children most of which do not survive their first transformation. 

“He survived the trials,” thought Harry with relief. He and Sirius both had been worried about the danger of the trials. 

From what Remus explained, the trials often ended in the death of several people to establish his right to be their ruler. Sirius had feared for his friend, his alpha because he didn’t believe the werewolves would honor the trials. What was to stop them from launching simultaneous attacks against him? 

The rest of the day Harry and Neville spent catching up with each other. Neville and his grandmother would be leaving that afternoon to check on the damages at Lavendergale Hall. 

The Burrow and Rook Landing were completely destroyed in the attacks. Luna had written ensuring both Harry and Neville that she and her father were okay and that she would be returning to Hogwarts for the new school year. She even made tentative plans to meet them in Diagon Alley to shop for supplies.  
_____________________________  
“So this is where you are so early in the morning,” Neville greeted as he entered the room. It was filled with equipment a large oval shaped turf with lines drawn around it. the wall showed the image of the side garden that was in full bloom. The sun light brightening the entire room. 

“Morning Neville,” Harry greeted from where he lay stretched out on the turf; his body permeated with sweat as he slowed down his breathing. 

“What’s all this?” 

“Exercise equipment,” Harry advised sitting up, “I use it to get in shape.” 

Neville had noticed that Harry had changed since they left Hogwarts for the summer. He was now taller than both he and Ron and had well defined muscles. 

“Sirius sent me to get you for breakfast,” Neville advised. 

Harry sighed he hadn’t realized he lost track of the time. “Come on I’ll shower after breakfast.” Sirius had become a worry wart since Remus left and was more so with him unconscious in the hospital wing.

“I was beginning to think that you had passed out down there,” Sirius greeted with a chuckle. 

“Down where,” Bill questioned curious as to where the younger teen kept disappearing to every morning. 

“Sirius means my training room,” Harry replied pouring himself a glass of cranberry juice. 

“Training room,” Bill questioned further, “what type of training are you doing by yourself?”

A part of Harry was annoyed by all the questions but he hadn’t any problems out of the older Weasley siblings. “I asked Sirius and Remus to design me a training room in the house. The only place available was in the basement. The room has an oval shaped quidditch pitch with stands and with pavement around the outside that I use for running. Then I have muggle exercise equipment for muscle building.”

Ron perked up at hearing that Black had made a quidditch pitch in the basement before his expression darkened at the likelihood that he would be allowed to use it. Of course Black would spoil is godson with a quidditch pitch just to smite them. 

Harry ignored the muttering coming from the other end of the table. It would have been too much for Ron not to feel slighted about something that had nothing to do with him.

“Interesting,” Bill admitted sipping at his cup of coffee, “You’ve been doing this since your return to the muggles haven’t you?” 

“Pretty much, My uncle Vernon insisted that I sign up for classes at the local community center in Surrey,” Harry replied taking a sip from his glass of juice, "I'm not complaining about the benefits though. Even Tonks sees the benefits." 

The rest of breakfast passed without much fuss. Harry quickly headed from the dining room towards the upper level of the house to shower and change. Within twenty minutes he was outside in the backyard near the gazebo with his phone. 

“Hello Princess,” he greeted when Sileas answered the phone. 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too my heart. What are your plans for Saturday,” Harry questioned?

“I haven’t made any plans,” Sileas stated hoping that she would at least be able to see him before the end of summer. 

“Good, I’m hoping to convince my godfather to let me spend the day in the shopping district here in London,” Harry advised. 

“We could make a day of it. We could do lunch, do a bit of shopping as well as maybe hit the cinema before we leave,” Sileas suggested. 

“Sounds like a date,” Harry agreed. 

The pair talked for several more minutes before Harry ended the call. He really missed the simplicity of the muggle world. The world where magic was make- believe and the boogie man was just a figment of the imagination. 

Harry entered the house taking the back stairwell to the main level of the house near the formal dining room coming upon Neville and Ron who were standing in the hallway. From their expressions he could tell the pair were arguing. 

“Is there a problem here,” he questioned trying to head off them drawing wands to attack each other. 

“This has nothing to do with you Scarhead,” Ron hissed, in anger. 

Harry chuckled in amusement, “Really Weasley. I thought better of you but then again you are use to used things aren’t you?”

“At least I wasn’t treated like a house elf,” Ron snapped back. 

“And to think now I own them,” Harry reminded, he knew that mentioning his financial background would be a sore point for Ron. Everyone knew of the teen's issues when it came to money. 

“Neville, I thought you knew not to associate with children,” Harry stated speaking indirectly about Ron’s immature behavior as of late. 

“You’re quite right, Heir Potter. Shall we depart, I’ve grown tired of this” Neville questioned as they left Ron shouting after them in the hallway of the second floor making an ass out of himself. 

Harry chuckled as he led Neville into the family wing. Neville wasn’t surprised to see that the family wing of the house was hidden behind a tapestry. Pushing open the double doors Harry led him into the library. 

I’m surprised Hermione isn’t in here somewhere,” murmured Neville. 

“She would be if she knew it existed. However, the family wing can only be accessed by family members and I have no intentions of allowing Granger into the family wing and I very much doubt Sirius would either,” Harry advised as the pair sat down at the table. 

Hermione would have much to say about being denied access to the books held in the library. Harry was sure that she would make her ire known that he was given access to something that the entire order was being denied. 

“What was that all about with Weasley?” 

“Just Weasley reminding me of the repercussion of being your friend. He was saying something on the lines of worst things happening to me than at the end of term,” Neville said waving off Harry’s concerned expression. 

“I’m not worried about Weasley or any of the other Gryffindors Harry. They didn’t scare me at the end of term and they still don’t,” explained Neville, “Granger and Weasley tried to turn the entire school against you because of Ginny’s death when neither of them knew what really happened. It’s ridiculous to blame you for something that you had no control over.” 

“I still can’t believe they attacked you?” Harry sighed, “Bloody cowards. I thought that was a slytherin trait. I will give them credit for one thing though; they stick together. You won't see them attacking each other.” 

“Well we can celebrate a few small mercies,” Neville reminded with a mischievous smile.

“What are those,” inquired Harry curious as to what happened that he wasn’t aware of. 

“I'm not sure if you knew or not but Weasley and Granger lost their prefect badges for destroying your things and to make matters worse Weasley is also banned from all school sport activities. McGonagall put the demerits in their records Weasley can kiss his future chances of playing professional quidditch goodbye. McGonagall had every intention of expelling them but Dumbledore blocked it. This alone will stop Granger’s chances of becoming head girl in seventh year,” Neville said with a mischievous smile. 

Harry chuckled at the thought. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Hermione wanted to become head girl in their 7th year. They will both probably blame that on me no doubt. He wondered how Mrs. Weasley reacted to the news. She couldn’t have been happy about that turn of events. 

“Do you know if you will be returning to the tower when we get back to Hogwarts,” Neville questioned. 

“I don’t think so. Sirius wasn’t pleased when he learned that my things were destroyed and Dumbledore hadn’t informed him. He will insist that I remain outside of the tower to prevent it from happening again,” Harry explained, "If I'm forced to return to the tower I ensure that my new trunk is heavily warded. If they attempt they will greatly regret it." 

“I don’t blame you,” Neville agreed, “When I explained to my grandmother about what happened. She couldn’t believe that Dumbledore hadn’t made them pay reparation for your destroyed things.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry assured him, “they will never get another opportunity to destroy anything that belongs to me. Sirius and Remus have already given me copies of the pictures of my parents that they have. It doesn’t mean that I wasn’t angry that they destroyed the only images of my parents that I had because it did but it also allowed me to see what turncoats they truly were.” 

“Neither of them will admit that is their own fault that they were hurt at the ministry. I hate that Ginny was killed but in no way was her death my fault. I was clear on the other side of the room with Luna when it happened.” 

“I know you were Harry,” Neville admitted, “Luna told me what happened after I left with Granger. There was no way that you could have prevented what happened to her.” 

“That doesn’t stop them for blaming me. You all went to the ministry because of me,” Harry retorted. 

“No we all went to the ministry because we wanted to help you,” Neville insisted, “You can’t take the blame for our decisions. I knew going with you could mean either or all of us being killed. That didn’t matter, what mattered was you believed someone that you loved was in danger. I would have done the same if it were either of my parents.” 

Harry smiled sadly at his friend. If anyone understood how he felt the moment that he thought Sirius was captured it would be Neville. Ron and Hermione could never imagine or understand how he was feelings in that moment. 

Ron stormed to his room fuming at the gall of Scarhead and the near squib Longbottom. He would make both of them pay for what they said. 

Throwing himself on the bed Ron lay with his head hanging off the side looking up at the ceiling. Things had gone horribly wrong at the end of term. He expected another year of adventures with Harry that he could brag to their friends about. He never in his wildest dreams thought that either of them would come to serious harm. They had been hurt on their other adventures but for his little sister to become a casualty. It was unthinkable. 

The worst part was that Harry didn’t seem to care that his sister was killed. He never once apologized for his part in her death. His parents didn’t tell them exactly what happened to Ginny. Only that she was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. “Why would he care, when his godfather is still alive,” Ron thought to himself. 

Harry would regret leading them into danger that was for sure. Destroying his things didn’t seem enough in Ron’s opinion. He wanted the git to hurt just as much as he and his family were hurting. He hoped he could find Hermione soon; they would need to decide how they were going to get the money from the gits vault. It would probably be easier for her to do it that way his parents wouldn't suspect anything.

Ron already knew that Hermione would spend all her share of the money on books. He had every intention of purchasing a new broomstick. There were far better brooms than the one his parents purchased for him the previous year. 

Hermione had complained more than once about their badges being taken away. Ron for one didn’t care. He never really wanted the responsibility anyway. Of course his mum went on and on about him losing such an honor. At least he didn’t have to worry about Fred and George tormenting him anymore about it. Perfect Percy was enough, “the git” thought Ron.  
______________________

Friday morning Remus had regained consciousness and was released from the infirmary. 

Taking a much needed shower, he washed away the grime of his battles before dressing in blue denims and a tan polo shirt with brown boots on his feet before heading down stairs to breakfast. 

“Morning Alpha,” Sirius greeted with a bright smile. Pomfrey had already informed him of Remus waking. 

“Morning Siri,” Remus replied taking his usual seat at the table pouring himself a cup of black coffee. “How have things been here since I’ve been gone?” 

“Dumbledore has been by several times wanting to speak with you about the werewolves,” Sirius chuckled, “he’s under the impression that since you are now in control of them that they will be a part of the order.” 

Remus brow rose at this assumption, “I’m afraid he will be disappointed. This is not our war. I’m here only because this war involves our cub nothing more. Is there anything more discussed while I was away?”

“Nothing that can be discussed at the moment,” Sirius explained.

Remus nodded in understanding what he meant. Molly Weasley would surely inform Dumbledore of anything said. “How are things with the teens now that Harry is here?” 

“He avoids them as much as possible to keep down any arguments. I know there was an altercation between Heir Longbottom and Ron Weasley last evening. I have the house elves keeping an eye on them to ensure that things don’t get out of hand,” Sirius assured. 

“I take it Mrs. Weasley hasn’t said much about this behavior?”

“Nothing,” Sirius admitted, “She showing a blind eye to his behavior. Hermione hasn’t said much but her expressions are enough to know that she wants to. It will only be a matter of time before things come to a head. 

Remus sighed; he knew there was nothing that could be done to head off the drama between the teens. He only hoped that Harry would be able to reign in his temper and not acerbate the situation further.

“What has Dumbledore done to deal with Granger’s trauma,” Remus questioned curious as to what the old man was doing to help the girl heal. 

“Nothing as far as I’m aware; she hasn’t left the security of the wards since she arrived,” Sirius responded falling silent as they were joined by William Weasley at their end of the table. 

It was the first opportunity that Bill was able to speak with Remus. He was shocked to learn that Remus was now the head of the Britain’s werewolf nation. He couldn’t quite picture the scene that Mad Eye Moody described of his battle with Greyback. 

“Good morning,” Bill greeted as he sat across from Remus. 

“Good morning,” both older men replied.

“How are you recovering,” Remus questioned his voice deeper than it had been prior to the attacks sending a shiver through the younger man’s body. 

“No lasting damage. I did have to take blood replenishing potions for a few days but other than that I’m well,” Bill explained, “I wanted to thank you for what you did. I’m not a fool to believe that had you not acted I was a good as dead.” 

Remus nodded acknowledging the life debt between them, “I did what was necessary. He would have never left you alone had I not ended his life. Greyback’s terrorizing the wizarding community was put to rest.” 

Bill paled at the thought of being hunted by the most vicious werewolf that existed in Britain. Many in the wizarding community were turned by the older werewolf himself or on his orders. 

“You have no reason to fear any of the others,” Remus assured, “I have given orders that there will be no unsanctioned turning of anyone. They have all returned to Mystic Creek.” 

Bill sighed in relief; he didn’t think he could handle looking over his shoulder all the time. 

“What are your plans for the day,” Sirius questioned his friend. A part of him wanted to know about the trials but knew that Remus would not tell him what occurred. 

“I have to meet with Gringotts,” Remus advised, “I’m sure Dumbledore will be informed of my recovery. I should have everything completed before lunch.”

“Are you returning to work,” Remus questioned Bill. 

“Yes, I should be heading out actually,” he sighed getting up from the table following the older man from the room. 

Sirius watched the pair as they exited before returning to his meal. 

_________________ 

 

It was nearing lunch when Harry got a chance to speak with Sirius alone. The house had been fairly busy with the number of order members’ in and out leaving reports for Dumbledore as well as just catching up. 

“So this is where you hide out,” Harry greeted from the door way of Sirius’ personal study. 

Sirius chuckled at his implication, “I will have you know pup that I’m only in here to go over some documents sent from the lawyer’s office. It shouldn’t be long before this hit the paper.” 

“I imagine Dumbledore isn’t going to be pleased,” mentioned Harry. 

 

“Dumbledore had ample opportunity to get me a trial. I could be waiting years before I’m declared innocent,” Sirius reminded. 

“You didn’t come to talk to me about Dumbledore. What’s on your mind pup?” 

“I was wondering if I could meet with my friends in the shopping district here in London. Tonks has agreed to come with me for security,” Harry assured. 

“When are you planning to go,” Sirius questioned as he tried to figure out the best way of allowing it. 

“Tomorrow,” Harry admitted with a soft chuckle. 

“Tomorrow, you sure waited until the last minute,” Sirius sighed. 

“I figured with this being Ginny’s birthday weekend the Weasley’s would be out of the house which meant less of a chance that my disappearance would be noticed,” Harry advised. 

“You might be right but I will still have to run this by Remus,” Sirius sighed; he knew Remus would be against the idea. Sirius didn’t know how his wolf would respond. 

“I figured this would be the last chance that I get because soon we will be returning to Hogwarts.” 

“Leave it to me, I will talk Remus around but any hint of trouble I expect you and Tonks to return here immediately,” Sirius ordered, “I will locate the family seal portkeys for you and Tonks in case of an emergency.” 

“Agreed,” Harry said quickly before leaving his godfather to his thought. Tomorrow he would be able to get away from the tense atmosphere that Grimauld Place had been permeated with since the attacks.  
____________________

It was a quarter til the hour when she arrived. Harry was already dressed in black jeans, with a green t-shirt and black and green trainers. The bracelet that Sileas gave him was on his left arm while his watch was on his right. 

Today his hair was pulled back from his face into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. 

“Let’s head out before any order members arrive. The less people who know that you are not in the house the better,” Tonks suggested when he descended the stairs. I have borrowed my father’s car for today so that we don’t have to use public transportation.”

“Hey it could have been fun,” Harry replied having never used the muggle underground to travel. 

“That will be an adventure for another day,” Tonks retorted, “now get in before we are spotted.” 

Harry chuckled getting into the front seat of the small car buckling his safety belt. “I wasn’t aware that you knew how to drive.” 

“My dad taught me when I was about your age. You’re not the only one with a license,” Tonks chuckled.

The car pulled away from the curb into traffic heading towards the train station. Harry looked at the scenery as drove. “Where are you supposed to meet your friends?”

“Westfield Shopping Mall,” Harry replied before reaching over turning on the radio. "You were with Sileas and I when we went shopping their last month." 

Tonks nodded in understanding. She intended to do a bit of shopping today as well. She never got around to returning after everything happened with the attacks. 

“How do you suggest that we explain you,” Harry questioned. 

“Just tell them I’m your godfather’s niece,” Tonks advised before changing her appearance to be around their age. 

“Show off,” Harry snorted before returning his attention to the scenery. 

"Jealousy is not an attractive look Hakim," Tonks chortled as they neared the mall pulling into the nearest parking space. “Where are you meeting your friends?”

“Were meeting at the food court,” Harry advised leading her towards the escalators to take them to the second floor. 

“Harry,” Sileas shouted when she spotted him with another girl rushing towards them with a bright smile on her face. 

Harry braced himself as she rushed into his arms, “Princess,” he greeted kissing her temple breathing in her soft powdery scent. 

Tonks chuckled at the pair, “Aren’t you going to introduce us Hakim.”

“Sileas this is my godfather’s niece Akia,” Harry introduced. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sileas greeted shaking her hand, “Come on everyone is waiting near the arcade.” 

Tonks followed the pair towards the arcade allowing their conversation to fall into background noise as she scanned the place making sure that they weren’t being followed. 

“How is everyone since I left,” Harry questioned.

“We were all worried that something horrible would happen to you,” she admitted. “The news made everything seem ten times worst than they were. We were all truly relieved when you finally answered your phone.”

“How are things with you at your Godfather’s house?” Sileas questioned as the neared the arcade. 

“Things are pretty hectic at the moment with so many people coming a going. There are a lot of family members visiting so being able to get out of the house for a while is a welcomed relief,” Harry explained as they entered the arcade.

Wes and Damian were sitting on two stationary racing bikes in a simulation game of street racing. While Jason was over at the basket ball game throwing basketballs at the hoop a few feet away with his sister Shania cheering him on. Brittney and Natalie stood talking to two other teens a short distance from them but waved in greeting when they noticed them. 

“Have you guys been here long,” Harry questioned.

“No we’ve got here just a few minutes before you but you know how those two are about video games,” Sileas advised heading towards their friends. “Hey guys look who I found.” 

“Hey Harry, who's your friend,” Wes questioned eyeing Tonks, who was dressed in blue skinny jeans with a teal tube top with matching high-top converse. Her hair was teal blue but the ends were a deep purple. 

“This is my godfather’s niece. She is visiting and I thought she could use a day away from the parentals,” Harry explained. 

“Oh where are you from if you don’t mind me asking,” Brittney questioned curious about his companion. 

Tonks smirked wondering where he would say she was from. She’s visiting from. Harry smirked looking at her before winking with a mischievous smile.  
“She’s originally from here but her parents moved to Switzerland because of her father’s work.” 

“Rotten luck,” Brittney sighed, “It was difficult for me moving here after my parents died. I lived in America until about 5 year ago.” 

“I was happy that we were able to visit my parents weren’t thinking we would be able to this year. At least I got to see some of my friends this summer,” Tonks explained falling in with them as they walked towards the shops. 

“It’s difficult having to start over,” Brittney agreed as they entered a sports shop that the guys were interested in.

Wes however was distracted. He couldn’t keep his eyes from wondering to Tonks. Harry chuckled to himself; he wondered what she would do when she noticed it. 

The next few hours were spent shopping and joking around before heading towards the exit to put their shopping in their vehicle.

“Someone has an admirer,” Harry said in a sing song voice clearly amused at the turn of events. 

Tonks snorted in obvious amusement, “Sirius and Remus better not find out about this little tidbit of information,” she threatened. 

“I thought you would be flattered that a vibrant young man would find you sexy,” Harry continued with mirth causing Tonks to burst into laughter. 

“Laugh it up Hakim (brother),” she retorted, “just remember I have blackmail material from the lake.” 

Harry paled at the thought of Sirius and Remus finding out about him and Sileas. He would never live it down. “Fine!” he muttered before chuckling again at the thought of Tonks and Wes together. His friend would probably pale if he knew that she was 7 years his senior. 

“Come on let’s not keep the other’s waiting,” Tonks ordered leading him back towards the theater. 

“What are we going to see,” questioned Harry as they stood in line to get tickets. 

“Nothing scary,” Brittney and Natalie said at the same time causing Wes and Jason to chuckle in amusement. 

Damian smiled shaking his head, “I vote for ‘The Fifth Element’.”

“What do you want to see,” Harry questioned Sileas. 

“It doesn’t matter to me but I agree with the girls nothing scary.” 

They all debated on the movie options before going for Damian’s suggestion. 

After paying for tickets they all headed towards the concession stand to buy snacks for the movie. 

Tonks was really looking forward to viewing her first movie. She had experienced a lot of things she missed out on a teen because of her unconscious ability to change how she looked. She hadn’t truly learned how to completely control it until after she reached her majority. 

With her tub of popcorn and muggle soft drink Tonks followed the other teens towards the correct theater sitting near the top. 

Frowning at the seating arrangement, Tonks noticed the mischievous expression on Harry’s face, when she was forced to sit between himself and Wes. 

The lights lowered soon after they got seated. Sileas leaned into direction whispering in his ear. “Do you think we could slip away?”

He could clearly smell her desire for him. He silently moaned wanting more than anything to taste her again but knew that this wasn’t the place or the time to do so. Leaning over to Tonks Harry whispered, “Sileas and I are going up a few rows.”

Tonks brow rose at the implication of what he was saying but nodding in acceptance of his request.

“Come on,” Harry urged leading from the row where all their friends were sitting to the back row of the theater.

Soon had he was seated Sileas straddled his lap kissing him deeply. She whined when in need when his hand slipped up her skirt, his fingers skimming her panties. “Shhh, you don’t want to alert them to what we are doing,” Harry reminded her.

Sileas nodded agreeing to what he warned; yet her frustration was clearly seen on her face. Slipping his fingers into her gripping heat reminded him of how it felt wrapped around his cock. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her depths.

“Please,” she whined in his ear softly.

“Take me out,” Harry ordered kissing along her neck making sure not to leave any evidence of their illicit activities just beyond their friends.

In a matter of minutes he was sheathed in her tight heat thrusting up into her swallowing her moans as she moved above him. He held her tight against him as she trembled through her orgasm her body weak with the intensity of her release. Harry continued to thrust into her seeking his own release deep within her.

“We should get cleaned up,” Harry suggested, helping her up from his lap leading her down the far side of the theater steps opposite their friends towards the bathrooms.

Tonks watched the pair with clear amusement. She had plans to tease the other teen about having sex in the movie theater. She knew Sirius would get a kick of his godson’s behavior.

It was nearing the end of the movie when they returned to the theater sitting down to watch the final credits. They had completely missed the movie but Harry enjoyed the experience thoroughly.

As they exited the theater, Sileas pulled him aside, “I’m going to miss you Harry.”

“I’m going to miss you as well Princess,” Harry advised kissing her gently wanting more than anything to keep her with him. He wasn’t sure if it was his creature that desired her so much or his human side.

“You all have a safe term,” Harry said to their other friends, “Hopefully we can meet up next summer.”

“You too Harry,” they all replied before going their separate ways.

“You’re going to miss them aren’t you,” Tonks asked as they pulled into traffic heading back towards Grimauld Place.

“I already do,” Harry admitted, “He had never been accepted for just being Harry. This summer was one that he would never forget. The impression that his friends made on his life would be everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Fifth Element Movie year of release was changed from 1997 to 1996 to fit the purpose of the story.  
> Akia (means sister in Arabic)  
> Hakim (means brother in brother in Arabic)


	11. Meeting Of The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed in the library and oaths are taken to protect those within the confines within. How will this knowledge impact the war against Voldemort and what did the goblins mean by a paradigm shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 9950

(Gringotts London)

Riptooth looked at the lycan before him. He’d wondered if the younger lycan would survive the trials the young one had tried unsuccessfully to suppress the breast within him for most of his life, he’d feared it even. He’d wondered how he would handle the beast being so close to the surface now that they had merged as one and were no longer controlled by the moon but no matter. “I see that you have survived the trials I expect that you are here to accept your place as the new ruling King of the Lycan Nation of Magical Great Britain,” the goblin questioned. 

“Yes,” Remus answered without preamble wanting to get things handled as quickly as possible with his wolf so close to the surface he was so quickly irritated as of late he was having enough problems keeping control over that part of himself as it was and didn’t wish to be unnecessarily provoked in any case. “I’ve come to accept what is mine by right of conquest my inheritance as rule of the lycan nation and formally request an inheritance test to accept all of which I’m entitled too.” 

“Very well,” Riptooth replied handing over a ceremonial dagger informing him of the necessary ten drops of blood to complete the test. 

Remus cut into his thumb without a flinch allowing the blood to pool before falling into the bowl below. He watched as a potion was added to his blood and then absorbed into a silver tipped quill which then began to write quickly upon a specialized parchment detailing his inheritance. 

Remus Jonathan Lupin  
Born March 10, 1960 half blood wizard  
Father Lyall Romulus Lupin (pureblood wizard)  
Mother Hope Lupin ne Howell (muggle)  
Lycan (turned May 5th 1964 age 4 reigning Prince of lycan nation)  
Lycan Father Fenrir Greyback (King lycan nation)  


King of Lycans of the Mist of Britain  
King Dominic Filtiarn (means Lord of wolves) of the Mist  
Duke of Wolverton at De’Momfrey

Remus had difficulty reading the parchment upside down from where he was sitting but the writing had yet to stop. He wasn’t sure what kind of headache he would have to deal with once Dumbledore was informed that he was awake but he was not going to allow the man to manipulate or use werewolves into fighting a war that does not benefit them as more and more werewolf restrictions were put in placed yearly. 

"Why does this say when I was bitten I was considered a prince of the lycan nation?" Remus questioned confused. 

"Greyback had to be very careful when he bit you because of your age and his size; he could have very easily killed you with one bit. Instead of the bit of changing you he gave you the bit of wolfkin," Riptooth advised. "Without his knowledge he set himself up to be killed by his own son." 

Remus was completed annoyed at the dead werewolf at the thought of being the lycan's son. It made him want to kill the lycan all over again. 

“You have inherited well in killing your adversary. The former ruling King has left you quite a large inheritance King Dominic Filtiarn,” Riptooth advised summoning a goblin to retrieve the rings from the vaults. 

“Wait what,” Remus questioned confused by the name he was being called. 

“Lady Selene has chosen your name as ruling King of the lycan nation. You will now be recognized as King Dominic Filtiarn of the Mist ruler of the Lycan Nation.

Remus nodded in understanding, “Will the ministry restrictions interfere?”

“The ministry cannot restrict or dictate inheritance, Sire,” Riptooth advised, “The laws and restrictions against your people like many others magical races are unjust soon a paradigm shift will occur. It is going to blind size the human magic users in a way that will force them to accept what they have shunned for eons.” 

“I won’t argue there,” Remus agreed, “Change is definitely needed the prejudice in the wizarding community as been allowed to fester for far too long. I for one will welcome change if it will bring forth a new way of thinking in the people in the magical community. Will the ministry be able to link myself and Dominic Filtiarn?” 

“As far as the ministry will be aware is Dominic Filtiarn is the new ruling King of the lycan community. They will however will not be able to connect that you are Dominic Filtiarn. Lady Magic always renames the new King that way the birth names the lycan was born with has no connection to the ruling line,” Riptooth explained. 

The pair fell silent as a knock sounded on the door and a young goblin entered the door with two small velvet boxes in his hands. “I believe its best that this is completed in the ritual room,” Riptooth advised as he was handed the two ring boxes. 

Remus followed the goblin from the office towards the ritual room wondering why accepting the rings as the lycan king would need such caution but pushed the thought from his mind. Entering the room Riptooth placed the rings on the center of the dais as Remus entered.

“It would be best if you undress for this King Filtiarn because accepting these rings have been known to force you to change into your wolf form,” the goblin warned before stepping out of the ritual room. 

Remus quickly undressed placing his clothing on the bench before walking completely bare towards the dais where the two velvet ring boxes set when he heard the voice of the goblin once more. “Sire, you should start with the ring on to your left; place it on your right ring finger. Then the same with the ring on your right; they should blend together into one ring,” Riptooth instructed. 

Remus nodded in understanding before opening the velvet box finding a titanium ring shaped like a wolf face with its mouth open with three amber stones two for its eyes and a large oval stone in its mouth that seemed to be filled with a glowing mist. 

Slipping the ring on his finger Remus doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him and he immediately began to change in to his wolf form dropping to the floor on his knees however this time the change was so rapid that he was without pain that the years of damage he’d done to his body was healed. His wolf form was no longer emaciated but was strong with a thick coat of silvery white fur grayish fur unlike his former brownish fur tinged with patches of gray. His being had deep intelligent eyes he felt a deep connection with the mist in this form now that he’d accepted his place among the magical race that he’d ran from his entire life. 

Changing back into his human form Remus first noticed that his hair was longer than it was previously it now reaching past his shoulders. He now stood several inches taller than before now standing 6’5 with broader shoulders than before, spelling his robes a bit looser. Remus ignored the constant link to the mist as he left the ritual chamber following Riptooth back to his office he would worry about his altered appearance later. 

Riptooth opened a thick file on the desk before him and began going on the monetary aspects of the estates that Remus had inherited as well as well as the properties within the estate. 

“I’m sure you are aware of the formers King’s dealings with he-who-must-not-be-named.”

“I am,” Remus replied.

“I cannot be sure but since the summer of 1995 the former King Greyback order funds to be diverted into an account but was unknown the purpose of this account,” Riptooth advised, “however, there are frequent withdrawals from the account and from what I can tell more than one person had access to make withdrawals all of which are rumored to have connections with he-who-must-not-be-named.”

“I want transactions from my estate terminated from transferring into this account and any funds recently reverted back to my vaults effective immediately the lycan community will not be involved in the war of humans. This is not our war and we are not going help either side when neither can stand the sight of us.” 

“No one is to have access to the estate accounts without authorization by me I want all vault access rejected and keys summoned back to Gringotts with access restriction to me alone with blood access required,” Remus ordered, “If house elf access is required the house elf from the estate requiring will need to clear it through me.”

Riptooth looked exceptionally pleased. “I will see to it. Is there anything else that I can do for you today King Filtiarn?” 

“No that will be all for today. I must be getting back. I would appreciate if a complete inventory could be done on my vaults at your convenience,” Remus requested. 

“It will be done,” Riptooth assured. 

Remus left Gringotts quickly applying a glamour charm to hide his changed features. He didn’t need to raise alarms at headquarters because of his changed appearance. He should have expected something like that though because Greyback had changed after he’d killed his uncle years prior; with each new lycan king the Goddess Selene gave a within the lycan king a special magical gift. 

He was disoriented when he arrived through the portal. It would take time to become comfortable traveling that way. The thick wooded area surrounded the grounds of his estate. 

He wasn’t sure how knew where to go instinctually he knew where to go. Climbing the front staircase Remus entered the front foyer of the large manor house and was met by a house elf. 

“Master has come home, Hobbs is greatly pleased,” the house elf greeted. 

“Good afternoon Hobbs. I’m King Dominic Filtiarn your new Master how many house elves are on this estate?” 

“Sire Filtiarn has 6 house elves on this estate Hobbs is the head house elf,” the elf explained. “Sire is picking his own personal house elf.” 

“I will do so Hobbs if you will call them all to me please,” Remus ordered.

Within minutes the five additions house elves were before him. Three shaking in fear. “Why are you all scared?” 

“Sire, be excusing us,” Posey begged, “Last Master kills most of us elves.” 

Remus paled swallowing his anger. “If I may have your names please.” 

After getting each of their names Remus thought for a moment. “Kinsey I believe that you will be perfect as my personal house elf. I will be in and out of the estate for some time. Does anyone else have access to the estate besides me?” 

“No sire,” Hobbs assured. “This be your home sire pack business is handled in Moon Crest hall in the City of Selene.” 

“I will have to plan a meeting of advisors soon,” thought Remus to himself. “For now pack up everything belonging to Greyback. I will deal with it in time. I will return in a few days time. Make sure my rooms have been completely redone for my return.” 

"Yes Sire Filtiarn," Kinsey answered before popping away to do as ordered. 

Remus returned through the mist appearing in the apparition location in Diagon Alley before heading towards the Leakey Cauldron to floo to Grimauld Place. 

****HP***HP***

(Number 12 Grimauld Place)

“You think you're something special because you're his best friend now huh? How long do you think it’s going to be before he drops you Longbottom,” Ron questioned from the door way of his bedroom. 

“What are you on about Weasley,” Neville questioned as he passed heading towards the stairs for lunch. 

“You heard me just fine Longbottom. How long before Potter finds more powerful friends and drops you,” Ron sneered, "We both know that he couldn't possibly consider you that much of a real friend. He's just using you to get through the summer. What's going to happen when we return to Hogwarts?" 

“Do you ever listen to yourself? You’re pathetic Weasley and the sad part is that you don’t even realize just how pathetic you truly are,” Neville replied heading down the stairs without a backwards glance. “Even Granger knows you’re pathetic she can hardly stand the sight of you.”

Ron swore in anger punching a hole in the wall of his bedroom breaking his hand in the process. He hated that near squib how dare he talk to him with such disrespect he would teach them both a lesson. “They would both regret turning on him,” he thought to himself. 

In his anger he didn’t think of how he was going to explain the damage he’d done to his bedroom wall to his mother. Leaving his bedroom Ron ignored the throbbing pain his rapidly swelling hand heading to the lower level of the house towards the dining room for lunch. 

“Hey Neville, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Neville quickly answered, “Just Ron being his usual annoying self far too early in the day trying to put me off my food.” 

“Sorry mate. I do know how you enjoy your food,” Harry replied in sympathy. “What was it this time? No, let me guest. I’m going find better friends right?” 

“You’re good at this,” Neville laughed clearly amused , "I'm convinced that he's a complete nutter. He just pops up being annoying." 

“He’s jealous mate because clearly you are a far better friend than he could ever be,” Harry reminded. “Don’t let “Rotten Ronnikins” ruin your afternoon.” 

Neville chuckled “I know he can be a git but you would think he would leave off after the first few times. I mean we've had this same argument what five times? He can't expect that I would choose his friendship over yours? honestly?"

Harry chuckled at Neville's incredulous expression. "Mate don't ask me to figure out what Ron is thinking; that could take ages. You best be heading to lunch mate. If I'm going to make it I'd better head up to shower." Neville nodded leading him upstairs heading towards the dining room while Harry headed to the upper level of the house to shower for the day. He’d gotten a late start that morning and had missed breakfast in favor of working out but couldn’t afford to miss lunch.

After a quick shower Harry entered the dining room sitting down at the table saying a quick blessing filling his plate with food and pouring him-self a glass of fresh pineapple juice. Harry immediately noticed that Remus was not at lunch. “Is Remus not joining us for lunch?” 

“He had to step out he should be back before dinner,” Sirius advised without preamble not wanting to draw too much attention to his friend not being there. 

"I thought he would have been back by now," Harry muttered but tucked into his food he not realizing how hungry he was having missed breakfast to work out. 

“I’m surprised to see you’re in the house today Neville. Nothing to plant today at Hogwarts,” Sirius questioned. " Pomona usually keeps you most of the day at Hogwarts." 

“Not today, Lord Black,” Neville chuckled, “Professor Sprout is expecting an exceptionally large shipment later in the week that she will need help with though so I expect we will have a long weekend of planting to do.” 

“Sounds like you’re looking forward to it then,” Sirius added in amusement. 

“Yes, I truly enjoy working with plants,” Neville assured, "But its in my nature," causing both Harry and Sirius to nod in understanding because Sirius spent quite a bit of time outside in his wizards place with Buckbeak. 

Sirius tensed briefly when Kingsley entered the dining sitting down where Remus would usually sit. 

“What, not pleased to see me,” Kingsley questioned dipping his nosed behind Sirius ear breathing in his scent placing a slight kiss on his neck scraping his teeth gently against his neck before sitting back. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Kings,” Sirius rebutted before asking if the auror wanted anything to eat. 

Kingsley quickly fixed himself a plate of food before sipping from his glass filled with chilled water. “We have a matter of importance to discuss in private.”

Sirius nodded in understanding, “We have an order meeting scheduled after lunch will you be attending or are to leaving after lunch?”

“I do have an errand to run but I will be here for the meeting,” Kingsley informed him. 

“Were you able to find out anything on Percy,” Charlie question Bill at the other end of the table drawing their father’s attention to their conversation. 

“I can confirmed that he’s not dead because Gringotts assured me that his will had not been activated,” Bill assured. 

“I didn’t think Percy would have a will,” Charlie replied surprised. 

“Its standard procedure at Gringotts when personal vaults are opened,” Bill informed him. 

Charlie hadn’t thought about it. He was advised to make a will by Gringotts but assumed it was due to him working at the reserve. It was a well known fact that working with dragons was a very dangerous career. “I know I made one but working with dragons has a very high risk of deaths in the tamers.”

It was nearing lunch when Harry asked to speak with Sirius. Molly assumed the boy was going to questioned Sirius about what the order meeting was going to be about. 

“SIRIUS!”Molly shouted causing everyone in the room to jump in fright. 

“Bloody hell woman what is wrong with you,” Sirius asked hand on his chest after being frightened from her shouting his name suddenly? 

“Harry is not a part of the order and does not need to know about the war.” 

“He was not asking me about the war. He was asking to speak with me about something personal that has nothing to do with the war if you must know,” Sirius snapped. "I was not telling him about anything to do with the order. Furthermore what I speak to my godson about Dumbledore has no authority over.” 

“As if he isn’t going to ask,” Molly argued further. 

“I could care less what Dumbledore’s order is meeting about. I do not want any parts of his organization or its affiliates so kindly leave me out of it.” Harry stated in a matter of fact voice, causing both Ron and Hermione to mutter with skeptical expressions on their faces. 

“I’ll talk you later godfather,” Harry advised Sirius before heading from the dining room with Neville heading for the upper level of the house. 

“What was that about,” Neville questioned? 

Harry chuckled telling Neville how the previous summer the twins have developed a product that would allow them to eavesdrop on order meetings; so naturally Mrs. Weasley assumed that he would want to know what the order was were doing in the war effort against Voldemort. 

“But Fred and George are part of the order why would they need to eavesdrop?”

“Exactly my point,” Harry replied chuckling as they made their way through the portrait leading into the family wing and on towards Harry’s personal sitting room to finish up what remained of their summer assignments. "She should be more concerned about Ron and Hermione trying to used extendable ears to listen in then me trying to figure out what the meeting is going to be about."

“Do you think Weasley and Granger will finally get a clue that they like each other?” Neville asked? 

“To be honest with you Neville, Granger is better off without him,” Harry replied. “Weasley is an immature asshole and needs to grow up. She would probably have a better chance with Victor Krum.” 

“You’re probably right,” Neville agreed laughing, “Granger would be dummying her-self down a bit for Weasley.” 

"But if she doesn't change her know-it-all stank attitude nobody will have her," Harry rebutted. 

****HP***HP***

Just after lunch order members started arriving at headquarters for the meeting. Their numbers had increased significantly since Voldemort’s return had been released in the papers by the ministries. Of course it sparked a panic in the community no thanks to Fudge denying the man’s presence for an entire year. The head of the DMLE was completely furious with Fudge. 

The Minister’s negligence would lead to many lies being loss at the hands of death-eaters. They had lost an entire year to prepare due to pure incompetence. The auror department was scrambling to recruit new hires and begin training knowing that they were truly out of time with the war already on the horizon. Minister Fudge’s negligence in notifying the community had seriously hurt the ministry’s ability to respond to these attacks. Aurors are arriving in time for clean up long after the attack has occurred and the victims are more often than not left dead. 

Bill and Charlie sat at a table closer to the entrance of the room watching as order members entered some of them they knew while others they weren’t familiar with. Their father was mentioning the names of those he was familiar with while others he was just as clueless as his sons. Arthur being the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts office they were responsible for investigating reported offenses. The increase in attacks since the revelation of the return of he-who-must-not-be-named was bordering on ridiculous. 

Suddenly they were all startled by Molly when she rushed towards the entranced where Fred and George stood. 

“How much do you want to bet mum is going to try to guilt them into leaving,” Charlie stated causing Bill to chuckle. 

“I’m not taking that fool’s bet. After Ginny, I won’t put anything above mum guilt tripping them into not joining the order,” Bill added. “I’m sure she is probably going to blame Harry for their desire to help.” 

Arthur sighed his wife was allowing her grief to cloud her judgment. She wanted to blame the boy when there wasn’t any blame on his part. The memory showed that. “Your mother is unwilling to believe that you all are capable to making your own decisions. She is unwilling to allow you all to grow up. Don’t think I’m not aware that is why you and Charlie went so far away from home after graduating Hogwarts.”

Bill and Charlie both looked at their father with sheepish expressions. “We never wanted to hurt either of you,” Charlie uttered feeling guilty.

“I’m not hurt,” Arthur replied, “I’m very proud of what you and Bill have accomplished. Never doubt that I would love either of you any less because your dreams.” 

Bill looked relieved they both knew that they had hurt their father by leaving home soon after Hogwarts but they had to escape or they would be forced into what she wanted them to be. 

Bill chuckled in amusement before their attention was drawn once more to their mum who was arguing with Fred and George at the door. 

“No absolutely not,” Molly snapped at Fred and George unwilling to allow them into the ball room where the order meeting was being held. 

“Mum, you can’t forbid us we’re of age,” George pointed out refusing to back down facing her anger head on. 

“You’re barely out of Hogwarts. The war is no place for children,” Molly insisted. 

“Tell that to you-know-who,” Fred added, “Maybe then he will stop trying to kill Harry,” George finished but immediately regretted bringing the other teen’s name into it. 

Molly had become obsessive with protecting them even more since the attack on their home. "If I find out that boy had anything to do with you boys doing something foolish as this," she began on her tangent. 

"Harry has nothing to do with us joining the order. We haven't even told him we were joining him. If you haven't noticed. He's avoiding all of us like we've got dragon pox because of what you did to him at Hogwarts. Thanks for that," Fred reminded sarcastically his voice bitter. 

"Yeah thanks ever so much," George joined in crossing his arms wanting their mum to feel guilty for her attack on their little brother on the night of Ginny's death. Molly had been cruel to Harry and it was uncalled for even Snape would have never been so cruel to Harry and that was saying something for the man who was considered the bat of the dungeons. 

“Is there a reason that you all are blocking the door,” Snape questioned in his snarky voice from where he was standing behind them with his arms crossed and his brow arched. 

“Mum was just moving,” George said cheekily pushing passed her leaving Fred to follow him into the room. 

“George,” Molly hissed in frustration following the eldest twin into the room towards the table where Bill and Charlie were sitting with their father. 

“You and Fred will join your brother upstairs and that’s final,” Molly ordered when she reached the table her voice could be heard throughout the ball room drawing everyone’s attention to their table. 

“We are of age Mum, you can’t go ordering us around,” Fred reminded her respectfully, “We’ve already taken the oath with Dumbledore so we are officially members of the order you can’t order us to leave.” 

Molly shot Dumbledore a look of betrayal before sitting down at the table beside Arthur. He knew that his wife would be having words with the older man when the meeting was over. 

“I believe everyone who is able to attend has arrived,” Dumbledore said from where he stood in front of the one of the round tables. 

Snape continued into the room towards the back taking a seat at a table in the back corner with a clear view of the room. 

The news of Greyback’s’ death had been featured in several articles since his death. There have been speculations made on who was now the ruling the werewolf nations striking further fear in the community even with no reported attacks since the former Alpha’s death. 

Snape had expected Dumbledore was going to call a meeting soon with the recent attacks and deaths of two of their own members. He was surprised however to see that the wolf was not in attendance. Pomfrey had reported to Dumbledore that he was no longer unconscious. 

“I’m sure that many of you have seen in the Daily Prophet and are skeptical on the reports on Fenrir Greyback’s death. I can confirm that Fenrir Greyback was confirmed dead by the magical medical examiner after an attack on at Arthur Weasley’s home a couple weeks ago. This also confirms that there is a new head for the werewolf nation in magical Britain,” Dumbledore began causing muttering among the tables. 

“What does that mean for the war,” a woman that Sirius didn’t recognize questioned. 

“It could mean a great many things,” Dumbledore reasoned, “One essentially it could mean the loss of the werewolf community to Voldemort’s plans.” 

“That doesn’t necessarily mean those nasty beasts are going to help us either,” Doge muttered louder than he intended and was overheard by Sirius. 

“Really Doge, I wouldn’t want to help a hypocrite like you either,” Sirius snapped. “And you wonder why other magical races joined Voldemort’s ranks its prejudice asses like you and the rest of the bigots that give honest wizards and witches a bad image. There's no need to ask how you voted on the werewolf registration laws is there Doge?”

"The way I vote is none of your concern Black," Doge retorted clearly annoyed at being overheard, "you would defend the creatures being friends with one of them don't have sense to know the dangers they present to the community as a whole." 

"Tell us Doge, since you are an expert on lycan physiology what dangers do they present outside of when they are under the control of the full moon effects," Sinistra questioned. 

Sirius chuckled watching the man sputter because he had nothing to support his claim. The same with the ministry they had nothing. the regulations against the lycan nation was brought about by prejudice and nothing more. "Just as I thought the ministry has nothing. They never did these regulations and restrictions on the lycan nation are based on prejudice and fear because they are a magically powerful race of being and magical humans fear that." 

Dumbledore hadn’t informed Snape that Remus was the werewolf that ended Greyback’s life. They didn’t want to risk the information getting back to Voldemort. 

“Severus what have you been able to find out since the attacks,” Dumbledore questioned. 

“As you are aware there is a new recruit that was able to provide the Dark Lord with the locations of Potter and Granger in the muggle world. As of yet I have been unsuccessful in learning the identity of the new recruit I have however been able to determine he is a bit of a pet of Bellatrix Lestrange. She has taken a great liking to him and is teaching him the dark arts exclusively from Rodolphus complaints,” Snape adds.

“Further Greyback’s death has greatly angered the Dark Lord because he’s loss not only the support of the lycan community but their financial backing as well. He has sent scouts looking for lycans and could not locate any in neither magical nor mundane communities since his death,” Snape revealed. 

“Where could they be,” Aurora Sinistra questioned, “An entire lycan community doesn’t just disappear.” 

Many looked skeptical, looking towards Dumbledore for answers. The man was many things but he was not all knowing as many wanted to be believe. "That unfortunately I'm unable to answer. There is no known way for an entire race of magical being to disappear of the face of the earth without a trace. I would suggest that we take the usual routes of research as international portkeys, illegal portkeys. Mundungus. See what you can find in your circles on werewolf movements," Dumbledore ordered. "The rest of you have your orders. This meeting stands adjourned." 

“Sirius a word,” Dumbledore requested after dismissing the meeting. 

Heading towards the table where the older man was standing Sirius already knew what he was going to ask and wasn’t going to give the man the answer he was expecting. 

“What can I assist you with Dumbledore,” Sirius questioned.

“Did Remus mentioned where he was going when he left this morning,” Dumbledore asked. 

“No, nor did I ask. He’s a grown man Dumbledore. He said he had an errand to run and he would be back before dinner,” Sirius advised. “I didn’t question him further.” 

“He didn’t mention anything about the werewolf community,” Dumbledore questioned digging for information. 

“No, He could have been going to his cottage for all I know. With the number of people running around here and his wolf so close to the surface he probably just needed a few hours away from all the dam noise. I can’t say I blame him,” Sirius retorted getting annoyed with all the questions. 

“Is that all headmaster?” 

“That will be all Sirius,” Dumbledore replied leaving the room for the floo network to return to Hogwarts. 

“Bloody menace,” thought Sirius as he left the room in search for Kingsley.

****HP***HP****

Sirius led Kingsley to the upper level of the house into the family wing into the library after the order meeting.

“What did Dumbledore want,” Kingsley inquired.

“He wanted to pester me about Remus,” Sirius sighed completed annoyed by the older man. “I don’t know why he even bothered it wasn’t like I would tell him anything.” 

“You knew he was going to ask when Remus wasn’t at the meeting,” Kingsley probed. 

“Remus is a grown man and doesn't require Dumbledore's permission to leave the house. He can take care of himself besides why should I tell that old fart Remus' business anyway,” Sirius reasoned. 

“You shouldn’t,” Kingsley agreed, “But that in no ways means that Dumbledore isn’t going to ask. The man is far too manipulative and nosey not too.”

Sirius chuckled leading him into the library “You’re probably right. What’s this about Kingsley,” He questioned before he was pushed against the wall and kissed that deepen quickly a tongue probing through his mouth causing him to moan deeply in his throat his cock quickly hardening. 

Sirius’ magic lashed out throwing Kingsley away from him. “Bloody hell!” he swore. “Are you alright?” he questioned rushing towards the taller man. He hadn’t expected his magic to react so harshly towards the older man. 

Kingsley chuckled, “Nothing bruised but my pride” He assured getting up from where he'd been thrown. Still not willing to tell me what you’re hiding Sirius?” 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Sirius replied cheekily which let Kingsley know that the other man knew that he was also hiding something as well.

“Come here,” Kingsley challenged trying to force Sirius to sit closer to him the younger man's magic was still calling to him and very hard to ignore however Sirius chose to sit across from him instead just out of reaching distance which caused the older man to chuckle in amusement. 

“I’m sure that you haven’t gotten me alone as a challenge to my alpha,” Sirius suggested getting Kingsley to back down. “He wouldn’t be pleased.”

Noting the threat Kingsley settled back in his chair. “Actually I’ve come to speak with you on an entirely different matter all together.” 

“You don’t say,” Sirius replied intrigued. 

Neither noticed that they were being observed from the door way by Remus who had arrived just moments before. He had managed to avoid speaking with Dumbledore before heading upstairs towards the family library where he suspected he would find his wayward friend. 

“Am I interrupting something,” he questioned leaning against the door seal with a calculating expression on his face as if determining if his friends honor had been compromised or not. 

“No, we were just discussing a matter you brought up the night of the attacks actually,” Kingsley stated. 

“What’s this?” Remus questioned curious joining the pair at the table where they were sitting. 

“I was concerned when Dumbledore didn’t deny your allegations on his denying Sirius a trial being an heir of an ancient and noble house. So naturally I check the archives for trial documents and affects,” Kingsley informed the pair. 

“I could’ve told you there were none,” Sirius advised him leaning back in his chair looking at his nails. “Was my wand even there?”

“No, there aren’t even any arrest records,” Kingsley advised them both. “Amelia has invalided your immediate kiss order as well as your arrest order. Of course Fudge was trying to fight against it but the Wizengamot overruled it. She is looking into who the arresting aurors were and why arresting guidelines weren't followed. I can assure you that heads are going to roll because of this. You are going to be receiving a certified owl soon requesting a private meeting with Amelia to provide a statement under veritaserum. This is just a formality however because the law books already state that you are legally free regardless of guilt.” 

Harry walked over, “and to think I was going to provide this little tidbit of information," waving a rolled bit of aged parchment in his hand, "But I find myself wondering why aren’t you angry Sirius?” 

“Cub,” Remus greeted patting the chair beside him asking him to join them in their conversation. 

“What do you have there, pup,” Sirius questioned curious holding his hand out for the document? 

“Just a letter my bearer left with Gringotts for me,” Harry explained. 

Kingsley brow rose at the significance of the hatchlings wording; which meant James Potter wasn’t Harry’s only father. What role than did Lily Potter play or did she play a role at all in the Potter heir’s life,” Kingsley thought to himself.

Remus watched the different emotions filtered across his best friends face. He had been James and Sirius protector for so long that it he felt like he’d failed him when Sirius needed him most. He’d been away on a mission. When he returned Sirius was in Azkaban for killing Peter and 12 muggles with a single curse. He’d failed to protect his friends and he failed to protect his best friend’s son. 

““And what makes you think I wasn’t angry pup? A lot of my family was on the other side of the war. So essentially I turned my back on my family when I sided with the order. Dumbledore’s actions were like a slap in my face. I was angry but I had no one to help me. My family sure as hell was not going to help me when I got thrown in Azkaban. I had no idea that Dumbledore was the reason that Snape got out of a prison sentence,” Sirius muttered in disgust. “It does nothing to be angry now. I’m only here to protect you and nothing more. You walk away I walk away it’s just that simple.” 

“I’m not concerned about my missing wand,” Sirius advised. 

“What why,” Harry questioned, “You need a wand you can’t go around defenseless Sirius.” 

“I’m not defenseless pup. I got a wand first thing when I returned here,” Sirius assured him revealing a wand. “It belonged to my father and now it’s mine. I only need a wand for human magic.”

“According to this letter Dumbledore was aware of the switch in secret keepers. He knew you weren’t their secret keeper. Why would he not grant you a trial,” Remus snapped annoyed at the entire situation. 

“You’re an intelligent wizard Remus what would be the main reason Dumbledore would want me out of the way,” Sirius asked. 

Remus swore “That manipulative conniving old bastard. He orchestrated the entire thing. That’s why there no arrest records and why you were carted off straight to Azkaban instead of the ministry. I bet he has your wand. He is probably sitting in his office now eating his dam lemon drops laughing his wrinkled old ass off about how he’s gotten one over on us.” 

“He sticks Harry with bloody muggles so that he knows nothing about our world and is ignorant to traditions and has him introduced to the world by the biggest ignoramus on this side of creation. Hagrid is the worst possible person to introduce you to the wizarding world paint a tainted view on magic and magic use. He was expelled from Hogwarts for Merlin's sakes,” Remus started causing Tonks to burst into a fit of giggles. 

Harry chuckled because he could see the manipulations of Dumbledore at work especially at Kings Cross station. Why were the Weasleys a pureblood family in the muggle part of the station talking about muggles. It didn’t make since. Dumbledore wanted to ensure that he made the right sort of friend from light families that were advocates of Dumbledore. 

“I see your dad warned you not to tell anyone what you’ve become,” Sirius sighed, sitting back rubbing his hand along his face. 

Things were a right mess. Dumbledore had played them all like puppets.

“From his letter, I assumed Dumbledore wasn’t aware that my dad was pregnant with me,” Harry explained. 

“Your father and his bonded was very protective of their bond,” Remus explained, “Lily and James both wore specialized glamours that even Moody’s magical eye could not see through. As far as Dumbledore knew Lily was your mother. James was right to advise you be protective of knowledge of what you are,” Remus cajoled, “I don't know if many people actually survived those horrible attacks without terrible effects?” 

“Not many,” Kingsley answered honestly. “The attacks were so sporadic that is hard to figure out a pattern to prevent the next attack; most didn’t survive and those who did often wished they hadn’t.” 

“Did anyone survive and without any ill effects at all,” Harry questioned? 

“None that the Ministry of Magic is aware of,” Kingsley admitted. 

“Are there any that you are aware of,” Sirius questioned suspicious of his wording? 

“SIRIUS!!” Remus scolded at his best friends appalling behavior. "That was uncalled for. What are you attacking Kingsley for? He's on our side." 

“Remus its fine but I will need oath of silence that what we speak of can’t be communicated via word, written or legitimacy or otherwise without permission from either party,” Kingsley advised, “It will protect all of us that way. You all are not the only ones trying to protect yourselves.” 

“What will protect all of us,” Tonks questioned as she entered the library.

Harry moaned in annoyance at being overheard, “We really have to learn to cast silencing wards.” 

“Why pup only family can get into the family wing,” Sirius reminded him. “Well Tonks you might as well join the oath.” 

"But aren't the Weasley's related by blood," Harry questioned? 

"Yes but Credella was disowned for marrying Septimus Weasley. They were considered blood traitors even then," Sirius advised. 

"Never mind forget I mentioned it then," Harry chuckled.

“What’s this oath exactly,” she questioned curious? 

“You’ve been watching way too many James Bond movies,” Harry huffed rolling his eyes at her excitement. “We are trying to make sure that what we discussed can’t be snooped by the likes of that crooked nose greasy haired git or that twinkly eyed old fool.”

“Careful Hakim, people will think you don’t like our esteemed headmaster,” Tonks warned cheekily.

“It’s not like I’m trying to keep it a secret Akia,” Harry retorted sticking out his tongue at the older of the two. 

After the oaths were taken Harry sighed, “I guess I will start first with my father’s story I believe he was one of the earlier attacks. He was attacked at 15. I guess the dark wanker wanted to see if the infusion would affect a wizard’s inheritance on their 16th birthday. What Voldemort wasn’t aware of is my bloodline is dragon blessed by an opal eyed imperial dragon. Dragon speech and language of beast is one of the gifts that have passed through the Potter bloodline. My father expected that he would come into a dark elfin inheritance upon his sixteenth birthday as his mother manifested a dark elfin heritage on her sixteenth birthday.”

Harry continued on with the story telling them how his father was attack on the school grounds by a group of wizards and left to die or survive on his own but was found by another student to the infirmary at Hogwarts. 

“Wait how was he attacked on Hogwarts’ school grounds by what was essentially Voldemort’s followers,” Tonks questioned. 

“We asked those same questions after his attacked which fell on death ears and have yet to get answers,” Sirius reasoned. “Continue pup.”

“My dad said that his parents pulled him out of school and that he spent some time with private healers before he was allowed to return to school that the only change that was noticeable was a deep purple ring around his iris. When his sixteenth birthday approached he was allowed to return home; my grandparents wanted doctors there to ensure that my dad was okay. His inheritance came without any problems except he didn’t get the inheritance that he was expecting.”

“I’m confused,” Tonks muttered causing Sirius to snort in amusement, “be quiet you and he will explain.” 

“Usually inheritances are clear cut you either get a magical inheritance or you don’t or you get a combination of a magical gift and a magical creature inheritance,” Harry explained. 

“Okay now I understand,” Tonks said, “at first you had me totally confused” chuckling. 

“My father got the unusual by magical standards,” Harry began, “my father had become a hybrid he did receive wasn’t a dark elf like he’d hope but that of a high elf however he wasn’t just an high elf he was also what could be considered an inherited Ajatar but he also received the gift of draconic speech.”

“Whoa,” Tonks said her eyes wide with shock. “Is that even possible?” 

“Your bearer was a submissive high elf/Ajatar hybrid,” Kingsley questioned. 

“Pretty much,” Harry answered. " with the gift of draconic speech"

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lily Potter isn’t your mum,” Tonks questioned totally dumbfounded. 

Harry burst out laughing at her shocked expression tears rolling down his face as he tried to get himself under control.

“Lily was Harry’s god mother,” Remus advised in clear amusement. 

“But they were married,” Tonks argued, “It’s on record at the ministry.” 

“James was a came into a submissive magical inheritance on his sixteenth birthday. It was it was unlawful for his mate to remain with him so they completed the bond but they learned of the prophecy and wanted James protected. Lily agreed to help protect James who was by then pregnant with Harry. You would have been better protection for James and Harry,” Sirius added. 

“But what magical being is it unlawful for them to mate with another magical being,” Tonks questioned? She had never heard of anything like that before. Did prejudices exist among the magical races as well?

“I would have readily agreed had I been here but I wasn’t and I regret not being here many things would have been different had I been here,” Remus admitted. 

“Please don’t,” Harry begged his two parental figures, “I love you guys but I don’t want you to feel guilty about things that were beyond your control we can control what we can now. We are a family now and no one can take that from us.” 

“Do you think that James survived the infusion of dragon blood because of being dragon blessed or because of being a pure blood,” Tonks questioned. 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with being a pureblood,” Sirius replied other purebloods have been attacked and quite a few of them are still in experiencing affects from the infusion of the undiluted blood. 

“I believe it has a lot to do with James tenacity and his being dragon blessed that his body was able to appropriately assimilate the dragon blood into his blood stream without killing him,” Remus added with a chuckle. 

“But that doesn’t answer my question about why James could not be with his bonded? Is there prejudice being the magical races,” Tonks questioned. 

“There isn’t much known about other magical races outside of what is in the family grimoire,” Sirius explained, “Some magical races do bond between each other but many others do not they hold to their traditions.”

“What’s your story Kingsley,” Tonks questioned. 

“I was on doing recon when I came upon a group of death eaters that were attempting to ambush a wizard. I’m not sure who he was. I know that I saved his life and the lives of his family that night. I was struck with a cutting hex that I was unfamiliar with two potions were poured directly into my arms the final banished into my stomach before I was hit with a blasting hex knocking me back several feet into a brick wall where I fell unconscious.”

“I’m not sure how long I laid there unconscious. When I came too, I was not in a fit state to report into the department about my attack I returned home. My mother means well, but is much like Mrs. Weasley, in that she interferes even when I’d rather she’d allow me to handle my own adult life problems,” Kingsley continued to explain.

Everyone in the room nodded in complete understanding. They all knew the drama that Mrs. Weasley brought she thought she knew what was best for everybody; even when it was none of her bloody business. 

“Needless to say I ended up in a place I would have rather not have been. When I woke I found that I’d become something that I never consented to being and I was not pleased to say that least. I resented what had been done to me against my consent. I found out the blue substance that I was given was undiluted dragon blood from a Swedish snort snout and the only way I survive the attack without any ill effects was because my mother was mated to a Ajatar who blood adopted me to offset the blood from poisoning my system.”

“Your mother is mated to an Ajatar Lord,” Tonks questions in shock?

“An Ajatar Overlord Actually,” Kingsley corrected grudgingly. 

“I take it you don’t care for your mother’s bonded,” Sirius asked.

“Caught that did you,” Kingsley chuckled in amusement. “My stepfather and I don’t see eye to eye. I tend to stay in this realm and leave my mother and her family in Praexais.” 

“I wondered why I never met your parents when I visited Kings Court,” Tonks added. 

“My father died when I was seven my mother was bonded to my step father what to me felt like was far too soon and I resented my stepfather for it,” Kingsley admitted it. “He wanted to adopt me into his family and I refused him and wanted nothing to do with him or the Ajatar tradition or ways. Within two years of their bond I was at Hogwarts and that’s where I spent most of my year except for summers and once I graduated I took over my father’s estate and never returned to Praexais until I was attacked 1979. I was only there long enough to get control over my change and I was back on patrol.”

“Bloody hell that sounds like me and my family mate,” Sirius admitted sadly. 

“I am a dominate Ajatar I have power over shadow magic. It has been driving me crazy that you and Tonks have been masking your powers somehow and I can’t figure out how or what either of you are,” Kingsley admitted, "I know that you aren't human magic wielders." 

Both Sirius and Tonks laughed at his put out expression, “I have the power of both shadow magic and black fire magic but I’m also a submissive dark elf.” Sirius explained putting him out of his misery. 

“Well you already know I have the metamorphmagus ability but I also have the power of shadow magic,” Tonks explained. “My morph abilities make it easier for me to hide my dark elfin traits. It's easier for me to protect myself from an unwanted bond.” 

“I take it neither of you have found your destine mates,” Kingsley questioned. “I’m curious as to your role in this?” 

“I learned I was a dominate when I entered Hogwarts. I was very protective of James and Sirius even Peter but less so with him. I'm not sure if I knew then that something wasnt' quite right with him. But I assumed my role as their protector. I was even protective of Dora's mum who was older than us. Of course they weren't aware that I was bitten as a child. It was a deep shame for my parents. One that was hidden and caused us to move often. After James and Sirius came into their inheritance my role was that of their protector, I ensured that they were not forced into any unwanted bond they were a part of my pack and the alpha it is my job to protect all under my rule. It is still the same. I will protect all submissives who fall under my ruling no one will force a bonding on them and it unwilling or undesired. My role is to ensure that no pushy dominate gets any ideas into their heads that they are going to force a bond on an unwilling submissive,” Remus advised. “I’m the Alpha in my pack and all dominates must go through me to get a submissive in my pack or die trying.” 

“Don’t you just love when he goes Alpha mode on us,” Tonks sighed causing both Harry and Sirius to laugh in clear amusement at her antics. 

“What about you squirt,” Sirius questioned, “you know you want to tell your godfather what your inheritance was on your birthday? I bet you’re like your dad. Are you a submissive too?”

“No, he’s definitely not a submissive,” Tonks answered for him giggling behind her hands. 

“Traitor,” Harry scolded laughing at her pleading expression. “That is not going to get you out of being pranked sorry not sorry.”

"I would have to agree with Dora," Remus added, "Our cub is far from the innocent cherub that we held once upon a time. I believed he's blossomed quite a bit this summer." Harry sputtered in embarrassment blushing remembering sitting down beside the man after freshly showering after their trip from the mall the previous week. He hadn't thought the older man would still be able to smell the scent of sex on him after he'd showered. 

“Are you going to tell us what your inheritance was cub,” Remus asked. 

“As far as I know I’m a born dominate high elf/Ajatar hybrid but that could change when I find out who my father is,” Harry explained. “I advised in the letter from the Potter estate goblin to complete the inheritance test at Gringotts when I come to get my head of family ring.” 

Sirius chuckled he’d completely forgot. Harry was now considered an adult because he was no longer considered a human child he was a completely different race of being. Dumbledore was not going to be pleased. 

“If Lily isn’t your mum then why are your eyes green? Is your father’s eyes green then,” she questioned? 

“Actually my eyes aren't green, they have a glamour charm on them to look green,” Harry advised removing the glamour to show his true eye color which were far more exotic then before.

"Sheesh Hakim, if the witches weren't falling all over you with those green gems you had for eyes they sure as bloody hell will with those Caribbean blue gems you got," Tonks exclaimed, "Why couldn't I get eyes like that or even purple maybe," she said changing her eyes instantly with hair to match. 

“Kingsley I know that you don’t like your step father but anything that you can tell me about the culture of the Ajatar race would be greatly appreciated,” Harry requested. 

“That isn’t a problem Harry. I may not like my step father but I do have an amicable relationship with my siblings. There is a lot I can tell you about the culture. I don’t believe in a lot because of the restrictive nature of some of their beliefs and principles but I would never discourage you from learning of their beliefs,” Kingsley explained. 

“Okay Remus your turn now spill,” Sirius turned on his best friend. 

Remus quickly began to explain what happened when he arrived at Gringotts and the ritual that he had to go through and what happened within the chamber. 

“You changed, but it wasn’t the full moon,” Harry stated confused not understanding. 

“The ritual with the rings forced the changed to heal his body because Remus had been fighting against the change his entire life,” Sirius explained.

“That’s not all it did,” Remus revealed, “It removed the poisoning from the wolfsbane potion from my bloodstream that was slowly killing me over the years; that is what the ministry is not telling the lycan nation. The wolfsbane potion that they are literally forcing lycans to consume is in fact killing lycans .” 

“Did Snape know,” Sirius questioned he is one of the foremost potions masters in the magical world. There is no way that didn’t know.

“If I know Dumbledore he had Snape tied up in so many loyalty oaths that it would choke a hippogriff. Snape probably can’t take a piss without Dumbledore knowing about it,” Kingsley added. "He is probably unable to tell you without causing himself great harm in the process or without great risk."

“So how are you planning to hide that you are Dominic Filtiarn,” Sirius questioned. 

Remus removed the glamour he’d been wearing since he returned to headquarters earlier that day. 

“What the hell Moony,” Sirius swore at his friend who looked completely different than he was used to. 

Remus stood taller than Kingsley with hair lighter than Lucius Malfoy that fell in thick waves down to mid way of his back. His shoulders were broad his arms thick with a firm stomach muscles. His eyes were still the deep sea green they’d they had an amber ring around them. 

“Dam Remus you sure you’re not my mate,” Tonks questioned fanning herself. 

Harry joined Kingsley laughing at the pair as they ogled Remus. 

“How are you going to keep this from getting back to Voldemort,” Tonks questioned. “It’s only going to be a matter of time before Snape learns that Remus killed Greyback.” 

Remus chuckled, “I’m not well known in the werewolf community. Gringotts has assured that Remus Lupin and Dominic Filtiarn have no connection to each other. As far as the lycan nation goes Dominic Filtiarn killed Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore has not saw fit to disclose that information to Snape and we are not going to enlighten him either. Harry I’m assuming that you are using the glamour of your father’s design if I may impose of you to give teach me it to me it would be greatly appreciated my appearance must remain unknown to the order only the lycan nation to be aware of my true appearance.”

"Why not place the knowledge that Remus is killed Greyback under fidelus with maybe Kingsley as secret keeper that way we don't have to worry about anyone accidentally telling it. As far anyone will know Dominic Filtiarn killed Fenrir Greyback," Harry suggested. 

"That would protect Remus," Sirius added looking towards Remus and Kingsley for their input. 

"I agree, Dumbledore would use it too his advantage if he believes that it would be to his benefit to give the information to Snape to give to Voldemort. He would risk giving up Remus if it would benefit the greater good," Kingsley advised diplomatically. 

"I suggest we do this sooner rather than later," Kingsley suggested. Within minutes the spell was cast with Kingsley holding the secret and the knowledge of Remus killing the most feared werewolf in all of Great Britain was erased from the minds of those who had witnessed the brutality of the battle between the two magical beings and all with the knowledge of the battle after the fact. The only knowledge known was that which was reported in the Daily Prophet on the attack and speculation on who the ruler of werewolf nation could be. 

"Dumbledore might send you on a mission to seek out the werewolves," Sirius advised, "Its been reported that they have all disappeared. There hasn't been any sightings since the attacks on the Weasleys." 

Remus chuckled "There wouldn't be they are no longer in this realm. They won't return until they are called. But I expect as much. The old man is predictable. He is going to do anything to get rid of us. He doesn't want us around to support Harry. I wouldn't be surprised he doesn't try to plan for our accidental deaths." 

"I would like to see him try," Sirius muttered. 

“Kingsley is there a way for us to find out if anyone else survived the transmutation of dragons blood,” Harry questioned. 

“I’m not sure honestly. Your father and I are unknown survival cases. I’m sure there might be other hidden cases. Why are you asking,” Kingsley asked curious as to where Harry was going with this. 

"I want to see if there is a way to help those who are still having affects from the transmutation get better," Harry explained. 

“Let’s hope that wanker doesn’t decide to experiment with other creature blood,” Sirius muttered, "We don't need another mess on our hands.


End file.
